Entre rêves et réalité
by klausetcaroline
Summary: Cette fiction débute apres le 4x21. Fiction Klaroline mais d'autres personnages y compris disparus ferons leur apparition. Comment Caroline se sentira après le départ de Klaus. Osera t'elle avouer ses sentiments pour l'originel? Goûtera t'elle au pêché? La différence entre le rêve et la réalité n'est pas toujours évident.
1. Chapter 1

_Ceci est ma première Fan fiction, je suis donc nouvelle. J'ai choisi le couple Klaroline car c'est celui qui pour moi qui se distingue clairement des autres._

_Cependant d'autres personnages seront présents ainsi que des disparus._

_A détriment de la série ou on ne sait ce que adviendra de ce couple. Sur cette fiction, une chose est sûre, le couple sera concrétisé et prendra son temps malgré tout, du moins si cette histoire vous plait et lâchez vos commentaires._

_Cette histoire débute juste après le 4x21, après l'attaque de Silas, Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 1 – Prise de Conscience**

**POV CAROLINE**

J'avais vécu des tortures depuis ma récente transformation en vampire avec celle où j'avais été captive pars des loups-garous et la plus récente avec mon père afin de me libérer du monstre qui sommeillait en moi. Mais l'attaque de Silas, m'avait totalement déboussolée.

J'étais fatigué aussi bien physiquement qu'émotionnellement.

Je revoyais sans cesse le visage de Klaus, la surprise de le voir, puis la peur voyant ses traits devenir durs quand il m'a projeté sur l'arbre. Le revoir ensuite me poussant en haut des escaliers en me disant que personne ne serait là pour m'aider m'avait anéanti. Il était parti, sans me dire un au revoir lui seul qui aurait pu me protéger.

Mes larmes ne cessèrent de ruisseler le long de mes joues, je tenais toujours ma mère dans mes bras, je n'arrivais pas à me ressaisir, j'étais vidé.

Caressant les cheveux de ma mère, La peur de la perdre n'avait fait qu'accentuer le désir de quitter Mystic Falls. Je sentais ma mère toujours sous le choc, elle n'avait pas dit un mot depuis que je lui avais donné mon sang, je compris ainsi que la soirée avait été aussi éprouvante pour elle que pour moi. Je décidais donc de l'emmener dans sa chambre, nous discutâmes de comment Silas avait réussi à s'introduire chez nous même si elle paressait ne pas se souvenir de grand-chose. Elle finit par s'endormir et je me décidais donc à la laisser se reposer et à m'installer dans le canapé du salon, avec un coussin dans mes bras totalement perdu dans mes pensées.

Le visage de klaus revenait sans cesse et devenait ingérable, il avait pris ses traits pour m'atteindre et m'avais troublé beaucoup plus que j'aurais pu l'imaginer. Et j'aurais voulu le supplier d'arrêter de prendre l'apparence de l'originel.

Silas m'avait totalement effrayée, en me poussant dans mes derniers retranchements. J'avais admis à demi-mot mes sentiments pour l'hybride originel ainsi que toutes mes frayeurs de perdre le contrôle sur cette créature de la nuit qui vivait désormais en moi. Ce qui me fit réaliser à quel point ce nouveau vampire était puissant, rien ne pouvait lui échapper et il savait en prenant le visage de L'originel à quel point il pouvait m'atteindre. Il connaissait mes sentiments pour l'hybride malgré le fait que je faisais tout pour les enfouir et les dissimuler aux plus profonds de moi. Je ne pouvais le nier, Klaus me fascinait et ceux depuis que mes yeux s'étaient posés sur lui lorsqu'il était entré dans la salle science pour donner le sang d'Elena à Tyler afin qu'il puisse terminer sa mutation.

Cette fascination s'était accentué passant de la haine à la colère à quelque chose de bien plus profond.

Plus je passais du temps avec lui puis mes sentiments prenait de l'ampleur jusqu'à le désiré malgré mes sentiments pour Tyler et cela Stefan et apparemment Elena l'avait bien compris.

Je me sentais perdue, totalement anéantie, je me sentais abandonnée par lui avec la peur qu'il m'oublie alors que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

**N'hésitez pas à poster une review pour donner vos impressions.**

**Cela prend 2 minutes de votre temps et permet à l'auteur de savoir que son histoire intéresse et que le temps passé à l'écrire n'est pas en vain et permettra à l'histoire d'évoluer.**


	2. Chapter 2- Songe

_Une petite note pour Analissa et Klaroline3, merçi de vos encouragements et de vos reviews cela fait plaisir de voir que notre histoire est suivie et qu'elle plaît alors qu'elle vient tout juste de commencer._

_ Alors j'espère qu'on continuera ensembles et que d'autres suivront._

_Voici le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et sera à la hauteur de vos attentes… à bientôt j'espère pour de nouvelles reviews._

**Chapitre 2 – Songe**

**POV CAROLINE **

J'étais désormais allongée sur le canapé toujours en serrant mon coussin dans mes bras. Je ne pouvais pas passer la nuit à ruminer il fallait que je sorte.

Ne pouvant me confier auprès de mes amis qui étaient tous très occupés entre Bonnie qui faisait son possible pour éviter que l'enfer débarque sur terre, Damon et Stefan à torturer Elena afin que son humanité refasse surface et Matt…..Matt avec Rebekah en train de réviser. Je secouai la tête à quel point cette vision d'eux m'exaspérais. Matt est quelqu'un de tellement bien, je me demandais comment il pouvait la supporter. Je décidais donc de me rendre au Mystic Grill, un verre ne pouvait que me faire du bien.

Je me dirigeai dans les rues de Mystic Falls, en direction du Mystic Grill quand je me sentais observée et entendis un bruit derrière moi. Je sursautais et me retournais mais je ne vis rien pourtant je ne me sentais pas plus rassurée.

Pris de panique j'accélérais à toute vitesse en regardant toujours derrière moi quand je heurtais quelque chose de plein fouet me faisant perdre l'équilibre et tomber au sol.

Je levais mes yeux et ne put sortir que un **ooooohhhhh !**

**« - Klaus ? »**

**« - Bonjour, Love ! »,** Il ne put s'empêcher de me sourire en me regardant et me tendis la main que je pris sans hésitation afin de m'aider à me relever.

**« -Est-ce vraiment toi ? » **étant toujours dans le doute du rêve ou de la réalité

**« -J'ai comme une sensation de déjà vu, bientôt tu vas me demander de te le prouver n'est-ce pas ? »**

Je l'écoutais attentivement, le voyant sourire de la situation mais un sentiment de curiosité me pris soudain et je mourrais d'envie de savoir comment il s'y prendrait pour me prouver que c'était bien lui.

**« -Et tu ferais quoi pour me le prouver ?»**

Il me regarda avec des yeux malicieux en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens, se mordillant la lèvre montrant qu'il était plein de désir. Je me sentis gênée de la situation embarrassante dans l'laquelle je venais de me fourrer. Il s'avança vers moi et me murmura d'une façon sensuelle et sérieuse

**« -Ok alors, si c'est juste une façon de flirter, ça craint » **il me répondit en perdant totalement son sérieux et se mit à rire apparemment content de sa réplique.

Je ne pus retenir un peu rire et lui sourire malgré moi en réalisant qu'il se moquait de moi en m'ayant donné les mêmes répliques que je lui avais sorties quand j'étais venue le voir après sa rencontre avec Silas. Je ne pouvais pas le nier, il m'avait redonné le sourire, le voir, et savoir qu'il ne m'avait pas abandonné me réconfortait.

On passa une partie de la nuit à discuter et je lui fis part de l'attaque de Silas, le fait qu'il prenne son apparence tout en évitant certains détails auxquels je préférais toujours dissimuler.

**« -Alors, dis-moi sweetheart, tu n'as pas répondu à mon message »**

**« -Quel message ? », **dis-je étonné je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir eu un message de sa part

**« -Tu devrais mieux regarder ton téléphone, love ! » **

**« -euh….. » **coupée dans mon élan.

Je venais seulement de le remarquer mais depuis qu'il était arrivé, il recommençait avec ses petits surnoms qui certes m'agaçaient car je ne pouvais accepter l'inévitable. C'est à ce moment précis que je réalisais qu'il ne m'avait pas redonné un seul de ses surnoms depuis qu'on avait conclu à cette soi-disant amitié. Et je devais l'admettre au plus profond de moi, ces surnoms m'avaient manqué.

**« -Tu comptes m'accompagner à la Nouvelle Orléans ? »**

**« -Quoi ? » **dis-je surprise, il savait très bien que je ne quitterais pas Mystic falls avec lui alors que j'étais toujours avec Tyler.

**« -Tu m'as très bien compris ! » **il perdait patience

Je ne comprenais pas très bien ce qui se passait, il devenait autoritaire voir agressif tout d'un coup.

Je savais que Klaus était l'originel le plus craint car il était reconnu pour son impulsivité et son manque de patience. Et tout est devenu clair. Ce n'était pas Klaus en face de moi…. Mais bien Silas, il se jouait encore de moi, de mes sentiments.

**«-Tu n'es pas Klaus…..tu es Silas ! »**

** « -Ah ok je vois ! Alors dès que je vais te bousculer un petit peu tu vas t'imaginer que c'est Silas car tu veux imaginer ou même croire que pour tes beaux yeux je vais devenir le gentil et parfais vampire torturé à la stefan. Celui que tu veux que je sois n'est-ce pas ? »**

Une larme roula sur ma joue, m'apercevant que c'était bien Klaus en face de moi et non Silas.

Quelque chose là-bas, à la Nouvelle Orléans, c'était passé et l'avait changé mais je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

**« Tu comptes rester dans cette petite ville sans intérêt avec ta petite vie minable. Tu sais quoi Caroline tu me déçois ! »**

Je me sentais plus du tout en sécurité mais encore une fois il me poussait à bout et ne souhaitant pas m'écraser pour autant, je lui répondis dans la même intonation avec laquelle il osait me parler.

**« -Si je reste ici c'est pour mes amis, il compte sur moi et moi au moins je connais la définition du mot amitié que toi effectivement tu ignores ! »**

**« -Oh oui, tes amis, parlons-en, tu veux bien, dis-moi…Mais où sont-ils en ce moment ? Quand Silas t'a malmenée ? Laisse-moi deviner….. Trop occupés à s'occuper de ce qui reste du double Petrova n'est-ce pas ? »**

La confrontation prenait de l'ampleur, je bouillonnais et je voulais le pousser à bout oubliant même ma propre sécurité je comptais le provoquer et c'est ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

**« Et bien du moins disons que moi, je ne fuie pas mes responsabilités et ne m'enfuis pas alors que l'enfer est prêt à débarquer sur la terre. Oh mais peut-être as-tu juste peur que tous les carnages que tu as faits, toutes les personnes que tu as tuées sauvagement ne reviennent te hanter c'est pour ça que tu es parti à la Nouvelle Orléans ? **

**As-tu peur Klaus, et oui l'originel a perdu de sa splendeur ! **

**Tu sais quoi Mikael avait raison Tu n'es qu'un Lâche !».**

J'avais été trop loin et je le savais.

Son visage et ses yeux s'assombrissaient, les veines noires autour de ses yeux apparaissaient. Il était totalement obnubilé par la rage. Il flasha sur moi et me mordit le coup en me faisant hurler de douleur.

Je me réveillais en sursaut, en sueur toujours dans le canapé. Je réalisais que c'était un rêve mais ne put m'empêcher de porter une main à mon coup à l'endroit exact de la morsure.

Toujours sous le choc, j'allais à la cuisine me chercher une poche de sang.

**Alors, avez-vous aimez ? Je suis méchante, avez-vous devinez au rêve ou avez-vous eu peur. Lâchez, tous vos com' et vos impressions. Curieuse de savoir si j'ai réussi mon challenge.**

**Vous l'aurez compris pas encore de Scène pur Klaroline mais ne vous inquiétez pas notre originel préféré pointera bientôt le bout de son nez. Mais sera-t-il pour le meilleur ou le pire vous le saurez en continuant cette histoire et cela grâce à vos reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3- Confession et soirée d'enfer

**_Je débute ce chapitre par des sincères remerciements et commencera toujours ainsi. Quel véritable plaisir de voir vos reviews, de savoir que l' histoire est suivie et à l'air de vous plaire, moi qui avait hésité à me lancer. Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux sur le navire et je vous en remerci.2 reviews pour le premier chapitre et maintenant 12 avec le deuxième. Un véritable délice sachant que l'histoire n'a que quelque jours. _**

**_Alors je remercie, Guest, Soihra, Jessivy ( que j'avais bien reconnu), Klaroline chair, mamar, ainsi que les reviews anonymes._**

**_Mais aussi Analissa, Solarienne et lolochou qui se sont fais piéger dans le rêve du chapitre 2. Merci a vous 3, car grâce a votre aveu cela ma permis de savoir que mon challenge a été réussi avec brio._**

**_Comme je l'ai dis pour vous une review ne prend 2 minutes de votre temps mais pour moi c'est beaucoup._**

**_Alors j'espère qu'on continuera ensembles et que d'autres suivront._**

_Le chapitre 3, qui je dois l'admettre m'a retourné le cerveau mais tout vos commentaires m'ont vraiment booster à vous le poster le plus rapidement possible. _

_Voici donc le chapitre 3 avec une touche de Damon, un point de vue de Klaus et du Stéroline mais attention pas de panique car ce ne sera que de l'amitié. Et oui Klaroline je suis, Klaroline je resterai._

**Chapitre 3 – Confession et Soirée d'enfer**

**POV CAROLINE**

Le jour commençait à se lever, sirotant ma poche de sang, je fis interrompue par mon portable vibrant dans ma poche. C'était un SMS de Stefan, m'informant du retour de l'humanité d'Elena.

Je pris les clefs de ma voiture et me dirigea au manoir des Salvatore. Arrivant devant la porte, je fus accueilli par Damon. On pouvait voir qu'il était soulagé d'avoir retrouvé Elena, son sourire était revenu.

**« -Eh bien Blondie, tu es bien matinale!, Dis-moi comment se portent les écureuils ce matin ? »**

**« -Laisse les pauvres bêtes là où elles sont avant qu'elles prennent ce que je pense pour leurs noisettes ? »**

Damon commença à se tortiller. En s'imaginant la scène et me dit:

**« - Tu as raison, que dieu bénisse ces affreuses bestioles ! »**

**« - Et pour ta gouverne, c'est le truc de Stefan, tu oublies que je suis moderne, je me nourris de poches de sang. »**

**«- Ah blondie, tu as toujours réponse à tout, c'est pour ça que tu me fais rire mais méfies-toi c'est pour ça aussi que tu attires les psychopathes, d'ailleurs tu dois être soulagée qu'il est quitté la ville enfin débarrasser du grand méchant loup. »**

J'exaspérais**, **mais pourquoi tout le monde ramenait toujours tout à Klaus ?

Même parti, il était toujours présent dans les conversations.

**« -Au fait quand tu dis psychopathes,…. tu te comprends dedans ? »**Dis- je pour le taquiner

**« -Tu viens de briser mon cœur, Caroline ». **Touchant sa poitrine.

**« -Remets-toi, tu es mort ! », **je pénétrais dans le manoir et posais mon sac dans l'entrée.

**« -Où est Elena ? »**

**« -Dans le salon, je vais vous laisser discuter »**

Il monta les escaliers pour se rendre à l'étage, pensif. Il était heureux de l'avoir retrouvé mais

semblait tout de même préoccupé, surement dû au fait que maintenant Elena allait devoir faire son

choix et que cette histoire se sire bond allait enfin trouver ses réponses.

Je m'avançais dans le salon et vis Elena sur le canapé enroulée dans une couverture,

le menton sur ses genoux. J'étais toujours fâchée mais pouvais-je réellement lui en vouloir,

Ce n'était pas elle, du moins c'était soin côté le plus sombre. Mais après tout, elle avait tout

perdue et n'avait plus personne. L'époque où je l'enviais était devenue bien lointaine.

A côté combattre mes sentiments enfouis et la peur de perdre le contrôle de moi-même

paraissait bien ridicule. Elle leva ses yeux pleins de honte afin de me regarder.

**POV Stefan**

Je venais d'entrer dans le manoir quand j'entendis les filles en pleine discussion. Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes d'écouter aux portes mais je ne pus vraiment mis résigné et m'adossais au mur. J'entendis Elena donner des plates excuses à Caroline, comment Damon avait réussi à la ramener et son envie de vengeance. Caroline sortit de la pièce et s'avança vers moi.

**« Oh, Stefan, je ne t'avais pas vu »**

**« -C'est pas important, vous aviez besoin de vous retrouver, c'est bien »**

**« -Oui euh… Tu es au courant qu'elle est devenue totalement obsédée par Katherine »**

**« - Oui je lui ai conseillé de s'accrocher à une émotion mais comme tu vois ce n'était surement pas l'une de mes meilleures idées. »**

**« -Elle est parmi nous c'est l'essentiel, il lui faut du temps. Euh…Je vais y 'aller, j'ai des choses encore à préparer pour la remise des diplômes. »**

On sortit du manoir tout en la raccompagnant à sa voiture.

**« -Merci Caroline… je veux dire d'être là, ta bonne humeur et ton self-contrôle me montre que tout n'est pas noir dans ce monde. »**

Personne ne pouvait le nier, le vampire avait apporté à Caroline un changement évident, passant d'un stade d'ado à celui d'une jeune femme forte. Je n'avais jamais connu un nouveau vampire ayant une aussi parfaite maitrise de soi. Et c'est sans doute ce qui intriguait Klaus, et il avait raison, Caroline était rayonnante. Pourtant ma remarque l'avait troublée et m'avais intrigué.

**« -J'ai dit quelque chose qui fallait pas ? »**

**« -hun si….c'est juste que…. C'est pas important »**

**« Ça l'est suffisamment pour te perturber » **la coupais-je, **« Parle-moi tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ? ».**

**POV Caroline**

J'ouvris la portière de ma voiture et déposai mon sac sur le siège passager quand la remarque de Stefan me fit me retourner afin de lui faire face.

**« - Tu es forte tu sais !... bien plus que tu ne le pense, Tu ne perdras pas le contrôle, tu as changé mais tu restes toujours la même ! ».**

Je sentais, toutes mes émotions refaire surface, que c'était agaçant. Les yeux humides, totalement déboussolée je m'avançai vers Stefan.

**« - Alors comment expliques-tu le fait que je suis attirée par lui ! », Cette partie en moi qui le désire. Et pourtant tu sais à quel point j'aime Tyler !**

**« - Il est charismatique, puissant, il te fascine car il représente, le danger, la liberté, l'amour épique alors que Tyler représente lui, l'amour stable et sécuritaire. C'est ça qui te fait penser que tu es attiré par les ténèbres ? »**

**« - C'est une évidence non ? » **

**« -Mais non, Caroline, on a tous en nous un côté sombre qu'on soit humain ou non. **

**Tu as vu le pire de lui mais tu as vu aussi des bons côtés, tu as réussi à le cerner mieux que personne. Tu aimerais pouvoir l'aider, à le rendre meilleur. Si ça ce n'est pas du grand Caroline et prouve encore une grande humanité ! »**

Stefan m'avait totalement mis sous le choc, il avait été parfait, il avait trouvé les mots qu'il fallait et je me sentais beaucoup mieux d'un coup comme un poids enlevé de ma poitrine, je savais que Stefan serait celui qui me jugerait le moins malgré que ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il l'accepterait.

Je m'apprêtais à répondre quand j'entendis mon portable sonné dans mon sac et j'étais comme hypnotisée par la sonnerie comme une attirance, un besoin de répondre. Totalement captivée, je repris mes esprits quand la sonnerie s'arrêta.

**« -Hun… excuse-moi, Stefan. Je te remercie, j'ai été totalement nulle, j'ai fais une fixation sur ça alors que tu as raison. »**

**« -Mais je t'en prie, si j'ai pu t'aider et tu sais Caroline c'est quand on essaye de vouloir combattre le monstre qu'on en devient un, on finit par se perdre soi-même ».**

Je lui souris, et étais reconnaissante, certes je lui avais tout déballée mais peu importe.

Je m'assis dans ma voiture en fouillant dans mon sac afin de trouver mon téléphone, tellement cet appel m'avait captivée. En voyant l'appel manqué et un message sur mon répondeur, j'étais stupéfaite en voyant le nom de KLAUS à l'écran. Je pris une profonde inspiration et écouta le message.

**_« Caroline, je suis en ce moment dans l'un de mes endroits préférés au monde entouré de nourriture, d'art, de culture »_**

Une vague d'émotion et de frissons envahit tout mon corps en entendant son accent.

**_« Et je ne pense qu'à te montrer tout ça, peut-être qu'un jour tu me laisseras le faire »_**

Je mis fin à l'appel, un sourire sur mon visage je laissais tomber ma tête sur l'appui-tête de ma voiture, chamboulée.

Une chose était sûre, Je l'avais dans la peau et n'arriverais plus à m'en défaire. Et je devais l'admettre entre lui et moi cela ne faisait que commencer…

* * *

**_Pendant ce temps, à la nouvelle Orléans_**

**Pov Klaus**

Je venais tout juste de raccrocher mon téléphone, un peu déçu qu'elle n'ait pas répondu mais rien que le fait d'avoir entendu sa voix sur son répondeur m'avait rendu ce sourire que j'avais perdu depuis quelques jours. Je me sentais apaisé et de _bonne humeur ! _

Je me dirigeai dans le bar du coin et m'installais avec un verre de bourbon comme à mon habitude tout en pensant à l'ange blond resté à Mystic Falls. Je fis sorti de ma rêverie par une jeune fille brune qui me souriait au bar, elle s'avança vers moi, et il était évident que mon charme ne lui était pas indifférent rien qu'à voir ses yeux remplis de luxure. Je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de ça en ce moment mes problèmes étaient déjà assez conséquents. Mais étant joueur ce soir, je me prêtais au jeu lui réservant une tout autre fin de soirée à laquelle elle songeait. Assis à côté de moi, j'entendais ses battements de cœur qui résonnaient en moi, mettant en éveil le goût de la chasse. Elle s'approcha de moi, et me murmura d'une manière aguicheuse

**« -Et si on allait finir la soirée ailleurs, dans un endroit plus discret »**

**« -C'est une excellente idée » **lui répondis-je

**« - Tu n'es pas prêt d'oublier cette soirée » **me répondit elle pleine de désir

**« - Toi non plus, ça va être mortelle ! »**

Elle m'attrapa par la main, la faisant virevoltée, je l'entrainais dans les ruelles.

**« - ça va faire mal, mais ne crie pas ! »** lui dis-je en l'hypnotisant

Je me plaçais derrière elle, dégageant les cheveux de son cou, je plantai mes crocs dans son cou.

Lâchant le corps de mon emprise, elle tomba à mes pieds. Levant les yeux au ciel, les yeux fermés, je savourai le plaisir du sang chaud dans ma gorge et jubilais.

**« -Je vois que tu t'amuses, tu passes une bonne soirée j'espère »**

**« -Elijah, dis donc, tu comptes me suivre partout, désolé je ne t'es pas attendu pour le dessert, tu m'en veux pas ! »**

**« -Tu le sens ? »**

**« -Pour l'instant à vrai dire la seule chose que je sens, c'est le gout du sang dans ma bouche, c'est l'extase ! »**

**« -L'apocalypse approche, la sorcière ne pourra pas empêcher le voile de tomber, ont devrait peut-être leur apporter notre aide ? ».**

Je ne répondis pas, content de la proposition de mon frère, après tout j'allais devoir rester à la Nouvelle Orléans pour un moment et je devais dire au revoir à Caroline et la revoir une dernière fois.

**« - Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi !, mon frère, allons-y, en route, direction Mystic Falls….**

**Alors, vos avis? Lâchez, vos impressions. **

**Ce chapitre était essentiel pour le développement de l'histoire et j'espère que vous l'avez compris! effectivement Caro avait besoin de se rendre compte qu'elle est attirée par lui et que cela n'a rien à voir avec son côté sombre mais plutôt une envie de grandir. Mais attention, cela ne veut pas dire que notre Caro ne devienne pas plus sombre ou pas.**

** Mon nouveau challenge était de vous le faire comprendre sans le rendre ennuyeux c'est pour ça que j'ai ajouté une petite pointe d'humour alors j'espère l'avoir réussit et que vous continuerez à me suivre.. Aussi vous avez surement remarqué le message vocaleque j'ai cité et oui il m'était impossible de le faire passer à la trappe.**

**Vous l'aurez compris, le Klaroline approche! a bientôt et en masse sur vos reviews et vos impressions.**


	4. Chapter 4 -Retrouvailles sous la pluie

_**Je remercie Soihra, Mariin3, Klaroline chair, , Analissa, Kiouli, Lolochou, Jolieyxbl, Mamar, Poeticlunacy, Carotte44 et Guest pour toutes vos reviews.**_

_**Vous êtes encore de plus en plus nombreux et je suis très contente alors merci a vous, de jouer le jeu. De plus vous me motivée à vous poster les chapitres plus rapidement.** **Alors continuez, vous êtes top!**_

_**Une petite note concernant ce chapitre. Vous avez remarqué que j'essaie au maximum de coller à la série mais ce chapitre et celui d'après risque de faire une entorse à la règle. Effectivement, ne connaissant pas la fin de la saison 4 et ce que JP compte faire du couple, je dois préparer une porte de secours afin de suivre ma propre évolution du KC par la suite puisque, je doute que nous (fans du Klaroline) aient ce que nous voulions du moins pour le moment. Sachant qu'il reste un épisode avant une longue et interminable pause pour avoir la saison 5 et la série the Originals , je vais devoir par la suite suivre ma propre voie. A moins que vous préfériez que je l'arrête et reprenne plus tard. Cependant, je garderais les évènements majeurs, il y'aura juste un peu plus de Klaroline. Et bien sûr, si je suis agréablement surprise par le dernier épisode, je rebondirai dessus. Alors j'espère que cela ne vous gênera en rien et continuerez à suivre l'histoire. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre autant que j'ai apprécié à vous l'écrire. Vous vouliez du klaroline alors SAVOUREZ...**_

* * *

Chapitre 4 – Des retrouvailles sous la pluie

**_« Seule une pluie d'amour peut faire éclore la vie dans toute sa plénitude »._**

**_Au manoir des Salvatore_**

**POV CAROLINE**

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'Elena avait retrouvé son humanité. J'avais du mal pour être honnête à reconnaitre mon amie tellement elle était obsédée par Katherine.

Personne n'avait eu des nouvelles de Bonnie depuis qu'elle était partie avec Silas et je commençais à m'inquiéter surtout que la pleine lune était dans deux jours.

**« -Tu as l'air fatiguée ? » **m'interrogea Stefan

**« -Oui, je fais sans arrêt le même rêve en ce moment alors je ne dors pas très bien »**

**« -Il doit bien signifier quelque chose, si tu veux raconte-moi ! »**

On frappa et comme à son habitude Damon ouvra la porte.

**« - Mais regardez qui vient nous rendre une petite visite dans notre chère petite ville, ne serais-ce pas mon Originel préféré. Rentrez, je vous en prie, plus on est de fous plus on rit. »**

**« -C'est très aimable de votre part, Damon » **s'exclama Elijah.

En les entendant, mon cœur fit un bond et je me levais du canapé, les yeux fixés sur la porte du salon prêt à les accueillir et particulièrement, Klaus.

Je penchais la tête, pour mieux apercevoir le visage de mon originel sous le regard perplexe de Rebekah, quand mon sourire disparu. Elijah était seul.

**« -Elijah, si tu es revenu pour essayer de me persuader de venir avec toi, permets moi de te dire que tu perds ton temps. Et d'ailleurs, je suis surprise, tu n'as pas emmené notre batârd de frère avec toi, c'est sûr il a surement des choses importantes à régler là-bas ! **» Se moqua Bekah.

Je me tournai vers elle, énervée, je me sentais bouillir. Cette remarque était totalement déplacée. Je m'apprêtais à lui dire le fond de mes pensées quand Stefan posa sa main sur mon bras pour me calmer.

**« Rebekak, ça suffit ! C'est de ton frère dont tu parles quand tout sera terminé, il va falloir qu'on règle certaines choses ! »** S'énerva-t 'il.

**« - J'en ai rien à faire, Elijah, qu'il aille se faire foutre et toi avec ! »**

**« -Rebekah, tu n'auras qu'à le lui dire en face, puisque Niklaus est également à Mystic Falls.**

Je fis un soupir de soulagement en comprenant que Klaus était revenu quand je sentis le regard interrogateur d'Elijah. Je compris que j'avais soupiré à voix haute. Gêner, je préférais baisser la tête quand la porte du manoir, s'ouvrit sur Bonnie.

**« - Hey, j'ai très peu de temps, je vais baisser le voile ce soir ! »**

**« - Je croyais que tu avais besoin de la pleine lune » **s'exclama Stefan

**« - Non, ça c'est ce que j'ai fait croire à Silas, j'ai juste besoin de la pierre et je sais ou la trouver ».**

**« -Mais Bonnie, t'es malade » **dis-je

**« - Caroline, je ne vais pas le baisser totalement, il faut juste que j'arrive à contacter Qetsiyah, elle seul a assez de pouvoir pour m'aider à le neutraliser. »**

**« - Cela signifie que pendant ce temps, toutes les créatures surnaturelles décédées vont envahir Mystic Falls »**. S'exclama Elijah.

**« -J'ai pensé à ça aussi ! **

**C'est pour ça que j'ai relié le sort au triangle d'expression ainsi tout ceux qui arriverons à s'échapper ne pourrons pas sortir de celui-ci car s'ils essayent, ils seront automatiquement renvoyés de l'autre côté. Dès que je lui aurais parlé, je refermerais le voile. Je dois y' aller mais ne vous inquiétez pas je vais y arriver. Restez juste ce soir à l'abri en dehors du triangle et demain tout sera terminé. **

**« - Eh bien, ça va être le retour des morts à Mystic Falls ! La ville qui compte plus de morts que de vivants » **Dit Damon.

**« - Au moins si ça ne marche pas, je suppose que deux originels en plus de votre côté ne peut qu'aider » **annonça Elijah

**« - Ouais !, Parce que tu crois qu'en plus Nik va nous aider, il ne pense qu'à sa petite personne, et toi mon frère qui cherche sa rédemption tu est d'un ridicule» **lança Rebekah.

Voyant, que le ton recommençait à monter entre les originels, je décidais de sortir prendre l'air. Entendre Rebekah parlé aussi mal de son frère avait le don de m'énervée. J'en profitais pour téléphoner à ma mère afin de lui demander de s'éloigner de Mystic Falls. Une fois raccrocher, je parcourais mon répertoire et décida d'appeler Klaus afin de le prévenir mais il ne décrocha pas. Énervée et vexée, je pris ma voiture afin d'aller directement chez lui.

J'arrivais devant la grande demeure et entra, j explorais le manoir tout en l'appelant, mais aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Je me précipitais dans son atelier de peinture étant persuadée de le trouver là-bas peignant une de ses toiles. Mais toujours rien. Je me laissai tomber, le long de l'encadrement de la porte, le regard perdu dans le vide.

**_« Mais où est-tu Klaus ?» _**pensais-je.

Les heures passaient et je savais que je devais me mettre à l'abri. Je sortis du manoir et me dirigeai vers ma voiture et tourna la clef. La voiture ne démarra pas.

**« - Mais ce n'est pas vrai, je suis maudite, tu ne peux pas me faire ça. Démarre, je t'en prie ».**

Je claquais la porte, et commençais à me diriger dans la rue. Tout était devenu calme, on pouvait juste entendre le bruit des feuilles qui tournoyaient avec le vent.

**POV Klaus**

Cela faisait déjà un bon moment que je m'amusais à surveiller et observer mon ange tout en gardant une certaine distance. Elle était juste magnifique comme à son habitude et savoir qu'elle me cherchait me comblait de bonheur. Je ne me lassai jamais de la regarder. Elle suscitait en moi quelque chose que j'avais oublié et auquel d'ailleurs, je m'interdisais de ressentir.

Mais je ne répondais plus de moi en sa présence. Moi l'hybride Originel de plus de mille ans, et pour qui l'amour était une faiblesse, j'étais totalement épris d'un bébé vampire avec la plus grande humanité. Elle était ma lumière dans mon obscurité. Je ne voulais pas l'avouer, mais je le savais j'étais fou d'elle et je désirais qu'une seule chose qu'elle m'appartienne. Je la voyais errer dans les rues, seule et apeuré quand elle s'arrêta brusquement et me dit d'un ton sûr d'elle.

**« -Tu sais que c'est malpolie d'espionner les gens et en plus, tu ne m'a même pas dit bonjour ! »**

Elle m'étonnerait toujours, elle était tout juste merveilleuse. Je ne savais pas comment elle avait réussi à se rendre compte de ma présence, mais cela n'avait aucune importance, je voulais savourer. À ce moment précis, il n'y avait plus qu'elle et moi.

**« - Alors, permets-moi de me faire pardonner, Bonjour Caroline !**

**POV Caroline**

J'avais senti sa présence. Je me rendis compte qu'effectivement, Klaus avait une odeur bien particulière et bien distingue des autres.

**_« Une odeur identique à aucune autre pour un être rare et unique »_**Pensais-je

C'est à ce moment-là que je me demandais comment j'avais pu me laisser berner par Silas aussi facilement. Je me retournais vers lui quand il se décida enfin à me saluer et ne put que sourire à son doux accent. Et il était juste parfait. Habillé d'un jean, un tee-shirt blanc avec ses colliers qu'ils ne quittaient jamais et sa veste noire par-dessus. Je devais l'admettre, il était à couper le souffle.

**« Je vois que finalement, tu as réussi à quitter l'un de tes endroits préféré au monde »** lui dis-je en souriant.

**« -Et bien Miss Forbes, pour être honnête, c'est surement dû au faite qu'il y'a une chose qui me plaît encore plus ici! » **Il me répondit avec un ton séducteur.

Je laissais échapper un petit soupir, tout en baissant les yeux pour cacher le rougissement que je sentais sur mes joues.

**« - Tu m'as manqué » **me lança-t'il

**« - Je croyais que tu étais parti pour toujours et je pensais ne plus te voir »**

**« - Et bien, j'allais pas partir définitivement sans te dire au revoir ».**

**« - Pourquoi est tu partis ? » **Lui demandais-je sans vraiment savoir si je voulais connaitre la réponse.

Cependant, nous fûmes coupés. Le vent commença à souffler en fortes rafales, les feuilles volaient autour de nous et je compris que Bonnie avait commencé à lancé le sort. La pluie commençait à tomber.

**« -Bonnie, est en train de baisser le voile » ** lâchais-je.

Je le regardais dans les yeux et compris qu'il voyait ma peur et avec des yeux paniqués et larmoyants, je lui dis

**« - S'il te plaît, ne me laisses pas » **

Il s'approcha de moi, le regard surpris par ma phrase et posa ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage, tout en plongeant son regard dans le mien, il me murmura

**« - Je ne compte pas t'abandonner, amour ».**

J'avançais vers lui, comblant les centimètres qui nous séparaient. Je me blottie contre son torse la tête dans le creux de son cou afin de lui montrer à quel point j'étais reconnaissante. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas céder à la tentation et n'en avais pas l'intention malgré à quel point je sentais mon corps frémir au contact de son corps. De plus, j'étais toujours amoureuse de Tyler, mais à ce moment précis, même si c'était mal, j'avais besoin de sentir Klaus près de moi.

Je le sentis se raidir à mon contact, laissant ses bras le long de son corps. L'originel qui se vantait d'avoir toujours une longueur d'avance était très perturbé à cette étreinte.

**POV Klaus**

Mon dieu, j'étais comme pétrifié. Aucun mot n'arrivait à sortir de ma bouche. Dans toute mon existence, jamais je n'avais eu un contact aussi tendre avec quelqu'un même pas avec mes frères et sœurs et je dois dire que j'avais oublié la sensation que cela procurait. Jamais je n'aurais cru une telle chose arrivée même si je savais que cet enlacement ne signifiait rien de concret. Elle avait juste besoin de se sentir en sécurité, mais je ne pouvais nier l'effet et les frissons qui parcouraient mon corps au contact de sa peau douce. Je finis par me détendre au son de sa voix

**« - Merci »**

Je lâchai un petit soupir en encerclant mes bras autour de sa taille et lui déposa un baiser sur son front tout en déposant ma tête sur la sienne. Le moment était tout juste magique, la pluie tombée à flot, mais peu importe, je ne voulais pas gâcher le moment. Et j'aurais été capable de tuer sur le champ celui qui le briserait. Ma douce commença à se retirer, en me regardant, je voyais son regard remplit de craintes.

**« - Oh mon dieu, nous sommes dans le triangle, Klaus, il faut qu'on se mettent à l'abri ».**

Il était trop tard maintenant pour sortir du triangle, le temps allait nous manquez, il fallait trouver une solution pour se mettre à l'abri. Je parcourais les horizons quand je vis, une personne sur le point d'ouvrir sa porte. J'attrapais la main de Caroline et flasha devant la femme.

**« - Tu vas nous montrez ton sens de l'hospitalité »**

**POV Caroline**

Klaus contraint la femme afin que nous puissions rentrer chez elle, je n'étais pas rassurée, mais je savais qu'avec lui je serai en sécurité. Nous allions devoir passer la nuit ensemble.

Une boule se formait dans ma gorge à cette idée, je sentais que la nuit allait être longue….

**Ah, va falloir attendre le prochain chapitre, que je suis vilaine!. Et pas de panique, il n'y avait aucun piège, tout était bien réel. Alors avez vous aimez ce chapitre?, comment avez vous trouvez leur retrouvaille? Quels sont vos impressions dites moi tout je veux tout savoir. Et a bientôt pour de nouvelle reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Entre Amour et Haine

_**Merci a vous encore pour vos reviews , vous êtes supers!. De plus, vous commencez à plus détailler ce que vous aimez c'est très intéressant.**_

_**Merci à Jessivy24, Jolieyxlb, mamar, Soihra, Cassandre,Lorelei, Analissa, Lea Michealson et lolochou.**_

_Ah le dernier épisode, que dire? magnifique! la scène était courte mais tellement intense. De plus, je vous avez dit que je préparais une porte de sortie et bien elle convient avec ce que j'avais prévue pour la suite de ma fiction donc tout va bien._

**_Concernant ce chapitre, j'espère que vous aimerez, moi j'ai adoré l'écrire et je me suis vraiment amusée. Je me suis même trouvée un petit côté sadique. J'espère que vous allez passer un bon moment a le lire. Bonne lecture._**

Chapitre 5 – Entre amour et haine

**POV CAROLINE**

Nous pénétrâmes à l' intérieur de la maison. Je regardais tout autour de moi, afin de contempler chaque détail de la pièce quand mes yeux tombèrent sur ma main toujours liée à celle de Klaus.

Je sentais la chaleur montée sur mes joues, tout en regardant nos mains qui s'emboitaient à merveille comme si elles étaient faites l'une pour l'autre. Le voyant sourire à la situation, je compris qu'il connaissait mon malaise et le fond de mes pensées, mais il ne la dégagea pas pour autant.

Je finis par reprendre le dessus sur mes émotions, j'avalais ma salive tout en retirant ma main avec regret de la sienne. Je parcourais le salon avec une énorme sensation de culpabilité d'avoir de telles pensées pour lui alors que j'avais donné mon cœur à un autre. Que m'arrivait-il ?

Je laissais glisser mes doigts sur le bord de la cheminée quand je vis Klaus s'approcher de la jeune femme toujours sous contrainte. À cet instant, la peur me gagna, qu'allait 'il lui faire ?

Pour lui, les humains étaient faibles et ne représentaient rien. J'avais peur qu'il lui fasse du mal.

Il en avait déjà fait suffisamment en tuant assez de monde autour de moi. Je ne pourrais pas en supporter davantage, et mon cœur non plus. Je me sentais déjà assez coupable comme ça, d'éprouver des sentiments pour une personne ayant fait de nos vies un enfer. Qu'allaient penser mes amis, ma mère de tomber amoureuse d'un monstre. Mon Dieu, il fallait que j'arrête de penser à Klaus de cette manière, j'avais l'impression de planter un coup de couteau dans le dos à Tyler.

Il s'avançait vers elle, comme un chasseur devant sa proie.

Je me dirigeais vers lui à toute vitesse et posai ma main sur son bras pour l'arrêter dans son élan. Il fit volte-face pour me regarder. Ses yeux en me voyant étaient passés d'un regard froid à un regard doux comme il avait l'habitude de me regarder. C'était dingue comment l'expression de son visage pouvait changer en quelques secondes.

**« - Klaus, s'il te plaît, ne lui fait rien » **lui dis-je d'une façon douce et suppliante

Il me fixa longuement, il était impossible pour moi de savoir à quoi il pensait. Son regard passait d'elle à moi, mais aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche.

**« - Ne lui fait pas de mal …Pour moi, S'il te plaît » **le suppliais-je

J'aurais tout donné pour connaitre ses pensées à ce moment-là. Il finit par me regarder en coin et me dégagea un énorme sourire montrant ses fossettes.

**« - Je n'en avais pas l'intention, Caroline »**

**« - Ok ! » **Dis-je en soupirant avec un énorme soulagement.

Que j'aimais cette sensation, sentir le pouvoir que j'avais sur lui, même si je savais que je ne l'avais pas totalement à mes pieds mais que finalement, il m'écoutait. J'étais fière de me dire que j'arrivais à contrôler et à négocier avec l'un des plus vieux et puissant vampire. Je souriais à cette idée.

**« - Enlève ça tout de suite de ta tête !»**

**« -Quoi? » **M'exclamais-je** « Mais de quoi tu parles ? »**

**« - L'idée que tu arrives à me contrôler et que je vais t'écouter et faire tout ce que tu me dis pour tes beaux yeux Caroline »**

**« - Mais…. Comment tu… » **Je ne comprenais pas

**« Tu oses lire dans mes pensées »** dis-je en m'énervant.

**« - Non, il faudrait que tu sois détendue ou endormie pour que j'y accède »**

**« - Alors, comment tu as su à quoi je pensais »** lui demanda d'un air surpris

**« - C'est assez simple, tu penses à voix trop haute Sweetheart,…... J'ai deviné »**

**« - Cependant, c'est un peu vrai…..Que tu m'écoutes ! »**

**« Je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne me forceras jamais la main, ni toi, ni personne. Je n'avais pas l'intention de lui faire du mal, car elle peut encore m'être utile, on ne sait jamais **» me dit-il avec un sourire machiavélique.

** « -J'espère que tu plaisantes….Hein….. Tu plaisantes n'est-ce pas….Tu te fiches de moi »**

**« - Non pas du tout » **me répondit-il avec un ton sérieux, tout en se servant un verre de whisky.

**« - Tu en veux un Sweetheart, tu aurais bien besoin de te détendre » **

Je le regardais dans les yeux avec défi, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, sans aucune envie de baisser le regard. Mon dieu qu'il avait le don de jouer avec mes nerfs**. **Il me fixa puis regarda la femme et me dit:

**« - A moins que tu préfères boire autre chose »**

Là s'en était trop, je m'avançais vers lui en le défiant et lui hurlais dessus :

**« - Je t'empêcherais de lui faire du mal, tu m'entends »**

**« - Je parlais d'un autre verre, y' a du Martini aussi »** il essayait de cacher son rire.

**« - Non, mais ce n'est pas vrai, tu vas me rendre dingue, arrête de sourire, tu m'énerves. » **

Il alla s'asseoir face à moi dans un fauteuil qui se trouvait près de la fenêtre et observait la scène en buvant son verre tout en se moquant.

**« - Désolé, love, mais voir ta tête valait le déplacement, ah… Je sens qu'on va passer une bonne soirée tous les trois ». **

** « - Là s'en est trop » **m'exclamais-je

Je me dirigeais vers la femme d'un pas décidé sous le regard moqueur de Klaus, au moins je savais qu'elle ne risquerait plus rien, même si je détestais ce que je m'apprêtais à lui faire.

**« - Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi, je te l'ai dit, elle peut être utile » **essayant de me convaincre.

**« - Tu vas prendre toutes tes affaires et partir quelques jours en vacances hors de cette ville » **je finis par la contraindre.

La femme prit un sac pour prendre ses affaires et sortit de la maison.

**« - Voilà, t'as vu ! le bébé vampire a eu un coup d'avance sur toi »** lui dis-je fière de moi »

**« - Vous avez mon respect Madame »**

**« - Pourquoi tu rigoles encore ? »**

**« - Pour rien, tu vas le regretter c'est tout…. **

** Ah les jeunes vampires. Ils croient toujours tout savoir ! »**

**POV Klaus**

C'est fou comment je m'amusais. Voir la tête que Caroline faisait était un véritable délice. Sa façon d'essayer de savoir si je rigolais ou pas, la façon de la voir s'énerver. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me plaisait, elle avait du panache même si la personne en face d'elle était bien plus forte. Elle est tellement à part, une personne qui se battait pour ceux qu'elle aimait. J'aimais ça. La façon de me crier dessus en croyant qu'elle pourrait m'arrêter me faisait tout juste rire. Jamais, elle ne se démontait même en face de moi. Elle, qui était toute fière d'avoir une longueur d'avance sur moi pour avoir contraint la femme, elle n'allait pas être déçue. La soirée ne faisait que commencer et moi, j'allais bien rire.

**« -Ah, tu c'est quoi, je vais me mettre à l'aise »** Dis-je en ôtant ma veste »

**« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais »** elle me regarda intriguée

**« -Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas me mettre tout nu ….. Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités ».**

**« - Tu rêves, c'est toi qui es fou de moi, pas le contraire »**

** « - Et bien, j'enlève juste ma veste, elle est toute mouillée à cause de la pluie,**

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est désagréable »** dis-je avec ironie en insistant sur désagréable.

**« - Ah oui, tu as raison, moi aussi, mon tee-shirt est trempé, je devrais aller me changer »**

Je regardais Caroline quitter la pièce afin d'aller se changer.

**« - Prend tout ton temps, love »** dis-je en riant.

Qu'est-ce que j'appréciais le spectacle, c'était à mourir de rire.

Après seulement quelques minutes, mon ange apparu avec un visage contrarié et frustré.

**« - Bah, qu'est ce qui t'arrive, tu ne t'es pas changée »** lui dis-je d'un air moqueur

**« - Ah, Ah… Très amusant, je ne peux pas » **

**« - Et bien, attends, j'ai une idée »** lui répondis-je en essayant de reprendre un semblant de sérieux.

Mon ange ne cessa de me regarder. Elle était énervée et voyait que je rigolais à son embarras

**« -Pourquoi tu n'irais pas dans les armoires de cette charmante dame et trouver quelque chose à te mettre…. Ah oui, j'oubliais tu la contrains à prendre toutes ses affaires… Que c'est dommage… » **

Je rigolais. Et elle me répondit d'un ton énervé

**« - Ce n'est pas drôle !» **

**« - Oh, que si, je te remercie, Caroline, grâce à toi, je passe une excellente soirée. Je t'avais dit qu'elle pouvait être utile, tu n'avais qu'à m'écouter. »**

**« - Tu n'as qu'à me passer le tien »**me demanda t'elle

**« -Ba voyons, tu veux que je me déshabille maintenant »**

Mon ange alla s'assoir sur le canapé, frustrée et énervée. Je n'arrivais pas à m'empêcher de rire, la voir bouder, était trop drôle.

J'allais, me chercher un autre verre et me réinstallais dans le fauteuil. Cela faisait déjà une dizaine de minutes que Caroline n'avait pas dit un mot. Et je finis par voir qu'elle commençait à dégager un sourire. Elle avait surement une idée en tête. Elle m'appela avec un ton séducteur

** « -Klaus…. » **

Elle s'avança vers moi, avec un regard séducteur et des yeux de biche. Elle essayait de m'amadouer, de me séduire afin d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui sourire, elle me rendait dingue, totalement dingue.

**« - Sois gentil….. S'il te plaît »**

**« - Essayez-vous de me charmer, Miss Forbes ?, je ne vous penser pas aussi manipulatrice »**

**« - S'il te plaît…Klaus »**

Elle s'était penchée à quelque centimètre de mon visage, battant des cils. Je restais fixé sur ses lèvres et j'avais du mal à rester de marbre.

**« -Arrête Caroline » **je la prévenais

**« -Pourquoi, je te fais de l'effet » **me répondit elle, en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure

**« -Arrête »**

Elle prenait le contrôle et je n'aimais pas ça. Elle avait raison, j'avais envie d'elle et de lui faire l'amour pendant des heures jusqu'à épuisement afin qu'aucun autre homme ne pourrait autant la satisfaire. Et je savais qu'il fallait que je reprenne les commandes car je n'allais pas réussir à contrôler ses pulsions bien longtemps.

**« - Tu n'as qu'à l'enlever, ça ne m'embête pas »**

**« -Bah voyons, ta raison d'y croire »**

**« -Caroline ne fait pas ta prude. Ne t'inquiète pas je sais à quoi ressemble le corps d'une femme et de plus, tu oublies que je t'ai déjà vu.**

**POV CAROLINE**

**« Quoi, je te demande pardon…. »**

Il était fou ou quoi. Non mais fallait qu'il arrête de boire. Il finit par me répondre :

**« -Tu te souviens pas….. Toi, moi… et une chaude session de sexe entre vamp... »**

Énervée, je lui balançais un coussin avant qu'il puisse finir sa phrase qu'il rattrapa avant qu'il ne puisse le heurter.

**« -Merci, sa tombe bien j'en avais pas pour poser ma tête »**

J'allais m'asseoir, il avait gagné et j'avais perdu. Je me sentais abattue. Je l'entendis se lever mais ne lui prêtait pas attention. Quand je l'entendis me dire d'un ton doux.

**« - Tiens…. »**

Je finis par me retourner, apercevant Klaus, torse nu me tendant son tee-shirt. Je tendis la main pour le prendre tout en frôlant sa main. Je sentais mon corps frémir à ce contact.

**« -Change toi et va te reposer »** me dit-il doucement

Je n'arrivais pas à quitter le contact avec ses yeux, il me captivait. Je sentais mon corps frémir, remplit de désir et ma tête qui me disait de reculer.

**« -Merci Klaus » **lui dis-je plein de gratitude

Je sortis du salon et me dirigeai dans la salle de bain, je fermais la porte puis me plaqua contre elle dans un soupir. Mon corps ne me répondait plus, je n'avais plus aucun contrôle. Je m'étais fait prendre au piège. Je portais le tee-shirt à mon visage et sourit. Il avait son odeur.

**POV Klaus**

La lumière s'éteignit. Je pris mon téléphone portable pour m'éclairer et essayai d'allumer la lampe mais rien. J'avançais près de la cheminée pour l'allumer. Quand Caroline apparut.

**« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe »**

**« - C'est une coupure de courant, surement dut au sort de Bonnie ne t'inquiète pas ».**

**« - Ça te gêne pas si je m'installe dans le canapé, je n'ai pas envie d'être toute seule »**

**« - je vais veiller sur toi ! »**

**« - Je sais » **me sourit-elle

Mon ange s'allongea, je la regardais, elle était juste magnifique avec ses boucles blondes qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Et de plus, elle était totalement imprégnée de mon odeur, j'avais l'impression qu'elle m'appartenait, n'importe quel loup qui se serait approché aurait pu croire qu'elle était mienne. J'aurais voulu que tout s'arrête, qu'elle ne me quitte plus jamais. Si seulement elle pouvait partir avec moi à la Nouvelle Orléans. Je voulais qu'elle ne perde jamais cette odeur qui lui allait si bien. Savoir que demain, tout serait terminé me rendais triste et je savais que j'allais devoir prendre une décision pour Tyler.

_**Et voila, donc j'ai attendue un petit peu avant de le poster car je voulais être cohérente avec l'histoire et du coup j'ai juste enlever le baiser sur la joue que j'avais intégrer dans ce chapitre comme quoi, je n'étais pas loin. Du coup il est repoussé.**_

_**Alors avez vous aimez? merci à tous pour me laisser vos commentaires sur ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre et vos attentes. A bientôt.**_


	6. Chapter 6 - Révélations

Je souhaite commencer ce chapitre différemment, disons plutôt une réponse à vos reviews plus approfondis car je vous trouve que vous allez de plus en plus dans le détail, c'est très intéressant pour moi. Je l'ai souvent dit et le redirai, vos avis comptent énormément pour moi, cela est très motivant et savoir que l'histoire plaît que j'en conclus grâce à vos messages qui sont touchants est un délice.

C'est pour cela que je voulais m'y attarder alors j'espère que vous tous vous prendrez le temps de tout lire.

Tout d'abord Bienvenue aux nouveaux arrivants, Cassou'1993, XXlegendautomnexx et Nessie Booevans. Vos reviews m'ont vraiment fait plaisir.

Nessie :Je ne t'ai pas oublié, sache-le. Juste que comme tu n'es pas inscrite sur le site je n'ai pas pu te répondre donc je me permets de le faire maintenant. Concernant le final du KC, la scène a été courte mais mon dieu intense et touchante à ma propre vision du KC. Elle sera surement dans mon top des scènes Klaroline car elle était juste magnifique. Notre Originel a été logique et parfait car c'était nécessaire du moins c'est mon opinion. Pour le postage de mes chapitres, question difficile, tout dépend de mon inspiration et du nombre de reviews car plus il y'en a plus c'est motivant. Mais en général c'est un voir deux par semaine.

J'espère vous retrouver au cours des différents chapitres

Merci également à ceux qui me suivent déjà depuis un petit moment et même pour certains d'entre vous depuis le commencement Je suis très fière de vous alors ne vous arrêtez pas ! Donc un grand merci à Poetic Lunacy, jolieyxbl, lea michaelson, mamar, Carotte44, lolochou, Analissa et Soihra.

Lolochou et Soihra : Vous êtes, je pense les plus gourmandes ou du moins c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre grâce à vos reviews qui je cite disait que la nuit n'était pas terminée. Vous m'avez bien fait rire. Vous êtes extra.

Carotte44 : je voulais finir par toi, un grand merci de ton message. Pour être honnête avec toi, tu as fait une super entrée grâce à ta review et du coup j'ai été surprise de voir qu'au prochain chapitre tu n'étais pas là. Et puis te revoilà et j'ai compris pourquoi. Tu as trouvé effectivement que « le câlin » sous la pluie avait été précipité (d'ailleurs moi aussi, je me suis posé la question) et du coup grâce au chapitre d'après et peut être à la relecture du précédent tu as été soulagé et changé ton opinion du moins c'est ce que j'ai compris car tu as vu qu'il n'avait représenté qu'un pas et rien de plus. C'est exactement ça. Caroline à ce tempérament là, elle est très vive et émotive d'ailleurs que serait-il passé après la mort des sorcières si Klaus ne l'avait pas recalé alors qu'elle hochait la tête pour du réconfort ? J'ai trouvé super ton aveu mais surtout n'hésite pas à le dire c'est très intéressant.

Alors je compte sur toi pour la suite J. Et merci pour ta phrase de continuer à te faire rêver cela m'a vraiment touchée.

* * *

**_Ce chapitre n'était pas du tout prévu. Voilà pourquoi c'est important de connaitre vos attentes et ce que vous aimez car cela me permets d'essayer de vous faire plaisir. C'est pour ça que je dédie ce chapitre a vous deux mes deux grandes gourmandes ( Lolochou et Soihra). En effet, cela me faisait mal au cœur de terminer la soirée ainsi alors qu'effectivement vous en attendiez plus. Alors j'espère q'il vous plaira ainsi qu'aux autre. Carotte44, serre les dents et lit jusqu'à la fin on ne sait jamais tu peux être surprise. Bonne lecture à tous!._**

Chapitre 6 – Révélations

**POV Caroline**

J'étais allongée sur le canapé et observais Klaus toujours installé dans le fauteuil, les jambes étendues sur une petite table à observer dehors. D'ailleurs je pense qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que je le dévisageais depuis déjà un bon moment. Mes yeux n'arrivaient pas à cesser de contempler son torse bien dessiné. Il était pourtant beaucoup moins musclé que Tyler mais son corps restait parfait et très attrayant. Je l'avais déjà aperçue torse nu mais depuis que j'avais commencé à admettre à moi-même qu'il m'attirait, je le regardai différemment. Même si c'était mal, je n'y pouvais rien c'était plus fort que moi. Et ça me rongeait car malgré mes sentiments que j'avais pour lui, jamais je ne pourrais m'y abandonner. La seule chose à laquelle je devrais toujours lutter était de lutter contre mes sentiments.

Je voyais Klaus à certains moments me dévisager comme si j'étais la plus belle merveille au monde. Il avait une telle façon de poser ses yeux sur moi que cela me troublait à chaque fois. Pourtant à un certain moment son visage était devenu triste et j'aurais voulu savoir à quoi il songeait.

**POV Klaus**

De nombreuses heures s'étaient écoulées et Caroline avait enfin cessé de m'observer et dormait maintenant profondément. Mon téléphone sonna et je me levai changer de pièce afin de ne pas la réveiller.

**« -Dis donc grand frère, je vais finir par croire que tu es amoureux ! »**

**« -Mais où est-tu passé bon sang ? »**

**« -Eh bien je suis à une fête très sympa, attends… je crois que ça s'appelle….Une soirée pyjama, c'est très intéressant ! »**

**« -Une quoi ? »**me répondit-il d'un air interrogateur

**« - Une soirée pyjama, tu ne connais pas ?, Je te le conseille, c'est HUM… hot… Very Hot! »**

**« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?**

**La sorcière vient de baisser le voile! Avec tous ceux qui vont revenir avec leur vengeance, il serait préférable qu'on reste ensemble, tu sais comme une famille ! »**

**« - Alors premièrement, je n'ai en aucun cas besoin de chaperons, et n'oublie pas que je suis l'hybride originel et que personne ne peut me tuer! **Dis-je d'un air supérieur

**-Et deuxièmement, arrête avec cette histoire de famille.**

**« - Niklaus, sérieusement à quoi ça sert de rester tout seul, chacun de notre côté ?**

**« - Parle pour toi Elijah, Qui t'a dit que j'étais tout seul ? » **dis-je avec beaucoup ironie.

**« - Tu es avec qui ?** Me répond 'il surprit.

**« - Bonne soirée, grand frère »**

**« -Nikl…. » **Bip..Bip..Bip

* * *

**Pov Stefan**

Je me dirigeais vers Elijah, quand je l'entendis parler avec son frère.

**« - Ça ne va pas, est ce que tout va bien » **lui demandais-je

**« - Oui, mon frère vient juste de me raccrocher au nez »**

Je fis un petit rire et Elijah me dit :

**« - Qu'est-ce qui vous faire rire, Stefan ?**

**« - Vous ! J'ai l'impression de me revoir avec Damon quand nous sommes revenu à Mystic Falls».**

Elijah réfléchissait, je voyais que j'avais suscité son attention mais ne disait rien.

« **- J'ai entendu votre altercation avec votre sœur, vous essayer de retrouver votre famille, de trouver la rédemption de Klaus ? »**

**« - Quoi que vous pensiez de lui, c'est mon frère et.. »**

**« - Je ne vous juge pas Elijah, j'étais prêt à tout pour sauver le mien à le remettre dans le droit chemin et pourtant de nombreuses fois nous nous sommes battus » **le coupais-je

**« -Je m'en souviens » **dit-il pensif

**« - Vous n'êtes pas convaincu d'y arriver, n'est-ce pas ?»**

**« - Niklaus est…. une personne extrêmement complexe… contrairement à votre frère ! »**

**« - Oui c'est une évidence. Cependant depuis qu'il m'a rendu mes souvenirs des années 20 cela m'a permis maintenant de mieux le tolérer. J'ai également fait des choses horribles et peut-être même pire que lui d'ailleurs. »**

**« - Et pourtant vous vous en êtes sorti et votre frère aussi »**

**« - Quelqu'un m'a aidé, mon amie Lexie ! Elle avait un don pour faire ressortir les émotions ! Il faut croire qu'elle aimait remettre les bads boys dans le droit chemin !»**

**« - Éteindre ses émotions, c'est perdre le contrôle et mon frère aime le conserver. De plus, **

**Niklaus ne veut pas être aidé et il ne les a jamais vraiment éteintes, il vit avec peu importe ce qu'il fait.**

**Pour être honnête avec vous Stefan, j'ai extrêmement du mal à reconnaitre mon frère mais je ne cesserai pas tant que je n'aurais pas perdu tout espoir».**

**« - L'amour est un bon moyen de voir que l'humanité d'une personne est toujours présente. » **lui dis-je

Elijah baissa les yeux, il me répondit tristement :

**« - Mon frère a toujours pris l'amour pour une faiblesse, il ne s'y abandonnera pas, il s'y refuse »**

**« - Ah…. »**

Je voyais l'originel me regardait d'une façon perplexe.

**« - Je crois qu'il a succombé malgré lui alors ! »**

**« - Qu'avez-vous dit… » **Me demanda Elijah choqué et intéressé

Un blanc s'installa et je fis mine de ne pas porter allusion à sa question.

**« - Damon et moi étions avec le Sherif et nous avons conclu que Bonnie avait effectué le sort au milieu du triangle d'expression ce qui nous mène directement au lycée de Mystic Falls, on devrait s'y rendre afin d'aider Bonnie à se débarrasser de Silas ». **Lui annonçais-je

L'originel flasha devant moi.

**« - Stefan… S'il vous plaît…. Que vouliez-vous dire ? »** Me demanda-t-il suppliant

Après un long moment d'hésitation, je finis par lâcher :

**« - Il est avec Caroline ! »**

**« - Comment le savez-vous ? »**

**« - Caroline. Elle m'a envoyé un message pour me dire qu'elle était en sécurité et avec Klaus »**

**« - Vous croyez que mon frère à des sentiments pour Caroline Forbes ? » **me demanda-t-il intéressé.

**« - Si je le crois ? Non j'en suis sûr. D'ailleurs, je suis étonné que vous ne l'ayez pas remarqué. Tout le monde le sait même votre sœur !**

**C'est étonnant vous ne trouvez pas…. Un vampire qui est reconnu pour être l'un des plus cruels et qui pour lui l'humanité est une faiblesse est éprit d'un vampire avec la plus grande humanité. Il faut croire que les contraires s'attirent » **lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

**« - J'arrive pas à y croire ! ». **Il semblait choqué.

Je voyais Elijah avec un sourire sur le visage, je compris qu'il avait trouvé un moyen de plus pour gagner la rédemption de son frère. Il leva les yeux vers moi et me dit avec un grand sourire.

**« - Allons aider Bonnie, Mr Salvatore !».**

* * *

**Pov Klaus**

Je venais de raccrocher mon téléphone et me réinstallai dans le fauteuil. Caroline remuait dans son sommeil. Je m'approchai d'elle afin de remettre la couverture sur elle et passai ma main dans ses cheveux pour l'apaiser. Je fus surpris d'entendre qu'elle murmurait mon nom dans son sommeil. Je souriais en la voyant sourire et allai me réinstaller.

Quelques minutes plus tard, mon ange se mit à remuer nerveusement. Je m'avançai et m'installai à côté d'elle afin de le rassurer quand elle ouvrit les yeux et me fixa. Elle me dévisageait et paressait surprise de me voir assis à côté d'elle. Avec timidité et hésitation, elle passa sa main sur mon torse caressant du bout de ses doigts mon tatouage. J'étais tellement surpris que je me laissais faire, savourant le moment présent. On voyait qu'elle luttait contre ses pulsions, essayant de ne pas succomber à la tentation. Elle était perdue entre l'envie de se donner à moi ou de me résister. Chaque action qu'elle faisait était réfléchit et très hésitante. Elle monta les mains à mon visage m'attrapant doucement derrière la nuque afin de me pencher vers elle. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent timidement puis se transforma en un baiser à la fois doux et intense puis torride rempli de désir trop longtemps enfoui. Elle passait la main dans mes cheveux et je caressai ses jambes montant jusqu'à son bouton d'or. J'insérais mes doigts en elle tout en lui déposant des baisers dans le cou. Voir son corps se cambrer à chacun de mes mouvements était d'un tel délice que je sentais mon membre à mon entre jambes devenir dur. Je regardai mon ange avec admiration, elle haletait, les yeux fermés, je la sentais proche de l'orgasme. Je fermais les yeux avec un grand sourire prêt à entendre le son mélodieux de sa voix.

**« -Klaauuusss ! »** elle hurlait

**« -Oui, mon cœur »**

Elle se leva d'un bond et s'avança vers moi, furieuse en pointant le doigt vers moi en hurlant :

**« - Ne rentre plus jamais dans ma tête, tu m'entends ! » **

**« - Pourquoi…. Je te fais de l'effet ? **Dis-je avec ironie et luxure.

**« -Alors c'est ça, c'est pour me punir d'avoir essayé de te manipuler tout à l'heure, c'est ta vengeance personnelle ? Tu es dégoutant !**

**« - Pourtant je n'avais pas l'air de t'écœurer tout à l'heure »**

Elle combla l'écart entre nous et me gifla. **« -Comment oses-tu faire une chose pareille ? »**

Je flashais sur elle, et alla là plaquer contre le mur et lui dit d'un ton très énervé :

**« - Caroline, c'est la deuxième fois que tu me gifles, la prochaine fois c'est moi qui t'en foutrai une ! Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ? »**

Elle ne semblait même pas effrayée mais déçue. Je lâchais prise. Ses yeux se remplir de larmes elle me dit d'un air triste :

**« -Comment as-tu osez me manquer autant de respect pour satisfaire tes envies ? »**

**« - Mes envies ! Non mais ça….. c'est la meilleure ! Tu sais quoi, je vais mettre les choses au clair Caroline, je t'ai vu d'agiter dans ton sommeil, j'ai juste fait croire à ton esprit que je m'asseyais à côté de toi. Rien de plus. En aucun cas je t'ai manqué de respect. Jamais Caroline. Tout ce qui s'est passé par la suite c'est uniquement toi qui l'as voulu et rêvé. Maintenant ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'arrives pas à contrôler tes pulsions et que tu n'arrives pas avouer que tu me désire ! »**

Je voyais son visage changer totalement d'expression, elle avait l'air choquée de ce que je lui avais avoué mais semblait toujours aussi furieuse.

De colère, je me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvris.

**« - Tu sais quoi Caroline, si tu me crois pas et puisque je te dégoute tellement, tu n'as qu'à t'en aller, la porte est grande ouverte ! »**

Caroline fixait la sortie et me regarda. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle comptait faire mais quoi qu'elle décide je respecterai son choix.

**Alors vous vous êtes fait prendre au piège encore une fois ou pas? J'aime jouer entre le rêve et la réalité c'est pour cela que j'ai choisit ce titre pour ma fiction. Dites moi qu'avez vous pensez de ce chapitre?**

**Et pour les plus bavardes, Qu'avez vous pensez de la conversation D'Elijah/ Stefan , de la scène Klaroline, Que pensez vous qu'elle va faire et qu'est ce que vous espérez par la suite, je veux tout savoir. A bientôt et en masse avec vos reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Indifférence

**_Merci encore à vous tous pour vos commentaires._**

**_Merci à Lea michelson, Klaroline-chair, Soihra et au retour de Guest sur le chapitre._**

**_Mais également a celle qui se sont fait prendre au piège du rêve : Analissa, Nessie booevans et lolochou( et merci pour ton pavé j'adore !) et Carotte 44( merci pour ta review j'ai une fois de plus adoré et beaucoup fait rire, j'adore !)._**

**_XXLegend- Automne et Mariin3 : j'ai eu l'impression que vous avez apprécier le mini lemon alors merci sa me rassure car c'est la première fois que je me lance dans des lemons alors si sa vous a plu j'en suis ravie c'est que je m'en suis finalement pas mal sortis. Alors merci ! mais méfiez-vous je vais vous mettre aussi dans la catégorie des gourmandes lol ! je plaisante!._**

**_Continuez vos reviews vous êtes formidables. Bonne lecture à tous!_**

Chapitre 7 –Indifférence

_«Les erreurs sont toujours pardonnables; Seulement si celui qui les a commises a le courage de les admettre»_

**Pov Caroline**

.J'avais encore une fois de plus été poussé dans mes derniers retranchements et tout m' avait une fois de plus explosée à la figure. J'avais mal, terriblement mal. Mon cœur souffrait pris dans un sentiment de honte et de culpabilité.

J'avais l'impression d'étouffer. Il était plus facile pour moi de tout lui mettre sur le dos et de le rendre coupable plutôt que d'admettre que c'était mon subconscient qui avait eu le contrôle et que c'était moi qui avais tort.

Il avait raison. Même quand il avait pris possession du corps de Tyler et que je l'avais embrassé pensant que c'était lui, il avait essayé de calmer jeu alors qu'il aurait pu profiter beaucoup plus de la situation.

Je fixais la porte et le regardais et lui dis émue :

**« - Je ne veux pas partir »**

**« - Très bien dans ce cas c'est moi qui m'en vais » **me répond-il énervé

Je le regardais se diriger vers le fauteuil afin de prendre sa veste sur le dossier et l'a mettre. À ce moment-là, je sentis mon cœur s'oppresser dans ma poitrine, je ne voulais pas qu'il parte.

Il se dirigeait vers la porte et attrapa la poignée. Je flashais entre lui et la porte et plongeais mes yeux dans les siens.

**« - Non, s'il te plaît….Ne part pas » **le suppliais-je

Il ne baissa pas le regard, je le sentais sur les nerfs mais peu m'importais je voulais qu'il reste avec moi. Je poussais la porte et la referma.

**« - Klaus, reste !...Reste avec moi » **

Il fit un soupir et se résigna à retourner s'asseoir sur le fauteuil avec un regard glacial. Je fis un soupir de soulagement voyant qu'il avait fini par céder.

Les minutes défilaient mais il ne m'avait toujours pas adressé un seul mot.

**« - Allez, je te paye un verre, Whisky ou Martini ? »** Lui demandais-je afin de détendre l'atmosphère et de le faire parler.

N'entendant pas de réponse, je me retournais et le vis toujours dans la même position.

**« - Klaus ! »** l'appelais-je

Je continuais de l'appeler plusieurs fois mais il ne me répondait toujours pas.

**« - Klaus, réponds-moi ! »**

Je bouillonnais, tapant des pieds sur le sol. Son indifférence me déchirait.

**« - Klaus, parle-moi…Dis quelque chose…..… Je t'en prie ! » **Lui dis-je.

Je m'avançais vers lui tendant mon bras pour le toucher afin de le faire réagir. Son regard se déplaça pour voir ma main sur le haut de son bras et retourna aussitôt à son point d'ancrage.

**Pov Klaus**

Cela me faisait du mal de jouer la carte de l'indifférence mais c'était le seul moyen de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas jouer avec moi de cette façon et de me rendre coupable pour tout. La voyant au bord des larmes je luttais contre moi-même pour ne pas la prendre dans mes bras. Je riais intérieurement à cette idée, comment j'avais pu tomber aussi bas ?, voilà que le grand Klaus voulait faire un câlin pour réconforter quelqu'un. Jamais avec mes frères ou ma sœur cela n'était arrivé et pourtant avec Rebekah j'avais été très proche d'elle. Toutes mes convictions sur l'amour volaient en éclats. Comment après toutes ces années, j'avais pu succomber à un bébé vampire ? Celui qui aurait eu l'audace de me parler ainsi je lui aurais arraché la langue et lui aurait fait avaler.

L'aimais-je réellement ?

Est-ce que j'étais seulement capable d'aimer ?

Toutes ces questions ne cessèrent de tourner dans ma tête auxquelles je n'avais aucune réponse ou du moins je ne voulais pas en trouver de peur de celle-ci.

J'avais mis une forteresse autour de mon cœur et ce bout de femme arrivait à l'effriter. Je savais que je ne serais jamais celui qu'elle voudrait que je sois. Je n'avais jamais regretté aucun des massacres que j'avais faits mais pour la première fois de mon existence celui de Carol Lockwood me restait vraiment sur la conscience car je savais qu'elle ne me pardonnerait jamais complètement celui-ci.

De plus, elle aimait Tyler et je ne pouvais rien y changer malgré les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour moi. Seul maintenant le temps pourrait décider si Caroline serait prête à m'accepter tel que je suis.

**Pov Caroline**

**« - Klaus…..…..**

** - Bon écoute, je suis désolée ok… c'est ça que tu veux entendre ?… alors excuse-moi »**

Il restait toujours stoïque. Alors je pris ma voix la plus masculine possible afin de l'imiter comme la fois où il m'avait couru après en sortant du Mystic Grill:

**« - Alors, dis-moi comment je peux me faire pardonner ? »**

Il échappa, un petit sourire. Mais ne répondait pas pour autant

Totalement exaspérer j'allais me resservir un verre. Je sortis mon téléphone et envoya un texto. J'entendis sonner le sien et je le regardais le sortir de son jean. Il secouait la tête puis souriait en lisant le message.

**« Je suis désolée. »**

Il rangea son téléphone puis se décida enfin à me regarder. Je lui souriais.

**« - Tu es dingue, totalement obstinée quand tu veux quelque chose ».** Lâchait-il enfin.

**« - Quelqu'un m'a dit une fois que nous étions les mêmes »**

**« - Qui a bien pu te dire une chose pareille »**

**« - Et bien…laisse-moi réfléchir….Il est plutôt grand…..Britannique et le plus incroyable BOUDEUR. Tu ne le connais pas ? Pourtant il ne passe pas une aperçu il se vante sans arrêt en se pavanant: Je suis le grand méchant hybride Originel …... Enfin tu vois le genre ! » **Dis-je avec ironie

**« - Mon Dieu, comment fais-tu pour le supporter ? »**

**« - Va savoir ! »**

Je riais et il me laissa me moquer de lui sans broncher.

**« - écoute, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce soir… j'ai vraiment été nulle ! Je m'en veux pour ce qui s'est passé ! » **Avouais-je

** « - Pour m'avoir giflé ou pour m'avoir sauté dessus ? »**

**« - Klaus, arrête ça… c'est déjà assez gênant ! »**

**« - Non, sa montre juste que tu n'es pas insensible à mon charme finalement ! » **

Je baissais les yeux à sa remarque, j'étais déjà assez honteuse car du coup même s'il n'avait pas contrôlé le rêve il l'avait vu et de plus, il n'avait pas tort dans ce qu'il venait de me dire.

**« -Tu devrais retourner te reposer, la nuit est bientôt finie »**

**« - Et toi ? » l**ui demandais-je

**« - Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, Sweetheart, on ne se débarrasse pas facilement du Big Bad Wolf ! »**

Sa remarque me fit sourire et j'allais me rallonger et m'endormis rapidement.

* * *

J'entendis la voix de Klaus et me réveillai encore prise de panique.

**« - Caroline, chut…..tout va bien, c'est juste un mauvais rêve »**

Je me redressai et mes larmes coulaient. J'étais fatigué de tous ces cauchemars

Besoin de réconfort, Je me laissais basculer dans ses bras, ma tête dans son cou.

**« - Caroline, je laisserais personne te faire du mal, tu n'as rien à craindre »**

Je fis un signe de tête et mis fin à notre contact, il me regarda et passa sa main sous mes yeux pour essuyer mes larmes.

**« - Tu peux me faire rêver à quelque chose de plus agréable, s'il te plaît **?…». Lui demandais-je avec une toute petite voix à peine audible

**« - Caroline…. , je…. Je ne suis pas doué pour ça.» **me dit-il navré

Je hochais la tête pour lui montrer que je comprenais. Après tout, il était ce qu'il était, même s'il se montrait agréable avec moi, il restait Klaus.

**« - Rendors- toi »** me dit-il

**« - Attends ! »**

Il se retourna et me regarda troublé.

**« - Tu veux bien t'allonger près de moi »** dis-je gênée.

Klaus fronça les sourcils et me regarda. Il était surpris mais après quelques minutes, il finit par s'avancer et déplia le canapé. Il s'allongea à côté de moi et passa sa main en dessous de ma nuque et je me blottis contre lui.

**« - Tu en parle à personne car ma réputation va en prendre un sacré coup »**

Sa réplique me décrocha un rire et je lui répondis :

**« - C'est promis !»**

Je m'endormis enfin sans cauchemar, dans ses bras réconfortants en toute sécurité.

* * *

Je me réveillais à la lumière du jour, j'ouvris les yeux pour trouver Klaus endormi, juste à côté de moi.

J'avais ma tête sur son torse, la main à son cou et mes jambes emmêlées dans les siennes. Je fis de gros yeux en voyant ma position et me dégageais doucement pour ne pas le réveiller et m'éloigner de cette position beaucoup trop intime. Enfin installer dans une position plus descente je l'observais sur tous les angles profitant de l'avoir aussi prêt et inconscient.

Il était si apaisé s'en était troublant lui qui paressait toujours sur la défense, le fait de le voir si vulnérable me faisait sourire. Je pris le temps de bien le regarder et contempler ses traits. Je m'en étais jamais vraiment rendu compte mais il avait vraiment un visage angélique quand il était aussi décontracté.

Ses traits étaient vraiment bien dessinés, il était juste sublime. Je le sentais sur le point de se réveiller alors je refermai les yeux pour qu'il ne voit pas que je le contemplais. Je sentais son regard sur moi et il déposa un baiser doux tellement léger que j'avais à peine senti ses lèvres sur mon front.

Il se leva et j'ouvris à nouveau les yeux. J'observais la pièce mais ne le vis pas.

**« - Klaus ? »**L'appelais-je

Je me levais surprise de voir que la lumière était revenue quand je le vis.

**« - Bien dormi, Love?**

**« - Oui et toi ? **Lui demandais-je

**« - Je viens d'avoir Elijah au téléphone, ils ont réussi à neutraliser Silas ! »**

**« - C'est vrai ! »** dis-je étonnée… **« Il est mort ! »**

**« - Oui, Il n'était finalement pas digne d'être le grand méchant de l'histoire ! » **me répond-il fièrement.

**« - Et tu es heureux, bien évidemment, de retrouver la première place, n'est-ce pas ?»**

**« - Bien sûr… quel genre d'hybride originel je serais, si je ne me vantais pas » **me répond-il.

Nous exclamâmes de rire.

**« - Tu vas pouvoir rentrer chez toi et te préparer pour la remise des diplômes, allez viens, je te raccompagne »**

Nous marchâmes tranquillement quand il s'arrêta net.

**« - Qui ya-t-il ?….tu entends quelque chose ? » **lui demandais-je

**« - Ce n'est pas possible. » **Dit-il surprit

**« - Quoi ? » **

**« - J'ai l'impression d'entendre… »**

** « - Quoi ?... Klaus…. »**

Il écoutait et ne répondait pas.

** « - J'ai dû confondre »**

**« - ça arrive ça ?...Au grand Niklaus ? » **dis-je d'un air étonné afin de me moquer.

Il se retourna et avait l'air surprit que j'avais utilisé son nom complet. D'ailleurs moi aussi, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je l'avais appelé comme ça. Il avait l'air très dubitatif et fronçait les sourcils.

**Pov Klaus**

Le fait qu'elle m'appelle ainsi m'avait troublé et je ne savais pas trop quoi en penser. Niklaus était le nom que je portais quand j'étais encore humain et depuis que j'avais perdu mon humanité Klaus me paraissait convenir à la situation, un diminutif qui rendait beaucoup plus froid, plus terrifiant. Tout le monde tremblait devant ce nom et ça me convenait, j'aimais cette sensation. Très peu de personnes m'appelaient Niklaus ou même Nik car je ne le tolérais pas. Cela me rappelait ma vie d'humain ou j'étais faible et je n'aimais pas ça. Seul ma famille et quelques personnes proches de moi pouvaient m'appeler ainsi.

Ont arrivaient devant chez elle.

**« - Merci d'être resté avec moi et de m'avoir raccompagnée »**

**Pov Caroline**

Il me fit un signe de la tête et s'en alla.

** « - Klaus ? » l'appelais-je**

**« - Oui »**

** « -Laisse tomber, ce n'est pas important !»**

Je rentrais dans ma maison et me plaquai contre la porte et souffla un bon coup. Jamais je n'aurais cru passer une nuit dans les bras du plus puissant des originels. Et le plus terrible, d'y être aussi bien.

Je me dirigeais dans ma chambre, posa son tee-shirt sur mon lit et alla dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et me préparer pour la remise des diplômes. Après de longues minutes, je me décidais enfin à sortir. Enroulée dans une serviette, j'allais dans ma chambre pour m'habiller.

J'enfilais un soutien-gorge rouge puis un jean et m'arrêtais pour regarder sur mon lit. Je laissais glisser mes doigts le long du Tee-shirt de Klaus quand je sentis une présence derrière moi.

**« - Bonjour, chérie »**

Au son de sa voix, je me retournais paniquée.

**« - Kol ! »**

**Plus y'a d'Originels plus on rit...**

**Et oui vous allez dire que décidément j'ai un faible pour les mauvais garçons et bien pas tous mais Klaus et Kol, oui c'est une évidence. J'adore les originels. Alors qu'avez vous pensez du chapitre? du retour de Kol êtes vous contente? **

**De l'indifférence de Klaus? et de notre petite scène Klaroline( moi je la trouve trop mimi, j'adore, que c'est romantique).**

**Mais que va t'il se passer? la suite dans le prochain épisode ou du moins dans le prochain chapitre hihi.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Tuer ou etre tuer

**_Bonjour mes chers lecteurs!_**

**_Merci encore à tous, je suis toujours très contente de vous retrouvez sur chaque chapitre, sa me donne la banane!._**

**_Contente également d'accueillir les nouveaux arrivants. Pour ceux qui n'oses pas laisser des reviews, OSEZ! C'est toujours agréable!_**

**_Cassandre_****_: Contente que tu aimes l'histoire, j'espère te retrouver sur les prochains. je poste un voir deux chapitres par semaine donc je pense que le délai n'est pas trop long._**

**_Ca'ssou 1993_****_: Merci à toi, sa ma fait très plaisir que tu trouves que mes chapitres sont agréables à lire._**

**_Nessie, Lea Mikaelson, jolieyxlb_****_: Merci pour vos com', c'est super de savoir que l'histoire vous plaît autant._**

**_Klarolineloove:_****_ Bienvenue à toi, on a discuté par Mp, donc j'ai rep à ta question du coup, on se retrouvera surement sur le forum TVD, car j'y suis également sous le même pseudo et pas besoin de te dire la team, tu as deviné, mon pseudo parle pour moi! contente de savoir que mes chapitres te fassent rire. Tu as vu comme promis tu as ton chapitre aujourd'hui._**

**_Soihra:_****_ Contente de voir que je ne suis pas la seul a apprécier KOl même si Klaus reste mon grand chouchou._**

**_Carotte44:_****_ Ah là là, que c'est bon de te lire! , t'imagines même pas la banane que j'ai en voyant tes com, et plus il sont long, plus je les adore., C'est super, continue!, tu trouves que j'ai bien cerné Klausinet( et oui bizarrement je l'appelle ainsi également comme quoi) et bien permets moi de te dire que toi, tu m'a bien cerné également. Tout ce que tu as dit sur son personnage je valide totalement d'accord, c'est ma façon de le voir. à Bientôt pour de nouveau pavé pour mon plus grand plaisir._**

**_Analissa:_****_ Contente que mon histoire te plaise autant et que tu t'y intègres car je trouve cela super important d'entrer dans une histoire, c'est que quelque part je la réussis!_**

**_Lolochou:_****_Merci également pour ton pavé, ne les arrêtes pas, je les adore! j'attends toujours ton com' avec as raison, qu'est ce qu'ils sont mignons tout les deux. Pendant la saison, j'avais envie d'offrir des lunettes a Caro (lol). Félicitations comme je te l'es dit par MP, tu as été très perspicace sur ce qu'avez cru entendre Klaus. Tu as très bien cerné l'histoire. Contente de voir que tu aime bien KOl, et oui les Mikaelsons en force, team Klaroline mais team originels oblige. A Bientôt._**

**_Bonne lecture à tous._**

Chapitre 8 – Tuer ou être tuer

**Pov Caroline**

L'originel baissa les yeux pour me regarder et plongea son regard dans le mien en relevant ses sourcils

**« -Hum, intéressant, très jolie je dirais même, j'ai envie de te croquer » **medit-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieur.

Je baissais les yeux pour voir que j'étais en plein milieu de ma chambre en soutien-gorge devant le regard pervers du plus jeune des frères Originels.

Il se laissa tomber sur mon lit et s'allongea :

**« - Oh, je m'installe tu permets… c'est plus facile pour admirer le spectacle » **dit-il avec un grand sourire **« Oh et… t'aurais pas du popcorn »**

**« - Tu n'as pas l'impression de me voler mon intimité !» **dis-je énervée

**« - ça m'est totalement égal !...Tu savais que le rouge signifiait….la passion et le désir. Si tu es en manque, je me porte volontaire » **Me dit-il amusé.

**« - Va au diable ! »** lançais-je

**« -Sauvage en plus, j'aime ça »**

Je me déplaçais doucement en arrière essayant d'atteindre quelque chose dans mon armoire pour me couvrir quand il me dit d'un ton sérieux et glacial :

**« - Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi, à moins que t'es envie que je te brise tes jolies petites mains ! »**

**« - Comment as-tu réussi à entrer ? »**

**« - Eh bien, ma belle, il n'y a plus aucune porte qui me sont interdites. Et j'avoue que j'ai eu l'aide de mes nouvelles amies ».**

**« - Pourquoi ne pas aller les rejoindre ? »**

**« - J'ai une meilleure idée, pourquoi ne pas les faire venir ici ! Tu vois elles sont très en rogne contre toi »**

**« - De quoi tu parles ? »**

**« - Les douze sorcières que tu as massacrées ! »**

Je sentais mon visage se décomposer. Je me sentis vraiment très mal.

**« - T'en fais une drôle de tête, quelque chose ne va pas ? » **me demanda-t-il

**« - T'as rien d'autre à faire ! »**

**« - Eh bien, je m'ennui alors je me distrais »**

**« - Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »**

**« - Je n'en suis plus très sûr, te voir comme ça j'ai toute autre idée en tête. »**

**« - Va te faire voir ! »**

Il se leva de mon lit et s'avança vers moi avec un ton séducteur dans la voix et me caressa la joue du dos de sa main.

**« - Tu sais quand on goûte à un Originel, on ne peut plus s'en passer ».**

Je claquais sa main et lui dit froidement :

**« - Ne me touche pas »**

**« - Je ne te plais pas c'est ça ! ou peut-être, ne suis- je pas le bon Mikaelson ? »**

**« - J'ai déjà quelqu'un »**

**« - Ah oui, j'oubliais celui qui a préféré quitter sa belle pour sauver sa propre vie, c'est d'un romantisme ! Il ne te mérite pas chérie »**

**« - Il m'aime ! »**

** « - Laisse-moi rire, il ne t'aime pas suffisamment alors. Tu crois réellement que si mon frère avait menacé les abrutis de frères Salvatore, ils auraient quittés cette ville loin de cette garce d'Elena. Je ne crois pas non ! Enfin c'est ton mec, tu les choisis bien on dirait. »**

Je ne me sentais pas bien. Il m'avait vraiment blessée avec ses mots.

**« - Oh et une dernière question, si tu l'aimes comme tu le prétends, pourquoi n'est tu pas partis avec lui ? »**

**« - Mes amis sont ici, ils ont besoin de moi »**

L'originel explosa de rire.

** « - Tu n'as pas trouvé plus bidon comme excuse ! Je vais te dire pourquoi moi…..Je pense que le petit chaperon rouge aimerait bien goûter au grand méchant loup ! ».**

**« - On n'est juste amis ! »**

**« - Amis ! Tu dis ! C'est sûr qu'on voit que mon frère te regarde comme tel. À mon avis, il a plus envie de te mettre dans son lit pour une partie de lego. » **Me dit-il d'un air sarcastique.

**« - Enfin,…..ce petit jeu de questions réponses commence sérieusement à m'ennuyer. Je pourrais tuer n'importe quoi là, alors, je te propose un nouveau jeu…on joue ? »**

**Pov Klaus**

Pendant tout le chemin de retour, je ne voyais que le visage de Caroline, endormie dans mes bras. De toute mon existence cela avait été la plus belle nuit que j'avais passé. Dormir tout juste à ses côtés et sentir son corps contre le mien avait été juste merveilleux. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de dormir avec des femmes car elles étaient juste des conquêtes d'un soir sans intérêt pour moi.

Dormir avec elles, ne m'intéressait absolument pas, soi je les tuais ou pour les plus chanceuses, leur laissait la vie sauve. Cette pensée, me fit remarquer que j'aurais tué la dernière en date m'aurais facilité la vie et m'aurait causé beaucoup moins de problèmes.

Enfin Caroline n'avait absolument rien à voir avec toutes ses femmes. Je savais que j'avais des sentiments pour elle et que je voulais qu'elle soit mienne mais je me rendais compte que ce n'était pas qu'une simple passade. Je voulais gagner son cœur et rester avec elle, TOUJOURS et à JAMAIS.

Je venais de rentrer chez moi quand je tombais face-face avec Elijah.

**« - Bonjour, mon frère, Bien t'as soirée? »**

**« - Très intéressant, je cesse de marquer des points ! »**

**« - Et bien ravie que d'autre s'amuse pendant que d'autre sauve le monde ! »**

**« - Oh mais ça c'est ton job pas le mien… Oh et puis arrête de râler, Elijah….. sa te fais pas de mal de te salir les mains. »**

Je me laissai tomber sur le canapé avec un verre de bourbon et lui dit :

**« - Toi qui veux tout faire pour trouver ma rédemption, tu devrais être content »**

**« - Ah oui et pourquoi ça, mon cher Frère ? »**

J'agitai les mains en l'air en les tournoyant :

**« - Les miennes sont toutes propres !** Dis-je amusé.

**« - Je peux savoir où est ton Tee-shirt ? »**Me demanda-t-il

**« - Je suis tombé sur des groupies, elles me l'ont arraché….. tu te rends compte….. ….trop folle de mon corps ! Comme tu vois, pas besoin de porter un costume de pingouin »**

**«- Des groupies tu dis ! »**

Elijah ne cessait de me fixer et dégageait un sourire.

**« - Quoi ? »** lui demandais-je

Je sentais qu'il me cachait quelque chose, ce n'était pas son habitude d'insister et de se moquer.

** « - Bon je vais me changer et prendre une douche ! »**

**Pov Caroline**

L'originel flasha sur moi, je sortis à toute vitesse de la chambre et fermais la porte à clef avant de courir dans la maison le plus loin possible. J'entendis au bruit qu'il devait avoir fracassé la porte. Je courais vers la porte d'entrée et tendis la main pour attraper la poignée quand Kol se plaqua entre la porte et moi. Je fis un cri de terreur en le voyant.

**« - Tu ne pourras pas m'échapper, je suis bien plus rapide ! » **

Faisant demi-tour, je courais en direction opposée et m'enfermais dans la cuisine. J'attrapai un couteau. Essayant de reprendre le contrôle sur ma peur j'essayai de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Je cherchai mon portable dans la poche de mon jean et commença à taper le numéro de Klaus. Les sonneries retentissaient mais il ne répondait pas. J'entendais la voix de Kol dans le couloir.

**« - Chérie, je vais t'attraper »**

Je tremblais de peur et finit par tomber sur la messagerie de Klaus. Je reculais en recomposant le numéro et portais le téléphone à mon oreille.

** « - je t'en prie, réponds s'il te plaît » **dis-je doucement

Quand je finis par heurter quelque chose, je tournais la tête quand je vis Kol derrière moi :

**« - Bouh ! »**

Je me mis à hurler et il m'attrapa, faisant perdre mon téléphone qui glissa à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Quand mon portable se mit à sonner et à vibrer sur le carrelage.

Je plantais alors le couteau que j'avais pris auparavant et lui plantai dans la poitrine. Il finit par me lâcher. Je tombais au sol et rampais jusqu'à mon portable, je voyais le nom de Klaus à l'écran. Je souriais de joie et de soulagement en l'attrapant mais Kol me rattrapa et plaqua sa main sur ma bouche.

**POV Klaus**

Je finis par raccrocher quand je tombais sur la messagerie de Caroline. Bizarre, pensais-je. Sois-je lui manquais déjà ou il se passait quelque chose.

**« - Niklaus »**

Voyant que j'étais toujours scotché sur mon portable, mon frère, me relança :

** « - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »**

**« - Rien, elle m'a appelé et je n'arrive pas à la ravoir »**

**« - Qui ? » **me demanda-t-il interrogateur

**« - Personne, laisse tomber »**

**« - On devrait aller chercher notre petite sœur, ou du moins lui dire qu'on s'en va ! »**

Nous sortîmes de la maison et marchions à travers les rues de Mystic falls. Je regardais de nouveau mon téléphone mais je ne vis pas d'autre appel manqué.

**Pov Caroline**

Il me plaqua contre le mur avec violence, j'avais peur et me débattais de toutes mes forces mais je n'étais pas assez forte pour lutter contre un Originel.

**« - Arrête de te débattre, chérie !, tu t'épuises pour rien »**

Je me mis à hurler de toutes mes forces et il plaqua sa main sur ma bouche.

**« - Mais tu vas la fermer! »**

Me débattant toujours, il finit par prendre patience et me planta un pieu dans la poitrine me faisant pleurer de douleur.

* * *

**_Au même moment_**

**Pov Klaus**

Elijah et moi discutions sur le fait de convaincre notre sœur à nous suivent à la Nouvelle Orléans quand je m'arrêtais net.

**« - Niklaus ? »**

**« - Il est mort lui ? »** Dis-je intrigué

**«- Qui ? »**

**« - Regarde, c'est bien le prof d'histoire là-bas ! »**

**« - Oui ta raison, il devrait être retourné de l'autre côté»**

**« - Non mais attend, tu m'as bien dit que Silas était mort »**

**« - Il l'est ! On l'a tué avec Damon et la sorcière l'a changé en pierre ».**

**« - Et le voile ? »**

**« - Elle devait le remonter par la suite »**

**« -Donc, tu ne l'as pas vu le remettre ? » **l'interrogeait

**« - Non, nous l'avons laissé là-bas !»**

**« - Alors il y'a eu un problème, sinon explique-moi pourquoi, il se balade en ville…. Quand j'ai raccompagné Caroline, j'avais cru entendre la voix de Kol au loin. » **Me rappelais-je

**« - Kol , pourquoi reviendrait-il ? »**

**« - Elijah, réfléchit, il avait la trouille de Silas, il ne voulait pas que l'on trouve la cure, il s'est fait tuer en essayant de nous en empêcher! »**

Je me sentis oppresser tout d'un coup au niveau de la poitrine.

**« - Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »**

Je levai mon tee-shirt pour regarder mais il n'y avait rien. Je levais les yeux vers mon frère en me redressant. Cela prenait tout son sens. Les appels de Caroline, la voix de Kol. Je couru le plus rapidement possible laissant mon frère au beau milieu de la route, en direction de chez Caroline.

**Pov Caroline**

Je sentais, le pieu à quelques centimètres de mon cœur. J'avais l'impression de mourir mais sans y arriver complètement. J'essayais de le retirer mais il était trop profond.

**« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?»**

Il s'agenouillait devant moi.

**« - Tu es l'amie de la sorcière Bennett et j'ai besoin qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour moi, alors tu vas m'y aider. Comme tu peux le voir, le voile est baissé et je ne veux pas qu'elle le remette alors tu vas la convaincre !»**

La porte d'entrée sortit de ses gonds dans un bruit fracassant. Kol ne me quitta pas du regard ne portant pas attention à qui venait de rentrer, il le savait déjà :

**« - Bonjour mon frère » **Dit Kol

Je tournais la tête et aperçu Klaus, je poussais un soupir de soulagement en le voyant et l'appelais désespérément. En voyant le pieu dans ma poitrine, ses yeux passèrent à une couleur dorée. Je vis la colère l'envahir.

Il flasha sur Kol à toute vitesse en le propulsant sur le mur. Pendant ce temps je réussis enfin à retirer le pieu de ma poitrine et le balançais à travers la pièce.

Les deux originels se battaient l'un contre l'autre. On avait du mal à les voir, tellement le combat était d'une rapidité.

Après quelques minutes, Klaus plaqua son frère contre le mur, l'enserrant par la gorge et le souleva du sol.

À cet instant, il avait toute la grâce et la splendeur d'un Originel.

Il regarda le pieu au sol que j'avais retiré et menaça son frère :

**« - Si tu t'approches encore une fois d'elle, tu devras revenir d'entre les morts sans colonne vertébrale. » **

**« - Elle est ma seule option !»** lui répondit Kol en étouffant.

Sa phrase suscita l'attention de Klaus qui lâcha prise.

**« - C'est l'enfer là-bas, Nik !»** Kol hurlait

**« - Je t'avais dit de rester éloigner D'Elena, tu n'avais qu'a m'écouter ! »**

**« - Tu m'as abandonné » **Hurlait kol avec rage.

Le visage de Klaus changea, ses yeux d'or repassèrent à leur couleur d'origine. Il était touché par le mal-être de son frère. J'imaginais à quel point cela devait être horrible. Klaus le fixait mais ne répondait pas.

**« - Je veux revenir Nik ! j'ai besoin de la sorcière » **Suppliait Kol

J'entendis des pas vers la porte d'entrée, j'étais faible, toujours adossée contre le mur, je tournais la tête pour regarder Elijah sur le perron. Il avait tout entendu. Les deux ainés se regardaient alors que Kol restait fixer sur Klaus.

**« - Fais-le ! »** Ordonna Elijah qui baissa le regard pour ne pas voir la scène.

Klaus se retourna vers son petit frère et lui brisa la nuque avec une larme au coin de l'œil.

**« - Amène-le-moi, je ne peux pas entrer. Je vais l'enfermer le tant que le voile se remette en place ! » **Demanda Elijah

**Pov Klaus**

Je regardais mon frère porté le corps de Kol et s'en aller. Cette rencontre avec mon petit frère m'avait remué. Nous n'avions jamais été aussi proches que j'avais pu l'être avec Elijah ou Rebekah mais il restait tout de même, mon frère. Je me souvenais le jour où je l'avais vu en train de bruler dans la cuisine des Gilbert, sa mort m'avait anéanti et j'aurais tué le double et son frère si je n'avais pas été piégé dans leur salon tellement j'étais obnubilé par la rage et la tristesse. Je vis le regard de Caroline sur moi et entendis le son de sa voix :

**« - ça va aller ? » **me demanda t-elle

Elle était toujours adossée contre le mur, assise au sol. Je me dirigeais vers elle.

**« - C'est à toi qui faut demander ça, Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il t'a fait ! »** lui dis-je sincèrement

**« - Tu y'es pour rien, situation désespérée, mesures désespérées » **me dit-elle faiblement** « Merci d'être arrivé à temps. »**

Je m'accroupissais à sa hauteur afin de regarder la profondeur de sa blessure mais j'avais du mal à rester concentrer dessus voyant ma belle en soutien-gorge, son corps était tellement parfait.

**« - Tu regardes bien que la plaie, hein ? **me dit-elle

**« - Je m'y efforce !...Elle a du mal à se refermer ! Je suppose que tu as des poches de sang, je vais t'en chercher. »**

Je me dirigeais dans la cuisine pour en prendre une et lui emmena. Elle me la prit des mains en me remerciant et la portais à sa bouche mais elle s'arrêta en me regardant et me dit :

**« - Qu'est-ce qu'il Y'a ? »**

**« - Tu as vraiment une drôle de façon de vivre, Sweetheart »**

**« - Tu devrais essayer des fois » **me demanda t'elle ce qui fit mon visage se crisper.

**« - Je préfère largement le sentir chaud dans ma gorge »**

**« - Tu peux toujours le faire réchauffer au micro-onde? »**

Nous exclamâmes de rire et elle porta la poche de sang à sa bouche. Ses petites veines apparaissaient au coin de ses yeux. J'étais totalement fascinée, c'était la première fois que je la voyais embrasser son côté vampirique.

**« - Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?**

Je penchais la tête sur le côté, admirant son visage sur tous les angles. Je glissais mes doigts le long de ses petites veines noires qui entouraient toujours ses yeux. À ma grande surprise, Caroline me laissait faire et n'essayait pas de retirer mes mains.

**« - Je suis monstrueuse ! » **

**« - Non…tu es magnifique »** Dis-je totalement captivé.

**Je finis ce chapitre comme ceci en espérant que vous serez touché par l'émotion que dégage cette scène. Je la trouve très émouvante. Alors j'espère que vous serez autant touché que moi. Je suis assez contente du chapitre j'ai aimé l'écrire, la poursuite ,ma petite pointe d'humour, la fin que j'adore. J'ai juste buté sur la rencontre des deux frères car je voulais pas trop dévoiler ce qui pourrait se passer par la suite afin de vous surprendre et de laisser planer le doute. J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre. A bientôt.**


	9. Chapter 9- Pour l'amour d'un frère

**_Coucou à vous tous ! Et me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre. Merci à tous pour vos coms que je lis et relis avec beaucoup de plaisir._**

**_Vous avez tous aimé la scène Klaroline de la fin, ah que ça fait plaisir c'est que j'ai réussie à partager toute l'émotion que je voulais._**

**_Lolochou :_****_ Tu as adoré la poursuite et ce chapitre, je suis vraiment contente. Et oui comme tu l'a si bien dit notre Kol c'est cru au ciné avec le popcorn, c'est tout à fait l'effet que je voulais._**

**_Analissa : _****_Tu as trouvé la scène des frères très touchante et triste. Moi aussi. Et tu auras encore plus de réponses dans ce chapitre._**

**_Spoiled Child, KarolinaForbes_****_ contente que vous ayez apprécié ce chapitre c'est trop gentil._**

**_Lea michaelson : _****_Tu as dut trouver que Kol a été dur avec Caro mais c'est plus de la détresse que autre chose et tu le comprendras plus dans ce chapitre. J'aime bien aussi Kol mais je le vois aussi sadique que marrant._**

**_Theoriginalswithklaus :_****_ C'est trop gentil. Tu dis que tu adore ma fiction, que tu aimes l'intrigue c'est adorable d'avoir de telle message merci à toi._**

**_NessieBooevans :_****_ Ah non !, ta posé la question qui tue ! Oh my god ! (lol) je me la pose depuis le début que j'ai commencé cette fiction c'est l'horreur !. Désolé pour ceux qui apprécie mais je n'aime pas Hayley du tout ça passe pas !. Mais je vais devoir faire avec. Je ne sais pas encore comment va se dérouler ma fiction même si certaines grandes lignes sont faites mais avec Hayley et le baby je nage ou je coule même ! Caro le sera oui, mais quand et comment je ne sais vraiment pas encore. ce chapitre quand il arrivera sera un casse-tête. N'hésite pas à t'inscrire sur le site cela permettra de communiquer également par MP si tu veux donner des idées sa peut être intéressant._**

**_Jolieyxbl :_****_ Tu as aimé la scène de poursuite et à crier devant ton écran, c'est que tu t'es imaginé la scène c'est géniale c'est ce que je voulais._**

**_Ma carotte44_****_ :!J'ai vu tout d'abord ton dernier msg alors je me suis dit oh il est tout petit et la je vois après le pavé mais j'étais aux ange ma parole ! 2 reviews pour mon plus grand bonheur ! Tu analyse tout c'est super intéressant de plus tu es très perspicace. Pour le lien, on peut rien te cacher, il sera encore plus développer par la suite mais tu as cerné l'idée. Tes messages sont toujours super touchants, que du bonheur. Tu auras certaines réponses dans ce chapitre et certaines que se sera à toi d'y répondre grâce à ton analyse mais je me fais aucun soucis, tu y'arrive très bien. T'a kiffé la scène de chasse comme si tu étais au ciné et c'était l'effet désiré c'est super ! Et oui c'est bien ma 1ére fiction et je n'étais même pas sûr d'y arriver comme quoi, le Klaroline m'inspire ! À bientôt._**

**_Unicorna :_****_ ouah, les 8 chapitres d'un coup, c'est que t'as aimé l'histoire pour mon plus grand bonheur. Pour le klaro qui peut te paraitre rapide je peux concevoir mais après tout ils sont bien passé d'ennemies à partir bras dessus dessous du stade en 5 épisodes et puis moi aussi je veux du klaro lol ! Merci à toi c'est super mimi en tout cas, j'espère que tu continueras à me laisser ton avis. _**

**_Klarolineloove :_****_ je te retrouve de nouveau trop contente merci à toi et à bientôt._**

Voici le chapitre, Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 9- Pour l'amour d'un frère**

_« Les hommes ont d'étranges pudeurs, quand il s'agit de leurs affaires de coeur. Ils ne disent rien et s'étonnent ensuite de ne pas être compris »_

**Pov Caroline**

J'avais fini la poche de sang et l'observais.

Il s'était relevé et était totalement ailleurs, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne disait rien mais on voyait qu'il souffrait. Il se contenait tellement de rien dévoiler aux autres ayant peur de paraître faible. J'avais déjà vu cette part d'humanité au fond de lui et plus je la voyais. Se battant contre lui-même pour ne pas la faire ressortir et se dévoiler. Plus je passais du temps en sa compagnie, plus j'arrivais à lire en lui. C'était étrange mais très intéressant à la fois. Il était blessé, torturé bien plus que j'aurais pu l'imaginer.

**« - Tu devrais aller finir de t'habiller **» Dit-il en me regardant

Je hochais la tête puis me dirigea vers ma chambre quand je le vis sur le point de s'en aller.

**« - Tu ne vas pas me laisser toute seule **lui courais-je après**… Je serais plus en sécurité avec toi ! »**

Il me regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Effectivement, il ne devait pas être habitué à ce genre de demande lui qui était craint de tous. Il était censé être le méchant et en aucun cas me sentir en sécurité avec lui.

**« - ça va être un jour spécial pour toi aujourd'hui et tu auras tes amis, tu ne crains plus rien et je dois régler certaines choses.»**

Je le regardai partir en le remerciant encore une fois d'avoir été là, une fois de plus.

**Pov Klaus**

Je me dirigeais dans les sous-sols du lycée, il ne pouvait être que là. Je finis par tomber sur lui, bloqué par un mur invisible. Ses yeux étaient mélangés à de la rage et de la tristesse.

**« - Vous m'avez piégé »** Dit-il avec dégout

**« - Tu as eu ce que tu méritais » **Dis-je froidement

**« - Pourquoi, parce que j'ai touché à ta petite princesse ! **répondit kol avec sarcasme avant d'ajouter :

** - Il y a plus qu'elle qui compte hein, ta famille ne représente plus rien pour toi ! »**

Une colère s'emparait de moi à ses mots, décidément, personne ne me comprenait vraiment. Comment pouvait-il dire une chose pareille ? Comment pouvait-il croire qu'il n'avait aucune importance à mes yeux.

**« - C'est faux. » **m'énervais-je

**« - Pourtant ta rien fait, trop occupé à jouer au joli cœur » **dit-il froidement

Il s'approchait de moi, nous étions à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre étant séparés uniquement par ce mur invisible.

**« -Je suis arrivé trop tard ok!** Hurlais-je…. **Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tout ce que je voulais c'était que notre famille reprenne un nouveau départ, qu'on soit unis. Toute ma vie, j'ai fui, j'ai tout fait pour vous protéger et tu penses que je n'en ai rien à faire. »**

Kol me regardait, émue.

**« - Tu n'imagines pas ce que je vis là-bas et le pire c'est que tu ne le seras jamais. Je t'en veux Nik, tu m'as laissé tomber ».**

Les larmes ne cessèrent de roulées le long de mes joues. Il ne se rendait pas compte à quel point je l'aimais même si je le montrais pas, j'aimais ma famille et les voir dans ses boîtes, dagués au fil des siècles m'avais déchiré mais au moins je savais qu'ils ne risquaient rien et que c'était une façon de les protéger. Ils étaient silencieux et je n'avais aucun contact avec eux mais je savais qu'on fond de moi, ils étaient là, en sécurité.

**« - Au revoir Kol »** Dis-je avec mélancolie.

Je sortis des souterrains et errais dans les rues.

J'étais furieux et à la fois triste. Si j'avais pu faire quelque chose, je l'aurais fait. Jamais je n'aurais laissé le double Petrova et son frère le tuer, même si on ne s'entendait pas toujours bien. Et si j'avais la chance de revenir en arrière, j'aurais tout fait pour le protéger. Mon frère l'ignorait apparemment. C'est vrai je ne l'avais pas vengé mais si j'avais tué Elena ou son frère, j'aurais pu faire une croix sur Caroline et je n'étais pas encore prêt à le faire. Est-ce que cela voulait dire que je n'aimais pas mon frère ? Ma famille ? Je m'étais toujours interdit d'éprouver de l'amour mais pourtant je n'avais jamais cessé d'aimer. Disant que j'en étais incapable alors que ma famille était tout pour moi, même si je n'avais pas toujours le tact pour le montrer. L'amour de ma famille, je l'avais toujours ressenti contrairement à l'amour pour une femme mais aucune n'avait suscité mon attention excepté Caroline. Il fallait que je me calme et le premier passant qui allait croiser mon chemin allé en faire les frais.

* * *

**Pov Caroline**

J'étais partie mettre un débardeur puis je me préparais dans la salle de bain essayant tout d'abord de dompter mes boucles blondes. Je me maquillais puis ouvrit le tiroir de mon chevet pour y prendre mes boucles d'oreilles. En voulant le refermer, je me stoppais net sur une chose qui avait suscité mon attention. C'était une photo de moi et Tyler avec toute la bande qu'on formait. Tout le monde souriait, à cette époque le monde surnaturel n'existait pas encore à nos yeux, pas de vampires, pas de sorcières juste une bande d'amis. On était tous très heureux sauf que je ne retournerais pas en arrière. Klaus avait raison, si j'en avais eu la possibilité, je n'aurais pas pris la cure. Je laissais glisser mes doigts sur la photo le long du visage de Tyler. Il me manquait et je me demandais ce qu'il faisait. Est-ce qu'il était en train de penser à moi ? Je prie mon téléphone et lui envoya un texto après tout Klaus l'avait banni pas interdit d'envoyer des messages. Je jouais avec le bracelet de Tyler à mon poignet en attendant une réponse mais rien.

* * *

**Pov Klaus**

Je rentrais dans notre manoir, me servi un verre et me posai sur le canapé. J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et Elijah s'assit à côté de moi. Aucun mot ne sortait de nos bouches, on était là, tous les deux perdus dans nos pensées. La rencontre avec Kol nous avait vraiment touchés et déboussolés. Elijah finit par briser le silence :

**« - A quoi penses-tu mon frère ?**

Je secouais la tête à sa question, je détestais me dévoiler, montrer mes faiblesses. Il le savait mais insister toujours pour me faire parler.

**« - Il a raison, je l'es abandonner »** Dis-je avec culpabilité

**« - Je suis autant coupable alors. J'ai préféré quitter la ville, tellement j'étais fatigué de toutes nos querelles. J'ai laissé tomber ma famille…..Je t'ai laissé tomber. Au fil des siècles j'ai cru faire les bons choix. J'ai fait une énorme erreur. Je ne peux pas changer ce qui s'est passé pour Kol mais il est hors de question que je t'abandonne à nouveau. »**

Je l'écoutais attentivement, Elijah avait renoncé à son amour pour Katerina pour ressouder une famille qui n'en était même plus une. Il cherchait à tout reconstruire, espérant réussir à nous réunir. Me garder sur le droit chemin. Trouver ma sois disante rédemption qu'il n'était pas sûr de trouver et dont je n'étais même pas sur de vouloir. Enfin du moins, j'appréciais sa détermination à essayer. Mes peines et mes blessures avaient fait l'homme que j'étais aujourd'hui. Voyant mon silence il continua :

**« - Tu comptes énormément pour lui, même s'il ne le dit pas »**

Je tournais la tête à sa réplique. Il me regardait avec un petit sourire mais je ne préférais pas répondre.

**« - Il est venu te trouver car il sait que rien ne t'arrête, il t'a toujours envié tu sais ». **

Je fis une grimace d'incompréhension.

**« - je n'es rien ! Ma mère n'a cessé de me rejeter….. Trop coupable d'avoir eu une relation avec un autre. Mikael m'a toujours haï… me montrant que je n'étais rien et faible et ça n'a fait qu'empirer quand il a appris que je n'étais pas son fils. Je ne connaitrais jamais mes véritables origines. J'ai été privé de ma nature de loup garou pendant des siècles parce qu'on avait peur de me donner autant de pouvoir, ma sœur me haï, j'ai rien à envier ! »**

**« - Tu es son grand frère, et les petits frères ont souvent une admiration pour leur ainé »** Dit-il en souriant.

Je mis à sourire et à faire un petit rire.

**« - Vraiment ? » **Dis-je

**« - Bien sûr, peut être qu'un jour toi aussi tu me le montreras »**

Je ne préférais pas répondre. Il se leva me tapant sur l'épaule :

** « - Je te promets une chose Niklaus, que je ferais tout pour qu'on redevienne une famille…Quand le voile sera remis, on repartira. Et on prendra un nouveau départ » **annonça-t-il avec détermination.

Il sortit de la maison. Je restai là sans bouger. Toutes les images me revenaient sans cesse en tête. J'avais déjà perdu Henrik à cause de ma négligence et maintenant j'avais perdu Kol. Je décidais d'appeler une sorcière qui faisait partie de mon cercle restreint d'amis et auquel je savais qu'elle pourrait me donner toutes les informations nécessaires dont j'avais besoin afin de savoir s'il était possible de réaliser une telle chose et quoi faire pour y parvenir.

Je raccrochais et posais mon portable sur la table basse en attrapant mon verre, je le fixais pendant quelques minutes, laissant tournoyer le liquide et repensais à ma conversation téléphonique. Je bouillais intérieurement, dans un excès de colère je le lançai à travers la pièce et le verre alla se briser sur le mur. Je n'avais aucun moyen en ma possession pour y'arriver. L'équilibre de la nature ne le permettrait pas, de plus personne n'avait assez de pouvoir pour réussir une telle chose, Jouer avec la magie noire était un terrain trop dangereux et aucune sorcière ne se risquerait à une telle chose. J'allais devoir accepter de dire au revoir à mon petit frère même si cela me déchirait le cœur.

**Alors vos avis sur ce chapitre dédié à la relation des frères Mikaelsons?. Cela a dut répondre aux questions que vous vous posiez sur le fait que Kol utilise Caro et pas une autre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous avez été touché de la relation complexe mais émouvante des Originels. A bientôt surtout que l'autre chapitre est prêt plus qu'a me motiver au maximum avec vos reviews pour l'avoir plus tôt.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Graduation

_**Coucou à vous tous. Et oui vous avez joué le jeu alors moi aussi.**_

_**Bellalara:**__** Ravie que tu aimes ma fiction.**_

_**Guest:**__** Coucou n'oublie pas que Klaus n'est pas le pro pour montrer ses sentiments et même s'il parait dur avec Kol, il l'aime! Il a peut être une façon tordu de le montrer mais c'est son personnage. Il n'abandonne jamais au bout du compte.**_

_**Lolochou:**__** ma pauvre Lolochou, n'oublie pas que ma fiction n'est pas terminé. J'ai bien entendu ce que tu voulais après il faut que cela soit crédible mais rien n'est définitif. ( comme j'ai dit je ne peux pas tout dévoiler).Pour la mort de kol je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi. La série n'a pas exploité les originels comme il le fallait. Un vampire de plus de 1000ans ne peux pas être aussi neutraliser aussi facilement( tout comme klausinet en fin de saison 3) enfin dans ma fiction se sont des durs a cuire.**_

_**Klarolineloove: Merci à toi. Qu'on dise qu'on adore mon histoire c'est très touchant. De plus tu as aimé même si le Klaro était presque inexistant. Ce chapitre va te plaire, tu voulais du klaro, et oui je comprend on nous assez fait tourner en bourrique avec la série mais ne t'inquiète pas, sa avance.**_

_**Klaroline-chair**__**: Tu es trop mimi, le chapitre 9 ma retournée la tête tu sais, car essayer de faire partager de l'émotion, faire comprendre leur relation, montrer des sentiments de personnages qui ont un sérieux problème avec la communication c'est loin d'être évident. Que tu à trouver la chapitre géniale c'est que ouf, j'ai réussi.**_

_**Lea michaelson**__**: ah ah impatiente, le voilà le chapitre.**_

_**Analissa: **__**J'aime également l'émotion que dégage les originels, il y'a tellement de potentiel. Et j'ai toujours peur que l'émotion que j'essai de vous faire ressentir n'est pas celle à laquelle je pense mais pour l'instant je pense ne pas m'être trompé. Tu ressent toute l'émotion à travers mes lignes, j'en suis sincèrement ravie.**_

_**Nessiebooevans:**__** Tu as tout compris. Après c'est ma propre vision de Klaussinet mais si tu arrive a mieux le cerner grâce a moi et bien c'est super. Et oui notre chouchou n'est pas simple mais tellement fascinant :)**_

_**Lina:**__** ouah, dur de répondre. J'ai compris que tu ne porte pas les originels dans ton cœur sauf Kol et peut être Klaus mais le Klaus bad!, Dans cette fic, je crois que tu ne sera pas entièrement satisfaite car j'aimerais développer la fratrie en les rapprochant et non le contraire comme tu aimerais.**_

_**Theoriginalswithklaus:**__** Super Pavé, ne t'excuse pas, j'adore! Cela me permets de savoir ce que vous aimez et aimerez car si je peux vous faire plaisir et bien c'est un plaisir de le faire. J'aime également beaucoup le passage d'Elie et Klaus car cela ma permis de montrer la relation entre frères et l'admiration les uns pour les autres. En effet, c'était plus facile de l'intégrer dans leur conversation que directement de Kol à Klaus car il ne se livre pas tout les deux. Pour la fameuse sorcière, tu verras peut être qu'elle rentrera dans l'histoire ou pas, dans chaque chapitre, il y'a des petites portes que je pourrais exploiter ou non dans la suite.**_

_**Carotte44**__**: tu pointe toujours le doigt ou il faut c'est impressionnant. Tu as certaines réponses, je vais finir par croire qu'on écrit la fic ensemble lol. Mais je ne peux pas tout dévoiler. Tu m'a dit auparavant que j'avais bien cerné son personnage, j'espère que tu le pense toujours! Klaus n'abandonne jamais, c'est une évidence, il est passionné. Il aime à sa façon mais ne sait pas le montrer mais au bout du compte il fait tout pour ceux qui ont une place dans son petit cœur et n'a peur de rien pour y'arriver. Tu aimes que j'exploite la fratrie et le Klaro alors continue a regarder tout les jours lol, car c'est l'avenir de cette fiction de développer ces deux points. A bientôt.:)**_

_**Jolieyxlb: je t'attendais! ouf j'ai ta review avant de poster la suite. Oui, c'est super vous trouver l'émotion que je veux vous donner, je suis vraiment contente. La fic n'est pas encore fini et pour Kol il faut que se soit crédible peut être que j'ai la solution ou pas, se sera à vous de le découvrir. Tu as aimé ce chapitre merci a bientôt.**_

_** Guest:****MDR! j'ai bien ri, et moi qui voulait mettre Elena en personnage principale au prochain chapitre, non je RIGOLE!, on n'en mange assez dans la série c'est vrai qu'elle ma déçue dans la saison 4, elle me saoule aussi, enfin tu auras surement ce que tu veux par la suite dans la fic.**_

_**Vous avez été super avec vos reviews, continuez. Je suis super contente d'avoir de tel messages et de vous retrouver sur les chapitres Ce chapitre sera centré sur le Klaro et non aux originels même si sa ne veut pas dire que Klaus n'y pense pas. J'espère que vous l'aimerez...**_

_**Voici le chapitre 10, inspiré de l'épisode avec la touche personnelle de Klausetcaroline. Bonne lecture.**_

Chapitre 10 - Graduation

**Pov caroline**

Je me dirigeais en direction du stade du lycée pour la remise des diplômes quand mon portable se mit à sonner.

**« - Stefan, j'espère que tu es déjà là-bas car sinon …. »** Commençais-je

**« - Caroline, on a eu un problème, passe-moi Klaus »** Stefan me coupa

**« - On n'est pas ensemble, il avait des choses de son côté à régler, il m'en a pas dit plus, qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?**

**« - C'est Damon, on a besoin de son sang! »**

**« - Je vais l'appeler mais dépêches-toi »**

Ces fantômes avaient décidé de me gâcher la vie. Je composais à nouveau le numéro de Klaus. Décidément, il allait penser qu'il m'obsédait. De plus, il n'appréciait pas Damon et je ne savais vraiment pas s'il allait accepter. Une fois de plus, je tombais sur sa messagerie, ça m'agaçait profondément et je grognais. « Il t'arrive de répondre à ton téléphone » pensais-je énervée.

**« - Klaus, ce n'est pas le moment de ne pas répondre, je t'appellerais toutes les dix minutes s'il le faut jusqu'à ce que tu te ramènes ici pour sauver la vie de Damon». **

J'arrivais devant l'estrade installé pour la remise des diplômes quand je vis que j'étais la première arrivée. Mais où' étaient-ils donc tous passés. Il le fond exprès, ce n'est pas possible. Même si je devais être diplômé autour de fantômes, cela m'était totalement égal, il était hors de question qu'on me gâche cette journée. J'avais été pourchassé par un originel et j'étais tout de même là. J'aperçut Bonnie au loin.

**« - Bonnie, où est tout le monde ? »** demandais-je énervée

Matt accourut et nous rejoignit

**« - Je suis là »**

**« - où étais-tu ? »**

**« - Oh et bien je faisais des plans pour cet été en évitant la mort par un chasseur de vampires. »**

Apparemment, je n'avais pas été la seule à avoir été menacé aujourd'hui.

**« - Où est Elena, on ne peut pas faire ça sans elle »** demanda Bonnie.

Je soupirais d'embêtement quand je la vis arriver avec Stefan.

**« Je suis là » **s'exclama Elena**.**

Elle avait retrouvé son sourire, sa joie. Le fait d'avoir retrouvé ses proches lui avait fait du bien. Elle serra Bonnie dans ses bras et la remercia. Elle la regardait et ne disait rien.

**« - Je ne peux pas y croire, nous sommes tous là… nous sommes tous ici, ensembles » **m'exclamais-je toute excitée.

Ce qui fit rire tout le monde, après toutes les épreuves qu'on avait traversées on était là. Bonnie lâcha des larmes.

**« - Bonnie Bennett, est-ce que tu pleures ? »** lui demandais-je.

Je pensais qu'elle était soulagée que tout fût sur le point de se terminer. Qu'on allait enfin pouvoir avancer, passer à autre chose.

**« - C'est notre dernier rassemblement avant que vous alliez à l'université » **me répond-elle

**« Que NOUS allions à l'université »** Corrigeais-je en lui tapant le bras

Bonnie avait un sourire en coin, une larme roulant sur sa joue. Elle semblait très émue. Elena répliqua :

**« - J'ai en quelque sorte raté la date limite d'inscription à cause de m'être transformée en garce sans émotions»**

**« - Les avantages d'être un vampire c'est que l'on peut aller ou on veut » **lui répondis-je

**« - Hey, ce n'est pas Caroline Forbes, que j'entends, il y'a des avantages maintenant» **me demanda Stefan à la fois surprit et content

Je lui rendis son sourire. J'étais bien, heureuse. Stefan avait raison quelque chose en moi avait changé. Ses moments avec Klaus, m'avaient fait réaliser certaines choses et que malgré tout, personne n'était vraiment mauvais et j'avais apprécié sa compagnie, ses regards. Je rayonnais et Stefan, s'en était vraiment rendu compte.

**« - Vous vous rendez compte, on va même pouvoir prendre une chambre toutes les trois »**

J'étais très excitée. Elena rigolait alors que Bonnie m'écoutait attentivement et avait toujours le regard humide et elle me répondit :

**« - Je suis heureuse que nous soyons tous là »**

**« - Câlin groupé » **sautillais-je en étirant mes bras.

Tout le monde souriait, il me connaissait alors cela ne les choquait pas, sauf Stefan fut une grimace et dit :

**« - Euh, je…je ne câline pas »**

Tout le monde étira les bras et attrapa Stefan pour un câlin général et je lui dis :

**« -Oh tu vas t'en remettre »**

Le père de Bonnie, maire de la ville, commençait son discours en remerciant tous ceux présent pour cette occasion. Nous étions tous alignés, les uns derrière les autres à l'écouter, attendant notre tour.

Bonnie fut la première d'entre nous à être appelé. Son père était très fier d'elle et il serrait notre petite Bonnie toujours très émue. Puis ce fut le tour de Matt et puis mon tour. J'étais tellement heureuse de monter ses marches, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire, le moment était magique, le maire me serrait la main tout en me tendant mon diplôme. Je perçu le regard de ma mère qui applaudissait dans la foule, avec une larme à l' œil.

Ce fut ensuite le tour D'Elena puis de Stefan .

Je me dirigeais vers ma mère et la serrai dans mes bras.

**« - Félicitations ma puce »**

**« - Merci maman, arrête de pleurer»** lui demandais-je

**« - Je suis si fière de toi, Caroline !... il faut que je te dise quelque chose »**

**« -Vas-y je t'écoute ! » **dis-je intriguée

**« - Tu vas aller à l'université et j'aimerais profiter de partir hors de cette ville, changer d'air, tu sais partir quelque temps en vacances, J'ai une amie qui va faire une croisière et… »**

**« - Pars avec elle, tu as raison profite » **la coupais-je

Elle semblait très surprise que j'accepte aussi facilement. J'étais contente pour elle. Ma mère avait besoin de changer d'air et de profiter après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu.

**« - Mais n'oublie pas de me donner des nouvelles, ok ?** **»** lui dis-je en riant

**« - Je ne suis pas encore partie »** me répond-elle en rigolant.

Je lui rendis son sourire et rejoignais mes amis qui s'étaient éloigné de l'estrade quand le portable de Stefan sonna.

Alaric expliquait à Stefan que Damon avait reçu maintenant plusieurs balles et qu'il était vraiment dans un sale état. Il avait essayé de persuader Damon sur le fait de prendre la cure pour guérir du vampirisme afin que le poison ne fasse plus d'effet mais en vain. Damon renonçait à la prendre, voulant la conserver pour Elena.

** « - Attends encore un peu, Caroline essaye de rappeler Klaus »** Répondit Stefan

Alaric s'énervait au téléphone, disant qu'il fallait faire quelque chose et qu'on ne pouvait pas compter sur des appels à l'aide et qu'il fallait agir. »

Je hochais la tête à Stefan, lui faisant comprendre que je n'arrivais toujours pas à le joindre.

Quand soudain, mon téléphone Sonna et le nom de Klaus apparut à l'écran.

**« - C'est Klaus »** Criais-je

** - Mais ce n'est pas vrai, t'écoutes jamais tes messages ou quoi ?** M'énervais-je en lui criant dessus **« Damon est en train de mourir, on a besoin de ton sang, ramène tes fesses ! »**

Je raccrochais et soupirais, tout le monde me fixait et était sous le choc surement à ma façon de lui parler.

**« - Bah, Quoi ?** Dis-je en haussant les épaules **« c'est comme ça qu'on matte un Originel ».**

Tout le monde me regardait étrangement. Elena me regardait noir et Stefan était perplexe mais j'en avais rien à faire. Finalement Klaus avait tort il faisait tout ce que je voulais.

**« Dit à Alaric de ramener Damon au manoir, il nous rejoint là-bas. » **balançais-je

Nous arrivions au Manoir des Salvatore, Elena rentra directement. Stefan m'attrapa par le bras.

**« - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Klaus ?** m'interrogeait-il

**« - Rien»**

Je me dirigeais vers la porte pour rentrer quand il m'arrêta :

**« - Caroline, n'oublie pas qui il est… ce qu'il a fait ! »** me prévient-il

**« - Stefan, je sais ! dis-je**

_« Sinon, j'aurais déjà craquée depuis longtemps »pensais-je_

**« - Et s'il n'avait pas été là, je n'aurais jamais pu recevoir mon diplôme. »**

**« - Je tiens à toi Caroline ! Tu te rapproches dangereusement de lui et j'ai peur qu'il te fasse du mal, c'est tout ! »**

**« - Il ne me fera rien ne t'inquiète pas ! » **soufflais-je

**« - Allez viens, quelqu'un veut faire ta connaissance !»**

**Pov Caroline**

Je rentrais à mon tour quand je vis une blonde aux cheveux longs qui dansait dans le salon au milieu de la pièce. Elle flasha sur moi à sa vitesse vampirique.

**« - Caroline, je suppose…, je suis Lexie ! »**

**« - Lexie ! » **dis-je étonné**« Stefan m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, d'ailleurs où sont-ils tous passés ? »**

**« - Et bien tous au chevet de la belle au bois dormant »**

**« - D'ailleurs, j'y vais également **» Dit Stefan

Je m'assis sur le canapé et Lexie me rejoignit.

**« - Je vois que j'ai été remplacé par une autre blonde, merci de prendre soin de lui »**

**« - C'est quelqu'un de super ! »**

**« - Oh et bien on voit que tu ne l'as pas connu quand il était connu sous le nom du boucher, c'était quelque chose…Il n'avait rien du gentil garçon »**

Je ris à sa remarque est ce qu'il pouvait changer à ce point ? Non, il fallait que j'arrête de penser à lui, mon cœur appartenait à Tyler et pas à un autre surtout pas à son pire ennemi.

**« - Il est mignon ? »**

**« - Qui ? » **dis-je interloquée

**« - Le vampire auquel tu penses et avec qui tu hésites ?**** »**

**« - Vous les vieux vampires, vous aimez entrer dans la tête des gens, c'est impressionnant" **Dis-je d'un ton las.

Elle fit un haussement des épaules.

**« - Il faudrait gouter les deux pour savoir ! »**

**« - Quoi ?» **lui demandais-je choquée

** « - Ba oui, comment veux-tu arriver à choisir si tu ne sais pas ce que les deux ont à offrir ! De toute façon si tu hésites, c'est que ce n'est vraiment pas bon pour le premier»**

** « - C'est cruel ce que tu me dis ! »** Dis-je

**« - Non c'est la vérité Et de plus s'il est craquant pourquoi se priver …..Oh et j'ai une devise si tu hésites entre deux prend le deuxième car si le premier était celui qui te fallait la vie ne t'aurais jamais fait rencontrer le deuxième. »**

Lexie était vraiment pétillante. Elle était franche et ne passait pas par quatre chemins. Stefan disait que je lui faisais penser à elle et c'est vrai que je comprenais mieux maintenant. Je fus sorti de ma rêverie par la voix de lexie :

**« - Oh my god, De toute façon, Caroline, il ne pourra pas être plus sexy que celui-là! **»

Je me retournais pour voir Klaus entré dans le manoir.

**« - Rien pour toi chérie !» **lui répondit Klaus

Il me sourit en passant et je lui rendis son sourire. Je lui indiquais qu'ils étaient tous à l'étage et il partit dans leur direction. Je me retournais pour regarder Lexie. Elle bavait totalement sur Klaus. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, il l'avait recalé et j'aimais ça. Savoir que j'étais la seule pour lui.

**« - Dangereux, très dangereux…..mais vraiment trop sexy !». **

Je soufflais à sa remarque. C'est vrai qu'il était séduisant. Je balançai des pieds, j'étais de plus en plus agacée.

**« - Quoi, c'est lui le deuxième ? » **me dit-elle en chuchotant

Je ne préférais même pas répondre à sa question.

**« - Comment peux-tu hésiter ?**

**« - C'est compliqué !… il a fait tellement de…. »**

**« - Il faut parfois savoir donner la chance au mauvais garçon pour qu'il s'attendrisse »** me dit-elle en faisant sautiller ses sourcils

Klaus, Stefan et Alaric apparaissaient après quelques minutes.

**Pov Caroline **

Alaric s'assit à côté de nous et discutait avec Lexie de l'autre côté et je regardai Stefan remercier Klaus pour avoir sauvé la vie de son frère.

Tout devient calme quand on entendit Elena giflé Damon.

**« - Wooo ! »** S'exclama lexie.

**« - C'est moi qui lui est appris le coup »** dit fièrement Alaric

Ce qui fit rire la plupart d'entre nous sauf Klaus et moi qui se regardaient en souriant en pensant à celle que je lui avais mise durant notre nuit ensemble.

**« - C'est pas bien de laisser trainer ses oreilles ? »** Dit stefan

**« - Désolé mais c'est trop bon d'imaginer Elena lui en coller une » **Répondit Lexie

Puis Elena avoua son amour à Damon et Stefan était effondré. Lexie s'était avancé vers lui :

**« - Qui laisses trainer ses oreilles maintenant !... Allez, Stefan, y'a pleins d'autre femmes qui t'attendent partout dans ce monde»**

Rien qu'à voir la réaction de Lexie, je n'imaginais pas le nombre de femmes qui s'intéresserait à Klaus. J'en avais une boule dans la gorge rien que d'y penser.

Je sortis du manoir, j'étouffais. Je me dirigeais sur le balcon, accoudée à la rambarde. Je ne voulais pas que des femmes s'intéressent à lui et je ne voulais pas qu'il s'intéresse à d'autres. Je ne voulais pas perdre ma place. Je regardais mon téléphone et toujours aucun message. Enervée je retirai mon bracelet et le plaça dans la poche arrière de mon jean. Je voulais juste savoir s'il allait bien, s'il pensait à moi mais apparemment, il avait des choses plus intéressantes à faire. J'étais blessée et perdue et mes sentiments pour Klaus n'arrangeaient rien.

J'entendis des pas derrière moi, je sentais sa présence. Il déposa sa main sur mon épaule et je fermais les yeux à son contact, savourant les frissons qui m'envahissaient.

**« - Tu vas bientôt partir ? » **lui demandais-je

**« - Une fois que Bonnie aura remis le voile, oui »**

**« - C'est bientôt alors, Bonnie a besoin de la pleine lune»**

Je me retournais et le regardais. Il plaça ses mains sur chaque côté de mes bras.

**« - Tu vas me demander si j'ai besoin de réconfort ou m'envoyer bouler? » **lui demandais-je en souriant en pensant à la nuit où il avait enterré les sorcières à ma place.

**« - ça dépend, tu as besoin d'être réconfortée ?**...**Car je doute que l'endroit soit bien choisit, on pourrait te voir »** me dit-il en chuchotant

**« - Je m'en fiche ». **

On se fixait dans les yeux et je n'arrivais plus à me détacher de son regard. Nos lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Je fixai sa bouche, ses lèvres avec une profonde envie de m'y abandonner. C'était mal et je le savais. Pouvais-je réellement lutter encore contre mes sentiments alors que mon cœur me demandait d'y céder ?, si Lexie avait raison ? Et j'en avais trop envie. Il hésitait, je pense qu'il attendait plus à un pas de ma part mais il finit par avancer afin de combler l'écart entre nous. Sentant son souffle, je fermais les yeux, prête à sentir le goût de ses lèvres.

**« - Excusez-moi» **Bonnie nous interrompit en arrivant.** « - Klaus, j'aimerais te parler ! »**

** « - Vas-y je t'écoute ! » **lui répondit-il

**« - Pas ici, seul à seul »** Annonça fermement Bonnie


	11. Chapter 11 - Stay

Et me revoilà,

Dis donc, je ne compte plus ceux qui sont en colère contre Bonnie. Elle nous fait crotte, lol. Hihi. Et oui mes chers lecteurs, j'aime vous faire enrager.

_**Lina **__**: Merci à toi et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec sur Kol. On ne montre pas assez de choses sur les originels après je pense que elie et rebekah ont malgré tout été touchés même si on l'a pas vu mais tout simplement car la série n'est pas centré sur eux mais sur d'autres. C'est pour ça que je croise les doigts pour que The original fonctionne mais déçu que Kol n'en fasse pas partie. Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'as plu car pour être honnête avec ton premier message, je ne savais pas si mon histoire t'avais plus, là au moins je sais que tu as bien aimé.**_

_**Klarolineloove :**__** ravie que tu aies aimé et oui Bonnie qui gâche leur moment hihi.**_

_**NessieBooEvans **__**: Merci pour ta review et contente que l'histoire te plait. je t'ai répondu par Message privé, je ne pense pas que tu l'as vu alors n'hésite pas à aller le découvrir comme ça je pourrais étudier ta requête.**_

_**Lola :**__** Je comprends tout à fait et est d'accord mais comme je l'ai dit j'essaie de coller un maximum a la série sauf pour des choses qui ne me satisfait pas. Mais cette scène me servira par la suite pour une confrontation, c'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de la laisser. Et non tu as raison pour ce que Damon a fait a caro mais tout sera relié à un moment donné.**_

_**Theoriginalswithklaus :**__** MDR, j'ai adoré ton com' même si il n'était pas long mais j'ai vraiment trouvé ça top, tu m'as bien fait sourire et tu as vraiment eu l'air d'adoré le chapitre alors ce n'est que du bonheur.**_

_**Lolochou :**__** ma petite lolochou . Qu'est-ce que j'ai ri. Je trouve ça dommage même si je voulais que tu te mettes à genoux, je ne pourrais pas te voir ! (lol) mais ne t'inquiète pas comme je te l'est dit tant que ma fic n'est pas terminé, rien n'est perdu. Après est ce du Bluff ? en tout cas j'ai adoré ton com, tu es super touchante. Contente que tu es aimé ce chapitre et ma reprise du Hug ( et oui c'est tout Caroline, pétillante). Lexie est pleine de vie et je la trouve agréable, elle est très intéressante. Et oui, comme beaucoup, on n'a pas aimé le coup de Bonnie qui s'incruste au mauvais moment, Zut alors **_

_**Jolieyxbl : **__**Ça fait plaisir. La scène où Lexie donne des « conseils » a Caro dans le chapitre précédent a été étoffé à la dernière minutes alors contente que la scène t'as plu. Et je trouvais également intéressant de l'utiliser pour la faire tomber sous le charme de notre Originel. Petite maline, ta question si j'ai aimé la scène finale du Klaro à propos du dernier amour, ne serait-ce pas un moyen de savoir si je compte la suivre ? hum je me pose la question. Je vais te répondre quand même bien sûr que j'ai adoré, elle était juste magnifique, t'aurais vu ma tête quand j'ai vu la scène, la toute première fois, j'étais à la limite de baver (lol) cette scène est juste magnifique. Totalement fan. Je peux la regarder en boucle et serait toujours autant sous le charme.**_

_**Lea Michaelson :**__** l'histoire te plait toujours, je suis très contente merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu seras sous le charme de ce nouveau chapitre.**_

_**Analissa **__**: t'es trop mimi. C'est super gentil que tu me dises que j'écris bien et que je te fais rêver, sa récompense le temps que je passe dessus alors merci. Oui lexie a toujours des bonnes allusions et c'est pour ça que j'ai exploité son personnage car je suis sure que si elle avait rencontré notre petit hybride, elle aurait été intrigué. Caroline est fraiche et ne mâche pas ses mots, c'est ce qui la rends si attachante et parfaite pour Klaussinet. D'ailleurs quand on voit la scène du 4x18 ou il monte la voix et se dispute est superbe, j'adore cette scène. Elle ne se démonte pas et lui tiens tête, elle est vraiment parfaite pour lui.**_

_**Mayu87**__** : Bienvenue j'espère te compter dans mes fidèles pour les prochains chapitres. Oh oui que j'aime être sadique, tu comprends pourquoi j'adore Klaus hihi. Ravi que tu trouves géniale ma fiction alors je compte sur toi pour la suite.**_

_**Klaroline-chair**__** : Voilà la suite. Bien sûr que Lexie a raison, caroline a vraiment besoin de lunettes. Pour la rencontre Bonnie / Klaus tu auras la réponse par la suite.**_

_**Carotte44 :**__** bon je t'ai posté un énorme pavé par MP donc ça m'a permis de te répondre. Comme je l'ai dit il y'a pleins de petites chose introduite dans les chapitres que je pourrais exploiter ou non dans la suite. A bientôt pour d'autre analyse et d'autre pavé pour mon plus grand plaisir.**_

_**Sabrina-Visiteur : **__**Bienvenue, bah voyons petite maline, j'imagine que tu aurais préféré que Bonnie arrive plus tard mais ne t'inquiète pas, on finira par l'avoir notre baiser et je m'engage à vous le rendre exceptionnelle. A bientôtJ.**_

Voici le chapitre 11, Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 11- Stay

_"__ I want you to stay, Je veux que tu restes"_

**Pov Caroline**

Je les regardais partir tous les deux dans la même direction, elle voulait lui parler seule loin de nous

Tous. Que lui voulait-elle ?et pourquoi garder le secret ? Ces questions ne cessaient de

trotter dans ma tête. C'est à ce moment, que je réalisais ce qui était sur le point de se passer avant

que Bonnie nous interrompt et je ne pus sortir qu'un :

**« - Oh mon Dieu »**

Je voyais sans cesse les images de ses lèvres à la limite d'effleurer les miennes, son regard que lui

seul avait le secret. Mais qu'allez-t-il penser ? Je fermais la porte derrière moi en entrant dans

le manoir, tremblante, je me plaquai contre celle-ci en soufflant un bon coup avant de prendre la

parole :

**« - Bonnie a dit où elle partait ? »**

**« - Elle n'a rien dit. Elle doit surement se préparer à remettre le voile, la pleine lune sera**

**dans quelques heures maintenant » **Me répond Alaric.

Quelques heures… Dans quelques heures, le voile sera remis et il partira. Loin de Mystic Falls, loin de nos vies…loin de moi. Mais le voulais-je réellement ? Étais-je prête à le laisser s'en aller, me quitter ? Je sortis de mes pensées en entendant la voix de Stefan qui se levait d'un bond :

**« - Il est temps qu'on commence à vivre nos vies et à oublier le passé ! »**

Stefan réapparut quelques minutes plus tard avec un sac de voyage qui laissa tomber à ses pieds.

**« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, tu ne vas pas partir »** Lui demandais-je sous le choc

**« - J'ai besoin de recul, je suis désolé, Caroline, mais tu sais à quel point je l'aime et je ne peux pas la regarder dans les bras d'un autre…ça fait trop mal. »**

Je hochais la tête, je comprenais sa décision même si sa me faisais mal de le voir s'enfuir. Lexie et moi l'accompagnions. Il lança son sac dans le coffre de sa voiture. Lexie s'avança vers moi et me pris dans ses bras :

**« - Je suis contente de t'avoir rencontré et j'espère que tu trouveras les réponses à tes questions. **

**Dans une vie il y'a plusieurs amours Caroline mais le grand amour lui n'existe qu'une fois. Ne l'oublie jamais !»**

Elle monta du côté passager, Je lui souriais. J'étais très contente de l'avoir rencontré. Lexie aurait pu être une excellente amie. Elle était vraiment adorable et pleine de vie. Mon téléphone sonna. Je regardais mon portable et vis un message de Matt.

**_« Je pars en Italie avec Rebekah, ne dis rien, tout vas bien se passer »._**

Je fis un hoquet de surprise avant de montrer le SMS à Stefan qui fit un petit sourire en le lisant.

**« - Les originels !.. Ils sont irremplaçables. Mystic Falls, va être bien triste sans eux… fais attention à toi »**

**« - C'est promis ! »**

Je restais là encore quelque temps à regarder la voiture s'éloigner et entendu Damon appelé Alaric .Tout était fini. Le voile était remis en place. Je repensais à notre rencontre un peu plus tôt. Je ne voulais pas qu'il croit que je jouais avec ses sentiments, car ce n'était pas le cas. Je souris en sentant sa présence. Il s'avança vers moi et s'installa à côté en me fixant mais ne disait rien.

**« - écoutes à propos de… »** Commençais-je

il déposa son doigt sur ma bouche pour me couper dans mon élan.

**« - Chhhuuuuttt… ne dit rien »** me dit-il tendrement

Je le regardais dans ses yeux bleus azur et y étais comme possédée. Il me sourit et me tendit sa main :

**« - Viens avec moi »**

Nous marchâmes depuis un long moment mais aucun de nous deux parlaient, c'était inutile. Je le regardais, il avait le regard triste. Je compris qu'il était sur le point de s'en aller et que je vivais mes derniers moments avec lui .Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte mais je n'étais pas prête non plus à le suivre. On était arrivés sur le terrain de sport du lycée ou l'estrade était toujours installée.

**« - Quand pars-tu? »** Dis-je tristement

** « - Ce soir… Tu sais, j'ai voulu t'offrir un billet pour me suivre à la Nouvelle Orléans »**

Je savais qu'il m'inviterait et espérait qu'il le fasse. Il ne lâchait rien et cela ne faisait que montrer son attachement mais j'étais perdue et ne savais même pas quoi répondre. Il continua :

**« - Mais je sais qu'elle aurait été ta réponse … alors j'ai opté pour quelque chose que je sais que tu accepteras »**

Sa phrase suscita mon attention et éveillait ma curiosité. Klaus était tellement unique .Ses derniers jours avec lui avaient été parfaits. Il ne cessait de me surprendre. Il connaissait mes gouts et je me demandais ce qu'il comptait m'offrir car je savais qu'il serait aussi unique que lui l'était. Je le regardais prête à le découvrir avec une énorme curiosité.

**« - Tyler est maintenant libre… et est à Mystic Falls »** me dit-il

**« - Quoi ? »** Dis-je totalement sous le choc.

Ce n'était pas possible, j'avais du mal entendre. Il ne pouvait pas faire une telle chose. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Je le regardais avec un regard troublé. J'avais réussi, il avait libéré Tyler. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ?

**« - Il est … Ton premier amour »**me dit-il en me fixant dans les yeux **« J'attendrais d'être ton dernier… peu importe le temps que ça prendra »**

L'éternité pour nous n'avait aucune limite et il disait être prêt à m'attendre. Je n'en revenais pas. Il venait de me prouver à quel point je comptais pour lui. Et je voyais dans ses yeux à quel point il était sincère. Il avança ses lèvres rapidement et m'embrassa la joue d'un baiser tendre et délicat. J'étais surprise de son emplacement mais appréciais. Ses lèvres étaient d'une douceur. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un simple baiser sur la joue pouvait être aussi sensuel et aussi intense. J'avais des papillons dans le ventre à son contact. Il se détacha doucement et me regarda avec son regard envoutant. Il était magnifique.

Il me caressa la joue et je posais ma main sur la sienne.

**« - Reste »** le suppliais-je

Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. Je sentais mes larmes glissées sur mes joues. Il me regarda tristement et posa son front contre le mien en essuyant mes larmes avec ses pouces.

**« - Si tu savais à quel point, j'aimerais »**

Il s'écartait, nos regards étaient toujours liés.

**« - Alors ne pars pas »**

Il me fixait toujours, je sentais son mal-être comme il percevait le mien. Je sentis à ce moment-là une vague d'émotion qui traversait tout mon corps, plus rien d'autre n'existait. J'étais connecté à lui et ressentais toutes ses émotions : Peur, Souffrance, et tout l'amour qu'il avait pour moi. Un amour qui le consumait de l'intérieur, Je compris à cet instant que j'étais dans sa tête et que j'arrivais à lire en lui. Je percevais la moindre de ses pensées. J'écarquillais les yeux en le regardant :

**« - Je t'entends ! »** dis-je étonnée.

Ce n'était pas possible, je n'étais pas en mesure de pouvoir y'arriver, je n'étais pas assez forte pour pouvoir y pénétrer .Pourtant, c'était bien réel, je percevais toutes ses pensées.

**« - je sais »** me dit-il

**« - Comment est-ce possible ? »**

Il me regarda et ne répondit pas, il se retourna près à s'en aller.

**« - Je veux que tu restes ! » **Tentais-je

** « - je ne peux pas et même si je le pouvais, je ne suis pas assez fort pour ça »**

Que voulait-il dire par là, je compris en entendant le son de sa voix :

**« - Caroline ! »**

Je me retournais pour y voir Tyler, en face de moi, me souriant. Je me retournais à nouveau pour y trouver le regard ému de Klaus :

**« - Au revoir, Caroline »**

Un bruit d'air se fit entendre, je venais de réaliser qu'il était parti. Les larmes ruisselées sur mes joues. Je me sentais vide et déchiré comme si on m'avait arraché le cœur de ma poitrine. J'éclatais en sanglots.

**« - Hey, Care ! Tout va bien, je suis là !, ne pleure pas… tout est fini ! » **Me dit Tyler en me serrant dans ses bras.

Il mit ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage et je repensais à d'autres qui avaient eu le même emplacement quelques minutes avant.

**Pov Klaus**

Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues, j'avais mal. Je l'aimais plus que tout et devait la laisser s'en aller dans les bras d'un autre, c'était une véritable torture. Je réalisais que c'était la première fois que je laissais une personne que j'aimais, s'en aller. C'était une douleur épouvantable. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, il fallait qu'elle réalise elle-même ce dont elle avait besoin et pour cela il fallait que je le lui rende mais je n'abandonnerais pas, ce n'était pas ma nature. Elle avait vu les moindres de mes pensées, elle était ma destinée, mon âme sœur et elle ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte. Rien à voir avec le lien de créateur à descendance…Mais bien une connexion particulière due à un amour éternel. Elle était tout simplement mon alpha. Je me sentais observer.

IL me regardait, adossé à un arbre et s'avança vers moi. J'étais gêné qu'il me voit dans cet état. Il voyait ma faiblesse, je savais qu'il avait du tout observé :

**« - Vas-y, Qu'est-ce que tu attends, moques- toi ! »**

**« - Non ….au contraire …..je suis très fier » **me répondit Elijah

Je levais mon regard dans le sien, il me souriait et avait l'air d'être sincère.

**« - Là, je reconnais mon frère. »**

**« - J'avais oublié à quel point ça faisait mal !»** Dis-je en essuyant une larme avec le dos de ma main.

**« - Je sais… mais tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Tu l'auras, soit patient. Partons maintenant ! »**

**« - J'ai encore deux trois petites choses à faire avant, je te rejoins, installe les bagages dans le jet. »**

* * *

**Pov Caroline**

Tyler m'avait proposé de partir pour les vacances hors de cette ville. Il disait que changer d'air pouvait nous faire du bien. Que ce serait un bon moyen de nous retrouver. Que tout redeviendrait comme avant mais je ne pensais pas que cela soit possible. J'aimais toujours Tyler mais Klaus avait pris une place dans mon cœur, une très grande place. J'avais vu à quel point, il m'aimait. Désormais, plus rien ne serait comme avant.

Je rentrais dans ma chambre, longeant mon lit, laissant mes doigts glissés sur la couette à l'endroit où il avait été assis cette nuit-là, où tout avait commencé. Je revoyais les images défilées dans ma tête. J'allumais la radio et commençais à préparer un sac de voyage, je prenais pile par pile sans vraiment savoir ce que je mettais dedans, ça n'avait pas d'importance, j'étais totalement ailleurs. Je pris une douche et m'habillais. Je réapparus dans ma chambre et y trouva un petit écrin sur le dessus de mon lit.

Je savais exactement ce que c'était, je l'ouvris quand même pour y trouver le bracelet qu'il m'avait offert auparavant. Désormais tout avait changé, je regardais le petit mot où il était inscrit :

_« Ne m'oublie pas» _je souriais en voyant la signature_ « Niklaus »_

Les premières notes d'une musique commençaient à retentir. Elle tombait au bon moment, Je tenais toujours l'écrin dans mes mains je tombais dans le fauteuil. Les larmes recommençaient à couler en entendant la musique :

**« Tout le long, C'était la fièvre**

**J'ai levé les mains en l'air et j'ai dit : Montre-moi quelque chose**

**Il a dit : Si tu l'oses, viens un peu plus près »**

Ces paroles représentaient tout ce que je ressentais, Cette chanson était faite pour nous. Des images traversaient mon esprit, je revoyais un tas d'images comme des flashs et voyais également d'autres que je n'avais jamais vu car je ne voyais pas seulement à travers mes yeux mais également avec les siens.

**« Nous tournons en rond, et en rond…**

**Maintenant dis-moi, que tu sais**

**Je ne suis pas sûre de savoir comment ressentir ça**

**Quelque chose dans ta façon de bouger**

**J'ai le sentiment que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi**

**Je veux que tu restes**

**La raison pour laquelle je m'accroche c'est parce que j'ai besoin que ce vide s'en aille**

**Je veux que tu restes »**

* * *

**Pov Elijah**

Tout était prêt, j'étais installé sur un siège, buvant un verre. J'entendais mon frère monter et pénétrer à l'intérieur. Il se servait un verre et partit s'assoir sur un siège en face de moi, les jambes allongés sur le siège d'en face. Cela faisait déjà une dizaine de minutes et le jet n'avait toujours pas décollé.

**« - Mais pourquoi, il ne décolle pas ? »**

**« - C'est moi, qui lui est demandé d'attendre » **me répondit Klaus

Je fis un haussement des sourcils en le regardant et l'invitai à m'en dire plus.

**« - J'attends quelqu'un » **me répondit-il avec un sourire

Je comprenais rien du tout mais je voyais qu'il me cachait quelque chose, il avait l'air fier de lui et ne cessait de sourire. Mon regard se posa sur l'entrée de l'appareil après avoir entendu du bruit. Quelqu'un arrivait et déposa ses sacs à ses pieds. J'écarquillais en découvrant la personne en face de moi :

**« - Alors, vous ne m'offrez pas un verre »**

J'étais bouche bée, devant qui je voyais en face de moi. Je me retournais vers Klaus, la bouche toujours ouverte.

Klaus se retourna vers moi avec un sourire à la fois fier et machiavélique :

**« - Bah quoi ?... Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? »**

**« - Comment as-tu réussi une telle chose ? »** dis-je totalement choqué

**Oh, mais dit donc qui est ce passager ?**

** J'espère que vous avez été émue par la scène klaroline ainsi que celle de Caro . D'ailleurs je pense que vous avez remarqué que j'ai associé la scène à la chanson Stay de Rihanna. Je vous invite à voir la traduction complète afin de voir à quel point, cette chanson est dédiée au Klaroline. Pour la fameuse scène de Caroline, j'aimerais que vous alliez sur youtube et tapez ****« Stay Klaus et Caroline »**** mise en ligne ****par Xxwhisperofdreams ****( c'est pour moi l'une des plus jolies vidéos du couple). Alors même si vous l'avez déjà vu regardez là à nouveau et imaginer la scène, Caro assisse avec l'écrin a la main et que les images qu'elle voit c'est cette vidéo. Cela donne un petit plus, une émotion que je ne peux pas décrire aussi bien avec des mots. J'espère que vous jouerez le jeu.**

**La saison 4 est finie, place à ma propre saison 5. Ne soyez pas déçu du retour de Tyler, je ne peux pas passer outre avant d'engager le Klaro. N'oubliez pas que Klaroline je suis, Klaroline je resterais.**


	12. Chapitre 12- Turbulences

_**Coucou à vous tous!, je suis très contente de voir que vous avez aimé le chapitre précédent surtout qu'il était très important pour moi. Vous avez été ému et avez eu la larme à l'œil pour certains alors je suis très satisfaite. J'espère que vous avez joué le jeu en regardant la vidéo en imaginant la scène. Beaucoup ont aimés le lien entre nos deux âmes sœurs je suis contente car j'aime beaucoup cette idée. **_

_**Vous m'avez surpris avec vos théories sur le passager. certains ont pensé à quelqu'un alors que cette personne ne m'avais pas traversé l'esprit mais qui aurait pu être possible. Vous aurez la réponse dans le chapitre. Bravo à ceux qui ont deviné.**_

_**Merci à tous pour vos reviews.**_

_**Lea Mikaelson: Contente que tu as aimé le chapitre et voilà le prochain.**_

_**Lola: Tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre. En ce qui concerne l 'amitié Elena/ Caro je suis d'accord. D'ailleurs rien que dans la série tu vois que Elena ne s'excuse pas et la prend pas dans ses bras alors qu'elle le fait avec Bonnie. De toute façon, j'en parlerais dans la suite.**_

_**Lolochou: oh que oui je les adore les pavés! hihi. tu as été émue, trop bien. Pour SIlas/Stefan non je pense pas que je vais suivre cette route sa m'inspire peu et je prèfère me servir du personnage de Stefan autrement. En ce qui concerne le fameux lien ou elle entre dans sa tête je trouve cela intéressant alors ravie que cela te plaît. Tu es totlement obsédé par Kol tu me fais trop rire :).**_

_**Yuna3778: tu as trouvé la scène de leur adieu frustrante, c'est que cette scène t'as touché. Mais je suis d'accord mais t'inquiète pas ils finiront par se retrouver. **_

_**Analissa: Tu es trop mimi avec tes reviews, J'adore! Ravie que tu as aimé le chapitre. Je l'adore aussi. Il joue beaucoup avec l'émotion et sa le rend particulier mais très émouvant. Que tu me dise que c'est l'une des plus jolie histoire Klaroline que tu as lu et bien ouah c'est très touchant merci beaucoup beaucoup. A bientôt.**_

_**NessieBooEvans: haha, mais qui est ce? tu auras la réponse**_

_**TheOriginalsWithKlaus: Le voilà le nouveau chapitre! Merci tu as parlé du bracelet! Je trouvais mignon qui lui redonne après tout leur relation a évolué et il lui redonne pas pour les mêmes raisons que précédemment ou je pense qu'il voulait plus "l'acheter'. Non pour le retour de Tyler, il a eu raison et c'était nécessaire je sais que c'est chiant car on se dit elle va retourner avec et vivre le grand amour et blabla mais cela peut être intéressant de voir comment Caro va gérer "le manque de Klausinet". de plus Klaus veut gagner Caroline mais à la loyal et c'est toute à son honneur. De plus elle ne vivra pas le grand amour avec Tyler comme tu as pu le voir, notre blondinette est attristé du départ de Klaus et se pose des questions donc...**_

_**Sabrina-visiteur: Merci de dire que mes chapitres sont super et que tu les aime! C'est très touchant. J'ai bien entendu ta demande concernant Hayley et Le B.., je ne le dit pas car je veux pas que tu éteigne l'ordi et ne lise pas le chapitre :) lol! Non franchement j'ai bien entendu et je ne te dis pas non car sa me plaît pas non plus cette histoire donc a la fin du chapitre je demanderais les avis concernant cette histoire.**_

_**MaRiin3: Et bah, te revoilà! je me demandais ou tu étais:) te revoilà en force super! Merci d'avoir laissé une reviews sur chaque chapitre que tu avait loupé c'est trop gentil merci.**_

_**Jolieyxbl: Merci de comprendre le retour de Tyler. Une chose doit se terminer pour qu'une autre commence. j'espère également que les scénaristes de TVD le feront revenir pour que Caro puisse rompre en comprenant que c'est Klaus qu'elle veut. Si sa se trouve y reviendra même pas et ne voudra pas revenir auprès d'elle car il sera trop occupé (peut etre préparer une vengeance ) et là c'est le drame! je veux que se soit Caro qui rompre par ce qu'elle a des sentiments pour notre originel alors j'espère ne pas être déçu.**_

_**KlarolineLoove: **__**Merci contente que tu as aimé le chapitre. Ils sont fait pour être ensemble alors ils se retrouveront. Comme Lexie l'a dit c'est mal partit pour Tyler.**_

_**Trefle: bienvenue à toi. contente que tu aimes.**_

_**Carotte44: Je me demandais si j'allais avoir ta review, tu te fais désirer, petite maline. Contente que tu a trouvé le chapitre magique. tes réponses dans la chapitre 12. **_

**Note sur ce chapitre : Point de vue de Klaus avant son départ en jet ainsi que Flash back sur sa rencontre avec Bonnie.**

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 12- Turbulences**

**POV Klaus**

Je rentrais au manoir pour aller chercher le bracelet qu'elle m'avait jeté le soir du bal que ma famille avait organisé. Je la revoyais avec ses cheveux bouclés attachés avec des petites mèches qui tombaient de chaque côté de son si joli visage, elle était vraiment ravissante. Elle vouait un amour inconditionnel à ceux qu'elle aimait et ne les abandonnait pas. Des qualités qui me fascinaient et auquel je portais une grande importance.

J'entrais dans ma chambre pour prendre mon carnet de croquis. Je ne pouvais pas partir sans prendre le visage de mon ange qui parcourait plusieurs pages de celui-ci. Je pris l'écrin avec moi en ajoutant un petit mot. Je restais un long moment bloqué sur la signature. Que devais-je signer ? Je finis par inscrire Niklaus.

Je sortis de ma chambre et entendu un remue-ménage dans la chambre d'à côté. Je secouai la tête d'agacement et poussai la porte. La chambre était sens dessus dessous. Des vêtements étaient étalés partout, sur le lit jusqu'au sol.

**« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? » **Demandais-je

**« - ça se voit pas ? je fais mes valises ! »**

**« - C'est un jet qu'on a, alors limites-toi au minimum ou je te balancerais hors de l'appareil avec tes sacs ! »**

**« - OK, CHEF ! »** me répondit la personne en se mettant au garde-à-vous.

Je soupirais d'agacement et refermais la porte derrière moi et arrivait dans le salon à l'endroit où j'avais dansé avec elle. Je fermais les yeux me remémorant la scène. On était loin d'être aussi proche qu'on l'était désormais. Je finis par sortir du manoir afin de me diriger chez mon ange. J'espérais de ne pas tomber sur elle et encore moins sur eux deux. Le voir avec elle, l'embrasser ou la toucher me rendait hors de moi. J'arrivais devant chez elle. J'écoutais au loin et n'entendis pas la voix de Tyler. Je me servais de mon odorat, l'odeur du loup est particulière et nous sommes capables de se sentir à des kilomètres. Une chose était sûre, il n'était pas là.

Je pénétrais une dernière fois dans sa chambre pour y déposer l'écrin sur son lit. J'entendais l'eau couler, mon ange devait être sous la douche. Je regardais attentivement sa chambre. L'atmosphère y était pesante, je pouvais le ressentir. Je me souvenais la première fois où j'étais entré dans cette chambre, le jour de son anniversaire pour venir lui donner mon sang afin de la soigner de la morsure de loup-garou. Je me souvenais de son regard effrayé me voyant entrer. Elle m'avait demandé si j'étais venue pour la tuer. Cette nuit-là, elle m'avait vraiment intrigué et maintenant je comprenais mieux pourquoi. Je déposais l'écrin avec le petit mot sur son lit et me retournai prêt à partir. Je baissais la tête pour sortir par la fenêtre quand je revenais sur mes pas et me dirigeait vers ce qui m'avait intrigué. Je m'approchais et attrapais le dessin que je lui avais fait. Elle l'avait gardé. J'étais très étonné, vu la relation qu'on entretenait à l'époque, j'aurais cru qu'elle l'aurait jeté ou même brulé. Mais non, elle l'avait gardé auprès d'elle. Je souriais. J'entendis mon ange arriver et je disparus dans la nuit.

J'arrivais à l'entrée du jet et envoyai un message afin de savoir si notre invité comptait bientôt nous faire l'honneur de sa présence. Je reçu sa réponse dans les secondes qui suit. Je rentrais à l'intérieur. Je me servis un verre et m'installai à mon aise en étalant mes jambes tout en pensant à ma belle.

Je fus sorti de mes rêveries par Elijah qui se demandait pourquoi l'appareil ne décollait pas. Je lui fis part de notre invité et le voyais me regarder très intrigué. Je souriais d'avance. J'arrivais toujours à avoir ce que je voulais et celui qui arriverait à me duper n'était pas encore né.

Elijah tourna la tête et fut tellement surpris que ses yeux étaient écarquillés et sa bouche grande ouverte. Je souriais à son étonnement en buvant dans mon verre. Il se retourna sur moi dans la surprise et aucun mot ne sortait. Je le regardais en coin fier d'être aussi malin :

** « - Bah quoi ?... Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais….que ta famille soit réunie ? »** Lui demandais-je

**« - Comment as-tu réussi une telle chose ? » **me dit-il totalement choqué

* * *

**_Flash back_**

J'avais suivi la sorcière jusqu'au sous-sol du lycée. Je me demandais bien ce qu'elle me voulait mais je sentais que ce petit entretien allait être très intéressant. Elle était venue à moi et j'allais pouvoir en jouer.

**« - Que me veux-tu Love ?**

**« - Un coup de main ! »**

**« - Vraiment »** dis-je en éclatant de rire

** « -Tu représentes une grande source d'énergie et j'en ai besoin».**

**« - Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à tes ancêtres, Bonnie ? »**

**« - Car elles ne m'aideront pas, elles ne me le permettront pas »**

Je la regardais avec un air intrigué. Elle continua :

**« - J'ai utilisé des forces trop puissantes »**

**« - Par trop puissant tu sous-entends… Magie noire, n'est-ce pas »**

Elle ne répondait pas mais je vis dans son regard que j'étais dans le vrai.

**« - Alors je continue, tu as voulu jouer avec la magie noire et tu…. » **Récapitulais-je

**« - Morte ! » **elle me coupait

Je fis volte-face pour la regarder.

**« - Quoi ?...Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »** Dis-je sous le choc

**« - Je suis morte hier soir, je suis un fantôme »**

Pour remettre le voile, elle n'avait pas besoin d'utiliser cette magie. Je ne comprenais pas mais je savais que quelque chose clochait.

**« - Je suis morte en voulant ramener Jeremy ! » **finit elle par avouer. **« Je n'avais pas suffisamment d'énergie »**

**« - Et en quoi as-tu besoin de moi ? »** essayais-je de comprendre

** « -Une fois, je me suis connecté à un sorcier pour utiliser sa magie afin d'avoir suffisamment de force et si je me connecte à suffisamment de puissance je serais assez forte pour y' arriver »**

En clair, la sorcière voulait me prendre de l'énergie pour ramener d'entre les morts son petit ami qui était à l'origine de la mort de mon frère. La pauvre n'avait plus toute sa tête si elle croyait que j'allais l'aider du moins pas sans y gagner quelque chose. Elle dut le comprendre quand elle me regarda et continua :

**« - Je n'ai plus rien à perdre et je te demande de m'aider »** me demanda t'-elle d'un ton sec

**« - Tu veux ramener Jeremy très bien !... Mais tu vas également faire revenir Kol pour moi » **

**« - Je l'ai payé de ma vie. J'ai voulu défier la nature. Il doit toujours y avoir un équilibre. J'ai voulu le ramener à la vie et on a pris la mienne pour compenser. Ce n'était pas ce que j'avais prévu, l'équilibre des deux mondes doit être maintenu. Et maintenant tu veux que je ramène une autre personne, c'est impossible »**

**« - Le voilà ton équilibre, tu ramènes le gentil Jéremy, et Kol. Equilibre Vampire/ Chasseur. Équilibre du bien/ Équilibre du mal.»**

**De toute façon, tu l'as dit toi-même si tu ne trouves pas d'équilibre, tu ne pourras pas le ramener ! Alors, Bonnie… que décides-tu ?**

**TIC…TAC…TIC…TAC. Bonnie. »**

**_Fin du flash back_**

* * *

Je regardais le tas de sacs au sol et dis d'un ton sec :

**« - je t'avais demandé de prendre juste le nécessaire ! »**

**« - Et bien, j'ai obéi comme tu peux le voir c'est le strict minimum nécessaire du beau goss » **me répondit kol en se pavanant.

Il était revenu depuis déjà depuis quelques heures qu'il m'exaspérait déjà. Je secouai la tête d'embêtement. Elijah me regardait :

**« - Tu la ramené…. Alors assume maintenant ! »** me dit-il

**« - Sois gentil avec Mère-Grand, tu veux bien, je lui dois une fière chandelle, d'ailleurs content de voir que je t'ai manqué »** lancer Kol à Elie.

**« - Tu as dit quoi là? » **Demandais-je

Mes deux frères commençaient à monter le ton et m'ignoraient complètement ce qui me mettait hors de moi.

**« - Tu m'as appelé comment ? »** retentais-je avec énervement

Kol se retourna vers moi.

**« -Ba quoi ça te plaît pas ! D'ailleurs où est passé le petit chaperon rouge ? »**

**« - Qui ? »** lui demandais-je d'incompréhension

Kol leva son regard en l'air faisant signe qu'il était dans ses pensées, comme ci, il essayait de se rappeler.

**« - Comment elle était sexy dans son petit soutien-gorge rouge, hum …. j'adore… trop sexy »** dit il en se mordant la lèvre et me fixant.

Mes yeux passèrent à la couleur dorée et mes veines apparaissaient sur mon visage. J'étais entré dans un état de colère, comprenant qu'il parlait de Caroline. Je flashai sur lui à ma vitesse vampirique mais il courut également afin d'essayer de m'échapper. Le jet se secouait dans tous les sens. Elijah cria un coup sec en se renversant son verre sur son costume dans les turbulences.

**« - Ça suffit, y'en a marre ! »** hurlait-il

Ce qui fut nous arrêter net. Il avait l'air en colère, on le regardait. Il était rouge de colère, on n'avait pas l'habitude qu'il s'emporte à ce point, les regards de Kol et moi se rencontrèrent, et on explosa de rire simultanément en voyant la tête de notre frère ainé. Je finis par me réinstaller. Tout était devenu calme, chacun était retourné à ses occupations.

**« - Oh mais regardez qui est en train de courir, tu lui manques déjà Nik, on dirait ! »** s'écria Kol.

**« - Quoi ? »** Dis-je en me levant pour regarder par la fenêtre pour y voir caroline en train de courir avec un petit sac de voyage.

Sans attendre une minute, je demandais de faire atterrir le jet. Une fois chose faite. Je descendis pour y voir Caroline me souriant. Je courut dans sa direction pour aller la rejoindre. Arrivant à quelques pas d'elle, je m'arrêtais pour la regarder et la laisser faire les derniers pas qui restaient. Elle avait dû courir longtemps car ses cheveux étaient tout en bataille mais elle était toujours aussi belle.

**« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là Sweetheart, »** lui demandais-je.

Je ne pouvais plus attendre et j'avais besoin de le savoir. Elle me fit un sourire à me faire craquer et fit un petit haussement des épaules avant de me répondre.

**« - D'après toi ? »**

**« - Tu es sur de ce que tu veux, mon ange ? » **lui demandais-je

**« - Oui !** **»** me dit-elle d'un ton sûr d'elle **« c'est toi que je veux ! »**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et comblai l'écart entre nous. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin…pour mon plus grand plaisir. Elle me laissa l'accès à sa bouche afin que nos langues puissent danser l'une contre l'autre. C'était un baiser passionné et doux, un baiser où l'on se perdait savourant juste le moment présent. Je voulais être juste doux afin de lui montrer à quel point elle comptait à mes yeux, lui donner tout l'amour que j'avais pour elle. Je ne voulais plus la lâcher. Elle finit par se détacher difficilement, le baiser avait été aussi intense pour elle que pour moi. Je pouvais sentir son désir et ce qu'elle avait ressenti. Elle me regarda avec un sourire.

**« - T'embrasse toujours comme ça ? » **me demanda t'elle d'une façon étonnée avant de continuer d'une manière plus aguicheuse

** « - Car c'est sûr que tu seras mon dernier car aucun ne t'arriveras à la cheville après ça ! » **

J'explosais de rire, elle était juste merveilleuse. Je l'embrassais de nouveau. Pour une fois, j'étais heureux et à ma place. Je sursautai en entendant le rire de Kol. Je secouais la tête pour me voir dans l'avion, Kol mort de rire. Et Elijah essayant de se retenir.

**« - Oh Caroline, ma douce Caroline ! » **se moqua Kol

Je me levais d'un bond, furieux.

**« - T'as un peu de bave… là »** me dit-il en touchant le côté de sa lèvre

**« - je vais t'apprendre à rentrer dans ma tête » **Je flashai sur lui

**« - Et c'est…. reparti !» **s'exclama Elijah

Quelques secondes après, un crac résonna puis un bruit sourd d'un corps tombant au sol se fit entendre. Je retournais m'asseoir, furieux.

**« - Où est notre frère, »** me demanda Elijah

**« - Il fait une sieste » **dis-je d'un ton froid

Il me regarda et dit de façon exaspérer :

**« - Va falloir cesser ça ! »**

_**Félicitations à tous ceux qui avaient trouver la bonne réponse sur Kol. Mais tout ceux qui ont pensé a Katherine cela aurait pu être intéressant. **_

_**Bon j'ai prit la faille du retour de Jeremy pour y introduire l'équilibre du " bien" et du "mal". je trouve cela cohérent. **_

_**Bon tout d'abord avez vous aimé?**_

_**De plus, j'aimerais vos avis sur Hayley et Le bébé. En effet beaucoup ne sont pas satisfait de cette histoire alors qu'en pensez vous? Aimeriez vous qu'effectivement sa soit pas celui de KLAUS ou un complot! Dites moi car comme je ne sais absolument pas qu'elle direction je vais prendre autant que cela vous plaît. A bientôt Klausetcaroline.**_


	13. Chapter 13 - Une nouvelle vie

**Dis donc, vous vous êtes fait encore avoir mes chers lecteurs. Que c'est bon ça hihi ! Avouez que ça faisait longtemps que j'avais joué avec le rêve et la réalité.**

Lina : Contente de voir que tu aimes mes chapitres, j'espère que tu aimeras aussi les autres biz..

Klarolineloove : Merci pour ta review Tu t'es fait avoir hihihi. Et oui notre Kol quel farceur.

NessieBooEvans : Ah mais moi j'adore jouer avec vous, a vous torturer c'est trop drôle !. La voila la suite. Admets que je n'ai pas chômé pour vous la poster car il n'était pas commencé.

Kassandra: Bienvenue, merci d'avoir laissé des reviews tout au long de l'histoire. Et oui comme tu dis j'aime vous faire tourner en bourrique avec les rêves. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas je ne ferais pas comme JP on l'aura notre Klaro.

Theoriginalswithklaus : MDR. Et oui quel malin notre Kol. Il va mettre du piment à la fiction.

Lolochou : Yeah ! il est revenu TON KOL !MDR. Mais non tu ne me saoulais pas avec tes demandes de le faire revenir au contraire je souriais. Je le savais depuis le début de ma fiction que je le voulais dedans et que j'allais utiliser la faille du retour de Jer' avec l'équilibre. Ce n'était que du bluff ! et oui je t'ai eu. Alors heureuse Lolochou ?

Jolieyxbl : coucou au moins tu as été surprise du retour de Kol car tu ne t'y attendais pas, c'est bien d'être surprise dans une histoire. Et oui c'était un rêve, il est pas gentil notre Kol

Ami et 

Guest: Contente que vous aimez ma fic KlarolineForever je dirais même ALWAYS and FOREVER.

Analissa : merci à toi ! moi aussi j'adore Kol. Mélange de sadisme et d'humour. J'adore son personnage

AnonymeY : Raté, ce n'était qu'un rêve mais patience cela approche

Klaroline-chair : Oui Klaus était endormi dans le jet et Kol en à profiter pour rentrer dans sa tête et lui faire croire que sa belle venait. Pauvre Klausinet ! Tanpis je me porte volontaire je vais allez le consoler du coup je nevais pas avoir le temps de poster la suite vous ne m'en voudrez pas ? non je rigole !

Sabrina-Visiteur : C'est gentil de dire que mon chapitre était exceptionnel. Dis donc toi et Hayley c'est une grande histoire d'amour (mdr). C'est pas grave moi non plus je ne l'aime pas. Tu as vu j'essais d'écouter au maximum vos attentes. Alors je pense que tu seras satisfaite. Par contre je peux pas donner le pourquoi du comment et la réponse dès son apparition car sinon la fiction est terminé donc patience pour que la vérité éclate. Biz

MaelysNC : OUAH ! Quel review ! Un énorme merci, les mots me manque. Tu m'as vraiment touché. Savoir que son travail est apprécié, sa fait énormément de bien car je fais un maximum pour que mes chapitres plaisent autant les uns que les autres. Je veux faire ressentir mes sentiments pour ce couple et donner toute l'émotion que je perçois dans leur scène. Et oui sa me prends énormément de temps. Mais que veux-tu, j'aime faire plaisir et je suis une grande amoureuse du klaroline. J'espère sincèrement te retrouver par la suite alors j'espère à bientôt et encore merci. BISOUS

* * *

_**J'ai pris note de tous vos avis concernant Hayley et le bébé. La conclusion que j'en fais c'est que personne n'aime Hayley (pas surprise). Donc très peu aime l'histoire qu'elle soit enceinte et surtout de notre originel. En effet comme on m'a dit elle ne mérite pas de porter son enfant. C'est exact, je suis d'accord. Les quelque uns qui aimeraient conserver le bébé c'est pour voir la réaction de Caro et le fait que Klaus est un héritier et peut être derrière ça appuyer sa rédemption et de le voir face à son propre enfant alors que lui a été rejeté par son père. C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Et bien si c'est ça, je vais peut-être vous surprendre mais tout le monde sera satisfait et oui ma petite tête n'arrête pas de tourner. Donc je vous laisserais découvrir cette histoire au fil des chapitres.**_

_**Voici le chapitre 13, Bonne lecture.**_

Chapitre- 13 – Une nouvelle vie

_« Parfois ce que l'on veut n'est pas forcément ce dont on a besoin »_

**POV Caroline**

J'avais mal et étais fatigué aussi bien physiquement qu'émotionnellement. J'essuyais mes larmes et me regardais dans le miroir, j'avais les yeux boursouflés à la force de pleurer. Plus aucune larme ne coulait, elles étaient toutes sorties. Je regardais le bracelet et le mis à mon poignet. J'attrapais mon sac, prête à partir quand je me retournais pour aller chercher le dessin de Klaus. En le touchant une image apparut dans ma tête : Klaus dans ma chambre le tenant dans ses mains. Je secouais la tête d'incompréhension. Je l'entendais monter alors je flashais rapidement vers mon sac en prenant un livre tout en glissant le dessin à l'intérieur et le fermais. La porte s'ouvrit sur Tyler :

** « - Tu devrais aérer, ça sent vraiment mauvais ici ! »**

Il s'avança vers moi en me déposant un baiser sur mes lèvres. Je restais de marbre sans aucune expression. Je l'avais récupéré, j'avais réussi, nous étions enfin ensemble et pourtant je n'étais pas comblée.

**« - Tu es prête ? » **me dit-il

Je me retournais pour regarder une dernière fois derrière moi. Pris mon sac et fermais la porte.

Je l'installais dans le coffre et allais m'asseoir. Tyler s'installait du côté passager et démarrait la voiture.

**« - je suis étonné que tu me demandes pas où on va ! »**

**« - ça n'a aucune importance, on est ensemble, c'est l'essentiel, non ! » **lui dis-je sans réelle conviction

**« - Ah enfin, il était temps »**

**« - De quoi ! »**

**« - Depuis que je suis revenu, Care, tu m'as à peine regardé, et quand je t'embrasse. … **Il souffla un coup avant de reprendre :

** « - Laisse, ce n'est pas grave. Je n'imagine même pas ce que tu as dû faire pour qu'il me libère. »**

Il me prit la main en conduisant, les yeux fixés sur la route. Je les regardais attentivement mais je ne voyais que l'image des mains de Klaus et les miennes s'emboitant l'une contre l'autre quand nous étions entrés chez cette femme pour nous protéger. Je repensais à tout ce qui s'était passé cette soirée et souriait intérieurement. Il m'avait poussé à bout et s'était bien moqué de moi ce soir-là mais j'avais vraiment passé un bon moment avec lui et la nuit dans ses bras… mon dieu il fallait que j'arrête d'y penser… mais je ne pouvais pas j'avais été si bien contre son corps. Il fallait que j'arrête.

**_« Arrête Caroline, arrête d'y penser, c'est Klaus à qui tu penses. Tu es avec Tyler alors sors le de ta tête » _**pensais-je

Y'avait rien à faire j'essayais d'arrêter de penser à l'originel, d'ignorer toutes les images de nos moments passés ensemble, l'un contre l'autre, son corps contre le mien, ses étreintes, son torse, sa bouche sur ma joue, son sourire, son regard et ses YEUX !…. comment peut-on avoir un regard aussi sensuel et envoutant. Et voilà, je recommence à penser à lui. Il venait tout juste de partir que j'étais obnubilé par lui.

Je regardais le panneau« _Vous quittez Mystic Falls_ ». Et soufflais. Je finis par m'endormir, des rêves pleins la tête.

Après des heures et des heures de route, je me réveillais sentant le soleil sur mon visage et j'ouvris les yeux. Je regardais les panneaux pour voir Nouvelle Orléans 400 km.

**« - Tu m'emmènes à la Nouvelle Orléans ? **» Dis-je à la fois étonnée et surprise avec un geste de satisfaction.

**« - Non à Lafayette ! »** me répondit-il

**_« Merde, c'est raté » _**Pensais-je

Il m'expliquait que pendant sa fuite, il avait atterri à la nouvelle Orléans mais qu'il avait dut partir rapidement. Apparemment les loups garous n'étaient pas du tout les bienvenues dans cette ville où les vampires régnaient en maîtres. Il avait été expulsé par un vampire, un certain Marcel. Apparemment, il n'était pas au courant que Klaus séjournait là-bas et je ne comptais absolument pas lui dire. La ville de Lafayette se situait à environ 200 km de la Nouvelle Orléans sans le vouloir se voyage avec Tyler me rapprochais de L'originel.

**_« Oh mince alors ! » _**pensais-je avec ironie

**« - Tu as l'air ravie, je suis content »**

J'ignorais sa phrase. Le pauvre s'il savait à quoi j'étais en train de penser. J'ai l'impression d'être une traitresse. Non ! Après tout, c'est un ami, maintenant rien de plus. Même s'il est canon et… me voilà repartit.

La route enfin finit, nous arrivions à Lafayette.

Nous descendîmes de la voiture quand nous arrivions devant l'hôtel où séjournait Tyler. Nous pénétrâmes à l'intérieur. Je déposais le sac à l'entrée afin d'admirer la chambre. Il y'avait un grand dressing pour mon plus grand plaisir et avait la vue sur un petit parc.

Il s'avançait vers moi, et me pris par les mains :

**« - Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué ! » **me dit-il avec désir

Il commença à m'embrasser le cou et détacha ses mains pour déboutonner mon chemisier. Je me sentais oppressé. Je me détachais de lui en l'écartant. Il me regarda avec un air surpris et d'incompréhension.

Je lui balançais en pleine figure qu'il n'avait répondu a aucun de mes messages. Il m'indiqua que c'était uniquement pour ne pas me faire souffrir de me permettre de l'oublier ne pensant pas que nous allions nous retrouver. Cette réponse me paraissait trop facile et m'exaspérait.

**« - Je t'aimais Tyler » **Dis-je en haussant la voix

**« - Aimait ! » **me dit-il intrigué** « Tu utilises le passé… Ce n'est plus le cas ? »**

Je le regardais, choqué de ce que j'avais dit. Un sentiment de culpabilité m'envahissait. Il n'y pouvait rien. C'est moi qui étais en train de déconner. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse et qu'on reprenne notre histoire là où on l'avait laissé, pourtant je sentais que cela allait être plus dur que prévu. Klaus hantait mes pensées.

** «-j'ai traversé pas mal d'épreuves et je…. »**

**« - Je sais, Care, tout va s'arranger ok. On est ensemble et il ne s'immiscera plus dans notre vie, je t'en fais la promesse. »**

Que voulait-il dire par là ? Sa phrase avait suscité mon attention. Même si Klaus ne risquait pas grand-chose, cela m'inquiétait quand même, après tout ils avaient bien réussi à le neutraliser une fois avec Damon et Stefan. Il était hors de question que je le laisse lui faire quelque chose.

À moins que cela signifiait qu'il reconnaissait avoir mal réagi en fuyant par peur et en me laissant.

* * *

**Pov Klaus**

Nous étions arrivés depuis des heures. Elijah et moi avions repéré un manoir pas très loin du quartier français mais assez à l'écart pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Marcel. Nous étions dans la salle, assis à la table quand Kol apparut après avoir passé ce qui semblait des heures à installer ses affaires.

**« - Assis toi, Kol »** Lui demanda Elijah

Il s'exécuta sans broncher. On commença à lui expliquer toute la situation et pourquoi on devait ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur nous. Kol était très attentif et écoutait à mon plus grand étonnement. Il comprenait et s'intéressait. On lui expliqua pour les sorcières, le fait qu'elles ne peuvent plus exercer de magie dans la ville, la situation de Marcel et ses fameuses règles. Ce qui lui dégagea un petit sourire à l'entente du mot : Règles.

**« - Il est mal tombé celui-là »** répondit-il

**« - N'attire pas l'attention sur nous, on t'a dit »** lui dis-je

**« - T'inquiète mon frère, je vais être très sage »** me répondit-il avec un air sournois

Puis Elijah aborda le sujet de Hayley et de sa grossesse. Ce qui provoqua un énorme blanc dans la pièce. Kol ne cessait de cligner des yeux après l'aveu d'Elijah puis me regardait. Quelques minutes plus tard, le silence fit briser car il perdit son sérieux en éclatant de rire. Il était totalement bidonné et se tenait le ventre en se balançant sur sa chaise.

**« - Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y'a de drôle ! »** lui dis-je énerver

Il était tellement mort de rire qu'aucun mot compréhensible ne sortait de sa bouche.

Il se leva avec difficulté et sortit du manoir en éclatant de rire.

**« - Où vas-tu »** lui demanda Elijah

Il fit un signe de laisser tomber et ferma la porte tout en riant aux éclats.

* * *

**Pov Caroline**

Je regardais mon portable afin de voir si j'avais des messages mais rien. Un petit sentiment de déception m'envahissait. Je jouais avec le bracelet à mon poignet tout en pensant à mon Originel qui était à quelques heures de route de moi désormais. C'est fou comment il me manquait. Sa présence me manquait. Je ne savais pas si j'allais le revoir et dans combien de temps. Depuis que j'avais entendu ses pensées, tout était différent.

Je croyais que j'étais une sorte de challenge pour lui. Après tout qu'est-ce qu'une fille comme moi, un bébé vampire, pouvait apporter à l'hybride originel.

Pourtant, Klaus m'aimait d'un amour passionné et bien réel. Je l'avais vu. Tout le monde disait que c'était un monstre sans cœur, d'ailleurs moi aussi je le pensais au début. Cela ne pardonnait pas les horribles choses qu'il avait commises mais je savais qu'il était capable d'amour et c'est moi qu'il avait choisi. J'étais son premier choix et l'unique d'ailleurs. J'avais bien raison, il n'était pas perdu et pouvait être sauvé, être ramené dans la lumière.

C'était très étrange de pouvoir lire en lui, j'étais surprise et ne comprenais pas pourquoi une telle chose était possible. Je me souvenais que Sage avait réussi à lire en Rebekah lorsque celle-ci dormait mais elle était âgée de 900 ans au moins et avait pu le faire que lorsque la blonde originelle était assoupie. De plus Rebekah était beaucoup moins forte que son frère. Alors comment moi, un vampire d'à peine deux ans pouvait lire dans le plus puissant des Originels. C'était vraiment incompréhensible. Pourtant j'avais vraiment besoin de connaitre la réponse. Était-ce car j'étais lié à lui du fait que j'étais de sa lignée ? Pourtant je n'avais jamais entendu de telle chose entre créateur et progéniture à part le lien de sire bond. De plus, il était au sommet de ma lignée mais n'était pas mon créateur direct alors cela n'avait aucun sens pourtant je n'arrêterais pas de chercher les réponses. Klaus savait qu'un tel lien entre nous existait, il l'avait compris. Il n'avait pas été surpris quand je lui avais dit que je lisais en lui. Je me demandais si lui aussi arrivait à lire en moi. Je lui avais demandé comment c'était possible mais il ne m'avait donné aucune réponse. Les avait-il d'ailleurs ? Une chose était sûre je voulais ses réponses et je les trouverais.

Je me dirigeais vers le frigo. Je commençais à avoir faim, je n'avais pas bu depuis que Kol m'avait attaqué. Je l'ouvris et ne trouvais aucune poche de sang. Je le refermais, étonnée.

Je finis par me résigner à ranger mes affaires. J'ouvris mon sac.

Tyler rentra dans la pièce, fronçant les sourcils avec un air de dégoût et ouvrit la fenêtre.

**« - Quelque chose ne va pas ?»** lui demandais-je

**« - C'est quoi cette odeur, c'est horrible. J'ai les papilles qui débloque ou quoi en ce moment »**

Je le regardais perplexe. Je n'avais pas l'odorat aussi développé que pouvait l'avoir Tyler mais je finis par me diriger vers la fenêtre me laissant exposer au rayon du soleil qui caressait mon visage avant de prendre une bonne bouffée d'oxygène.. Que c'était agréable de pouvoir sentir le soleil sur ma peau. Je ne remercierais jamais assez Bonnie pour m'avoir créé cette bague me protégeant de celui-ci.

Tyler m'indiqua qu'il sortait afin de me laisser m'installer tranquillement. Il m'avait indiqué qu'il avait des choses à voir avant de m'emmener visiter la ville et avait prévu de m'emmener diner ce soir.

J' attrapais mon sac afin d'installer mes vêtements.

J'avais vraiment été ailleurs en le préparant quand je voyais ce que j'avais pu mettre dedans. J'attrapais une des piles que j'avais mises. Au fond du sac, je vis qu'il restait un vêtement. J'écarquillais les yeux quand je voyais ce que j'avais emmené avec moi, je tenais dans mes mains le tee-shirt de Klaus. Je fis un petit hoquet de surprise et le porta à mon visage, je souris en sentant son odeur, elle était toujours là, moins présente que lorsqu' il me l'avait prêté mais elle était encore présente. Je ne savais pas pourquoi cette odeur était aussi importante pour moi, elle avait cette faculté de m'apaiser de me sentir en sécurité. J'avais emmené une partie de lui avec moi sans le vouloir. Je pris mon téléphone et envoyai un SMS. Je m'allongeais sur le lit déposant mon portable sur la couette à côté de moi avec le tee-Shirt dans mes bras et m'endormis.

* * *

**Pov Klaus**

Des heures s'étaient écoulées et Kol venait tout juste de rentrer. Il était souriant mais au moins ne rigolait plus.

**« - Tu étais où »** Lui demandais-je

**« - Partit te chercher un cadeau »** me répondit-il

**« - Un cadeau… En quel honneur ? »**

**« - Bah voyons Nik, grâce à toi, je suis revenu alors n'est-ce pas une raison suffisante pour offrir quelque chose à mon grand frère adoré ?**

** Oh et je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, j'ai mal réagi, désolé d'avoir ri mais c'est tellement absurde cette histoire ! »**

Je le regardais avec ses petits yeux essayant de m'amadouer. Après tout je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui en vouloir de s'être moqué. Ça n'avait tellement pas de sens. Et le fait que cette histoire tombait sur moi ne pouvait que le faire rire.

Elijah souriait et semblait heureux que pour une fois, on ne se prenne pas la tête :

**« - Et bien voilà, ce n'est pas si difficile vous voyez ! »**

Kol s'installa à la table à côté de moi et sortit une petite boîte qu'il déposa sur la table. Je l'attrapais et commençais à l'ouvrir avec curiosité et méfiance. Son regard était souriant et ne me lâchait pas surement pour voir mon expression quand j'aurais découvert ce que c'était. Une fois, ouvert, il explosa de rire, une fois de plus.

Je tenais dans ma main une boîte de préservatifs.

** « - Voilà…Comme ça….Quand tu auras des envies…. n'oublies pas de te protéger Nik » **me dit-il en se bidonnant.

Je bouillonnais. Je souriais en coin nerveusement en me retournant sur lui. Et lui donna des petites claques derrière le cou avant de l'attraper avec violence par la nuque et lui faire percuter sa tête sur la table ce qui le fit hurler de douleur :

**« - Putain, Nik…. Tu m'as pété le nez ! »**

Je sortis furieux, le laissant là, les mains sur son nez en sang. Et sortit afin de calmer mes nerfs. Je traversais les ruelles et tombais sur une jeune femme qui me demanda l'heure.

**« - Tu vas courir aussi vite que tu peux, hurler de terreur car quand je vais t'attraper, tu vas souffrir »** lui dis-je en la contraignant

Elle se mit à crier et partir en courant. Je lui laissais quelques secondes d'avance laissant le monstre se réveiller. Les crocs sortis, les yeux dorés, je flashais sur elle. La chasse et le goût du sang avaient la particularité de me calmer.

Elle courait dans les rues, totalement paniquée et pleurait. C'était bien trop facile, elle s'était mise dans un cul-de-sac. Elle essayait de rebrousser chemin mais il était trop tard, je me tenais devant elle.

**« - Ne me tuez pas» **me supplia-t-elle

**« - Désolé love, j'ai passé une trop mauvaise journée pour satisfaire ta requête »**

Je flashais sur elle, et lui mordit le cou en la faisant crier. Le gout du sang calmait la bête mais j'étais toujours aussi énervé. Je me nourrissais toujours d'elle quand je m'aperçus de la couleur de sa chevelure semblable à celle de Caroline. Je retirais mes crocs de leur emplacement et la regardais, elle était toujours en vie et me suppliait d'arrêter.

**« - Je vous en prie, aidez-moi ! » **murmura-t-elle

En voyant cette femme, j'imaginais mon ange. J'étais sous le choc. Je finis par la lâcher de mon emprise. Elle tomba au sol. Je finis par me résigner à la laisser en vie et de m'en aller. Je m'éloignais d'elle mais m'arrêtais quand une image de mon ange me traversa l'esprit.

Je me retournais pour regarder cette femme allongée sur le sol le cou en sang.

**_« Mais qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire de moi, mon ange »_** murmurais-je

Je m'avançais vers cette femme, l'appuya contre le mur. Je me mordis le poignet et le portais à sa bouche afin de lui donner mon sang. Je fis demi-tour et disparus. Mon portable sonna, je le regardais pour y trouver un message de Caroline :

**_« Merci de m'avoir montré cette autre partie de toi. J'ai aimé ce que j'ai pu découvrir._**

**_ Je ne t'oublierai jamais »_**

* * *

**_J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre. merci encore pour toutes vous reviews, c'est adorable ne vous arrêtez pas. A Bientôt Klausetcaroline._**


	14. Chapter 14 - Origine

**_Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous serez plus généreux avec vos com que pour le dernier chapitre car vous m'avez un peu démotivé, je dois l'admettre moi qui vous l'avez posté rapidement pour vous faire plaisir. Je sais que c'est moins drôle quand notre klaroline n'est pas réuni mais n'oubliez pas que beaucoup d'entre vous me disent que vous aimez cette histoire car elle est crédible et c'est important pour ce couple. Il faut prendre son temps et faire un beau klaro que le précipiter et le saboter._**

**_Un grand merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, je vous adore vous êtes trop mimi._**

_Jolieyxlb __: Oui bien sûr c'est tout à fait ça. C'est bien un chapitre de transition pour permettre à Caroline de réaliser les sentiments qu'elle éprouve._

_Sabrina-visiteur__ : je sais que l'on préférait un bon lemon (lol pas tout de suite) que les voir chacun de leur côtés mais leur retrouvaille approche ne t'inquiètes pas merci de m'avoir laissé un com et même si tu as moins aimé au moins je sais que tu l'as lu et que tu es toujours là :)_

_LeaMikaelson __: merci à toi, désolé j'ai été un peu longue mais le chapitre était un peu complexe et le manque de reviews m'a moins booster mais le voilà_

_Klarolineloove__: Tu es trop adorable merci. Je suis très contente que tu as trouvé le dernier chapitre merveilleux alors j'espère que tu aimeras celui-là et que tu seras aussi séduite que je le suis pour ce que je vous prépare._

_AnonymeY : coucou et oui notre Kol quel farceur moi-même à chaque fois que je lis le passage je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire comme quoi ça fait son effet._

_TheOriginalswithKlaus __: Oui, le msg de Caro était bref mais intense comme quoi dès qu'il s'agit du Klaro c'est toujours magique. Merci de me laisser une review a chaque chapitre et de me dire ce que tu en penses .j'aime avoir des nouveaux arrivants qui devienne des fidèles alors merci et à bientôt._

_NessieBooevans :__ contente que tu apprécies ma façon d'écrire, c'est trop mignon à très vite._

_Analissa : __t'es adorable mais je crois que tu commences à le savoir je te le dis à chaque fois mais t'es message sont toujours très touchant. T'entendre dire que je peux être fière de ma fiction et que tu aurais aimé que la série soit proche de ma fic et bien ça me va droit au cœur, merci._

_Lolochou __: tu as trouvé le chapitre super, je suis contente. Félicitation pour cette phrase d'accroche du dernier chapitre effectivement tu l'as compris comme moi je la perçois. C'est exactement ça et je trouve ça très beau et fait réfléchir. A bientôt._

* * *

Chapitre 14- Origine

**POV KLAUS**

J'étais toujours scotché sur le message que caroline m'avait envoyé. Cela devait faire une centaine de fois que je le lisais. Je n'arrivais pas à en décrocher, je relisais chaque mot comme pour trouver quelque chose à décrypter. Je voulais répondre mais je ne trouvais pas les mots, je n'avais jamais été doué pour me dévoiler et faire part de ce que je ressentais. C'était agréable de savoir que j'étais capable de faire de bonnes choses et qu'elle avait apprécié. D'une certaine façon, elle ne me voyait moins comme un monstre.

Ayant retrouvé mon calme, Je finis par rentrer au manoir. Je tombais sur Elijah qui m'expliquait qu'il avait fait la morale à notre crétin de petit frère. Je montais dans ma chambre tout en fermant la porte derrière moi. J'ôtai mon tee-shirt le balançant sur le lit voulant me mettre à l'aise. J'avais choisi cette chambre car elle avait un accès unique à une autre pièce que j'avais aménagé en atelier. J'attrapais un fusain et commençais à dessiner sur un chevalet.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que j'étais en train de dessiner mais peu importe, je ne m'en lassais jamais. C'était l'une de mes passions. Je voulais graver son visage afin de ne perdre aucun détail de sa beauté. Elle m'obsédait à un point que jamais j'aurais cru possible.

Une envie soudaine d'aller au bar me pris et je quittais la pièce pour m'y rendre.

* * *

**POV KOL**

Mon frère avait une telle façon de partir au quart de tour que cela m'avait toujours fait rire. Cela expliquait surement pourquoi on avait du mal à s'entendre J'aimais le provoquer et lui détestait ça. J'aurais aimé lui avoir sa puissance, de sentir l'effet qu'il provoquait chez les autres quand il entrait dans une pièce.

Mon frère allait devenir père alors que lui avait souffert de l'abandon du sien, j'imaginais à quel point cela devait le perturber. Il se retrouvait dans une situation similaire à celle que lui avait vécu et qu'il l'avait brisé. Il ne voulait pas d'un enfant d'une femme qu'il n'aimait pas et ne voulait pas être père ayant lui-même une mauvaise image du sien.

Mais il pouvait ignorer que cette enfant qui grandissait dans le ventre de cette louve n'avait rien demandé à personne tout comme lui n'avait pas demandé d'exister et de venir au monde. Pouvait-il le renier comme il disait alors que lui en avait tellement souffert ?

Elijah m'avait demandé d'aller m'excuser alors je frappai à la porte mais il ne paressait pas être là.

Poussant la porte, j'entrais et profitais pour me diriger dans son atelier pour voir ses esquisses. Je soufflais un coup voyant son travail, je devais admettre à quel point mon frère avait du talent. J'avais l'impression de voir caroline en face de moi. Il avait dessiné le moindre détail de son visage. Il était très rare que mon frère s'intéresse à ce point à quelqu'un. Et je me rendais compte à quel point il devait avoir mal de la savoir dans les bras d'un autre. Il l'aimait vraiment.

* * *

**POV CAROLINE:**

Klaus ne m'avait jamais répondu à mon message. Je ne pouvais pas ignorer que son ignorance me faisait mal. En même temps**_, _**A quoi m'attendais-je ? Qu'il me dise :

**_« C'est pour toi Sweetheart, pour toi je ferais n'importe quoi parce que je t'… » _**Je sortis vite cette idée de ma tête.

Déjà plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis notre arrivée. J'avais eu des nouvelles de Matt mais pas de Bonnie. Stefan était en ville. On n'avait pas eu le temps de se parler, il venait tout juste d'arriver.

Tyler et moi avions essayé de reprendre notre vie de couple mais tout était différent. J'avais appris qu'il avait intégré une meute de loups garou et avait réussi à devenir leur chef ce qui expliquait ses nombreuses absences.

Je ne m'en portais pas plus mal, Je n'essayais même pas de poser davantage de questions.

On n'avait beau faire l'amour, je me sentais vide. J'avais essayé de prendre le contrôle dans nos ébats mais il ne me laissait pas le faire. Il disait qu'un alpha n'avait pas à se soumettre et devait montrer sa domination. Toutes ses attitudes de loups m'agaçaient car je ne les comprenais absolument pas.

Les soirs où Tyler était absent je dormais dans le tee-shirt de Klaus, son parfum m'apaisais et calmais les cauchemars qui envahissaient à nouveau mes nuits. Plus les jours passaient, plus j'étais à fleur de peau. L'odeur du tee-shirt avait totalement disparu et avait été remplacé par la mienne. J'essayai d'oublier mon originel, de le chasser de mes pensées mais il n'y avait rien à faire je n'y arrivais pas. Il me manquait…. Terriblement.

* * *

**POV KLAUS**

Ses derniers jours, une lutte de pouvoir avec Marcel s'était engagée. Il cessait de se mettre en avant et à me provoquer alors que dès que je montais la voix, il s'écrasait mais il recommençait sans cesse. Enfin je restais le plus calme possible, j'intégrais les vampires de sa soi-disant famille et essayais de m'intégrer, tout en tuant certains auxquels il était impossible à corrompre.

Il est bien plus facile de combattre l'ennemi de l'intérieur.

J'étais au bar quand la barmain s'approche de moi et me dit :

**« -Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit votre nom! »**

**« - Est-ce vraiment important ? »** lui dis-je

Elle ne cessait de me regarder avec un air intrigué.

**« - tant que je ne l'aurais pas, ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous servir un verre….. De toute façon, Je finirais bien par le découvrir »** me dit-elle d'un ton sûr d'elle.

Je la regardais intrigué. Je comprenais pourquoi Marcel l'avait laissé en vie. Effectivement elle n'avait peur de rien.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Marcel pénétra dans le bar et alla à ma rencontre :

**« - Klaus !»**

**« - Et bien c'était plus rapide que je le pensais finalement. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers, tous les deux ? »** S'exclama Camille

**« - Sers nous quelque chose de fort. » **lui demanda Marcel

**« - Méfiez-vous, je pourrais vous saouler, plus vite que vous le pensez. »**

Cette remarque fit sourire marcel et me décrochait un sourire.

**« - Tu as vu Henri ? »** me demanda-t-il

Je trempais les lèvres dans mon verre et répondis avec un faux-semblant d'étonnement :

**« - Non…. lui aussi a disparu ? »**

**« - C'est bizarre, j'ai encore trois de mes gars qui ont disparu ces deux derniers jours! »**

**« - Ils ne doivent pas être loin! » **lui répondis-je

Marcel me fixait. Il semblait réfléchir. Il but son verre cul sec.

**« -Tu as raison ça fait que deux jours après tout. »**

Il déposa son verre sur le comptoir et appela Cami pour apporter des shooters.

**« - Tu veux me saouler ? »** lui demandais-je

Ce qui lui décrocha un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

**« - Tu as peur de ne pas tenir le coup ? » **me défiait-il

Je finis par boire les dix verres cul sec. Ce qui fit rire Marcel et il fit de même et en commanda d'autres en changeant le contenu.

** « - Je crois que t'a un ticket avec la jolie Barmain…. Elle fait que de te mater depuis tout à l'heure !... Tu as de la chance elle n'est pas mal, je me la ferais bien » **dit Marcel

Je levais les yeux vers elle. C'est vrai qu'elle était assez jolie mais rien n'à voir avec celle qui hantait mes nuits.

** « - la pauvre si elle savait ta réputation avec les femmes, elle partirait en courant ! » **continua Marcel

**« - y'en a que je laisse en vie ! » **lui répondis-je.

Marcel cligna des yeux et me regardait. Nous explosâmes de rire étant aussi éméché l'un comme l'autre.

* * *

**POV CAROLINE**

Tyler entra et m'embrassa comme à son habitude et me proposa de sortir pour aller à une sorte de feu de camp et parler des origines des loups garous et leurs légendes.

**_ « Encore une histoire de loup »_**pensais-je

** « - Viens avec moi, ça va être intéressant, des sorcières seront présentes et ça te permettra de mieux comprendre le point de vue de ton petit ami. Et en plus on va parler des loups originels et de la guerre entre nos deux espèces » **me dit-il tout excité

**« - Des loups Originels !... **» Dis-je intéressé**…. « Comme les vampires Originels »**

Il me fit un signe de tête. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais finalement cela me paraissait intéressant. Alors j'acceptai. J'appelais Stefan pour nous accompagner après tout ça me permettrais de ne pas me sentir trop seule entourée de loups garous.

Nous nous dirigeâmes dans une clairière ou un feu était allumé. Beaucoup de monde était installé autour de celui-ci. Je m'installais à côté d'une jeune femme brune. On ne pouvait qu'être complexé à ses côtés tellement elle était d'une grande beauté. Tyler lui, discutait avec ce qui me semblait être des loups de sa meute. Une femme très âgée arriva. Tout le monde alla lui serrer la main. Tyler fit de même et je m'exécutais aussi. Elle présenta cette femme aux cheveux bruns comme l'une de ses descendantes. Je lui serais la main à mon tour. Elle me dévisageait assez étrangement ce qui me mit mal à l'aise. Je finis par prendre la parole afin de la rassurer sur mes véritables intentions :

**« - Ma meilleure amie est une sorcière et je sais que vous ne portez pas les vampires dans vos cœurs mais je… »**

**« - Je n'ai rien contre les vampires !»** me coupait-elle assez froidement

Elle s'éloigna et s'installa en face, les yeux braqués sur moi. Tyler s'installa à côté et me prit la main. Cette femme me fixa toujours et nous regardait ce qui avait tendance à m'agacer.

Le discours sur les loups Originels débuta, je ne regrettais pas d'être venue. C'était intéressant. J'avais appris pas mal de chose sur le comportement des loups. Comme les vampires descendent des Originels, les loups garous eux-mêmes descendaient de ses loups évoqués comme puissants. Tyler prit la parole :

**« - Ont-ils tous disparut ? »**

**« - Oui les loups ne sont pas éternels, ils ont disparu depuis longtemps! » **répondit la vieille femme

**« - Pourtant les loups garous n'existent que par la procréation car on ne le devient pas, on naît comme ça alors chacun de nous devrait être des loups Originels. »**

La jeune femme brune qui nous fixait se mit à rire à la remarque de Tyler.

**«-Magellan, s'il te plaît »** lui dit la vieille femme pour la faire cesser de rire

Ce nom me disait quelque chose, je l'avais déjà entendu quelque part mais je n'arrivais pas à m'en souvenir.

**« - Désolé, c'est juste que c'est absurde comme remarque » **ria Magellan

**« - Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y'a d'absurde la dedans, ce n'est pas faux »** Lui dis-je pour lui clouer le bec

Elle n'avait pas apprécié que je lui réponde car elle me regardait méchamment.

**« - Si tu serais en face d'un loup Originel, crois-moi tu le saurais ! »** me répondit elle

**« - Parce que tu en as déjà vu toi, peut- être » **attaquais-je

**« - Non je n'ai pas une cette chance »** me répondit-elle

**« - ça suffit ! »** lança la vieille femme en nous regardant toutes les deux.

** - Les loups Originels étaient appelés ainsi car ils étaient beaucoup plus puissants et beaucoup plus imposants qu'un loup garou simple. Et en ce qui concerne ta question sur le fait que tous devraient être des loups Originels cela s'explique que même s'ils avaient des descendants, ils n'obtenaient pas tous le gène. »**

**« - c'est-à-dire » **demanda Tyler**.**

**« - contrairement aux vampires Originels qui eux le sont devenus par magie, les loups originels existaient de nature. C'était des loups normaux qu'on avait élus par leur capacité à accomplir de grandes choses. Puis après des générations leurs corps se sont transformés, ils ont évolué et sont devenus beaucoup plus gros que leurs semblables. » **

**« - Pourquoi leurs descendants n'obtenaient pas le gène? »** Demandais-je

**« - C'est assez simple, parce qu'ils en étaient pas dignes tout simplement. »** me répondit Magellan

**« - Ils devaient être magnifiques et très fort alors»** Dis-je à voix haute

**« - Oui ils l'étaient et on dit d'ailleurs que c'était les plus belles créatures que la terre est connue. Et qu'en croiser un était tout simplement magique car de leur vivant c'était quelque chose de rare »** Me répondit-elle.

Magellan qui avait été froide avec moi s'était finalement adouci.

**« - Dommage qu'ils n'existent plus, il aurait pu botter le cul à l'hybride originel » **s'exclama tyler

Un grand blanc avait envahi le lieu à la remarque de Tyler. Je regardais Tyler noir et il me dit :

**« - Ba quoi , pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »**

**«- Peut-être pas, on dit que l'un des loups Originels a été tué par un des Mikaelsons est-ce vrai ? »**Demanda une jeune louve

Je compris qu'elle devait parler de Mikael. J'avais entendu Elena en parler. Mikael avait tué un loup, le père de Klaus, en découvrant que celui-ci avait eu une liaison avec sa femme.

Mais je fus surprise de la réponse de Magellan. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à découvrir une telle chose.

**« - c'est vrai, un des loups originels a été tué des mains de Klaus quelques jours après sa transformation en vampire. »**

J'étais totalement choqué. Moi qui croyais qu'elle allait parler de Mikael, j'apprenais que Klaus en avait tué un tel loup.

**« - Décidément tout tourne autour de lui c'est infernal »** S'exclama Tyler agacé

Magellan le fixait et semblait pensive. Un des loups fit signe à Tyler, il m'embrassa et s'éloigna à

quelques mètres pour discuter.

J'étais très intéressée et je voulais en connaitre davantage profitant de l'éloignement de mon petit

ami. Un débat autour de l'hybride originel, avait éclaté pour ma plus grande satisfaction. Il

suscitait l'intérêt de tous et cela me permettait de ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi.

**« - son côté loup n'avait pas encore été bridé alors. »** Dit Stefan

**«- Pas tout à fait en fait, Klaus n'était pas encore au courant de ses véritables origines quand il l'a tué »** annonça Magellan

**« - Mais je ne comprends pas…. si Klaus était déjà un vampire mais qu'il n'avait pas encore déclenché son côté loup garous cela signifie qu'il n'avait pas tué d'humains pour se nourrir alors qu'il était un vampire. »** lui dis-je totalement choquée. J'étais abasourdi par cette révélation et continuais :

** - c'est en tuant le loup originel que la malédiction s'est déclenchée ? »**

**« - Klaus est pourtant pas l'originel le plus réputer pour son self-control, je n'aurais pas cru » **dit Stefan

**« - Pourtant c'était l'originel ayant le plus de contrôle sur ses pulsions de vampire à cette époque. Tous ses frères et sœurs avaient déjà fait des victimes que lui n'avait tué personne du moins jusqu'à ce loup. Mais nous savons tous à quel point il s'est rattrapé par la suite. »**

Je n'en revenais pas. J'apprenais que l'originel le plus craint et le plus meurtrier était à ses débuts de vampires celui qui avait eu le plus de contrôle sur lui-même alors que les pulsions d'un nouveau vampire étaient très dures à contrôler. Moi-même, j'avais tué l'une de mes premières victimes. Et lui avait réussi à ne pas tuer.

**« - Pourquoi l'a-t-il tué ? »** demandais-je avec intérêt

**« - Vengeance ! »** annonça-t-elle.

Tyler était revenu et s'était assis de nouveau à côté de moi. J'étais assez déçue car du coup je ne pouvais pas lui poser davantage de questions pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Tyler. Mais comme par magie, elle devina le fond de mes pensées et continua :

**« - Il voulait ne prendre qu'une seule vie. Celui qui avait pris la vie de son petit frère ! »**

**« - Et la malédiction s'est enclenché »** s'exclama Stefan

**« - Oui ses os se sont brisé et il a commencé à muter sous les yeux de son père. Explosant ainsi la vérité au grand jour. Puis sa mère a lancé le sortilège pour empêcher le loup de sortir essayant de réparer son erreur. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait, il est devenu totalement fou et incontrôlable par la suite »**

Je souriais à Magellan et lui murmurais un merci. Elle me rendit mon sourire et me fit un petit signe de tête me montrant qu'elle avait compris.

Cette histoire m'avait vraiment émue. Et Stefan paraissait également pensif après toutes ses révélations.

La soirée terminée, Tyler et moi rentrions-nous coucher.

Les heures défilaient mais je ne cessais de remuer dans le lit n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil.

Je regardais mon téléphone. Il était tard mais je ne faisais que penser à lui et j'avais envie de l'entendre alors je pris mon portable et je composais son numéro avec une boule dans la gorge. Je ne savais pas s'il allait me répondre. Mais j'en ressentais le besoin.

Les sonneries retentissaient et je me disais que j'étais vraiment imbécile de l'appeler car j'allais devoir trouver une excuse à la raison de mon appel. Je décidais de raccrocher quand je l'entendis.

Mon dieu que ça faisait du bien de l'entendre. Il m'avait tellement manqué. Pourtant je remarquais que sa voix n'était pas tout à fait comme d'habitude. Une panique ma gagna :

** « - Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû appeler c'était une erreur »**

**« - Quoi…. non ne raccroche pas » **me dit-il suppliant

** - ça me fais plaisir de t'entendre » **m'annonça-t-il

**« - Tu n'as pas répondu à mon message »** lui dis-je espérant une réponse

**« - Je sais mon ange »** Il souffla un coup

Mon ange ! C'était la première fois qu'il m'appelait ainsi. Pourtant peu importe, je me sentais heureuse. Je trouvais ce surnom agréable et l'entendre me le dire avec cette voix qui m'avait tellement manqué me donnait des papillons dans le ventre.

**« - je l'ai lu une centaine de fois » **m'avouait-il

**« - Alors pourquoi, tu n'as pas répondu! »** lui demandais-je tristement

**« - Je ne savais pas quoi répondre ! »**

**« - Et bien Monsieur Mikaelson a perdu sa longueur d'avance ! » **dis-je pour le taquiner

Je sentais qu'il souriait.

**« - Merci d'avoir essayé d'apprendre à me connaitre » **me répondit-il

**« - Eh bien tu vois ce n'était pas si dure, tu progresses !...qu'est-ce qui a changé pour que tu trouves tes mots ? »**

**« - surement par ce que j'ai un peu trop bu, ce soir »**

**« - évite de perdre le contrôle alors »** lui dis-je suppliante

Je savais que quand il buvait, il ne se contrôlait plus. D'ailleurs le soir où il avait tué Carol Lockwood il était ivre. Je voulais espérer qu'il ne tue personne. C'était plus fort que moi. Je voulais me rassurer qu'il pouvait changer être doux comme il l'avait été avec moi. Surtout que désormais je savais qu'il savait se contrôler.

**« - Je te proposerais bien de venir dormir avec moi mais nous savons tous les deux que tu n'accepteras pas. Enfin peut être un jour qui sait. »**

**« - Tu n'abandonnes jamais, n'est-ce pas ? » **Dis-je amusé

**« - Pas pour ce qui me tiens à cœur »**

Je perdais tous mes mots. J'imaginais passer la nuit dans ses bras comme nous avions été la dernière fois où j'avais été si bien. Il ne disait plus rien et je l'appelais :

** « - Klaus….. »**

**« - Oui »**

**« - ça fait du bien d'entendre le son de ta voix » **lui avouais-je

** - Bonne nuit Klaus ! » **

**« - Bonne nuit Caroline ! » **me répondit-il avec douceur

Je raccrochais avec difficulté. J'avais du mal à respirer. J'avais l'impression de perdre pied. Je me rendais compte à quel point je tenais à lui. À quel point il ne me rendait pas indifférente. J'avais des sentiments pour lui. Mon cœur n'espérait qu'une chose, le revoir.

* * *

**_Si vous arrivez à lire entre les lignes vous comprendrez que leurs retrouvailles approche, d'ailleurs moi je sais comment elles vont se dérouler et je peux vous dire que je suis séduite par l'idée et est très pressée de l'écrire. Je ne vous dis pas que ce sera dans le prochain car j'avance à l'aveuglette donc je ne le sais pas encore mais ce ne sera plus très long. _**

**_Bon sinon, je trouve ce chapitre très intéressant. J'ai voulu évoquer l'histoire des loups originels alors j'espère que vous avez trouvé cela intéressant. Pour vous donner une petite idée, je les imagine ressemblant à ceux de Twilight par rapport à ceux de TVD qui n'ont pas du tout le même gabarit et la même prestance. _**

**_ N'oubliez pas que tous mes chapitres sont liés donc les loups originels n'ont peut-être pas dit leur dernier mot. _**

**_Trois nouveaux personnages, Cami, Marcel et Magellan sont entrés dans la fiction alors qu'en avez-vous pensez ? De Camille qui parait être fasciné par notre Klaus ? Du passage Klaus / Marcel et d'un personnage bien Mystérieux Magellan, mais qui est-elle ? (indice : elle ne sort pas de mon imagination du moins pas complètement, 4x17)_**

**_A bientôt. Klausetcaroline._**


	15. Chapter 15 - Effets de pleine lune

**_Me revoilà pour la suite, j'espère que vous êtes heureux de me retrouver afin de découvrir le nouveau chapitre qui j'espère fera des ravages. Merci a tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, je vous embrasse. Félicitations on ne peut rien vous cacher, vous êtes très attentif, beaucoup d'entre vous ont vu juste sur Magellan. _**

**_J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre va vous couper le souffle, j'ai donné beaucoup de ma personne._**

_Sabrina-visiteur :__ Oui le klaro commence à nous manquer, ils sont tellement mignons tous les deux mais ça avance sa a commencé par un message puis un appel alors peut-être qu'ils vont se retrouver bientôt. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Camille, Klaus n'a dieu que pour notre Blondinette de Mystic Falls. Mais cela peut être intéressant de voir une femme lui courir après. Sur la relation Caro/ Tyler ça va énormément évoluer dans ce chapitre. Je te laisse le découvrir._

_TheOriginalsWithKlaus :__ Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu m'as laissé ta review c'est le plus important. Ravie que tu aies aimé le chapitre précédent. J'ai adoré ta review j'ai eu l'impression que tu lisais dans mes pensées. Tu es partis dans des détails qui me fascine car tu as la même image du loup qu'il pourrait être y compris en décrivant le pelage. Je ne peux rien te dire mais je pense qu'à un moment donné en lisant le chapitre tu souriras. Sache que je n'ai rien changé, c'était prévu. Ne t'inquiètes pas tu comprendras au moment venu._

_Linea :__ Merci tu es trop mignonne de dire que j'ai du talent et j'espère que beaucoup apprécierons le travail de ce chapitre et me rendra l'appareil en me donnant un max de reviews. Ne t'inquiètes pas je suis Klaroline et Camille pourra toujours courir. Voilà la suite que tu attendais._

_Xxlegend-Automnexx__ : et te revoilà, j'en suis ravie. Je croyais que cette histoire ne te plaisait plus merci de m'avoir laissé un com je suis super contente._

_Analissa __: C'est sûr que Tyler va se prendre une grande claque (hihi ! à mort le FORWOOD vive le KLAROLINE). Je me suis donner beaucoup pour ce chapitre alors j'espère qu'il te plaira. Merci encore. Biz._

_Klaroline : __Coucou merci de ta review. Concernant Magellan, tu vois je l'es transformé en femme alors je prends ma propre voie sur ce personnage. Contente que tu aimes mon histoire et que tu la trouve cohérente. Hâte que tu me dises ce que tu as pensé de ce nouveau chapitre._

_Ami : __Merci de me relaisser une autre review, c'est super. J'espère que tu continueras ! Ne t'inquiètes pas l'histoire n'est pas encore terminé tant que les reviews suivent je donne de ma personne. J'espère que tu adoreras le nouveau chapitre._

_Klaroline66 __: Merci pour ta revew, j'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre et que tu me donneras ton ressenti._

_Soihra :__ Super de te retrouver, toi qui étais l 'une de mes toutes premières lectrices, contente de voir que tu la lis encore, je croyais que cette fic ne te plaisais plus. Merci à toi de ta review à bientôt_

_KlarolineLoove :__ Merci tu trouves que mes chapitres sont toujours magnifiques alors j'espère que celui-ci sera encore au-dessus. En tout cas je suis satisfaite que tu m'as dit que quand tu as lu le chapitre tu as tout de suite imaginé les loups de Twilight c'est que ma description était assez complète et bien faites pour que vous puissiez l'imaginer ainsi._

_NessieBooEvans __: Oui désolé pour l'attente du chapitre d'avant mais le peu de reviews m'avais un peu déçue enfin me revoilà en peu de temps avec un nouveau chapitre en qui je porte une grande satisfaction._

_Lolochou :__ qu'est-ce que j'ai ris moi aussi quand elle lui a balancé « ah tu as eu un ami » Notre Caro a vraiment été excellente. J'imagine que tu as hâte de découvrir ce que j'ai préparé et bien j'espère qu'il sera vraiment à la hauteur et qu'il te touchera émotionnellement autant que moi._

_LeaMIchaelson __: voilà la suite qui j'espère te plaira. _

* * *

**Je vous souhaite à tous une agréable lecture**

Chapitre 15- Effets de pleine lune

**POV CAROLINE**

J'étais parti me recoucher lui tournant le dos comme à notre habitude. Jamais je n'arrivais à dormir dans ses bras ce qui est assez étonnant alors qu'il est censé être mon petit ami. Quand j'avais dormi au côté de Klaus, j'avais passé la nuit contre son corps et m'étais même réveillée sur lui. Je sortis de mes rêveries par la voix de Tyler.

**« - Tu parlais avec qui ? »** me demanda-t-il avec une voix endormie.

La panique me gagna, mon dieu qu'allais-je pouvoir lui dire ? Une boule énorme s'installa dans ma gorge.

**« - Stefan ! » **dis-je en essayant d'être la plus convaincante possible.

Il se retourna vers moi, plaquant son torse contre mon dos et commença à me caresser le ventre en montant vers ma poitrine. Ses caresses me rendaient vraiment mal à l'aise. Il me plaqua le dos et monta sur moi tout en m'embrassant dans le cou et descendit sa main vers mon intimité. Il écarta mon boxer avec ses doigts pour glisser ses mains à l'intérieur.

Devant la situation qui ne me convenait pas et me rendais vraiment mal à l'aise. J'attrapais sa main avec force et l'enlevai.

**« - Non »** murmurais-je

Il gronda et se montra plus pressant. Une rage m'envahit, je sentais mes veines apparaitre tellement la colère me gagna et hurla avec rage :

**« - J'ai dit NON ! »**

En voyant mon visage, Tyler s'éloignait en sortant du lit :

**« - Putain, mais tu fais flipper ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive bordel ?»**

Je ne répondis pas. Je soufflais tranquillement comme Stefan m'avait appris afin de reprendre le contrôle sur moi-même. Après quelques secondes, je retrouvais mon calme.

**« - Je n'ai pas envie c'est tout ! »**

**« -Comme d'hab quoi ! Ça fait combien de temps, Care , qu'on n'a rien fait ? **….**Je crois que je vais aller prendre l'air»**

* * *

**POV ELIJAH**

**« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec son portable? »** Dis-je à Kol

**« - Bah rien, je m'amuse ? »**

**« - Repose ça tout de suite tu vas encore l'énerver »**

**« - Il est tout le temps énervé….. Une fois de plus ou de moins… »**

**« - Donne-moi ça, Kol ! »**

**« - Il n'avait pas que le laisser trainer ! Oh dans sa boîte de réception, y' a un message de Caroline »**

**« - ne le lis pas, il va te tuer ! » **le prévenais-je

**« -Oups !...TROP TARD !….. Oh que c'est mignon, elle le remercie de lui avoir montré son bon côté !** S'exclama-t-il. **« Je n'étais pas au courant qu'il en avait un »**

Un bruit d'un coup sur la porte nous interrompit. J'allais ouvrir quand je vis une jeune femme blonde de dos sur le perron regardant les alentours. Elle se retourna et me dit :

**« - Oh excusez-moi, j'ai dû me tromper»**

**« - Qui cherchez-vous ? » **Lui demandais-je

**« - Un certain Klaus !»**

**« - Je suis Elijah, Klaus est mon frère ! »**

**« - Camille » **se présenta-t-elle

Je l'invitais à entrer. Elle regardait tout autour d'elle et nous félicita pour la beauté du manoir.

**« - Tu n'es pas mal non plus, chérie ! »** dit Kol en s'avança vers elle et porta un baiser sur sa main.

**- je m'appelle Kol, je suis le petit frère ! »**

**« - Que lui voulez-vous ? » **Lui demandais-je

**« - Il a oublié ça, alors je venais la lui rapporter » **dit-elle en baissant le ton de sa voix en se dirigeant vers un des tableaux que notre frère avait peint.

**« - Magnifique ! »** dit-elle abasourdit

**« - Mon frère ! ... Mais je vous en prie, suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire jusqu'à lui. »** lui dis-je

Je poussai la porte, tout en l'appelant mais il ne répondit pas. J'annonçais à cette jeune femme que j'allais le chercher et de ne pas bouger.

**POV KLAUS**

Je sortais de la douche ne mettant qu'un pantalon de jogging et entrais dans ma chambre. Quelque chose était différent dans cette pièce. Je sentais la présence de quelqu'un, je pouvais sentir les battements de cœur qui inondaient ma chambre. Je poussais la porte de mon atelier quand je la vis.

**« - Je peux savoir ce que vous faites dans ma chambre ? »** Dis-je avec un ton autoritaire

Camille se retournait, ses yeux fixés sur mon torse. Son regard était insistant et couvrait chaque muscle de mon corps. Je pouvais percevoir ses joues rougir.

**« - Je vous ai posé une question ! »** lui dis-je avec la même intonation la faisant sursauter

La voyant, toujours en train de me dévisager, je lui dis :

**« - Je vais aller mettre un Tee-shirt ! »**

**« -NON ! Il fait chaud ici ! »** Dit-elle en ôtant sa veste.

**« - Vous ne savez pas où vous avez mis les pieds »**

**« - Vous avez oublié ça hier soir » **me dit-elle en me tendant ma veste en cuir

Je lui pris des mains et la remerciais.

**« -Vous avez beaucoup de talent, vous savez !... Vous êtes amoureux d'elle ?**

**« - je vous demande pardon »**

**« - Vous avez dessiné cette femme plusieurs fois alors …. »**

**« - Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde ! » **la coupais-je

Cami dégagea un petit sourire. Et commença à utiliser ses compétences en psychologie pour essayer de faire une analyse sur mon comportement.

**« - Le jour où je voudrais m'allonger sur le divan pour soulager ma conscience je vous ferais signe »** lui dis-je

**« - Elle a l'air très jolie ! »**

**« - elle l'est ! »**

**« - Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas à ses côtés alors ? » **me demanda-t-elle

**« - Car ce n'est pas moi qu'elle a choisi….. je suis bien trop sombre pour elle »** lui répondis-je.

Ma réponse m'avait fait mal. La savoir avec cet abruti m'énervait. Jamais je ne l'accepterais, il ne la mérite pas. Il pensait à sa propre vie plutôt qu'à celle qui disait aimer. Je l'avais testé le soir du bal. je lui avais demandé si le risque d'être tué en valait la peine pour voir le sourire de Caroline. Je lui avais posé plusieurs fois la question mais cet abruti n'avait même pas eu l'audace de répondre, tellement terrifié par sa propre vie.

**« - L'obscurité à ses charmes aussi »**Me dit elle

**« - Vous devriez partir ! »** Lui dis-je

* * *

**2 semaines plus tard**

**POV CAROLINE**

La pleine lune approchait et Tyler était de plus en plus absent et cela me convenait. D'ailleurs les jours où il était là, j'étais énervé. Il essayait de recoller les morceaux mais je n'en avais pas envie. Mon cœur avait pris une tout autre direction.

J'entendais mon portable sonner. Je me dirigeais vers celui-ci connaissant déjà l'expéditeur.

Je l'attrapais mais vu le numéro d'une personne que je ne connaissais pas. C'était un MMS avec une photo jointe. Je l'ouvris et la regardai. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent voyant la photo. Klaus endormi dans son lit sur le ventre, torse nu et un drap couvrant juste le bas de ses reins. Mon dieu si mon cœur battait encore il aurait explosé dans ma poitrine.

Je dévisageais la photo. Comment pouvait-il être aussi beau ? Mon portable sonna. J'ouvris le SMS et le lu :

**« Je crois que tu n'auras pas ton SMS journalier. Ne lui en veut pas, il a eu une dure journée. Il dort comme un bébé. »**

Mais à qui appartenait ce numéro ? Qui pouvait m'envoyez ça ? Cette personne devait être proche de lui pour savoir que nous avions pris l'habitude de nous envoyer des messages pour nous souhaiter une bonne nuit. En tout cas, je remerciais cette personne intérieurement.

Un autre message arriva sur mon téléphone :

**« Mon frère est sexy n'est-ce pas ? Si tu veux une autre photo, je peux essayer de baisser le drap, je crois qu'il est tout nu en dessous !»**

Mon dieu, je balançais le téléphone. Il n'allait pas faire ça. Même si l'envie ne me manquait pas, c'est hyper gênant.

Le lendemain, Stefan était venu nous rendre visite afin de nous dire quelque chose d'important. Il nous annonça que Katherine avait ingéré la cure et qu'elle était redevenue humaine.

**« - C'est bien fait pour elle après tout ce qu'elle nous a fait ! » **dis-je avec satisfaction

**« - Un nouveau double alors ! »** Dit Tyler

**« - Un nouveau double de Petrova** **»** répéta Stefan

Je n'avais pas sur le coup pensé à ça. Mon dieu, Tyler avait vu juste, Katherine humaine, Klaus pourrait à nouveau refaire des hybrides. Cette histoire me mit un sacré coup au moral. Était-il au courant ?

Tyler sortit pour retrouver la meute, la pleine lune étant ce soir.

**« - Hey bien ça a l'air tendu ! »** Stefan s'exclama

**« - Ouais »** soufflais-je **« ça ne marche plus trop entre nous »**

**« - ça à l'air d'aller quand même ! » **me dit-il

**« - je vais le quitter » **lui annonçais-je

Il se leva et je l'attrapais par le bras.

**« - Tu crois qu'il le sait ? »**

**« -Tyler ?» **me demanda-t-il dans l'incompréhension

Je fis non de la tête. Il semblait réfléchir.

**« - Qui ? »** me demanda-t-il

Je baissais la tête en regardant mes pieds pour cacher mon malaise. Après quelques minutes, Stefan finit par me répondre.

**« - Je ne sais pas mais il finira par le savoir »**

Une larme glissa sur ma joue.

**« - Parle-moi caroline »** me dit-il pour me réconforter

** « - je veux pas qu'il le sache….. Je ne veux pas qu'il recommence son obsession pour ses hybrides… je ….. Je veux qu'il soit là, merde ! » **Finis-je par lâcher.

Stefan me fixait et je portais la main à ma bouche comprenant de ce que je venais de dire. Stefan ne répondit pas et me serrait dans ses bras.

Après plusieurs heures Stefan était partit et j'étais scotché sur mon téléphone attendant le message de Klaus me souhaitant une bonne nuit un autre message apparu à l'écran de mon portable du même expéditeur que la veille :

**_ « Méfie-toi, tu vas te le faire piquer, une autre blonde est en train de lui courir après »_**

Ce dernier message ne m'avait pas du tout plu et m'avait énervé au plus haut point. Je me dirigeais dans un bar et commandais une boisson alcoolisée pour me détendre. J'entendis des vampires sourire et rigoler en discutant de leurs amants et de leur conquêtes. Quand j'entendis une des femmes dire qu'elle avait couché avec MON originel. Je me retournais vers elle afin de bien regarder son visage. Elle disait qu'il était extrêmement brutal et n'avait aucun respect pour la gent féminine mais étant un super coup, elle ferait tout pour se le refaire. Je regardais cette femme sortir du bar. Je bu mon verre cul sec et sortis furieuse.

**« - hey, toi »** l'appelais-je

Elle se retourna et me regarda. Je lui demandai si c'était vrai qu'elle avait eu des rapports avec lui et de me le prouver. Elle commença à me décrire son tatouage sur sa poitrine….. De la plume aux oiseaux. Sentant la jalousie et la colère m'envahir les veines de mes yeux apparaissaient.

**« - Tu ne t'approcheras plus jamais de lui, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »** dis-je menaçante

Je flashais sur elle et lui brisa la nuque. Son corps s'étala au sol dans un bruit sourd.

**« - Espèce de garce !» **Dis-je en tournant les talons en retournant à l'hôtel. Mon portable sonna et j'ouvris le message, cette fois-ci de Klaus :

**_« Hier soir, je me suis endormis mais je ne cesse de penser à toi. Tu hantes toujours mes rêves _**

**_Bonne nuit, mon ange»_**

J'entrais dans la chambre quand je vis Tyler assis sur un fauteuil face à l'entrée. Je me servis une poche de sang la faisant transvaser dans un verre et le portais à ma bouche pour en boire le contenu.

**« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?...Ce n'est pas la pleine lune ce soir ? »** lui dis-je indifférente

N'entendant aucune réponse de sa part, je me décidai à me retourner pour le regarder.

Je lâchais le verre qui alla se briser sur le sol. Tyler tenait le Tee-shirt de Klaus dans ses mains.

**« - C'est à qui ?...Et ne me ment pas »** Me dit-il avec colère et peine

**« - Klaus »**

**« - je peux savoir ce que tu fous avec son tee- shirt ? »**

**«- Quand tu m'as laissé à Mystic falls, j'en ai eu besoin car j'étais trempé et il m'a prêté le sien. Quand j'ai fait mon sac pour partir il s'est retrouvé dedans par erreur. Maintenant, donne-le-moi? » **Dis-je en essayant de garder mon calme

**« - Non je vais m'en débarrasser moi-même ! »**

**« - Je t'ai dit de me le rendre » **Dis-je d'une façon très menaçante

Tyler me fixait avec des yeux écarquillés et me dit avec dégoût :

**« - Tu es amoureuse de ce monstre ? » **

Mon côté vampirique prit le dessus. Je flashais sur lui et le plaquais au mur en le levant du sol :

**« - N'utilise plus jamais ce terme pour le décrire »**

Je sentis quelqu'un m'attraper par-derrière. Je me relevais, les crocs sortis, prête à faire face à mon agresseur quand je vis Stefan :

**« - Calme toi Caroline, c'est moi »**

Je repris le contrôle sur moi-même et regardais Stefan relever Tyler, toujours choqué. Je sortis à toute vitesse ressentant le besoin de prendre l'air.

Je marchais depuis un long moment tout en repensant à tout ce qui venait de se passer ce soir. La vampire à qui j'avais brisé la nuque par jalousie et mon attaque sur Tyler. Des loups hurlaient au loin et je levais les yeux pour y voir la lune bien pleine dans le ciel.

Des grognements se firent entendre derrière moi. Je me retournais pour y voir trois loups gris.

**« - Oh mon dieu »** dis-je paniqué

Je commençai à courir aussi vite qu'il m'en était capable. Après ce qui me parut une éternité de course poursuite je m'arrêtais n'entendant plus rien. Je décidais de revenir sur mes pas quand je les vis en face. Je me décidais à refaire demi-tour quand je me retrouvais entourer.

La panique me gagna. Une douzaine de loups s'avançaient vers moi, menaçants, les crocs dégoulinant de bave.

Un hurlement se fit entendre et un loup énorme se jeta sur eux, il était au moins dix fois plus gros. Son pelage était un mélange de noir et d'éclaboussure de blanc au ventre sur les pattes, les flancs, le poitrail et le museau. Les loups se jetaient les uns après les autres sur lui. Après quelques minutes, beaucoup d'entre eux avaient fui voyant la puissance de ce loup d'autres plus courageux y avaient perdu la vie.

Je me retrouvais seule face à lui, le regardant totalement fasciné par la créature qui se tenait en face de moi. Il était magnifique et je compris que le loup était un originel censé être disparu.

Cependant, je sortis de ma fascination quand je le vis s'approcher de moi, les oreilles en arrière et me grognant dessus. Totalement figé de peur, je fermais les yeux et ne pouvais plus bouger. Je sentis le museau du loup près de mon visage tout en grognant. Une larme coula sur ma joue.

Une ombre s'installa entre lui et moi propulsant le loup originel à quelques mètres. J'ouvris les yeux pour voir ce qui se passait et aperçu Kol lui hurlant dessus.

**« - Ne la touches pas ! »**

**« - ça va chérie, tu n'as rien ? Au fait tu as aimé mes petits messages ? »** Me demanda-t-il en me faisant un petit clin d'œil

J'étais totalement choquée, voyant Kol. Il était censé être mort et il se tenait devant moi. Il m'avait attaqué et maintenant venait à mon secours. J'apprenais également que les messages que j'avais reçus avec la photo de Klaus provenaient de lui.

**« - Oh mon dieu »** s'exclama Magellan qui sortait de l'ombre.

**- C'est un loup originel » **Dit elle

Le loup se releva et grognait encore plus tout en avançant vers lui. Il sauta sur Kol et le mis à terre sans le moindre effort.

** « - Sans blague ! »** dit Kol essayant de faire de l'humour tout en essayant de maintenir le cou du loup en l'air pour éviter d'être mordu. Les mains de Kol cédèrent sous la force de l'animal. Il lui grogna dessus et ferma ses crocs à deux centimètres de son nez.

**« - Putain ! » **hurlait Kol effrayé **« Si tu nous touches, mon frère te fera la peau ! »** hurlait-il.

Le loup arrêta ses grognements, intrigué par ce que Kol venait de lui dire. Le loup recula et Kol en profita pour se relever tout en gagnant de l'assurance.

**« - C'est ça recule, mon frère c'est L'hybride Originel et ce n'est pas un mini-loup qui va lui faire peur alors je te conseille de dégager d'ici avant que mon frère utilise ta fourrure comme descente de lit ! »** le menaçait-il

Il semblait étrange face au menace de Kol .IL recula et m'adressa un dernier regard avant de s'enfuir dans la nuit.

Kol me tendit sa main pour m'aider à me relever :

**« - ça aide d'avoir Niklaus comme frère ! »** me dit-il souriant.

Je le regardais intrigué et n'en revenais pas comment pouvait-il être là ? Magellan nous fit signe de la suivre et nous nous exécutions.

**« -Je sais que cela ne se fait pas d'inviter des vampires chez soi, mais bon, Entrez je vous en prie, ne restez pas dehors un soir de pleine lune »** nous invita-t-elle.

Nous entrions chez Magellan et je commençais à me tracasser. Kol n'était pas non plus réputé pour être sympathique mais plutôt pour ses excès de colère dont j'en avais fait l'expérience. Je restais bouche bée quand je vis Kol soulever Magellan dans ses bras. Ils semblaient bien se connaitre et rigolaient ensemble. Il s'excusa pour s'être attaqué à moi la dernière fois et m'expliqua qu'il avait perdu la tête à être de l'autre côté.

**« - Caroline, je te présente Magellan, c'est une grande amie de Niklaus ? **» m'informa l'originel

**« - Désolé si je t'ai paru un peu froide mais je fais ma propre opinion sur les gens avant » **m'expliqua-t-elle

**« - Putain, il m'a fait flipper quand même » **avouait Kol

**« - Je ne comprends pas, je croyais qu'ils en existaient plus. Un loup de ce genre ne passe pas une aperçue, comment as-t-il put ne jamais être découvert ?**

**« - En tout cas, tu avais raison ils sont vraiment magnifiques ! » **Dis-je pensive

**« - Pas autant que moi, chérie ! »** se vanta Kol

Magellan ne cessait de réfléchir et faisait les cents pas dans la pièce :

**« - Il n'a pas attaqué Caroline ! »**

**« - Tu rigoles tu as vu comment il lui grognait dessus ! »** lui répondit Kol

**« - S'il avait voulu la tuer, elle aurait été morte depuis longtemps. Un loup-garou ne peut pas se contrôler et encore moins face à un vampire sauf si celui-ci est… » **S'arrêta Magellan

**« - Est quoi ? »** dit Kol et moi en chœurs

**« - caroline tu te souviens au feu de camp quand ma grand-mère a évoqué le couple Alpha. »**

**« - Oui, le loup Alpha choisit celle qui l'accompagnera tout au long de sa vie et la protégera jusqu'à la mort. » **lui répondis-je

**« - Un loup-garou ne peut faire de mal à son alpha, il ne peut laisser son âme sœur mourir. »**

**« - Tu crois que caroline est L'alpha de ce loup Originel »** lui demanda Kol .

Je me souvenais du discours qui m'avait tellement passionné, le couple alpha se situait en haut de la meute. Le mâle ne cessait de montrer son pouvoir alors que la femelle lui apportait calme et douceur maintenant ainsi l'équilibre de la meute et du couple. Une phrase me revenait en tête auquel je n'avais même pas porté attention jusqu' à maintenant :

**_« Le couple Alpha n'a pas besoin de communiqué, ils s'entendent eux-mêmes »_**

Je me levais d'un bond tout en sortant de la maison. Kol et Magellan me demandaient où j'allais. Je leur répondis seulement :

**« - Faites-moi confiance, ne me suivez pas c'est le seul moyen de vérifier ma théorie !»**

J'arpentais déjà depuis plusieurs heures les rues les plus désertes de la ville. Je n'emmenais pas large, c'était risqué, très risqué de me trouver dehors un soir de pleine lune, seule dans une ville remplit de loups garous. Si ma théorie était fausse, j'en perdrais la vie et je le savais. Je tournais en rond et en rond, depuis des heures, qui me paressait interminables, mais rien. Je décidais d'abandonner mes recherches quand j'entendis un faible grognement dans un petit coin sombre reculé de l'une des rues. Je restais là s'en bouger prête à m'enfuir au cas où, et attendait. Je le sentais s'approcher. Deux yeux jaunes commençaient à apparaitre dans l'obscurité. Il se dirigeait droit sur moi lentement, le son de ses grognements était de plus en plus bruyant. Je finis par l'apercevoir sortant de la pénombre. Le loup Originel aux couleurs mélangées de noir et blanc, se tenait devant moi. Il s'avança d'un pas tranquille, les oreilles en arrière, grognant tout en secouant la tête et s'arrêta à une dizaine mètres de moi son regard plongé dans le mien.

Il était impossible de décrire ce que je ressentais à ce moment, un mélange de peur, de bonheur, d'excitation et d'admiration. Je finis par me baisser pour être à sa hauteur sous le regard attentif du loup Originel et lui demanda à voix haute :

**« - C'est toi ? »**

Il s'avança étant plus qu'à deux, trois mètres de moi et s'arrêta son regard toujours plongé dans le mien.

**« - C'est moi ! »** entendis-je sa voix dans ma tête.

**« - Klaus, tu es magnifique ! »** lui dis-je fascinée.

_« La vie c'est des étapes... La plus douce c'est l'amour... La plus dure c'est la Séparation... La plus pénible c'est les adieux... La plus belle c'est les Retrouvailles. »_

* * *

**Et bien voilà, je veux juste vous dire que je suis totalement fasciné par l'écriture de ce chapitre. J'ai adoré l'écrire. Je voulais le rendre inoubliable et fascinant. Je trouve d'ailleurs qu'il fait partie de l'un de mes chapitres les plus émouvants et des plus réussis. Alors j'espère sincèrement que vous me laisserais un maximum de reviews afin de récompenser mon travail. J'espère que vous avez aimé et avez été autant séduit par le chapitre que je le suis. Dites-moi, Comment le trouvez-vous ? Ais- je réussis à rendre leurs retrouvailles magnifiques et inoubliables ? Faites-moi pars de votre ressenti.**

**A Bientôt mes chers lecteurs je compte sur vous pour vos reviews. Klausetcaroline.**


	16. Chapitre 16 - Une nuit magique

Merci a vous tous! je suis très contente et vous remercie pour tous vos messages c'est juste Waou!

Ravi que ce chapitre vous a autant plût, faut dire que j'en étais fier et il a mis la barre très haute pour les prochains mais bon, il y'aura toujours des chapitres plus beaux que d'autres. Je vous avais prévenu que l'idée me séduisait.

Lilihammer56: Ma petite Klaussounette, bienvenue a toi sur ma fic'. Et oui dans l'admiration de notre Klaus on se retrouve!

Elo69: Bienvenue a toi également. Oui je sais que j'ai mis le temps pour leur retrouvailles mais comme tu as remarqué c'était magnifique alors sa valait le coup d'attendre hihi.

Mel023: Bienvenue. très contente que tu aime ma fic voilà le chapitre suivant et j'espère que tu continueras a me laisser tes avis.

Guest:voilà la suite et ne t'inquiète pas, on va en manger du Klaroline dans la suite pour notre plus grand plaisir.

Lea michaelson: tu auras ta réponse dans le chapitre et oui moi aussi j'aurais adoré de voir Klaus en loup en espérant qu'elle le fasse aussi majestueux que je le vois.

Sabrina-visiteur: Oui moi aussi c'est mon chapitre préféré. avant c'était celui de son départ car je le trouvais riche en émotions e puis celui là est arrivé et hop est passé number 1. Avec Tyler ce chapitre va être décisif pour le Forwood. Kol prend un malin plaisir a énerver son grand frère donc ne t'inquiètes pas pour qu'il le titille avec Caro.

AnonymeY: oui la fin est magnifique, je l'adore c'est super intense, moi aussi j'adore, je vais envoyer ce chapitre a JP pour qu'elle s'en inspire lol. Si seulement elle pouvait nous pondre un truc comme ça.

Ami: Ne t'inquiète pas je continue encore pour l'instant le Klaro n'est pas encore concrétisé même si cela avance et j'ai encore pas mal de chose a raconter. Oui kol apporte de l'humour, c'est pour cela que d'autre personnage font partit de la fic. Contente de te retrouver sur les chapitres sa fait super plaisir.

Cassandre: Merci, je suis contente que sa vous plaise autant car faire un beau Klaroline n'est pas forcément chose facile avec tout ce que JP nous a mis entre eux.

Melanie: Ah petite maline, tu avait deviné que Klaus serait un des loups originels. Ba oui je me suis dit qu'après tout come sa malédiction l'a privé de son apparence, très peu de gens l'ont vu, deplus que dans la série on ne l'a jamais vu en loup car il ne s'est apparemment très peu transformé. de plus comme je le vois majestueux, je me suis dit pourquoi pas? mais tu as été surprise du sauvetage par Kol, au moins j'ai réussi a te surprendre sur ça! j'évoquerais la réponse du pourquoi même si surement beaucoup d'entre vous s'en doute.

Linea: ba dis donc, camille c'est pas ta copine lol! Moi je la trouve intéressante. J'ai particulièrement aimé la scène de l'interprétation du tableau mais je ne veux pas de couple entre eux mais je le préférerais quand même a hayley. je me demande ou JP va, tu as entendu parler d'un JESSE dans la saison 5 pour Caro. Moi c'est Jp qui me fatigue, elle a pas compris qu'on veux juste du Klaro. quelqu'un pourrait lui dire STP!

Jolieyxbl: Je t'ai laissé un petit message privé pour répondre à tes questions, n'hésite pas à aller le lire. merci encore, A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.

Titebelette: rigolo ton pseudo! ravi que la fin t'es fais frissonner, c'est le but c'est que tu as eu l'impression d'avoir la scène sous les yeux.

Klarolineloove: merci a toi, oui ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont se retrouver et peut-être plus se quitter!

Analissa: et oui tu t'en est rendu compte que c'était klaus, tu as vu juste, tu lis en moi et tu cerne très bien l'histoire c'est top! je suis très heureuse d'arriver à te surprendre et tu va finir par me mettre la larmichette à l'œil avec tes reviews tu es trop adorable, bisous a toi!

XXlegend-Automnexx: voila la suite oui ce chapitre était important pour la suite, cela va tout bousculer.

TheOriginalsWithKlaus: Ravie que tu aimes, je suis trop contente, avec vos reviews vous m'avez boosté un truc de ouf. J'ai juste eu un problème de Pc donc j'ai mis le temps et de plus finir ainsi ave cun chapitre comme ça et bien c'est dur de le faire aussi beau mais comme je l'ai dit, y'en aura forcément qui se distingue des autres mais il y'a une très jokie scène entre eu sue j'aime beaucoup et qui fera son effet également.

Caalypso94 et

Klaroline66 : merci a vous et bienvenue sur la fic'.

NessieBooEvans: msg privé concernant le personnage de Camille que tu croyais que c'était elle que notre Caro avait briser la nuque et non. Il y'aura peut être une rencontre Camille/ Caro j'ai pas encore décidé.

lolochou: tu es comme klaussinet, tu perds tes mots! hihi merci je suis ravie que le chapitre t'a scotché. oui sa va vraiment être décisif pour leur histoire et l'élément déclencheur.

Soihra: et bien heureuse de te retrouver alors. Tu l'a lu deux fois c'est trop mignon. tu as été prise par l'émotion c'est bien. Tu sais que j'aime joué sur ça d'ailleurs c'est pour ça que j'appuie sur les descriptions. Et que tu avais limite les larmes aux yeux et bien c'est trop touchant. tu t'es imaginé la scène comme si tu la voyais. Merci.

* * *

Chapitre 16- Une nuit magique

**POV CAROLINE**

J'étais fasciné devant lui. Jamais je n'avais vu quelque chose d'aussi beau.

Son loup était majestueux, il incarnait la puissance et le respect d'un simple regard.

Le voir sous cette forme était exceptionnel. Lui qui avait souffert de sa différence il ne se rendait pas compte à quel point cela le rendait unique.

J'avais cette chance unique de pouvoir approcher une des créatures les plus magnifiques, d'avoir un lien aussi magique et intense avec lui.

Je ne cessai de lui sourire et de l'admirer, j'avais l'impression d'être une petite fille de cinq ans tellement j'étais émerveillé.

**" - Comment as-tu su où je me trouvais ? "** lui demandais-je

**" J'ai senti ta peur et je me suis laissé guider ! "**

**POV KLAUS**

Caroline ne cessait de me regarder avec ses yeux émerveillés. C'était agréable de la voir me dévisager ainsi, elle ne cessait de penser à quel point j'étais splendide. Elle était totalement fascinée par mon loup... son loup.

Elle tendit sa main afin de me toucher.

**" - Tu es vraiment magnifique "** me redit-elle

**" Autant que tu l'es en vampire mon ange** " dis-je par la pensé ce qui lui décrocha un sourire.

Ce lien entre nous la fascinait et c'est vrai que c'était très spécial. L'un comme l'autre on ressentait tout ce que l'autre éprouvait, tout ce que l'autre pensait.

Je lui avais manqué et je pouvais sentir sa joie de me retrouver. Mon ange était heureuse.

Je la regardais toujours accroupie sur le sol. Je la contournais doucement, ses yeux ne me quittaient pas du regard tout comme les miens.

Après quelques mètres de distance entre elle et moi Je finis par regarder les horizons.

Je me retournais à nouveau sur elle et attendis. Mon ange me fit un signe de tête avant de me dire avec un petit rire:

**" - Oui je te suis! "**

Nous avions marché l'un a côté de l'autre tout au long du trajet. Nous arrivions dans une petite clairière avec un arbre en plein milieu. Cet endroit était reconnu comme l'un des plus beaux de Lafayette.

La nuit on pouvait y voir toutes les lumières de la ville et le matin au lever du soleil, la clairière était recouverte de fleurs plus belles les unes que les autres.

Je me stoppais net et la laissais avancer seule pour regarder les couleurs de la ville. Mon ange avait compris toute seule et s'approcha avec curiosité.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant la vue.

**" - Cette ville est vraiment magnifique "** s'exclama-t-elle totalement émerveillée.

Mon ange parlait à voix haute, cela me faisait sourire intérieurement.

J'entendais par la pensée chaque phrase avant qu'elle la dise à voix haute.

Cela faisait comme un écho.

**" Ce n'est qu'une ville parmi tant d'autres, Caroline. C'est une toute partie du monde que tu as devant toi. Il y'a tant de chose à voir." **

Je m'allongeais dans l'herbe au pied de l'arbre, la laissant contempler la ville éclairée. Après plusieurs minutes, mon ange s'approchait et s'assit à côté de moi.

Elle posa son dos a quelques mètres de mon flanc et laissa tomber sa tête sur mon dos délicatement. Je soupirais à ce contact... si doux...si extraordinaire... si magique.

Caroline admirait les étoiles et nous échangions sur les différentes constellations qui parcouraient le ciel. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre, elle avait compris comment communiquer sans aucun mot prononcé de sa bouche.

Mon ange avait fini par s'endormir dans mon pelage et je ne pouvais être que fier. Mes yeux tombèrent sur le bracelet que je lui avais redonné à mon départ. Il était logé à son poignet, j'étais comblé.

Je caressais son visage du bout de mon museau. Mon ange endormi, je lui murmurais que moi seul pourrait entendre :

**« Bonne nuit, mon amour »**

Je laissais ma tête se poser au sol et m'endormis à mon tour faisant de cette nuit, la plus belle de toute mon existence.

* * *

Le jour était à peine levé, je me décidais à me lever pour reprendre mon apparence humaine. La tâche allait être bien difficile sans la réveiller car Caroline était totalement sur moi.

Ses mains étaient totalement agrippé dans mon pelage et sa tête sur mon dos.

Je réussis finalement à me dégager. J'observais mon ange dormir profondément dans l'herbe où les fleurs commençaient à s'ouvrir grâce au premier rayon du soleil.

Elle était magnifique, un sourire dessiné au coin des ses lèvres qui m'attiraient comme un aimant.

Elle se mit à soupirer et un énorme sourire traversa son si joli visage. Ma curiosité étant trop forte, je pénétrais son esprit pour découvrir son songe. Mon ange était en train de rêver de cette nuit, elle avait été aussi belle et magique pour elle que pour moi. Je décidais finalement à la laisser, je devais absolument reprendre forme humaine et pas attirer les regards des habitants sur un loup gigantesque.

Je me retournais pour regarder l'amour de ma vie une dernière fois et laissais un petit quelque chose auprès d'elle.

**POV CAROLINE**

Sentant les rayons du soleil caresser mon visage, Je m'étirais et sentais les brins d'herbe qui me caressaient les bras. Une odeur délicate et agréable me chatouillait les narines. J'ouvris les yeux délicatement et avais l'impression d'être dans un autre monde.

Cette nuit sous les étoiles avait été juste merveilleuse, la plus belle nuit que j'avais passée. J'étais dans un sentiment de plénitude, entourée de petites fleurs d'un jaune profond qui étaient étendus dans toute la clairière.

**"- Tu m'as manqué tu sais"** lui avouais-je

N'entendant pas de réponse, mes sourcils se fronçaient et je me décidais à me retourner avec une petite appréhension ne sachant pas sous quelle forme j'allais le trouver et je savais que si je le trouvais humain, il serait totalement nu. Cette vision de le voir ainsi, je sentais mes joues rougir.

Je regardais aux alentours mais ne le vit pas. Je l'appelais mais rien. Ou était-il? Avais- je rêvé. Non ce n'était pas possible. Une déception m'envahissait, cette nuit avait été si magique, l'avais-je tout simplement imaginé. Je n'étais plus vraiment sure désormais.

Je me levais tout en frottant mes vêtements afin d'enlever les petits brins d'herbe. Je me décidais de me retourner afin de regarder l'endroit précis ou cette nuit semblait être un rêve.

Quelque chose m'intriguait et je me décidais à revenir sur mes pas. Un gros point rouge était entouré parmi les fleurs jaunes. Je me baissais afin de ramasser ce qui m'avait intrigué. Un sourire illumina mon visage, je tenais dans mes mains, une rose d'un rouge éclatant. Je portais la rose d'une signification bien particulière à mon nez pour savourer son si doux parfum avant de la placer dans mes cheveux.

Je souriais de bonheur. Ce n'était pas un rêve.

J'errais dans les rues, comme un zombie .

J'étais dans mes pensées, rien ne pouvait effacer la sensation de bien-être que m'avait procuré cette nuit. J'étais bien et comblée. J'arrivais à l'hôtel et poussais la porte de la chambre. Tyler était là et semblait m'attendre d'ailleurs. Il poussa une tête en me voyant.

Il ne cessait de me parler mais je n'écoutais pas, je ne lui prêtais aucune attention ne voulant pas enlever de mes pensées la nuit que je venais de passer.

**"- Tu as vu ta tête?"** me dit-il

je me regardais dans l'un des miroirs, je me mordais la lèvre tout en souriant. Mes cheveux étaient tout ébouriffés et devait être remplis de nœuds. Peut importe, je souriais.

**"- Mais tu as passé la nuit où ?"** me demanda-t-il

**"- Au paradis"** dis-je totalement ailleurs

**_"Si seulement, il savait_**" pensais-je

Je retirais la rose et la plaçai à mon nez pour humer son parfum et me dirigeais dans la salle de bain tout en chantonnant sous le regard de Tyler.

Une fois ma douche prise, la rose avait repris son emplacement dans ma chevelure. J'ouvris le dressing et sortis le sac de voyage que je déposais sur le lit et l'ouvris. Tyler ne perdait de vu aucun de mes gestes. J'attrapais une pile de mes vêtements et la plaça à l'intérieur du sac.

**"- Tu t'en vas ! " **

je lui souriais tout en lui faisant un petit bruit de confirmation.

**"- Tu te fous de ma gueule, Care! c'est une plaisanterie. Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai , tu n'étais pas sérieuse hier, tu n'as pas des sentiments pour ce monstre"**

**"- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça !"** Dis-je d'un ton extrêmement calme

**"- Pourtant c'est ce qu'il est! Comment peux-tu être attiré par celui qui a bousillé nos vies Care? tu as oublié ce qu'il a fait a tes amis à ma mère! Non mais ta perdu la tête!" **

**"- Je n'ai rien oublié"** Dis-je d'un ton las

**"- Non mais c'est pas vrai!"**

Tyler hurlait et il balança un vase qui alla se briser contre le mur. Je finis par le couper de son monologue.

**"- je ne suis pas celle qu'il te faut!"** lui avouais-je

Tyler alla s'asseoir . Il avait la bouche grande ouverte tellement il était choqué:

**"- Tu es mienne, Care!"**

**"- Non Tyler. hier soir Klaus est apparu en loup. Il ne m'a pas attaqué! Tu sais ce que cela signifie! "**

**"- Tu oublies qu'il t'a mordu et qu' il voulait te laisser crever chez Elena!"**

**"- Il ne pouvait pas me laisser mourir, maintenant je comprends pourquoi"** lui dis-je

**"- Il t'utilise comme un pion, tu n'as pas compris qu'il veut juste te foutre dans son lit"**

**"- C'est faux!**" lui dis-je.

le ton entre nous commençait à monter.

**"- C'est ça va coucher avec le diable!"** hurlait-il** " et une fois qu'il t'aura sauté, il te laissera tomber, petite idiote! Tu crois sincèrement que c'est le genre à se poser et qu'il te ronronnera des je t'aime à longueur de journée. Klaus veut juste t'inscrire à son tableau de chasse. Tu crois qu'avec l'expérience qui l'a, tu vas le satisfaire!"**

**"- C'est terminé Tyler! **

**"- Qu'est-ce-que je suis heureux de m'en être tapé d'autres !"**

**"- Au revoir Tyler!**

j'attrapais mon sac et installais la lanière en bandoulière et fermais la porte. Il m'avait blessé ce con. Mais aucune larme ne coulait. Je cessai de repenser aux choses affreuses qui m'avaient dit. Je ne savais même pas où aller. Je ne voulais pas appeler Stefan. Je ne connaissait que Magellan et je me décidais d'aller frapper à sa porte.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Kol en caleçon.

**" - Chérie !"** s'exclama-t-il

Je mis mes mains devant mes yeux et m'excusais de les déranger.

**« - Tu peux ouvrir les yeux tu sais! tu loupes mon corps de rêve ! »** me dit-il en se caressant le torse.

**« - Kol ! »** grondais-je

Magellan entra dans la pièce et m' indiqua de rentrer. Après quelques minutes, Kol revenait vêtu d'un pantalon après qu'elle lui est demandé.

**"- Elle est jalouse qu'est-ce que tu veux"** dit-il amusé

**"- Te vante pas trop Kol ou je te fous la migraine"** lui répondit Magellan

**"- Faire l'amour est censé enlever les maux de tête pas le contraire**" dit-il tout fier

Je me décidais donc à leur expliquer ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière et leur révéler que Klaus et le loup originel n'étaient qu'une seule et unique personne. Kol paressait surpris.

**"- Tu n'avais jamais vu ton frère en loup?"** lui demandais-je surprise

**"- Non jamais. quand il a tué celui qui a tué notre petit frère, Rebekah a entendu ses cris et elle l'a vu en train de muter. Elle a appelée mikael ne sachant pas ce qui lui arrivait. Et ensuite Esther lui a lancé la malédiction donc tout sa a été très vite. Seul Rebbekah l'avait vu a cette époque. Elijah la vue également après que Niklaus à réussit à briser sa malédiction pour faire le ménage derrière lui."**

Un bruit d'un coup sur la porte se fit entendre.

**"- Tire sur la chevillette et la bobinette cherra"** s'écria Kol

**"- Tu es vraiment agaçant Kol avec tes allusions"** s'exclama Klaus en entrant chez

Magellan.

Effectivement Klaus et Magellan devaient bien se connaitre car je réalisais qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin d'invitation pour entrer. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que j'étais là, il se dirigeait vers Magellan qui lui sourit et s'approcha de lui:

**"- Comment va mon chouchou ?"** lui dit elle en l'étreignant.

**"- Je croyais que c'était moi ton chouchou !"** s'exclama Kol

**"- Tu vois finalement tu n'a pas eu besoin de moi pour ramener ton frère"**

**"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux je suis bien trop malin, j'arrive toujours a avoir ce que je veux"** Dit-il avec fierté

**"- Et le petit chaperon rouge n'échappera pas à la règle n'est ce pas Nik"** dit Kol en me faisant un petit clin d'oeil voyant que son frère n'avait pas réagi à ma présence"

**POV KLAUS**

Caroline était là et je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. Je n'aurais jamais cru la trouver ici mais la penser plutôt avec l'autre abruti. Elle me fit un énorme sourire qui illumina son visage quand nos yeux se rencontrèrent.

**" Bonjour mon ange"**

**" Salut"** me répondit-elle sans ouvrir la bouche

Nous profitions de notre lien pour pouvoir communiquer sans qu'aucun puisse ne nous entendre. caroline enchaîna:

**" tu m'as laissé toute seule "**

**" Tu aurais été trop gêner de me voir nu"**

A ma réplique, Caroline baissa la tête et on pouvait apercevoir ses joues rouge écarlate à des kilomètres.

**"- Tu as vu les tourtereaux communique à travers la pensée, comme c'est mignon!"** dit Kol à Magellan.

**"- La ferme Kol!"** s'exclamions-nous en chœurs à haute voix.

**"-Si on passé la soirée tous les quatre? après tout vous n'allez pas repartir ce soir! "** s'exclama Magellan

**"- Pourquoi pas! "** répondit Caroline

La réaction de Caroline m'avait agréablement surpris.

**"- On va en boite, y'a pleins de nanas là-bas"** s'exclama Kol

je soupirais d'ennui. je détestais tous ces endroits.

**" Allez Klaus ça peut-être amusant "** entendis-je la voix de mon ange dans ma tête

**"- Bon ok, vous avez gagné. Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour danser."** Dis-je en m'installant sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

**"- Ne t'inquiètes pas, on va te faire picoler et après tu danseras"** Dit Kol en se frottant les mains.

Mon ange se mit à rire.

**"- Ah oui tu ne savais pas, Nik quand il a bu, il est plus détendu à moins que tu arrives à le tendre si tu vois ce que je veux dire"** dit-il à Caroline avec un air coquin.

**"- Aïe! "** s'écria-t-il en recevant un couteau dans la poitrine que je lui avais lancé.

**"- Tu as gagné maintenant je vais devoir aller me changer, je ne peux pas rester avec un trou dans mon Tee-shirt, ce n'est pas convenable, que vont penser les dames!"** dit-il avec un sourire malicieux

**"- Je crois que je vais mettre quelque chose de plus léger!"** s'exclama caroline

Kol s'apprêta à sortir une blague mais mon regard le dissuada.

Mon ange réapparut en premier vêtu d'une petite robe beige qui lui allait à merveille avec une rose rouge dans ses boucles blondes.

Elle s'installa sur le canapé à coté de moi et je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux et me penchais à son oreille tout en lui disant:

**"- Jolie rose!"**

**"- merci à toi, elle est magnifique"**

**"- Pour?"**

**"- la rose voyons!... ne joue pas avec moi je sais qu'elle vient de toi!"**

Je me mis à lui sourire, j'avais voulu la faire douter mais cela n'avait pas marché.

**"- Elle te va très bien"**

Caroline me remercia et me souriait. Mais quelque chose éveilla ma curiosité.

**"- Tu t'es installé chez Magellan?"** lui demandais-je intrigué

**"- J'ai rompu avec Tyler"** m'avouait-elle

J'essayai de cacher ma joie et mon sourire mais mon ange me demanda d'arrêter de sourire avant de rigoler.

**"- On vous attend, nos deux âmes sœurs Dépêchez vous,une tonne de femmes attendent leur chevalier servant "** s'écria kol **"- Fais pas cette tête Caroline, je parle de moi. Klaus est casé on a compris mais n'oublie pas de lui coller une étiquette "réservé" sur le front car il attire les femmes! Que veux-tu c'est le charme Mikaelson"**

* * *

_Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Vous vous imaginez que la soirée va être très intéressante Entre Kol qui veut draguer tout ce qui bouge et qui veut faire boire son ainé sa risque d'être amusant. Le Forwood étant brisé, le Klaroline va pouvoir s'installer. Et une fois là,rien ne pourra le briser._

_Moi j'adore les scènes Klaroline dont ma préférée est celle ou elle s'endort sur lui sous sa forme de loup! Je trouve sa trop romantique! Qu'en avez vous pensez?_


	17. Chapter 17- émotions

_Coucou à vous tous, et me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ._

_Je peux vous dire que j'avais peur que vous soyez déçu par le chapitre précédent car l'autre avait tellement mis la barre haute qu'avec vos reviews et bien j'ai été agréablement surprise. Vous l'avez adoré alors il faut que j'arrête de me sous-estimer du coup. Vous tous adoré le lien que j'ai créé entre Klaus et Caroline sa me fais trop plaisir, tout le monde adore , vous m'en avez tous parlé dans vos commentaires._

_Une chose à dire mes petits loups: _

**LE FORWOOD EST MORT! **HIHI :)

**VIVE LE KLAROLINE**

* * *

Leamichaelson: je t'avais mis de côté pour te dire un petit mot en particulier et puis ba ma petite tête elle a zapé avant de publier mais comme je m'en suis aperçu j'ai modifié le chapitre dans la journée pour te rajouter donc si tu l'a lu avant que la modif est prit effet et ba tu n'a pas du le voir. :) donc je mets un ti msg quand même pour être sûr que tu le vois.

Sabrina-visiteur: J'adore, merci! contente que tu l'as trouvé super et que tu l'a adoré du début à la fin. J'espère que tu aimeras celui-ci également et oui le Forwood est brisé et puis bien!

jolieyxbl: oui comme tu dis , voir une scène comme celle ci à l'écran et bah ouah moi je dis que sa devrait être intense mais bon TVD n'est pas destiné au Klaro malheureusement même si je trouve que les Klarolines augmentent alors que le trio s'essoufle.

KLarolineloove: tu es trop mignonne! tu sais j'essais de donner beaucoup de ma personne dans mon écriture alors que tu remercie mon travail et que tu trouve le klaroline que j'ai crée magnifiqu et bien sa me touche merci.

AnonymeY: merci. ravi que tu as aimé le chapitre alors j'espère que le nouveau te plaira aussi. Et oui je m'éclate avec Kol mais parfois pour être honnête j'ai du mal avec ses répliques alors ravi de voir que j'arrive à te faire rire.

Xxlegend-AutomnexX: merci tu es mimi. c'est trop gentil de me dire que mon chapitre géniale moi qui a eu peur qu'il ne soit pas à la hateur de son précédent. Oui la soirée risque d'être mouvementé je te laisse le découvrir.

Chupachupss: et bien c'est avec un grand plaisir que j'accueille ma nouvelle lectrice sur mon gros bébé. Alors surtout continue de me poster ton avis.

Ami: oui elle a chance notre Caro. Faire cette scène sous sa forme de loup sortait du commun et donne un aspect tellement touchant et exeptionnel que je voulais qu'il y'ai une telle scène entre eux.

Kassandra: Et bien figure toi qu'effectivement à l'origine la BAFFE était bien présente et puis je l'ai enlevé. Pourquoi? tu va me demandé parce que après de nombreuses lectures je me suis dit c'est qu'elle serait touché de savoir que Tyler l'a trompé si elle le faisait et je me suis dit non. Son coeur a changé de position donc autant qu'elle parte le tête haute.

Analissa: En ce qui concerne Tyler oui je vais pas en finir là, je prépare quelque chose avec lui je sais un peu la tournure que cela prendra . Tu aimerais un duel Klaus/ Tyler j'y est déja songé donc c'est tout a fait possible mais ce sera pas tout de suite car avec ce que j'envisage, je veux que le klaro soit plus solide. Concernant mon imagination c'est vrai que je me surprends moi même alors ravi que cela te plaise mais tu sais j'aime tellement écrire cette fic et aime tellement le Klaro que cela aide je pense. Mais le jour ou le duel arrivera, tu continuera à être surprise car cela sera sûrement pas a quoi vous vous attendrez.

Melanie: MDR! Oui tu as le droit de trucider Tyler, je dis oui. Je viens avec ma masse et j'arrive t'aider.

Linea: ah on est tous heureux que le forwood est brisé et puis bien là. OUPS! tanpis :) oui bien sur que c'est notre Klaus qui à le plus de charme désolé j'ai pas de petit smiley qui bave mais tu comprends l'idée.

Klaroline: merci a toi. Ma fic c'est mon gros bébé, tu sais. je me surprends moi même au début je me suis dit que j'étais totalement folle de me lancé dedans et puis maintenant j'arrive plus à m'arrêter. Pour mélanger amour et humour et bien oui c'est pas toujours évident je me creuse beaucoup avec les répliques de Kol alors ravi que tu trouve mon travail parfait.

Lolochou: oh c'est mimi. Tu as des étoiles pleins les yeux je pense que pour cette nuit sous les étoiles notre caro aussi en avait plein les yeux. Et oui une belle rose rouge c'est qu'il dit rien mais agit klausounet. Cela pourrait etre tout à fait son genre.

Lilihammer56: merci à toi. Oui Tyler n'a pas dit son dernier mot contre Klaus c'est évident. Tout à fait, ce que tyler voulait dire c'est qu'effectivement pendant sa fuite et bien il n'a pas été sage et a eu des liaisons.

TheoriginalswithKlaus: Oui kol je galère avec ses répliques pour le rendre amusant alors ravi que je te fasse rire avec ses conneries. je crois que dans chaque scène ou on met caro et Klaus et bien elles sont toujours exeptionnelle, c'est l'alchimie du couple c'est un truc de fou bisous.

elo69: Et bien oui la scène ou elle s'endort sur son pelage j'étais fasciné par cette scène également. Je te laisse découvrir le nouveau chapitre avec une bonne palette d'émotions.

NessieBooEvans: tu as souligné un point très important effectivement qui ne douterais pas après ce que tyler lui a balancé. je te laisse découvrir cette soirée arrosé.

Soihra: Moi je suis déçue, je n'est pas pu voir ta petite danse de la joie!. J'aurais bien aimé la voir (lol). Et oui je n'y est pas été de mains morte avec le forwood. Au moins il est bien brisé, il nous emmerdera plus celui là du moins... pour l'instant...

* * *

_**Note sur le chapitre**__: J'ai fais que de le changer, d'ajouter des scènes d'en enlever car il ne me satisfaisait pas et là comme une muse au-dessus de ma tête et bien moi je dis I LOVE LE KLAROLINE, je pourrais écrire un roman sur eux que je serais toujours inspiré. A les voir à l'écran, ils ont une alchimie de fou et je trouve que même d'écrire leur scène et bien l'alchimie est toujours là. Tout ça pour dire que le chapitre je pense restera à la même hauteur que les précédents car moi je reste FAN.c'est juste WAOU! Il s'appelle émotions et je peux vous dire qu'il y'en à un paquet sous toutes les formes. je vous laisse le découvrir. Et bonne lecture._

Chapitre 17- émotions

**POV CAROLINE**

Klaus demandait à son jeune frère comment nous allions nous rendre à la boîte de nuit sachant que Magellan n'avait pas nos capacités surnaturelles. Kol rigola et nous expliqua que pour venir ici, à Lafayette, il avait piqué la voiture de son frère.

**"- Elijah va être furax quand il va s'en apercevoir" **lui dit Klaus

Kol se mit à exploser de rire.

**"- Pourquoi tu rigoles?" **lui demanda-t-il.

**"- Ce n'est pas celle d'Elie, que j'ai piqué mais la tienne!"**

le regard de Klaus changea. Mais je pus m'empêcher de rire. La scène était trop drôle. Après quelques minutes de course poursuite les deux frères s'étaient réconciliés et revenaient ensemble.

Nous approchions pour entrer dans la voiture. Kol me poussa pour se mettre devant sous le regard exaspérer de Klaus .

**"- Ne boude pas, Chérie, tu iras devant au retour." **me dit Kol

Nous nous dirigions dans cette boite que Kol paressait connaitre. Kol était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, la tête à l'extérieur et chantait :

_**Je suis un être à la recherche**_

_**non pas de la verité **_

_**mais simplement d'une aventure **_

_**qui sorte un peu de la banalité**_

_**Alors je cherche et je trouverais,**_

_**cette fille qui me manque tant**_

_**Alors je cherche et je trouverais **_

_**cette fille qui me tente tant**_

_**Partenaire particulier **_

_**cherche partenaire particulière**_

_**Débloqué, pas trop timide **_

_**et une bonne dose de savoir faire...**_

**"- Non mais tu peux pas la boucler !" **s'exclama Klaus.

Kol chantait encore plus à tu tête tout en le regardant:

**"- Savoir faire, mon frère!" **hurlait-il

Klaus se mit à rigoler à la remarque de son frère.

**"- J'imagine même pas le nombre de nanas avec qu' ils se sont envoyé en l'air!" **me dit Magellan.

Je ne répondis pas, cela me rappelait les remarques que Tyler m'avait lancées en pleine figure. Klaus était beaucoup plus mature que les autres garçons que j'avais connus. Si jamais je ne le satisfaisais pas ! Après tout je n'avais pas beaucoup d'expérience et si effectivement Tyler avait raison? Si Klaus ne voulait juste que me mettre dans son lit?

Les questions ne cessaient de me trotter dans la tête, après tout je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi moi et pas une autre alors qu'effectivement ils avaient dû avoir beaucoup de conquêtes. L'idée qu'une femme avait pu passer ses mains sur son corps, que lui c'était abandonné à elle me rendait folle. j'étais verte de jalousie et aurais pu arracher la tête à celle qui l'approcherait.

Nous descendions de la voiture en arrivant devant l'entrée . L'endroit, faisait très classe et n'avait absolument rien à voir avec les boîtes où j'allais avec Bonnie et Elena étant plus jeune. Kol se lança sur la piste de danse et commençait à se dandiner en plein milieu. Nous nous explosions de rire le voyant faire. Il faisait signe à son ainé de venir mais ce n'était pas du tout du genre de Klaus qui lui préférait s'installer sur la banquette, les pieds étendus sur la table. Kol nous rejoignit et se jeta sur Magellan et tous les deux s'affalèrent sur la banquette. Klaus nous demanda ce qu'on voulait boire et se dirigea vers le bar.

**"- Attends, je viens avec toi" **cria kol qui se prit les pieds dans ceux de Magellan et tomba au sol

**"- Oups, désolé!" **Ria Magellan **" tu n'as vraiment pas la préstance d'un Originel" **se moqua-t-elle

Magellan et moi explosions de rire. c'est vrai que par rapport a Klaus ou Elijah on devinait d'un coup d'oeil leur statut contrairement à Kol. Magellan et moi s'entendions à merveille. Elle était vraiment rigolote et très attachante. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant rigolé. Avec elle je pouvais me lâcher et pouvais admettre mon attirance et mes craintes pour Klaus s'en risque d'être jugé.

**"- Ne t'inquiète pas chérie, mes coups de reins eux sont dignes d'un originel comme ceux de mon frère d'ailleurs" **s'exclama Kol en nous regardant et me fit un petit clin d'oeil coquin en parlant de Klaus puis alla rejoindre son frère au bar.

Sa remarque continua à creuser mes craintes.

**"- Alors ça fait quoi de savoir que son grand amour est juste là?" **me dit-elle curieuse

**"- ça fait bizarre enfin je veux dire, quand je l'ai vu la première fois, je m'attendais à un vampire..."**

**"- Plus vieux d'apparence et pas autant sexy n'est-ce pas? **me dit elle en rigolant

**"- Oui, c'est à peu près ça! Dis-moi qu'est-ce qui fait qui choisis une et pas une autre?"**

**"- Tu sais c'est spécial, je pense que ça vient comme ça on ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux. Beaucoup cherche leur grand amour, Caroline. Certains ne le trouve jamais. Tu as cette chance de l'avoir découvert par le biais de deux espèces qui sont censées se nuir mais ****où**** l'amour est plus fort que l'instinct! Je t'envie, c'est super romantique!**

**"- Et entre toi et Kol" **lui demandais-je curieuse

**"- Juste du sexe!"**

Elle le fixa au loin et baissa la tête.

**"-Pas pour toi, n'est-ce pas!" **lui dis-je comprenant qu'elle était un peu déçue.

**"- Kol est un homme à femmes! Il n' a aucune envie de se poser et de se contenter d'une seule!" **me répondit-elle

Magellan semblait triste d'un coup. J'avais remarqué quelle s'entendait bien avec lui et était gêné quand il allait draguer d'autres femmes devant ses yeux. Pourtant elle était tellement belle avec ses cheveux ondulés bruns et des yeux d'un vert profond qu'aucune femme que l'originel draguait n'arrivait à sa cheville.

* * *

**POV KLAUS**

Je profitais d'un moment seul avec mon frère pour lui poser une question qui traversait mon esprit.

**"-Pourquoi tu t'es mis en danger pour sauver Caroline? tu sais qu'un loup originel aurait pu ..."**

**"- je sais" **soufflait-il

**"- Alors pourquoi?"**

**"- C'est pour toi que je l'ai fait !"**

je le regardais avec un air d'incompréhension et il continua:

**"- je sais que tu ne m'a jamais pris au sérieux et que tu t'en fous de ce que je pense mais je ne suis pas idiot, J'ai vu tes dessins dans ta chambre! je sais que tu l'aimes même si tu ne l'avoueras jamais"**

J'étais surpris de la réponse de mon petit frère. Je n'en revenais pas. Elijah avait-il raison au sujet de notre relation. Étais-je un modèle pour mon petit frère? Il avait pris tous ses risques pour protéger celle que j'aimais.

**"- pourquoi tu me provoques sans cesse?" **essayais-je de comprendre

**"- parce que j'aime te faire chier, mon frère!" **me dit-il avec un air narquois "**Oh attend tu as vu les serveuses là-bas, désolé mais le devoir m'appelle!"**

Je le regardais partir dans leur direction et me mis à rigoler le voyant se pavaner. Il ne changerait jamais son attitude avec les femmes. J'attrapais les bouteilles et allais rejoindre Magellan et Caroline qui semblaient vraiment bien s'entendre.

* * *

**POV CAROLINE**

**"- Mes amis ne l'accepteront jamais."**

**"- Si ce sont de vrais amis, ils l'accepteront, pense à toi Caroline. Qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment?**

Je lui expliquais mes craintes sur ce que m'avait lancé Tyler . Mais que j'avais peur également de mes sentiments pour lui. Peur de ce qui pouvait se passer entre nous. Peur de souffrir car je savais que si je me donnais à lui, j'en tomberais profondément amoureuse. Peur de le perdre s'il sombrait dans la sauvagerie et la folie. Que je ne supporterais pas de le voir tuer et massacrer à longueur de journée mais que je savais que je pourrais pas le changer mais que mon coeur ne pouvait put rester éloigner de lui.

**"- Klaus est capable du pire oui, mais il est capable d'être bon aussi! enfin je dirais à un certain degré et tout dépend de la personne! C'est un homme très complexe, beaucoup ont du mal à le cerner mais quand on s'y attarde il peut nous surprendre!"**

**"- J'ai vu des bons côtés chez lui, il m'a rendu Tyler pour moi... pour mon bonheur alors que lui savait que j'étais celle qui lui fallait. il a préféré passer son bonheur après le mien!" **Finis-je en comprenant ce que je venais de dire.

Magellan me sourit et me dis:

**"-Tu vois tu as t'a réponse. klaus n'est pas Kol. il a eu des tonnes de femmes mais il ne court pas après. Et puis je pense que ton ex est un abruti, il est jaloux! je n'ai jamais vu klaus regarder une femme comme il te regarde ! "**

**Je pense qu'il excelle autant dans le mal qui peut le faire dans le bien mais effectivement l'un ne va pas sans l'autre! Il restera lui! **

**"- je comprends! mais j'ai peur de souffrir s'il ne change pas!"**

**"- Changer non! mais il peut peut-être s'améliorer mais ne t'attend pas à ce qu'il change d'un claquement doigt, laisse-lui du temps. Il tient à toi cela se voit alors je ne pense pas qu'il voudra tout gâcher, Parle le lui!" **me conseillait-elle

je fis un gros non de la tête ce qui fit rire Magellan. Klaus s'approchait de nous.

**- Alors chéri, Où est ton frère? **lui demanda Magellan.

Cela faisait bizarre de le voir quelqu'un aussi proche de lui. Moi qui lui avais dit que j'avais été surprise de savoir qu'il pouvait avoir des amis. je réalisais que j'avais pas été très cool. Magellan et Klaus étaient proches et on voyait qu'il comptait beaucoup l'un pour l'autre.

**"- Avec des serveuses au bar!"**

Je regardais Magellan qui se servit un verre. Klaus alla s'assoir à côté d'elle et passa son bras autour de ses épaules**.**

**"- Sweetheart, un coup de blues?" **lui demanda-t-il ce qui lui décrocha un sourire.**"- tu as le béguin pour mon frère ?"**

**"- Non!" **Dit-elle avec un air triste

**"- Ce n'est pas beau de mentir!" **lui dit klaus" **Ne t'en fait pas il ne les trouvera pas à son goût!"**.

Kol revenait nous rejoindre après une dizaine de minutes.

**"- Alors les serveuses?" **lui demanda Klaus moqueur

**"- En faite elles étaient belles de loin mais loin d'être belle, je veux uniquement des top models!"**

Klaus souriait à Magellan qui lui rendit son sourire. Kol s'installa à côté de moi et plaça sa main le long du dossier de la banquette et me caressa les cheveux. Il se colla à moi ce qui me fit me crisper et me murmura d'un air séducteur:

**"- En parlant de top model , tu sais que tu es belle dans ta petite robe!"**

**"- Kol !" **dit Klaus en sortant de ses gonds

**"- Du calme mon frère, qui va à la chasse perd sa place, je fais juste connaissance avec la belle Caroline!"**

**"- Dégage de là, c'est ma place!" **lui dit-il en l'éjectant et en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

* * *

**POV KLAUS**

Il avait vraiment le don de me pousser à bout. Caroline paressait plus détendu depuis que je m'étais réinstallé auprès d'elle. Je réalisais que je m'étais approché très près car nos jambes se touchaient provoquant des frissons de désir qui envahissait tout mon corps. Je sentis que Caroline avait ressenti la même chose que moi à ce contact. Elle se retourna sur moi. Nos regards ne se quittaient plus. Sauf à certains moments où mes yeux se posaient sur ses lèvres avec une envie profonde d'y goûter. Mais je ne voulais pas la brusquer. Notre relation évoluait et je ne voulais pas la faire fuir. J'attendrais qu'elle soit prête. Caroline me souriait et je réalisais à ce moment qu'elle avait dû entendre tout ce que je venais de penser.

Nous buvions tranquillement. Je ne cessai de regarder mon verre et Caroline me demanda:

**"- Quelque chose ne va pas ?"**

**"- J'en suis toujours à mon premier verre!"**

**"- Oui, je t'ai pas vu te resservir! c'est ça le problème!"**

**"- Non c'est juste que cela fait un moment que je bois et qu'il est toujours aussi plein!"**

Kol explosa de rire et nous nous retournions sur lui.

**"- Tu permets je t'ai laissé des petits verres d'avance, tu tiens mieux que moi alors j'ai fait que de remplir ton verre à chaque fois que tu avais le dos tourné!" **rigola kol

**"- Tu rigoles pas depuis tout à l'heure, quand tu dis que tu veux me faire boire? **lui demandais-je

**"- bien sûr que non, j'ai une tête à rigoler"**

**"- Même avec de l'avance, je tiendrais mieux que toi" **se vanta Klaus

**"- Oh on lance le parie!" **s'exclama magellan en frappant des mains.

Kol me tendis mon verre et pris le sien et le bu cul sec, je m'exécutais aussi et déposais mon verre vide sur la table.

**"- Et bien pendant que ses Monsieurs s'amusent que pensez-vous ma chère, de venir danser sur la piste" **demanda Magellan à mon ange

Caroline accepta avec joie et les deux femmes se déchainaient sur la piste. Kol me servait des verres sans cesse et je ne quittais pas des yeux mon ange. Les filles rigolaient ensemble. Après une vingtaine de minutes, Kol commençait déja à en avoir un beau coup dans le nez.

Un groupe d'hommes avaient encerclé Magellan et Caroline. Kol lui me retendit un verre en me disant de me détendre et de lui faire confiance . Mon frère continuait de boire et veillait à ce que j'en prenne autant que lui. L'un des hommes s'avança près de mon ange d'un peu trop près, beaucoup trop près d'ailleurs.

**"- J'en ai un de plus sur toi!" **me dit mon frère

J'attrapais un verre le tenant dans ma main et je regardais l'homme mettre ses mains sur les hanches de Caroline. Mon verre se brisa sous ma poigne.

**"- Celui-là ne compte pas Nik, tu l'as pas bu!" **rigolait-il

Je m'apprêtais à me lever pour attraper cet abruti mais mon ange dégagea ses mains et lui demanda d'aller voir ailleurs. Ma douce savait très bien comment recaler les hommes quand elle ne voulait pas, j'en n'avais fait plusieurs fois l'expérience.

**"-Va falloir trouver autre chose de plus fort ****?" **dit Kol

**"- ba alors les garçons vous n'arrivez pas à vous saouler? **rigola Magellan

**"- Nik commence à en avoir un bon coup!" **affirma mon frère

**"- Tu t'es regardé? Tu n'as pas vu ta tête!" **lui répondis-je

**"- Et toi tes yeux!" **ré-enchaina Kol

Caroline m'attrapa par le menton pour les regarder:

**"- Tes yeux sont bien brillants" **me dit-elle en rigolant

je lui fis un sourire ravageur . Mon ange perdait pied. Elle se demandait comment je faisais pour avoir un regard si envoutant et craquant. Ce lien était vraiment très utile.

Kol explosa de rire tout d'un coup et nous nous retournions sur lui.

**"- Mais tu es totalement ivre Kol!" **s'exclama Magellan

**"- va nous chercher autre chose, ma belle, je ne suis pas ivre juste éméché encore un petit peu plus fort et je vais l'avoir!"**

**"- ça va être bon pour ce soir Kol!" **

**"- non je veux foute une déculotté au Big Bad Wolf!" **lui répondit-il

* * *

**POV CAROLINE**

**"- si je te trouve quelque chose de fort mais que tu bois tranquillement ça te va?"** lui demandais-je

Klaus me regardait avec un air interrogateur. Je revenais après quelques minutes avec des cocktails et des bonbons sur des petits pics trempés dans l'alcool.

Kol s'amusa avec Magellan à les faire tomber dans son décolleter pour aller les chercher par la suite.

**"- Tu devrais essayer Nik, c'est trop drôle! j'adore ce jeu" **

Je regardais Kol noir. Et klaus souriait. l'idée paressait l'intéressé.

**"- Alors , explique !" **me demanda-t-il **" Ce n'est sûrement pas comme ça qu'on joue!"**

**"- tu n'as jamais bu ça!" **lui demandais-je

**"- Non, mais tu vas m'apprendre!"**

Je m'installais juste à côté de lui, m'installant à genoux collant mes jambes au sienne. Je lui expliquais comment procéder et j'étais très contente de pouvoir lui apprendre quelque chose. Je le faisais boire le cocktail à toute vitesse ce qui le fit rire et lui demanda d'ouvrir la bouche. Je glissais une fraise à l'intérieur de celle-ci. . Ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur mes doigts afin de prendre la sucrerie. Le contact avec sa bouche me fit frisonner. Je cessai de le regrader, j'avais l'impression qu'il n'y avait plus rien autour, juste lui et moi.

**"- Pas mauvais !" **me dit-il

**"- Ravi que tu aimes!" **lui dis-je satisfaite

**"- A toi maintenant!"**

Je m'exécutais et il glissa à son tour une sucrerie dans ma bouche et me souriait.

**"- Tu as raison c'est délicieux!" **lui dis-je savourant le goût de la confiserie dans ma bouche.

Nous recommencions plusieurs fois à tour de rôle. Au bout d'un certain temps, il paressait étrange. je lui demandais si ça allait. Il ne cessait de cligner des yeux et souriait.

**"- ça me tourne la tête ton truc!" **m'avoue-t-il ce qui me fit exploser de rire.

**"- Et encore, il t' a pas dit laquelle!" **s'exclama Kol en rigolant fier de sa connerie.

**"- Ferme la kol!" **s'exclama Magellan

**"- Au faite, pourquoi c'est pas moi ton préféré?" **lui demandait-il

Nous les écoutions. Et on rigolait ensemble. Klaus était vraiment détendu et c'était la première fois que je le voyais sourire autant. Cela lui allait à ravir, il était encore plus séduisant.

**"-Tu as un peu de sucre là!" **me dit il en l'enlevant de mes lèvres.

Nos regards se croisaient à nouveau. je frissonnais au contact de ses doigts sur mes lèvres et lui attrapa la main la faisant glissée sur ma joue. je fermais les yeux savourant le feu qui se déchainait dans mon corps. Je le désirais tout entier et il le savait pourtant il ne tentait rien.

Magellan me demanda si je pouvais l'accompagner afin d'aller chercher un peu d'eau pour Kol. Je l'accompagnais et nous revenions après une dizaine de minutes vers nos originels. Un groupe de femmes étaient installé à nos places. Elles étaient toutes accroupie sur la banquette qu'on ne distinguait même plus les deux frères.

Une colère m'envahissait. Pour qui se prenait-il ? il disait qu'il tenait à moi et s'amusait avec toutes ses femmes. Il se jouait de moi. Magellan m'attrapa le bras pour me stopper et me dit qu'il fallait peut-être mieux ne pas y'aller. Je lui indiquais qu'il était hors de questions que je laisse être touché par des femmes ni qu'il pose ses mains sur l'une d'entre elles. J'avançais à grands pas sur la banquette. la rage m'envahissait.L'alcool n'expliquait pas tout!

J'allais toutes les étriper et lui avec!

**"- Dites-moi surtout si je dérange? **hurlais-je menaçante

Aucune réponse se fit entendre alors énervée, j'attrappais de toutes mes forçes certaines de ces filles et les retirai.

J'aperçu la tête de Kol:

**"- Non mais sa va pas, tu vois pas que je suis occupé!"**

Ne voyant toujours pas Klaus sous les femmes. Je perdais de plus en plus mon sang-froid et les écartais toutes pour le trouver. Je me reculais totalement énervé et me sentais mal, j'avais le souffle coupé, ma respiration accélérée. Je me sentais vraiment très mal. J'avais l'impression qu'on était en train de me compresser le coeur. Ne le voyant pas je reculais avec une sensation d'étouffement. Mon dos alla se butter et je me retournais pour y voir Klaus me fixant.

* * *

**POV KLAUS**

je m'étais éloignés après que toutes ces humaines étaient venu pour draguer mon frère et moi. Un besoin d'air ne pouvait que me faire que du bien, après tout l'alcool que j'avais ingéré. Je revenais vers la banquette quand je me sentis oppressé au niveau de la poitrine. je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Caroline. La douleur était vraiment trop forte. Elle avait mal et n'allait pas bien. Elle reculait et son dos frappa ma poitrine et son regard se posa sur moi. Elle avait l'air soulagé et encore sous le choc.

**"- Klaus!" **me dit-elle surprise

**"- Est-ce que tout va bien, Caroline ?" **lui demandais-je

**"- Tu es là!" **me dit-elle avec soulagement.

**"- Oui mon..."**

Caroline laissa glisser ses doigts sur mes joues avec douceur ce qui me stoppa net dans ma phrase. Elle ne cessait de me regarder avec soulagement. Son regard plongé dans le mien. Ses yeux laissèrent échapper des petites larmes de soulagement. Elle passa ses mains autour de mon cou et me serra dans ses bras avec tendresse, sa tête niché dans mon cou.

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé pour la rendre dans cet état. Je regardais la banquette en regardant Kol en train d'embrasser toutes ses femmes. Je crus comprendre, j'enroulais mes bras dans son dos pour la serrer plus fort contre moi. A ce contact tendre et envoutant, un frisson dut à notre lien m'envahissait me confirmait les raisons de son mal-être. Elle était jalouse et avait eu peur que je sois avec toutes ses femmes.

**"- Mon ange, tu es la seule qui compte pour moi!" **lui dis-je pour la rassurer

Caroline était encore toute chamboulée dans mes bras et ne répondit pas. Je sentais que ma voix la calmait et la rassurait même si elle ne disait rien.

**"- Mon ange, regarde-moi!" **lui demandais-je suppliant.

Caroline se mit à lever la tête pour me regarder.

Je lui pris les mains et les posai de chaque côté de mes tempes et lui demanda d'utiliser notre lien en pénétrant mon esprit afin de prendre les informations nécessaires dont elle avait besoin pour se rassurer. Je sentis mon ange retirer ses mains après quelques minutes.

**"- Comment peux-tu croire que je ferais quelque chose comme ça? tu sais que c'est toi que je veux !" **lui demandais-je

**"- j'ai tellement eu peur!" **lachait-elle enfin**. **

**"- Tu n'as plus à avoir peur" **lui dis-je

**" Je ne suis qu'une gamine à côté de toi!" **me dit-elle émue

**"- Non... Tu es mon Alpha!"**

* * *

_Certains d'entre vous (ils seront se reconnaître )m'ont demandé une danse entre eux alors cela me paraît tout à fait réalisable alors je vous la donnerais dans le prochain chapitre après avoir fait tourner ma petite tête pour la mettre en réalisation (surtout que j'ai déjà la chanson).je ne savais pas si j'allais jouer sur un Klaus ou une Caroline jalouse au départ. Mais avec vos reviews ou vous espériez pour certains que se soit Caro ou Klaus et bien je me suis dis autant satisfaire tout le monde. Et oui vous savez que vos désirs sont des ordres et j'aime tellement vous faire plaisir que si je peux, je le fais. En tout cas la jalousie de Caro a fait une scène magnifique. Normalement ce chapitre aurait dû faire la soirée en entier mais vu la tournure que cela a pris je préfère restez sur cette dernière phrase tellement significative. Et vous qu'en avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre?_


	18. Chapter 18- Un millier d'années

**Coucou à vous tous. Je voulais vous remercier sincèrement pour tous vos messages qui me vont droit au coeur. La fiction a de plus en plus de reviews et fait son petit bout de chemin grâce à vous tous alors merci du fond du coeur.**

J'ai pu remarquer que vous vous êtes attaché au personnage de Magellan. Vous appréciez également la relation qu'elle entretient avec Caroline et son amitié avec notre plus craquant des originels. De plus, vous avez l'air de shipper le Kogellan (Kol et Magellan. Et oui il fallait bien l'inventer celui-là). L'idée du couple n'est pas du tout définie pour l'instant au début c'était un jeu et puis dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai accentué uniquement pour voir si la mayonnaise prenait et elle a l'air de prendre. Donc je ne promets rien, mais je commence à préparer une porte de sortie pour vous au cas où Magellan resterait un personnage régulier de la fic et si vraiment vous les voulez ensemble.

**je regroupe certains ensemble car leur reviews sont très proches je vous remercie à tous. Vous aimez me lire mais moi j'adore vous retrouver à chaque chapitre et lire vos reviews merci encore:**

Cassandre, Mariin3, Klarolineloove:

vous avez raison. L'instant est tellement magique que c'est pour cela que j'ai fini sur cette petite note avec cette phrase tellement significative. De plus la scène où Klaus la rassure est très belle cela représente bien la relation d'aide et d'alchimie entre les deux. Klaus est toujours là pour l'aider, c'est trop mignon.

Kassandra, AnonymeY, Mel023:

Merci de trouver mes chapitres toujours aussi passionnants et réussis, c'est gentil. Voilà la suite que vous attendiez et qui j'espère vous plaira.

Elo69: Oui kol met l'ambiance, le petit aime faire chier son frère mais c'est un peu son comportement au fond il l'aime mais le provoque sans cesse pour que son ainé s'intéresse plus à apprécies la relation Caro/Mag je trouve également qu'elle passe bien. Cela donne à Caro une amitié sincère. Alors comme ça tu trouves cela frustrant de croire à chaque fois qu'il vont s'embrasser (hihi) c'est pour monter le désir entre eux et c'est que çela à l'air de bien fonctionner pour toi, le Klaro nous fait tourner la tête. :)

Ami: Oui, j'essais effectivement de garder certains traits de leur personnalité, c'est bien de l'avoir souligné. Notre jolie Caro à toujours eu un manque de confiance en soi et c'est compréhensible après ce qu'elle a vécue. Tu es ACCRO à ma fic et bien que dire de plus qu'un merci c'est très gentil cela me touche c'est que je réussis cette histoire.

Klaroline: merci à toi, voilà la danse que tu attendais, j'espère que tu la trouveras à la hauteur de tes espérances.

xxelaurasmillexx: C'est trop mimi je suis ravie que tu sois aussi contente d'avoir retrouvé la route de ma fiction. Effectivement sur le forum cela me prenait du temps pour la poster et les lecteurs n'étaient pas bien généreux alors que de poster pour ne pas avoir de petits mots et bien cela ne sert pas à grand-chose. Si je ne l'avais pas posté ici et continuez sur le forum elle aurait été abandonné et cela aurait été dommage et du coup à travers vos reviews je fais évoluer l'histoire avec vous tous. Cependant très contente de t'accueillir ici, je sens que tu seras une de plus à me laisser des longs pavés d'analyse pour mon plus grand plaisir et oui beaucoup savent à quel point je les aime. :)

Melanie: Oulala, faire des bébés cela va être compliqué mais bon on ne sait jamais, je ne dis rien .Des lemons oui, si c'est le fond de tes pensées: coquine.

Linea: Oui cela retrace la personnalité de Caro. Elle veut représenter la perfection et c'est pour cela qu'à mon avis elle a du mal à s'abandonner à Klaus car elle sait très bien que tous ceux qui l'entourent n'accepteront jamais un tel amour. Il faut qu'elle grandisse et je pense aura le déclic de dire tout ce qu'elle a sur le coeur aux autres d'où certaines mises au point ( tu dois comprendre ce que j'entends par là, je me doute :) )

Sabrina-visiteur: merci pour ta review. J'ai tourné ma petite tête dans tous les sens pour te donner la scène que tu m'as demandée mais je suis désolé je n'ai pas réussi à te la donner sur ce chapitre car si je le fais pêter son câble maintenant (par jalousie par exemple) cela risque de les éloigner alors j'espère que tu m'en veus pas trop mais j'essaierai de te la donner par la suite après tout, l'histoire n'est pas terminée.

Analissa: Oui qui ne douterait pas après ce que Tyler lui a balancé surtout que Klaus c'est Klaus pour qui l'amour est une faiblesse et qui ne s'intéresse pas à grand monde sauf à son petit cercle plus restreint où il se montre plus humain.

Lilihammer56: Contente que cela éveille chez toi de bons souvenirs. C'est que la soirée alcoolisée est bien décrite et qu'elle fait également réelle. Pour la dernière scène oui je suis d'accord avec toi mais l'entendre de la bouche de Klaus cela ne fait pas le même effet je trouve. Tu avais hâte d'avoir la danse entre eux alors savoure là :)

Soihra: Figure toi qu'à l'origine cette chanson ne faisait pas partie de la fic et puis en parcourant les chansons d'un cd je suis tombé sur Partenaire particulier. J'ai rigolé et je me suis imaginé la scène avec KOl la chantant alors je l'ai intégré. Alors heureuse que cela ta bien fait rire. Pour le LEMON: peut-être bientôt!( je n'ai pas l'habitude , c'est un peu spécial quand même à écrire rien que l'autre que j'avais décrit dans le rêve dans le chapitre 6, à été compliqué alors je vais galérer encore, dis-moi il était pas mal ou pas?)

Nessiebooevans: Oui j'avais été surprise d'ailleurs personne ne m'avait parlé du Kogellan alors que Kol qui ouvre en caleçon à caro et Magellan qui arrive cela veut tout dire et du coup en appuyant un peu plus tout le monde à réagi et à l'air d'aimer le couple.

Lolochou: Kol est particulier avec les femmes, il veut sans cesse montrer son sexe-appeal pour que toute tombe sous son charme après cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'apprécie pas Magellan mais j'ai du mal à le voir se poser avec une en particulier mais bon si jamais je décide d'en faire un couple j'ai déja mon idée du comment.

TheoriginalswithKlaus: t'as changé ton avatar :( :( :( Pas grave je t'en veux pas. j'espère que mon chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents et oui la scène entre klaus et caro était très émouvante à bientôt.

Chupachups: Oui Caro a ce comportement jaloux on l'a vu plusieurs fois dans la série donc je m'en suis servi un petit peu et puis cela a fait une très belle scène très intéressante.

* * *

**Note sur le chapitre: **il y a des paroles de chansons dans ce chapitre, elles sont inscrites afin qu' à travers chaque mot vous vous faites votre propre analyse. Toutes les paroles de chansons que vous trouverez à travers ma fic ne sont pas là pour rien mais pour appuyer un sentiment ou illustrer un moment alors lisez-les et n'hésitez pas non plus à les écouter sur youtube pour connaitre le rythme et les voix. je vous donnerais les titres en bas afin de garder pour l'instant le suspens.

_**Vous vouliez une danse Klaroline alors savourez. J'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Bonne lecture à tous.**_

Chapitre 18- Un millier d'années

**POV KLAUS**

Caroline et moi étions toujours debout dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ses bras entouraient toujours mon cou et ses yeux étaient noyés dans les miens. Je savourais ce moment si intense. je ne voulais même plus la lâcher et passer l'éternité à ses côtés.

**"-Merci... d'être là?" **me dit mon ange

**"- Je serais toujours là pour toi, Caroline!"**

Je regardais du coin de l'oeil Magellan, qui était resté figer sur la piste à quelques mètres. Son coeur battait fort. Je pouvais entendre les battements qui résonnaient et tambourinaient dans sa poitrine. Je regardais de nouveau Kol sur la banquette.

Mon ange me lâcha en me souriant. Elle avait compris mon intention.

**"- Je vais voir Magellan" **me dit-elle

Je lui fis un petit signe de la tête et m'approchais de la banquette. J'attrapais deux des femmes qui étaient sur lui. Kol paressait ne pas être ravi.

**"- Non mais tu fais quoi ?" **me dit-il

je forçais le regard avec les deux femmes et les hypnotisai à s'en aller. Elles s'enfuirent de panique par la suite, voyant la couleur de mes yeux.

**"- T'as le chic pour casser l'ambiance!" **me dit Kol

**"- Tu as vu Magellan, tu ne vois pas que tu comptes pour elle?" **lui dis-je en pointant mon doigt vers elle.

**"- Moi aussi je l'aime bien!"**

**"- Alors arrête de jouer au con !"**

**"- Ok" **soufflait-il **" je vais m'excuser!" **me dit-il

Il se leva et se dirigea vers elle. Caroline les laissa et alla à ma rencontre.

**"- Tu sais être persuasif" **me dit-elle

**"- Et tu n'as encore rien vu" **lui dis-je avec une voix remplit de sous-entendus.

Mon ange se retourna sur moi tout en me souriant :

**"- Seriez-vous en train d'essayer de me draguer, Monsieur Mikaelson ?" **me demanda-t-elle avec un air coquin.

Je me retournais sur elle en lui souriant pour voir le regard malicieux qui s'était installé sur son si joli visage. Je fis sursauter mes sourcils afin de lui faire comprendre que cela pourrait être très tentant.

Magellan et Kol nous rejoignirent et nous nous réinstallions tous sur la banquette. Magellan avait retrouvé son sourire et Kol s'occupait et restait concentré sur elle.

La soirée passait sans que Kol nous quitte pour aller draguer. les filles se levèrent d'un coup et Kol fit de même. Caroline m'attrapa par la main afin de m'inviter à danser mais je lui répondis négativement. Magellan se leva et attrapa mon autre bras pour me tirer hors de la banquette afin d'aider Caroline à m'entrainer sur la piste.

**"- Allez Monsieur L'originel, viens avec nous!" **me dit Magellan en tirant de toutes ses forces.

Je laissais tout mon poids sur la banquette et les deux femmes luttaient pour me lever mais étant beaucoup plus fort qu'elles, je ne bougeais pas d'un pouce.

Magellan lâcha mon bras et ferma les yeux.

**"- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire, Sweetheart? **dis-je un peu inquiet

Elle ne répondit pas et je sentais les courants d'air pénétrer dans mon dos.

**"- Tu es au maximum là?" **dis-je en me moquant

Elle ouvrit les yeux en me défiant et les referma aussitôt. Un courant d'air bien plus fort me frappa de plein fouet dans le dos et me leva d'un coup. Magellan avait un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Je me dirigeais vers elle comme un prédateur devant sa proie et la contourna tout en lui murmurant à l'oreille:

**"- Pas mal, petite sorcière!"**

je me laissais guider par ma belle qui m'avait entrainé sur la piste.

**"- écoutes, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de danser"**

**"- Pour moi !" **me dit-elle avec des yeux de chiens battus

Je lui indiquais que danser sur ce genre de musique n'était pas du tout pour moi mais que je lui promettais que si une musique m'interpellait, je viendrais la rejoindre. Mon ange paressait déçu mais il était hors de question que je danse de cette façon sur le dancefloor.

* * *

**POV CAROLINE**

**"- Que veux-tu, il n'a pas le même âge, c'est un originel, il est bien trop gracieux pour cela !" **me dit Magellan

je regardais Kol qui dansait lui comme un fou sur la piste avec sa bouteille à la main. Il se souciait de personne et s'éclatait.

**"- Non mais lui...il est ivre!... Et en plus ce n'est qu'un gamin encore !" **me dit-elle en se moquant.

Je regardais Klaus de la piste où il s'était réinstallé sur la banquette avec les pieds étendus et une bière à la main. je soufflais un coup et pris mon courage à deux mains et me dirigeais vers lui d'un pas bien décidé à le faire venir. Il leva son regard vers moi d'un d'air surpris me voyant debout devant lui, les bras posés sur les hanches.

**"- Tu sais que tu es très jolie quand tu es en colère ?" **me dit-il

**"- Viens danser avec nous?"**

**"- Non, Caroline" **répondit-il avec fermeté

**"- S'il te plaît" **lui demandais-je

Il hochait la tête dans la négativité.

Je lui tournais les talons, totalement déçue. Mais quelle tête de mule pensais-je

**" Je t'ai entendu !" **entendis-je par la pensée

Je retournais rejoindre Kol et Magellan toujours sur la piste. Nous nous éclations même si je restais frustré que Klaus n'avait pas cédé à venir avec nous. Les premières notes d'une musique entrainante commençèrent et Kol leva Magellan en l'air afin de la faire monter en hauteur sur l'une des enceintes sans oublier de regarder sous sa jupe au passage.

**"- Jolie, très jolie même !" **dit-il

**"- Celles que tu tripotaient tout à l'heure ont eu le même commentaire?" **lui demandait-elle.

**"- Oh allez, je te demande pardon, je m'amuse c'est tout!"**

Il me proposa de m'aider à monter sur l'autre mais je m'exécutais seule en m'appuyant juste avec sa main. Nous dansions comme deux folles et rigolions ensemble.

_**Ca y'est, j'en ai assez, assez de m'lamenter,**_

_**J'vais effacer l'passé pour tout recommencer,**_

_**Me libérer, j'ai décidé d'prendre la vie du bon côté.  
**_

Nous chantions comme deux meilleures amies dans le même délire et comme-ci on se connaissait depuis toujours tandis que Kol lui alla se réinstaller auprès de son frère.

* * *

**POV KLAUS**

**"- Elle a mauvais caractère!" **me dit-il

**"- Qui ?" **lui demandais-je tout en portant la bière à mes lèvres.

**"- Magellan !"**

**"- Ce n'est pas mon amie pour rien !" **lui répondis-je

**"- C'est ce que j'ai remarqué!" **

**"- Ne joue pas avec elle ok!" **le prévenais-je

**"- Oh arrête comme si tu étais un tendre, ta fais bien pire ! "**

**"- On ne parle pas de moi, ne m'imite pas ! Et je n'ai jamais dragué tout ce qui bougeait comme tu le fais" **lui dis-je

**"- Non c'est sûr, toi, tu les fous enceinte c'est mieux!" **me dit-il

Je me retournais sur lui d'un air agressif. Déja que cette histoire m'exaspérait et je m'en voulais terriblement d'avoir merdé à ce point pour entendre mon frère m'attaqué dessus. Je luttais assez contre moi-même pour ne pas y penser et encore moins en la présence de Caroline afin qu'elle ne sache rien à ce sujet. J'attrapais mon frère par la gorge.

**"- Arrête Nik...s'il te plaît...tu m'étouffes !" **essayait-il de reprendre son souffle sous ma poigne

**"- La prochaine fois tu tourneras plusieurs fois la langue dans ta bouche avant de parler!"**

**"- Excuse-moi! j'ai trop bu...je sais plus ce que je dis!" **dit-il avec une voix toujours hachée due à mon emprise.

je le balançais sur la banquette en arrière de colère. Mon frère se tenait toujours la gorge pour atténuer la douleur. Je restais de mon côté et ne disais plus un mot.

**"- Aller fais pas la tête **" me dit-il en me frappant le bras **" Je suis content pour toi!"**

Je me retournais vers lui essayant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

**"- Vous allez bien ensemble... tu es différent avec elle et tu à l'air heureux"**

**"- Effectivement arrête de boire!" **lui dis-je

**"- Non je suis sérieux... toi aussi tu as le droit au bonheur!" **me dit-il

Je le regardais avec attention et pour une fois il paressait sérieux et sincère.

**"- Merci... petit frère!" **lui dis-je en lui tapotant derrière la nuque

**"- Tu vas pas me faire heurter la table n'est-ce pas?" **me dit-il avec appréhension

**"- Non!" **dis-je calmement.

**"- Tu vas lui dire?" **me demandait-il

**"- Je ne sais pas!" **soufflais-je

* * *

**POV CAROLINE**

Je ne sais pas ce que Kol lui avait dit ou fait car Klaus s'était énervé contre Kol ce qui nous avait fait cesser de danser mais nous reprenions notre danse folle les voyant finalement réconciliés. Ils passaient tous leurs temps à se chamailler mais finalement ils se pardonnaient toujours.

Après une série de chansons les plus entraînantes les unes que les autres, une chanson beaucoup plus douce commença. Kol était revenu sur la piste pour aider Magellan à descendre. Il était attentionné sûrement pour essayer de se racheter auprès d'elle. Je regardais le sol et m'apprêtais à m'asseoir afin de pouvoir descendre avec plus de facilité, quand je vis Klaus me tendre les mains. Je les attrapai et laissai mon corps descendre contre le sien avec délicatesse. Le moment était intense. Nos yeux ne se quittaient plus. Le temps s'arrêtait de nouveau, ne laissant que lui et moi et la chanson qui défilait:

_**Mon coeur bat vite  
Des couleurs et des promesses**_

**- Danse avec moi? **lui demandais-je avec tendresse

_**Comment être courageux ?  
Comment puis-je aimer quand j'ai peur de tomber ?**_

**"- Je voulais te le proposer****" **me dit il en souriant.

_**Mais en te regardant seul debout  
Tous mes doutes soudainement s'en vont  
En quelque sorte  
Un pas plus près  
**_

Il m'attrapa les mains et entremêla mes doigts dans les siens. Le contact était passionné et sensuel. Nos mains s'accordaient toujours à merveille. Il colla son corps au mien sous l'électricité qui s'installait entre nous à ce contact.

_**Je suis mort chaque jour en t'attendant  
Chérie, n'aie pas peur, je t'ai aimé  
Depuis un millier d'années  
Je t'aimerai pour un millier de plus**_

Le temps n'avait plus aucune emprise sur nous. On était comme seul sur la piste. J'avais voulu lutter contre mes sentiments depuis tellement longtemps que je me demandais comment j'avais pu être aussi forte tout ce temps. Maintenant je n'avais plus la force de rester éloignée de lui, d'ignorer,de ne plus avoir la chance de sentir les sensations qui parcouraient mon corps au contact du sien. Nous étions destinés à être ensemble et peu importe le temps perdu que j'avais passé à essayer de lutter.

_**Le temps s'arrête  
La beauté dans tout ce qu'elle est**_

_**Je vais être courageux  
Je ne laisserai rien s'emporter  
Ce qui se tient en face de moi  
Chaque souffle  
Chaque heure nous a mené là**__**  
Un pas plus près**_

**POV KLAUS**

Nos corps étaient collés l'un contre l'autre comme deux aimants impossibles à retirer. J'avais passé ma vie à dire que l'amour était une faiblesse alors que je pouvais ignorer ce qui se tenait devant moi. Je l'aimais plus que ma propre vie. Je sentais que mon ange avait peur de s'abandonner alors que ce petit bout de femme représentait tout pour moi. J'étais prêt à attendre des milliers d'années s'il le fallait et je ne désirai qu'une seule chose passer l'éternité auprès d'elle. La tête de Caroline avait pris place contre mon torse et ma tête était installée sur la sienne.

_**Je suis mort chaque jour en t'attendant  
Chérie, n'aie pas peur, je t'ai aimé  
Depuis un millier d'années  
Je t'aimerai pour un millier de plus**_

_**Et tout ce temps je savais que je te trouverais  
Le temps m'a apporté ton cœur  
Je t'ai aimé depuis un millier d'années  
Je t'aimerai pour un millier de plus**_

**_Un pas plus près_**  
**_Un pas plus près_**

Je retirais ma tête du dessus de la sienne ce qui fit réagir mon ange car elle leva son regard. Nous nous regardions dans les yeux avec une connexion particulière que nous seuls avions le secret. Un feu d'émotions s'installait entre nous. je déplaçais ses cheveux les dégagent de son cou.

**"- N'aie pas peur !" **dis-je avec sensualité et essayant de ne pas l'effrayer .

**"- Je n'ai plus peur" **me dit-elle avec une petite voix remplie d'émotions.

Je laissais mes lèvres parcourir son cou, laissant une trainée de baisers sur mon passage. Mon ange savourait la sensation qui la faisait tant frissonner. Elle penchait davantage la tête sur le côté afin de me laisser un meilleur accès. Je laissais ma bouche et ma langue attrapée sa peau avec insistance.

_**Je suis mort chaque jour en t'attendant  
Chérie, n'aie pas peur, je t'ai aimé  
Depuis un millier d'années  
Je t'aimerai pour un millier de plus  
**_

Je retirais ma bouche doucement de son cou avec toute la délicatesse qu'il m'était donné et qui m'était totalement inconnu sauf en sa présence. Elle éveillait en moi des choses nouvelles mais que je voulais plus ignorer. Je voulais juste m'abandonner à elle. Mon regard arriva au sien. Ma douce avait toujours les yeux fermés et elle redressa son cou et finit par ouvrir les yeux. Elle était chamboulée de ce contact de mes lèvres dans son cou, de mes baisers qui avaient été aussi intenses pour elle que pour moi. Elle me regardait avec insistance :

**"- Embrasse-moi!" **me demanda-t-elle

Je la fixais tendrement tout en levant ma main afin de lui caresser la joue.

**"- Tu es sûre de ce que tu veux mon ange!, tu ne pourras plus faire marche arrière!" **lui dis-je

**"- je suis fatigué de lutter, Embrasse-moi"**

je m'avançais contre elle et plaquais mes lèvres sur les siennes avec passion. J'attendais ce moment avec impatience et il venait d'arriver. Le contact de ses lèvres était indescriptible. Un désir envahissait tout mon corps et le sien. Je tenais mon ange derrière la nuque tout en l'embrassant tendrement. Le baiser était passionné. Mon ange parcourait mes cheveux sans perdre le contact du baiser.

Je glissai ma langue dans la sienne après que mon amour m'y autorise l'accès afin que nos langues dansent l'une contre l'autre. la chaleur entre nous s'installait. Le lien entre nous était de nouveau remis en place et nous connectait l'un à l'autre. le plaisir que procurait ce baiser était multiplié sentant chacun ce que l'autre ressentait à celui-ci.

**"- Tu crois qu'ils vont rester collés l'un à l'autre comme ça toute la soirée? **Demanda Kol à Magellan.

**"- Chut" **lui murmurait-elle.

je retirais mes lèvres des siennes et posai mon front contre le sien. Aucun de nous deux ne parlions, nous étions toujours les yeux fermés à savourer le désir qui se dégageait en nous. A nous remettre de la vague d'émotion que notre baiser nous avait procuré. Je caressais ses cheveux, toujours collé à elle. Mon ange se mit à soupirer. Je souriais à mon tour comprenant le fonds de ses pensées. Elle se demandait comment un tel baiser pouvait être aussi réel.

_**Et tout ce temps je savais que je te trouverais  
Le temps m'a apporté ton cœur  
Je t'ai aimé depuis un millier d'années  
Je t'aimerai pour un millier de plus  
**_

Nous nous blottissions l'un contre l'autre, tout en dansant sur le rythme de la chanson.

* * *

**Eh oui mes petits loups, y a aucun piège!**

** Tout est bien réel! Alors heureux? **

**je vous avais promis une très belle scène pour leur premier vrai baiser alors j'ai réussi ou pas? Je ne voulais pas les faire s'embrasser tout de suite mais j'ai été prise dans l'émotion de la scène mélangée avec les paroles et du coup bah voilà alors j'espère que cela vous à plût. Le chapitre a-t-il changer l'ordre de préférence des chapitres?**

**Alors pour les chansons: j'ai intégré La vie du bon côté de keen'v et Loreileï : pour montrer le pas en avant de Caroline sur son envie d'avancer.**

**- Et je pense que pour l'autre vous avez deviné c'est thousand years traduit ( vous là trouvé dans twilight à la fin). les paroles sont justes magnifiques et correspondent à la scène et à ce que chacun ressent.) n'hésitez pas d'ailleurs à retourner l'écouter en imaginant la scène.**

**Klausetcaroline.**


	19. Chapter 19- LOVE

**Hello avouez que vous l'attendiez avec impatience et bien le voilà. merci à vous tous pour vos reviews**.

**J'ai remarqué que la plupart d'entre vous se tracassent concernant la réaction de Caro pour le bébé et bien je vais vous faire sourire car je suis comme vous et non je ne suis pas folle car c'est moi qui l'écris mais je ne sais pas encore comment elle va le prendre( ce sera un choc, c'est évident) et également je ne suis pas sûre de qui elle va l'apprendre mais la révélation approche.**

* * *

Anuta: merci a toi, je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise. A bientôt.

Lea michaelson: merci à toi. voila la suite

Solariene: contente que le chapitre précédent soit l'un de tes préféré merci pour ta review :)

Mariin3: ravie que tu aimes autant les derniers chapitres. Et oui avec du Klaro c'est quand même mieux hihi.

Ami: Ravie que tu trouves leur premier vrai baiser une de mes scènes les plus magnifiques. J'avais promis de vous faire une belle scène et je suis ravie de vous faire partager tout ça et que vous appréciez autant.

AnonymeY: contente que tu es trouvé la scène magnifique a bientôt pour d'autres qui s'annonce aussi belle.

xxelaurasmilexx: Oui oui j'adore les pavés :) merci. Ravi que tu aime le Kogellan (magellan et Kol). C'est très gentil de me donner des idées et comme je l'ai dis quand cela m'inspire je suis toujours contente de les intégrer pour vous. Et oui j'adore également le lien entre eux et j'adore jouer avec.

Kassandra: oui je crois qu'une scène Klaroline nous rend toujours toute chose. voila la suite qui va pas changer le sentiment.

elo69: hum le baiser a fait monter la température, lit la suite. Chut!

lilihammer56: tu as perdu tes mots tellement tu as adoré le chapitre et bien super, je suis contente.

Soihra: oui les paroles se fondent parfaitement avec le couple et le moment c'est pour cela que c'est celle-ci qui a été choisit. voila la suite.

Nessiebooevans: oui j'essaie de donner à fond dans le détail dans leur scène afin d'amplifier l'intensité, voila la suite.

Klarolineloove: c'est ton chapitre préféré ouah, trop bien dis_moi c'est le baiser hein! hihi

Lolochou: ravie que tu apprécies autant ma fic et le moment Klaroline.

Sabrina-visiteur: mdr, eh bien tu as kiffé le dernier chapitre alors j'espère que tu aimeras celui la également.

Analissa: contente que ma fic te plaise autant au fil des chapitres. J'espère vous surprendre pour la révélation du bébé mais je ne sais pas encore la direction que je vais prendre encore comme je l'ai dit plus haut mais bon je vais bien trouver quand je vais arriver au moment. :( ouille!

Linea: ravie que tu es tout adoré dans le chapitre alors espère que celui là fera le même effet.

melanie: hihi voila la suite. :)

TheoriginalwithKlaus: ce chapitre est pour toi hihi.

* * *

**Chapitre 19- Love**

POV Caroline:

Nous étions collés l'un à l'autre. le moment était intense et merveilleux. je n'aurais jamais cru que m'abandonner dans ses bras pourrait me donner cette sensation de bien-être et de me sentir autant à ma place. Mon corps entier frissonnait dû à des picotements qui m'envahissaient . Je n'avais jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort. Ce lien entre nous rendait chacun de ses baisers, chacune de ses caresses beaucoup plus intense et sensuelle.

**"- Pourquoi est-ce que le lien n'est pas arrivé plus tôt? " **lui demandais-je

**"- Eh bien je pense que d'une certaine façon, le fait qu'on se soit rapproché et peut-être parce que tu as commencé au fond de toi à l'accepter"**

**"- On est proches? " **lui dis-je avec malice jouant la surprise **"on est proche comment? **" continuais-je tout en m'amusant.

**"- Comme ça!"**

Sa réponse me fit sourire et nous replongions nos lèvres et repartions pour un baiser aussi envoutant, aussi passionné que le premier. j'avais l'impression d'être totalement ailleurs dans un autre monde dans une autre dimension. Comment avais-je pu lui résister à ce point? c'était tellement bon de l'embrasser. Je ne voulais même plus éloigner mes lèvres des siennes. L'embrasser n'avait absolument rien avoir quand je l'avais embrassé par les lèvres de Tyler quand il avait prit possession de son corps. Ses lèvres étaient fruitées et pulpeuses, un vrai moment de plaisir.

* * *

**"- Et c'est reparti pour un tour... ne passez pas par la case départ ne touchez pas..." **commença Kol

**"- Mais tu vas te taire" **lui lança Magellan en le frappant

Elle souffla et après plusieurs minutes, elle continua:

**" -Je n'aurais jamais cru voir ton frère comme ça"**

**"- N'oublie pas que l'amour est une faiblesse, mon cul oui, Il est totalement love ! "**

**"- Grrr!' **grogna-t-elle

**"- Tu sais que tu es sexy, chérie, quand tu grognes!" **

**"- la chanson se termine, je vais aller danser"**

**"- je viens avec toi" **lança-t-il

**"- Désolé mais il y a déjà un homme très craquant sur la piste et je meurs d'envie d'aller danser avec lui!"** le recala t-elle

**"- QUOI ! tu rigoles, y a pas plus sexy que moi!" **dit-il outrée

**"- ça c'est ce que tu dis! " **s'exclama Kol **" je m'en fou de toute façon, je vais le tuer "** s'énerva-t-il.

**"- Essaye!" **lui lança-t-elle avec un sourire provocateur.

* * *

Nous nous écartions l'un de l'autre Je soupirais d'extase. Magellan s'adressa à nous:

**"- Dis donc je vais devoir arrêter de t'appeler Chéri, car je vais attirer les foudres de ta belle!" **lança-t-elle.

**"- Je t'en prie appelle-moi Klaus!" **lui répondit-il

Elle fit mine de réfléchir et fit un petit geste comme quoi elle acquiesça. Elle me demanda la permission de danser avec lui et lui tendit sa main:

**"- Voulez-vous gincher avec moi, NIKLAUS ?"**

**"- Je m'en doutais que tu allais dire ça!" **Répondit-il en soupirant.

**"- Ba quoi, c'est comme ça que tu t'appelle non? alors arrête de te plaindre! **dit-elle en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil.

Je rigolais les voyant tous les deux. Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on l'appelle ainsi mais elle aimait le provoquer. Elle pouvait lui dire n'importe quoi, il ne s'énervait jamais après elle. Cela montrait à quel point il la respectait autant qu'elle d'ailleurs, leur amitié était vraiment très forte. j'allais rejoindre Kol qui avait l'air de bouder. Il marmonnait dans ses moustaches en regardant Magellan danser avec Klaus.

**"- Tu es jaloux?" **lui demandais-je

**"- Pas du tout"**

**"-Menteur" **lui répondis-je

**"- Je ne suis pas jaloux, car premièrement ils sont uniquement des amis et deuxièmement il est obsédé par toi. C'est juste qu'elle m'agace cette petite sorcière! Et il n'est pas plus sexy que moi!"**

Je me mis à rigoler et à sourire intérieurement. Magellan l'avait provoqué et cela avait l'air de bien fonctionner, il enquillait les bouteilles les unes après les autres.

Je les regardais danser ensemble et put m'empêcher d'écouter leur conversation. Elle parlait de moi, je souriais en l'entendant. Elle disait que j'étais une fille pétillante et adorable et que c'était tout à fait le genre de fille qui lui fallait. Que cela lui apporterait un certain équilibre. Je souriais en coin quand je l'entendis dire que j'allais le mater. Vu la tête que Klaus dégageait à cette phrase montrait qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec cela.

J'entendis également qu'elle le questionna sur sa sœur elle trouvait étrange qu'elle ne soit pas avec lui car elle savait que lui et Rebekah étaient proches. Ils réapparurent par la suite tous les deux et nous rejoignirent. Magellan se moqua de Kol qui boudait encore.

Nous quittions la salle et traversions le parking. Klaus aida Magellan à faire monter Kol qui avait du mal à tenir debout.

Il le lança sur la banquette arrière tout en lui balançant:

**"- Petit joueur!"**

Nous arrivions chez Magellan et entrâmes. Elle nous indiqua qu'elle avait de nombreuses chambres et que si on voulait chacun pouvait avoir la sienne.

je lui répondis qu'une seule chambre pour nous allait suffir et que ce n'était pas la peine d' en préparer une autre.

Klaus lui montrait un sourire satisfait. Il me regardait de ses yeux magnifiques tellement envoutant comme à son habitude et je lui dis en toute intimité et dans le plus grand silence:

**" Je veux me réveiller ton corps blotti contre le mien"**

Il sourit à ma réponse.

**"- Tu veux que je te dise il se communique des histoires cochonnes par la pensée Magellan"**

**"- Oh mais que t'es agaçant Kol" **lui répondit-elle **"Occupe-toi plutôt de toi! "**

**"- Tu as raison, je vais m'occuper de toi"**

**"- Tu tiens plus debout Kol!"** lui rappelait-elle

**"- Sa tombe bien on peut le faire allonger aussi!"**

Elle se mit à éclater de rire à sa remarque. Elle essayait de faire sa dure avec lui mais même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, elle rigolait sans cesse à ses blagues.

**"- Qu'est-ce qu'il est con ton frère sérieux!" **dit-elle à Klaus

**"- Tu comprends pourquoi, il a été enfermé des années dans cette boîte!" **lui répondit-il

**"- D'ailleurs ça... c'était pas bien gentil!"** lui répondit Kol totalement éméché

**"- Mais qui t'a dit que j'étais gentil!" **railla Klaus

Il partit avec Magellan afin de déposer Kol sur le lit. Pendant que mon originel l'aidait**, **j'entrais dans la chambre qu'elle nous avait indiqué comme la nôtre. Cela me faisait bizarre de dire notre chambre mais je souriais encore et encore à l'entendre. j'adorais cette sensation de savoir que depuis tout ce temps j'allais pouvoir de nouveau dormir à ses côtés, dormir dans ses bras.

J'admirais la décoration de cette pièce. C'était très exotique et chaleureux. Une chambre des mille et une nuits aux couleurs chaudes mélangeant la couleur dorée au rouge de la passion. C'était absolument parfait. Magellan n'avait pas dû choisir cette chambre par hasard, elle était magnifique. Il y'avait même une salle de bain privative avec une énorme baignoire ronde en plein milieu. Je glissais ma main le long des étagères où des photophores venaient tout juste de s'allumer par magie, Magellan en était surement l'auteur.

Ils éclairaient la pièce de toutes leurs couleurs. J'écartais les rideaux en voile du lit à baldaquin afin de m'allonger sur celui-ci. Je me laissais tomber en arrière afin de savourer le confort du matelas et le toucher soyeux des draps de soie. J'étais tellement bien et comblée, tellement heureuse. Je ne me souvenais même plus depuis quand je n'avais pas été aussi bien.

La soirée avait été amusante et être dans ses bras, sentir ses caresses, ses baisers mon dieu me rendait toute chose rien que d'y penser. Klaus entra dans la pièce, ce qui me fit me lever automatiquement. Il avait cette telle prestance qu'on se sentait tout petit à côté de lui . A chaque fois qu'il passait ou entrait dans une pièce, le monde semblait s'arrêter et les regards se posaient automatiquement sur lui. Je prenais à chaque fois qu'il franchissait une porte une grande et très forte inspiration, il éveillait des sensations chez moi qui ne se réveillait qu'en sa présence.

Il enleva son tee-shirt devant moi tout en le lançant sur l'une des banquettes de la chambre. Je me mordais la lèvre inférieure pour essayer d'arrêter les sales pensées qui traversaient mon esprit mais j'avais beau mordre aussi fort que je pouvais, aucune pensée ne quittait mon esprit. je ne pouvais cesser de le contempler, d'admirer son corps si parfait... ce corps qui m'attirait depuis tellement longtemps...bien trop longtemps.

**"- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu veux celui-là aussi!" **s'exclama-t-il en regardant son tee-shirt avec un regard malicieux.

Je pût m'empêcher de décrocher un petit rire.

**"- Attention Nik, femme qui rit à moitié dans ton lit!" **hurlait Kol de l'autre bout de la maison.

**"- Mais tu vas la fermer!" **cria Magellan

**"- Je vais lui torde le coup!" **s'exclama Klaus

**"- Non non non... Viens là " **le rattrapais-je en l'attrapant .

Il déposa sa main sur ma joue. Je fermais les yeux à ce contact. Je laissais ma tête tomber dans le creux de sa main afin de renforcer la sensation.

**"- Prends-moi dans tes bras" **lui demandais-je

Il me souria et s'exécuta. Me sentir blottie contre lui était tellement agréable, c'était intense. j'aurais voulu arrêter le temps et rester ainsi pour que jamais je ne perde la sensation de ce moment.

Il attrapa mes mains et les posa sur son torse tout en me murmurant:

**"- Ne sois pas si timide, mon ange. Tu fais que d'y penser ! "**

Il avait raison, il me rendait totalement dingue et me troublait. L'excitation de mes mains sur son corps me rendait folle tout comme les siennes sur le mien. Depuis la première fois que je l'avais vu, après son altercation avec Silas, j'avais été troublée et j'avais lutter contre mon envie de le regarder, de contempler chaque détail de son corps que j'imaginais que dans mes rêves. Ce soir, tout était différent entre nous. Il était mien et j'allais être sienne. je pouvais enfin passer mes mains sur celui-ci, glisser mes doigts sur chaque muscle de son torse si bien dessiné, si parfait. Glissé mes mains le long de son tatouage, caressant la plume jusqu'à l'envolement des oiseaux.

Il fermait les yeux au contact de mes mains sur son buste pendant que je remontais mes doigts lentement afin de ne loupé aucun détail de sa musculature et afin de les imprégner dans mon esprit.

Je ressentais son désir comme il ressentait le mien grâce à notre lien si unique qui multipliait mon envie sentant la sienne accroitre de plus en plus. Mon corps brulait tout entier pour lui et ne voulait qu'être consumé encore et encore . Je le désirais tout entier.

Il leva mon menton tout en me fixant de ses yeux bleus et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je fermais les yeux au contact de celle-ci, si douce, si pulpeuse, si merveilleuse.

* * *

**POV KLAUS**

Sa langue trouva la mienne rapidement et elles se caressaient l'une contre l'autre. Elles dansaient ensemble sur leur propre rythme dans un tempo doux et sensuel.

Je la sentais frémir de tout son corps, le frisson naissait de ses orteils envahissait tout son corps et remontait le long de ses jambes remontant jusqu'à ses lèvres passant par son intimité ce qui lui fit dégager un petit soupir tellement le désir l'envahissait. Elle augmentait la cadence du baiser à m'en rendre totalement accro, à ne plus pouvoir tenir tellement mon envie était présente. Le désir m'envahissait et je me sentais pris de frénésie. Je sentais le vampire se réveiller dut à l'excitation. Je luttais pour faire disparaitre les veines noires autour de mes yeux à chaque fois qu'elles apparaissaient. Le désir étant trop fort, je me sentais perdre le contrôle. Je la voulais, la désirais.

Je l'attrapais d'un coup sec nouant ses jambes autour de ma taille et la souleva du sol tout en la faisant heurter le mur . Mon geste fort et brusque la surpris et la fit se raidir. Mon ange finit par se détendre et elle se laissa aller sentant mes baisers des plus torrides dans son cou. Elle m'attrapait la tête et captura mes lèvres pour un baiser fougueux et passionné. Je soulevais sa robe afin de glisser mes mains le long de ses jambes. Je la sentais se crisper, elle avait envie, son corps m'appelait et me désirait mais je ne pouvais ignorer les craintes qu'elle ressentait devant mon manque de tendresse. Effectivement, j'avais toujours été reconnu pour ne pas être tendre dans mes ébats. La douceur ne faisait pas vraiment partie de moi.

**"- Je suis trop brusque...je suis désolé ! " **Lui dis-je en reculant

Elle me regarda dans les yeux et je compris que j'avais tapé juste. Je pouvais comprendre sa peur après tout, cela faisait que peu de temps qu'elle avait enfin réussis à me céder à avouer ses sentiments pour moi. C'était tout nouveau, elle avait besoin de douceur même si je n'étais pas sûre d'arriver à me contenir.

Je devais attendre que mon ange soit prête, qu'elle s'habitue à nos corps entremêlés pour des ébats plus sauvages.

**"- Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir me contrôler, mon ange, je ne connais que la brutalité!" **lui avouais-je

**"- Non, je ne suis pas d'accord tu m'as déja montré à quel point tu pouvais faire preuve de tendresse!"**

**"- J'ai confiance en toi!" **me dit-elle

Entendre mon ange le dire avec une telle sincérité m'étonnait. Moi qui avais été aussi manipulateur et sans pitié avec les personnes qui lui étaient proches, je l'entendais dire qu'elle croyait en moi. je pouvais ignorer à quel point cela me touchait. Je la regardais d'admiration. Mon amour me souriait avec tendresse, toute tremblante.

Elle avança vers moi, telle une féline et s'arrêta en face de moi à quelques mètres, tout en me regardant.

Elle attrapa la fermeture éclair de sa robe dans son dos et l'ouvra avec une main toujours tremblante. Sa robe glissa le long de son corps. Je pouvais sentir le tissu soyeux qui glissait contre ses fines et longues jambes, je pouvais entendre le bruit de sa robe qui heurtait le sol tellement nous étions connectés l'un à l'autre, tellement je ressentais le moindre de ses sensations. C'était troublant et intense à la fois. Je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle chose, une telle connexion avec quelqu'un, je comprenais à quel point, elle avait pu me fasciner, à quel point un loup peut mourir d'amour pour celle qui est sienne.

Mes yeux tombèrent sur une Caroline vêtu seulement de lingerie en dentelle noire avec un petit boxer assorti et des talons aiguilles de la même couleur au bout de ses magnifiques jambes. Je ne cessais de poser mes yeux sur elle, la dévisageant, la rendant troublée et inquiète de ce que je pouvais penser d'elle.

Elle était à tomber, une Caroline à couper le souffle, un ange tout simplement. Un vrai délice.

Je relevais les yeux vers son visage, noyant mes yeux aux siens. Mon ange souffla un coup avant de me demander par la pensée de lui faire l'amour.

Je m'avançais vers elle, comblant ainsi l'écart entre nous. J'attrapais ses lèvres tout en glissant mes mains dans son dos jusqu'à ses hanches, je m'aventurais dans son cou laissant une trainée de baisers derrière moi. Son corps frissonnait de nouveau, elle avait ses mains plongées dans mes cheveux, la tête penchée sur le côté tout en gémissant par l'intensité de mes lèvres dans sa nuque. Je la soulevais, elle noua instinctivement ses jambes sur mes hanches et je la déposais délicatement sur le lit. J'embrassais de son bas-ventre tout en remontant vers sa poitrine. Mon ange fermait les yeux savourant le moment. Je l'attrapai un coup sec l'installant assise sur moi et profitai de cette position pour enlever son soutien-gorge. Je glissais ma langue sur sa poitrine, prenant à pleine bouche tout en les caressant. Mon ange, se penchait en arrière. Son désir était de plus en plus amplifié, je la sentais sur le point de craquer. Elle échangea nos positions, me plaquant sur le dos s'installant sur moi et m'embrassa à pleine bouche. Elle était prise de frénésie et commença à déboutonner mon pantalon. Elle prenait le contrôle et sa timidité semblait de plus en plus s'effacer. J'inversais à mon tour la position pour me retrouver sur elle en lui murmurant:

**"- Pas trop vite mon ange, je n'ai pas encore terminé!"**

Son visage semblait se crisper ce qui me fit sourire en entendant ses pensées mon ange se demandait comment elle allait pouvoir tenir sachant que son baromètre était déjà sous le point d'exploser.

je descendais mes mains vers son intimité. J'insérais mes doigts en elle, son corps se cambrait à chacun de mes vas et vient lents puis ceux beaucoup plus rapides. Elle se cambra plus violemment laissant échapper un gémissement de plaisir, dévoilant un premier orgasme en elle. J'étais ravi et satisfait, mon ange n'en pouvait plus et prenait un véritable plaisir sous mes doigts.

**"- J'en peux plus " **dit elle sa voix hachée par l'émotion et le désir qui brulait en elle.

Je savais que le moment était venu, j'avais été à l'écoute de son corps. Tout en utilisant notre lien cela m'avait permis d' explorer chaque partie de son corps afin de connaitre ce qu'elle aimait et ce qui éveillait le plus de désir en elle. Je m'installais entre ses jambes tout en ôtant son shorty et entrais en elle d'un coup sec qui la fit crier. Je réalisais que je ne l'avais pas habitué avant à ma taille quand mon ange planta ses ongles dans mon dos. Peu importe la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie s'était très vite transformé en un véritable plaisir. La sensation d'être lié, son corps au mien était indescriptible. J'accélérais mes vas et vient tout en étouffant ses cris en l'embrassant. Mon ange haletait sous moi, elle ouvrit les yeux pour me regarder après un deuxième orgasme foudroyant. Elle me sourit en coin avant d'échanger nos positions à sa vitesse vampirique. Elle bougeait ses hanches sur moi, elle prenait le contrôle sur nos ébats et était fière. Elle prenait du plaisir et j'étais comblé. Une bataille de qui prenait le contrôle s'installait entre nous. Je la laissais faire et m'amusais à revenir sur elle automatiquement. Mon ange était frustré, elle savait ce que cela signifiait pour les loups si je ne la laissais pas me dominer .

Elle avait cessé de lutter voyant que je ne me soumettais pas mais nous continuons à savourer nos corps une bonne partie de la nuit. Ma douce fut prise d'un dernier orgasme m'emportant avec elle très... très loin d'ici. Elle me regarda et un sourire illumina son si beau visage quand elle s'aperçut que cela faisait un bon moment qu'elle était en position de domination. Elle m'embrassa tendrement avant de s'écrouler dans mes bras sur moi.

* * *

**POV CAROLINE**

Je n'avais jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi puissant, on ne m'avait jamais fait l'amour comme Klaus me l'avait fait. Kol avait raison quand on goûte à un originel on ne peut plus s'en passer. Il avait été à l'écoute de mon corps comme jamais cela avait été à la fois tendre et animal mais tellement bon. Et de plus, il s'était laissé dominer , Tyler ne m'avait jamais laissé le faire alors que Klaus m'avait laissé prendre le contrôle montrant ainsi à quel point il me mettait sur le même point d'égalité que lui.

**"- Tu t'es soumis à moi!" **lui dis-je émue

**"- Pourquoi ne pas me soumettre à mon alpha!"**

Je lui décrochais un sourire avant de me jeter sur ses lèvres pour un baiser intense. je m'allongeais à coté de lui sur le dos et soufflais, des étoiles plein les yeux repensant à la nuit magique qu'on venait de passer l'un dans l'autre. Je soupirais d'extase avant de penser tout au fond de moi un OUAH! Ce qui lui décrocha un sourire, je me doutais qu'il l'avait dû l' entendre dans ma tête.

Je me mis à rigoler en pensant à une phrase du passé qui me revenait en tête je la commençais à voix haute en changeant certains mots et je savais qu'il me suivrait:

**"- Bon moment" **commençais-je

Il décrocha un sourire et continua:

**"- Bon endroit"**

Je rigolais et plongeais mes yeux dans les siens et continua avec un sourire aguicheur:

**"- Très bon équipement"**

Il rigola et me dis:

**"- C'est toi qui l'as dit!"**

Nous rigolions ensemble et avions une complicité extraordinaire comme ci on était ensemble depuis toujours. Je me blottis contre lui, me collant dans ses bras musclés. Il me déposa un baiser sur le front et nous nous endormions dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

_" Le désir s'exprime par une caresse comme la pensée par le language"_

* * *

**J'ai postée une traduction " un voyage d'amour" ( sur du klaroline et stebekah) mais ne vous inquiétez pas cette fic continue. De plus encouragé par xxlegendautomnexx, je vais surement posté une nouvelle fic surement jeudi sur du Klaroline mais qui m'appartiendras car j'en serais l'auteur . " Son titre sera "Retrouver un amour perdu".**

**Comme l'indique le titre, chapitre d'amour!**

**Alors est ce que le lemon à fait monter la température. J'ai pas l'habitude d'en écrire donc j'espère de mettre pas trop mal débrouillée. N'hésitez pas me donner vos avis. A bientôt.**


	20. Chapter 20- Question sans réponse

_**OUAH, que dire de plus qu'un énorme merci. Vous m'avez émue avec vos messages, vous m'avez profondément touchée. Vous allez finir par me faire verser ma larmichette avant la fin de cette fic. Merci je vous adore. **_

_**je suis très fière d'avoir des lecteurs aussi adorables et qui me laissent des reviews aussi touchantes. UN ENORME MERCI. JE VOUS EMBRASSE TOUS.**_

_**Merci à tous ceux qui continue de me laisser vos reviews à chaque chapitre et merci à ceux qui me laissent leur première reviews. Alors je ne sais pas du coup si vous venez de découvrir l'histoire ou si c'est le lemon qui a fait son effet (oh les coquins!)mais merci car vous avez été juste super-touchant alors j'espère que vous continuerez à me donner vos avis.**_

_**Beaucoup ont apprécié mon petit clin d'oeil au 4x01 et oui cette phrase m'a toujours fait sourire. Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais prévu de l'intégrer à l'histoire. C'était le moment parfait.**_

Melanie26 et

Lea Michaelson: coucou merci à vous et voila la suite.

Soihra: oui ils se sont bien rapprocher du coup, avec un tel lien entre eux cela ne peut qu'aider. tu voulais une petite scène romantique au réveil et bien je te dédicasse le début du chapitre. Savoure c'est pour toi!

Audrey-hepburn-Love: Bienvenue à toi! tu es trop mignonne. je suis très contente que tu sois tomber amoureuse de ma fiction c'est très touchant et c'est avec un grand plaisir que je la partage avec toi.

DeliciousSexyKlaus: Bienvenue. Merci pour ta review. je suis très contente que tu trouve mon Klaroline magnifique. C'est pas évident de le rendre beau et à la fois crédible alors contente de voir que tu apprécies mon travail.

Klausforever81: bienvenue à toi sur ma fic. je suis très contente que tu aimes l'histoire et ma façon d'écrire c'est très touchant pour moi.

Lilihammer56: Alors je suis satisfaite si tu trouve mon lemon réussi. Oui Magellan a bien fait de se venger de Kol, il l'a bien mérité.

KlarolineMichaelson : merci à toi,ravie de t'accueillir sur ma fic.

Lily: merci c'est trop gentil, je suis contente que tu aimes autant mes chapitres et que tu as trouvé leur moment de tendresse tellement beau.

Elina: oh, que tu es super! c'est trop gentil! cela fait plaisir d'avoir des msg comme ça. Dire que tu reliras avec plaisir ma fiction et bien c'est très flatteur pour moi alors merci.

Candice-Sassy-Sweet: merci. Ta review était très touchante. Tu as l'air d'avoir plané et c'est juste top c'est que tu t'es imaginé la scène donc c'est qu'elle a été réussie. merci à toi et c'est avec plaisir que je t'accueille toi et tes reviews plus que cohérente à bientôt.

xxelaurasmilexx: ravie que tu as souri tout au long du chapitre, cela en dit long. et contente de voir que j'ai réussi le lemon après tout dans l'amour du Klaroline j'ai décris la sène comme ci je l'avais sous les yeux.

MissEdington : c'est trop touchant. Vraiment merci à toi et je te souhaite la bienvenue. entendre dire que c'est l'une des plus belle fiction que tu as lu et bien cela me touche beaucoup. Tu as ressenti des frissons c'est que tu t'es imaginé la scène sous les yeux grâce à ma description.

LadyMarisaCoulter: Bienvenue à toi. Et bien un grand merci je suis très satisfaite que tu apprécie autant ma plume et mes descriptions. En même temps je travaille beaucoup dans les descriptif comme ci je voyais les scènes avec mes yeux alors ravie que tu aimes autant. A bientôt.

Diabolohell6158 : Bienvenue a toi et je suis contente que mon travail te plaît autant et que tu as ressenti toute la passion dans la scène. encore merci à bientôt.

QueenBlair : oh que c'est trop mignon merci sincèrement. c'est gentil de me dire que j'ai beaucoup de talent je fais mon maximum et je donne beaucoup de mon temps et de moi alors c'est agréable d'avoir de tel message. J'adore tellement le personnage de klaus dès le départ il m'a intrigué et c'est sans doute dans le 3x05 où il parle avec rebekah comprenant que s'il fait tout ça c'est pour ne pas être seul et bien que j'ai encore plus voulu le comprendre car même s'il est complexe, je pense arriver à ma façon à le cerner et c'est avec plaisir que je m'attaque comme tu dis à lui, si complexe mais si passionnant.

Mariin3: oui c'était la passion entre eux c'est clair. Et oui notre Kol n'en perd pas une.

xxlegeng-Automne: contente que tu as adoré le chapitre et le lemon a bientôt

AnonymeY: merci pour ta review. Oui kol aime particulièrement cassé leur moment est-il de team Klaroline? hihi.

movie-like: bienvenue. Oui je dois admettre que je me creuse la tête pour ses répliques alors ravie que tu aimes.

Jolieyxbl: merci pour ta review. l'action va venir petit à petit puisque le Klaroline est endgame. Klaus va vouloir conquérir la NO et trouver une solution pour le bébé, Tyler qui n'a peut être pas dit son dernier mot et Silas qui n'est pas mort( oups c'est un secret!).

Scarlett O'Hara Kisses : merci tu es adorable. Je te souhaite la bienvenue sur la fic et je suis très contente que tu la trouve si magnifique. C'est gentil de dire que je suis une très bonne auteur je fais juste de mon mieux pour la réussir alors merci de récompenser mon travail par de si belle review.

ClassyBackSwan : je suis ravie de te faire rêver par mon klarolinr merci c'est très gentil, bienvenue a toi et j'espère à bientôt.

Sabrina-visiteur: je ne t'oublie pas ma belle. Mais je dois admettre que je tourne et tourne ma tête dans tous les sens pour te donner ta scène de jalousie de Klaus mais j'ai énormément de mal. Si tu as une idée, fais en moi part stp ( lol ) il y'aura peut être une petite ouverture à exploiter à la fin du chapitre.

Linea: coquine c'est ton chapitre préféré avoue ue c'est le lemon non je rigole! ravie que tu sois accro à ma fic c'est que je la réussie. Oui caroline risque d'avoir un sacré choc en l'apprenant.

KlarolineLoove: merci a toi. j'ai décris la scène comme ci je l'avais sous les yeux.

TheOriginalsWithKlaus: et bien ravie que tu es adoré ! hihi ce que je vous prépare pour la suite hahaha beaucoup de choses et de surprises je crois.

Mel023: ravie que tu as adoré. Tu es accro à ma fiction et bien c'est flatteur pour moi c'es que je la réussie.

Elo69: merci ton msg était touchant comme souvent d'ailleurs. j'ai décris leur scène d'amour en les imaginant et en décrivant comme-ci je la voyais. Et oui Klaus un peu brusqu mais c'est Klaus bad qui ressort mais qui s'attendrit toujours devant sa belle c'est ce qui fait le charme du si beau couple et de la complexité du personnage.

Lolochou: Ma première review sur le chapitre hihi j'adore! contente que tu as une fois de plus adoré et voila la suite ma belle.

* * *

**chapitre 20- Question sans réponse**

**POV CAROLINE**

un bruit d'un vibrement sur le bois se fit entendre. J'ouvrais les yeux afin de voir ce qui m'avait réveillé. Encore tout endormie, je levais ma tête qui était posée sur son torse. Je frottais mes yeux et portai mon attention sur le bruit. Je vis le portable de Klaus tournoyer sur la table. Je me levais délicatement le voyant dormir profondément et alla vers le téléphone. le vibrement s'arrêta avant que j'arrive sur celui-ci. Il était indiqué à l'écran: deux appels Manqués Elijah, messagerie 1.

Je me retournais pour le voir toujours endormi aussi paisiblement. C'est à ce moment-là que normalement comme à mon habitude j'aurais attrapé mes affaires et j' aurai pris mes jambes à mon cou. Je l'avais souvent fait à chacune de mes relations où j'étais passé à l'acte. je le regardais tendrement, il avait été si doux, si tendre si exceptionnel, que je dégageais un énorme sourire en repensant à cette nuit avant de sautiller comme une enfant jusqu'au lit tout en reprenant ma place dans ses bras tout en déposant mes lèvres sur son torse pour un tendre baiser au passage.

Je soupirais de bonheur en me recalant sur son buste tout en entremêlant mes jambes dans les siennes et installais ma main dans la naissance de son cou effleurant ses nombreux colliers. Après plusieurs heures où je mettais finalement rendormie, je me réveillais de nouveau et l'observais. Il dormait toujours très profondément. Son visage était toujours aussi angélique que la première fois où je mettais réveiller à ses côtés. Je posais ma tête sur le dos de ma main, le coude contre le matelas afin de me m'installer pour une meilleure observation. Je le dévisageais sur toutes les coutures. Le moindre détail était imprégné dans mon esprit. De mon autre main libre je passais mes doigts très légèrement sur son corps remontant de son nombril jusqu'à ses pectoraux. je dégageais un sourire le voyant remuer à mon contact.

Qui aurait pu croire que le grand hybride originel pouvait frissonner juste à une simple caresse. je souriais à le voir et lui dis d'une toute petite voix amusée :

**"- Tu fais moins le malin là!"**

Je m'aventurais à son cou pour jouer avec les perles noires en les faisant tournoyer entre mes doigts. Il fronça les sourcils tout d'un coup et se retourna sur le ventre. Je sentais que ses colliers devaient représenter quelque chose d'important pour lui car il n'avait pas eu l'air d'apprécier qu'on y touche. je laissais donc tomber et m'aventurais sur son dos, laissant glisser mes phalanges le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il remuait légèrement. je souris et lui murmura:

**"- Alors Monsieur l'hybride, on est chatouilleux!"**

Il dégagea un petit bruit de soupir dans son sommeil comme pour me répondre ce qui me fis sourire. Le grand Klaus Mikaelson, l'hybride originel, m'inspirait plus à le caliner que de la crainte à le voir ainsi. Je lui déposai un baiser sur son dos et dessina avec mes doigts le triangle gravé sur son omoplate. je me redressais pour y porter une plus grande attention et fronçais les sourcils. Ce n'était pas un tatouage mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être?.

Il remua et ouvrit les yeux doucement, je penchais la tête afin que nos yeux se rencontrent.

**"- Bonjour, toi " **lui murmurais-je d'une voix calme et souriante

Il me dégagea un sourire et me dit d'une voix encore bien endormie:

**"- Bonjour, mon coeur!"**

**"- Mon coeur!" **répétais-je étonnée

Il se retourna sur le dos et ouvrit ses bras afin de m'inviter à prendre place. je m'exécutais aussitôt. je posais ma nuque sur lui et il entremêla nos doigts ensemble. Nous restâmes un bon moment ainsi à parler, tout en savourant le plaisir que nos corps éprouvaient au contact l'un contre l'autre. Je lui indiquais que son téléphone avait sonné mais il ne semblait pas plus pressé que cela à voir qui avait bien pu essayer de le joindre.

Le Klaus qui était avec moi n'avait absolument rien à voir avec celui que j'avais connu au tout début. On m'aurait dit à cette époque qu'il pouvait être aussi attentionné et aussi doux je ne l'aurais jamais cru. C'était comme ci, c'était deux hommes différents.

**"- C'est quoi le triangle? **lui demandais-je curieuse

**"- Quoi?... quel triangle?"**

**"- tu as voulu faire un triangle d'expression pour montrer ta puissance ?**"dis-je en rigolant.

Il décrocha un sourire à ma remarque.

**"- Chaque famille de loup-garou a une marque d'appartenance à cet endroit précis. C'est un signe reconnaissable pour qu'une fois sous leur forme humaine on sache de quelle lignée ils appartiennent."**

J'étais très attentive à ce qu'il me disait, Je mettais installé sur le côté, la tête appuyée sur ma main. chaque mot qu'il disait était toujours intéressant à entendre. il avait acquis un savoir au fil des siècles et il avait une telle façon de raconter que c'était toujours très passionnant.

**"- Et le triangle représente quoi ?"**

**"- Les loups originels !"**

**"- Bien évidemment, logique. Le triangle présente une source de puissance et de pouvoir."**

**"- Tu apprends vite!" **me dit-il

**"- Et t'a encore rien vu!** dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

* * *

**POV KLAUS**

Je me penchais vers elle afin de l'embrasser mais mon ange flasha à toute vitesse à l'autre bout de la chambre. Elle se tenait debout avec un air malicieux tout en ayant emporté le drap avec elle où elle s'était enroulé entièrement dedans. Elle me dévisagea en se mordant la lèvre et me dis:

**"- Très jolie!"**

**"- Viens ici, mon coeur!"**

**"- Alors attrape-moi!"**

Rien qu'à voir le sourire et l'air malicieux qui se reflétait sur son visage, on voyait que mon ange était très joueuse ce matin. Je flashais sur elle mais elle avait disparu quand j'entendis une petite voix aguicheuse dans mon dos:

**"- Joli fessier!" **

Je me mis à exploser de rire en me retournant vers elle. Elle avait un visage satisfait.

**"- Je ne te croyais pas aussi vicieuse, mon ange"**

**"- Tu n'as qu'a pas te promener comme ça, c'est trop tentant !" **me répondit-elle.

**"- Et bien figure-toi, que quelqu'un a piqué le drap!**

**"- Oh mon dieu!" **dit-elle paniqué

**"- Quoi?" **dis-je avec inquiétude

**"- C'est pas vrai! qui aurait osé piquer quelque chose au grand méchant Klaus?" **dit-elle en rigolant

**"- Tu te fiches de moi en plus!"**

**"- Je n'oserais pas... LOVE !" **dit-elle moqueuse tout en articulant sur le dernier mot.

Je flashais sur elle à ma vitesse vampirique et nous nous retrouvions sur le lit en train de nous embrasser tendrement. Je n'avais jamais ressenti cette sensation de bien-être avec une seule de mes conquêtes. D'ailleurs je n'avais jamais passé non plus de réveil avec eux car je les chassais où elles me servaient de petit déjeuner. Avec elle, c'était tout nouveau pour moi. Le réveil à ses côtés, ses petites caresses, ses petits jeux du matin, tout était tellement nouveau mais tellement appréciable. Je savais que je pourrais vite m'habituer à tout ça mais je pouvais ignorer que j'avais peur qu'elle parte, qu'elle me laisse. Mon coeur avait déja souffert et je ne voulais plus qu'il souffre à nouveau. Serait-elle prête à me suivre malgré tout à la Nouvelle Orléans? Comment allait-elle réagir pour Hayley et le bébé? Je la regardais dans les yeux, je savais qu'elle allait sans doute m'en vouloir à mort.

Je passais ma main sur sa joue afin de lui caresser le visage, elle fermait les yeux à mon contact tout en souriant. Elle les ouvrit par la suite et me fixait:

**"- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? " **me dit-elle avec une toute petite voix

**"- Je veux juste graver ce moment dans mon esprit"**

Elle pencha sa tête montrant qu'elle trouvait ma phrase adorable. Elle me sourit avant de me déposer un baiser sur les lèvres. Elle sortit du lit toujours enroulée du drap de soie afin de masquer son corps si parfait pour se diriger dans la salle de bain. J'attrapais le drap à une extrémité le tenant juste entre deux doigts. Mon ange avançait tranquillement et je tirais un coup sec dévoilant son corps nu juste devant moi. Je souriais intérieurement mais mon sourire devait se voir aussi bien à l'extérieur.

**"- Klaus!" **dit -elle en essayant de rattraper le drap

**"- Très jolie! "**

Elle me regarda avec malice comprenant que je me vengeais de son petit jeu de ce matin.

**"- Tu es magnifique, ne te caches pas !" **lui dis-je

Elle me dégagea un sourire tout en se dirigeant vers la baignoire toute nue. Elle se retourna et me dis:

**"- Merci!"**

**"- Pour?"**

**"- Pour ta douceur, tu as été parfait !"**

Je hochais la tête afin de lui faire comprendre que je lui étais reconnaissant de son aveu. Mon ange se retournait à nouveau tout en me faisant un petit geste de la tête:

**"- Tu viens, la baignoire est assez grande pour deux!"**

Nous sortîmes par la suite une fois prêts pour rejoindre Magellan et mon frère dans la cuisine.

**"- J'ai tout entendu cette nuit!" **s'exclama Kol souriant

Je vis les joues de mon ange rougir et baisser la tête pour cacher son malaise.

**"- Tu n'a pas dû entendre grand-chose!" **lui répondit Magellan

**"- Si je te dis que j'ai tout entendu c'est que c'est vrai!"**

**"- Kol, tu t'es endormi après deux minutes, la tête collée au mur!"**

**"- Bon ok, j'avoue! tu n'étais pas obligée de le dire!"**

Nous explosions tous de rire après l'aveu de mon petit frère.

Caroline me regarda et m'attrapa la main avec timidité. Je l'attirais contre mon torse afin qu'aucun centimètre nous sépare l'un de l'autre. Magellan me sourit tout en nous dévisageant.

**"- Vous faites un très beau couple tous les deux!" **avouait-elle

**"- Pour une fois je suis d'accord !" **enchaîna Kol **" bon je vais aller prendre mon petit déj, tu viens Nik" **

**"- Peut-être plus tard! " **lui répondis-je mes yeux noyés dans ceux de mon ange.

J'embrassais sa nuque et sentant mes baisers elle se penchait davantage.

**"- Bon je crois que je vais vous laisser!" **dit-elle en rigolant .

* * *

**POV CAROLINE**

Je passais mes mains sur lui tout en remontant vers son cou jusqu'à ce que mes doigts se mélangeaient avec les perles de ses colliers. je me rappelais sa réaction dans son sommeil et je voulais absolument en savoir plus. J'essayais d'être la plus discrète possible je lui parlais de tout et de rien laissant mes mains se balader sur sa poitrine les faisant heurter plusieurs fois jusqu'à ses colliers. Il ne disait rien mais observait attentivement le moindre de mes gestes.

**"- Tu ne les quittes jamais n'est-ce pas ?" **tentais-je

Il me regarda d'un regard profond mais restait dans un silence total.

**"- Ces colliers représentent quelque chose pour toi?" **retentais-je

Il était d'une telle complexité que j'avais envie d'en apprendre plus sur lui mais il ne semblait ne pas vouloir m'en faire part. Il finit par soupirer avant de me répondre:

**"- Pour ne jamais oublier!"**

**"- Oublier quoi?" **lui demandais-je intriguée

Klaus ne répondit pas à ma question, son regard était distant, fuyant et je pouvais sentir que j'avais touché sans le vouloir un sujet fragile mais quoi?

Je ne cherchais pas plus loin pour ne pas qu'il se ferme. Magellan m'avait dit de lui laisser du temps afin qu'il s'ouvre davantage. Mais j'avais profondément besoin de connaitre la réponse. Son téléphone se remit à vibrer et il répondit.

**"- Elijah!"**

**"- Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fais!"**

**"- à qui? **lui demandais-je ne comprenant pas de quoi mon frère me parlait.

**"- Katherina!"**

**"- Rien, pourquoi?"**

J'entendis qu'il parlait de Katherine , mon coeur se noua dans la peur qu'il découvre la vérité sur elle. Qu'il découvre qu'elle était redevenu humaine et que maintenant grâce à son sang il pourrait reprendre son obsession à la création d'hybrides.

**"- Elle a disparu!" **lâchait-il

**"-Elle à dû encore avoir une idée en tête mais ne t'inquiètes pas elle finira bien par refaire surface!"**

**"- Elle m'a appelé, elle avait l'air paniquée."**

**"- Et toi comme chevalier servant tu as accouru à elle bien évidemment! Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai quelque chose à voir avec sa sois-disante disparition****?"**

Oh mon dieu, pensais-je Elijah est au courant. Pourvu qu'il ne lui dise rien par pitié.

**"- Elle est humaine! Elena lui a fait prendre la cure de force."**

Oh c'est pas vrai. Je fermais les yeux de découragement. Maintenant Klaus était au courant je rouvris les yeux afin de le découvrir silencieux en plein dans ses pensées.

**"- Elle doit être cachée quelque part de peur que je recommence avec mes hybrides"**

**"- C'est ton intention?"**lui demanda son frère

**"- Elijah, tu crois que je n'ai pas d'autres problèmes à m'occuper de bien plus important et de plus les hybrides étaient un véritable échec, ils ne servent à rien"** me dit-il en me regardant souriant.

je lui souris en retour. Il ne comptait pas en faire d'autre. J'étais soulagée.

**"- Niklaus, je dois te dire quelque chose!" **

**"- Je t'écoute!"**

**"- C'est à propos de Hayl..."**

**"- Au revoir Elijah!" **lui raccrochait-il une fois de plus au nez.

**"- Alors comme ça c'était un échec!"**

**"- Oui tu avais raison!" **me dit-il avec sincérité

Je me retournais prête à sortir de la pièce quand je me retournais curieuse:

**"- Il parlait de qui?" **

**"- Rien d'important" **me dit-il tout en changeant de sujet.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

**"- Tu me caches quelque chose? **dis-je intriguée

**"- Non, pourquoi ça?"**

Je me penchais davantage sur lui pour le regarder dans les yeux tandis que lui s'écartait de plus en plus tandis que j'avançais. Qui aurait cru que c'était à son tour de reculer quand je m'approchais de lui. J'essayais de me connecter à son esprit mais il y avait comme une barrière. J'arrivais à ressentir beaucoup de choses mais je l'avais déja remarqué avant une partie m'était inaccessible à lire où il luttait pour me barrer l'accès.

Après plusieurs heures où Klaus avait fait le maximum pour ne pas s'approcher trop près de moi. Kol rentra de nouveau et lui demanda quand il comptait repartir à la Nouvelle Orléans. Entendant qu'il partirait aujourd'hui, je courus vite dans la chambre les laissant tous les deux sous le regard interrogateur de Klaus.

je réapparaissais une vingtaine de minutes plus tard et lançais mon sac au pied de Kol.

**"- Tiens, pour te faire pardonner d'avoir essayé de me tuer tu pourrais mettre mon sac dans la voiture de ton frère."**

**"- Tu viens avec nous, alors!"**

**"- Bah oui, quelle question...je vais pas faire la même erreur deux fois!"**

J'examinais la pièce et aperçu que Klaus n'était plus là.

Kol à ma grande surprise m'avait écouté sans broncher et était revenu après.

**"- Il est où ?" **lui demandais-je

**"- Ils discutent là-bas!" **me dit-il en me montrant Klaus et Magellan.

Ils s'étaient éloignés au fond du jardin sûrement pour être discret dans leur conversation.

C'était mal me connaitre, s'il pensait que je n'allais pas utiliser mes dons de vampire pour les écouter. Le fait d'être un vampire avait parfois de grands avantages. Je soufflais un coup car je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer et à écouter car Kol ne cessait de parler .

* * *

**POV KLAUS**

**"- Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas, dis-moi!"**

**"- j'ai fais une énorme connerie!" **avouais-je

**"- une de plus quoi!"**

je souriais à sa remarque.

Je lui racontais tout en entendant Kol parler à tû tête afin que Caroline n'entende rien. je savais qu'il faisait tout pour me laisser une longueur d'avance.

J'en profitais pour tout lui dire sur la louve avec qui j'avais couché.

**"- Oui bah tu n'es pas un saint de toute façon, l'essentiel c'est que c'est du passé ."**

**"- Elle est enceinte!"**

Elle écarquilla les yeux, choquée.

**"- Ce n'est pas possible Nik!"**

**"- Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais que ça le soit" **dis-je en soupirant en m'adossant au mur.

**"- Nik, tu es mort, tu ne peux pas procréer!"**

je lui expliquais le deal que j'avais fait avec Sophie Devereaux et que d'après elle, c'est mon côté loup-garou qui avait prit le dessus et était à l'origine de tout ça. Magellan m'écoutait attentivement et réfléchissait.

**"- c'est vrai que la magie peut parfois nous jouer des tours, j'en suis la preuve vivante!" **me répondit-elle

Je soufflais un coup, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées Comment allais-je pouvoir gérer ça, j'avais l'impression de me trouver dans la même situation que mon père avant moi et que j'allais à mon tour le renier le faisant souffrir comme moi j'avais souffert mais je n'en voulais vraiment pas et encore moins d'elle.

**" - Aide moi, s'il te plaît!" **lâchais-je

Elle m'attrapa dans une étreinte . Elle m'indiqua qu'elle avait justement un conseil de réunification de sorcières qui se réunissaient que tous les cent ans et qu'elle allait en faire partit. Là-bas, il y aurait des sorcières puissantes et elle essaierait d'en savoir davantage.

**"- Je viens avec toi!" **lui dis-je

**"- Quoi****? ****surement pas!"**

**"- Si"**

**"- Non"**

**"- je vais venir quand même!"**

**"- C'est hors de question, tu vas les menacer de les tuer si elle ne t'aide pas, ce n'est pas la peine!"**

**"- C'est efficace pourtant"**

**"- je t'ai dit non!...écoute je te promets que dès que j'ai davantage d'informations je te tiens au courant. Les menacer ne servirait à rien, fais moi confiance."**

**"- Et si je reste sage!"**

**"- Tu ne pourra pas t'en empêcher, je te connais depuis assez temps pour le savoir!"**

je ne connaissais pas l'endroit mais j'avais tellement envie d'avoir ses réponses que j'étais prêt à découvrir le lieu de leur petite réunion. Je partis en direction de la maison quand elle m'interpella:

**"- Nik!"**

**"- Quoi?"**

**"-Dis le lui!"**

Je soufflais.

**"- Je ne crois pas en cette histoire pourquoi ne pas attendre de savoir la vérité, je veux être sûr avant."**

**"- Mieux vaut ne pas attendre car tu ne sais pas dans combien de temps tu auras la réponse et plus tu attendras plus elle t'en voudra. Et il sera toujours temps de lui dire que tout était faux."**

Je me redirigeais vers la maison quand elle m'appela de nouveau:

**"- Nik, mieux vaut qu'elle l' aprenne par toi que par la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre!"**

* * *

**POV CAROLINE**

**« - On t'a jamais dit que ce n'est pas bien d'écouter les conversations ! »** me dit-il

Je laissais ma tête tombée dans mes mains et abandonnais. Kol faisait tout pour ne pas que j'entende quoi que ce soit.

J'étais fatigué et avais un mal de tête impressionnant en entendant blablater Kol. De plus j'étais intrigué par la discussion de Klaus et Magellan. Il avait l'air assez ému et j'avais remarqué que quelque chose clochait car elle avait eu l'air de le réconforter mais grâce à Kol je n'avais absolument rien entendu.

**"- Ils sont vraiment proches tous les deux!" **lui dis-je

**"- Oui, ils l'ont toujours été!"**

**"- Il se dévoile à elle!"**

**"- C'est par ce qu'ils se connaissent depuis tellement longtemps qu'ils ont une relation de confiance. Tu sais Nik, n'est pas quelqu'un qui se dévoile beaucoup mais il s'ouvre à toi et c'est déja un grand pas en avant pour lui."**

je me retournais vers Kol, assez intriguée. On avait une vraie discussion et il semblait sérieux pour une fois.

**"- Tu sais, Caroline, Nik a beaucoup souffert ne lui en demande pas trop."**

**"- ce n'est pas mon intention!"**

**"- J'espère juste que tu sais dans quoi tu t'embarques!"**

Je le regardais étrangement, le Kol sympathique du début qui discutait avec moi était assez froid dans ses paroles. Il avait changer de regard. Décidemment les Mikaelson avaient cette façon de changer d'humeur en quelques secondes. Il se retourna vers moi tout en me regardant dans les yeux:

**"- je t'empêcherais de lui faire du mal!"**

Je lui souris en retour. je pouvais comprendre après tout et ne lui en voulais pas. Il cherchait à le protéger et à me tester, c'était honorable de sa part et même touchant.

**"- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais être patiente et être là pour lui."**

Il se retourna avec un sourire.

_**"Et hop, un changement d'humeur "**_pensais-je"

**"- Alors bienvenue dans la famille, Miss Forbes. J'espère que tu ne vas pas prendre peur ce n'est pas triste chez nous!**

Je rigolais avec lui et appréciais qu'il m'accueille aussi facilement je savais qu'Elijah m'accueillerait à bras ouverts également mais concernant Rebekah c'était bien moins sûr. Enfin j'allais pouvoir avoir une petite longueur d'avance puisqu'elle était toujours en vacances avec Matt et reviendrait surement qu'à la fin de l'été.

**"- J'aimerais juste qu'il s'ouvre plus à moi!" **lui avouais-je

**"- Si je peux t'aider. Si tu as des questions, je veux bien essayer d'y répondre!"**

Par quoi pouvais-je bien commencer. Je ne voulais pas passer à côté et profiter de la gentillesse de Kol pour m'aider à cerner son frère.

**"- Je lui ai demandé ce que représentaient ses colliers, il les porte toujours."**

Kol fit une grimace en entendant ma question.

**"- Il t'a répondu quelque chose?" **me demanda-t-il curieux

**"- Il m'a juste dit que c'était pour ne pas oublier! je lui ai demandé quoi mais ensuite il ne m'a pas répondu" **

je m'arrêtais là voyant que j'avais dû vraiment toucher une corde sensible voyant la tête de Kol qui semblait distrait et silencieux.

**"- Tu sais toi !" **lui dis-je

Il hochait la tête tout en faisant un petit bruit de confirmation en soufflant.

**"- Dis-moi!"**

**"- évite de l'attaquer trop sur ça! il te le dira peut-être quand il sera prêt!"**

Klaus entra dans la maison et s'arrêta en regardant la bibliothèque de la salle à manger tout en observant le moindre recoin. Il sortit une feuille et l'ouvra sur la table. je m'avançais vers lui et lui indiqua que j'avais demandé à Kol de mettre mes affaires dans sa voiture.

Il se retourna vers moi avec un grand sourire. Je comblais l'écart entre nous et passai mes mains autour de sa taille. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds afin de rencontrer ses lèvres. Il m'attrapa derrière la nuque pour approfondir le baiser.

**"- mon dieu j'arrive pas à m'en empêcher!" **dis-je avec beaucoup de rêverie

Il rigola et m'embrassa de nouveau pour mon plus grand plaisir. je lui demandais ce qu'il était en train de chercher voyant que c'était une carte qui était dépliée sur la table. Magellan passa à côté de nous et s'arrêta net et fit marche arrière afin de regarder la table. Elle écarquilla les yeux en l' observant :

**"- mais t'es dingue!"**

**"- Quoi, je regarde juste où cette réunion pourrait avoir lieu"**

**"- Nik, je t'ai dit de laisser tomber"**

**"- c'est pas dans ma nature!"**

**"- Oui bah il serait temps de changer deux ou trois petites choses!"**

Je rigolais les voyant se chamailler. Klaus ne cessait de regarder la carte.

**"- De toute façon, je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'inquiète tu es nul avec les cartes****!"**lâchait-elle

Je me mis à exploser de rire voyant l'expression du visage de Klaus. Heureusement qu'elle était son amie car il lui aurait arraché la tête. Son visage finit par s'adoucir en la regardant.

**"- Fais-moi confiance" **murmurait-elle

Je sortis de la pièce m'apercevant que j'avais oublié de mettre mon vanity dans mon sac. Je sortis dehors et me dirigeais vers la voiture de mon originel et ouvrais le coffre. Je le refermais et tombai face à face avec Tyler.

**"- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici!" **lu dis-je tout en regardant autour de moi.

**"- écoutes, je suis désolé, je te pardonne d'accord"**

**"- Je t'ai dit que tout était terminé entre nous!"**

**"- Arrête de faire l'enfant, Care, rentre avec moi!"**

**"- Je t'ai dit non, c'est terminé!... Va-t'en avant qu'il te voit!"**

**"- Qui?"**

Je soufflais un coup.

**"- Tu te l'ai tapé c'est ça, tu n'as pas perdu de temps!" **me dit-il froidement

**"- C'est moyen de la part de quelqu'un qui m'a avoué m'avoir trompé!"**

**"- Oh c'est ça bébé. écoute je suis désolé. Care je ne t'es jamais trompé, j'ai dit juste ça par colère."**

**"- ça n'a plus d'importance de toute façon!"**

**"- Rentre avec moi!"**

**"- Tu devrais partir, s'il te voit, il te tuera!"**

**"- écoutes..." **commença-t-il

Tyler se retourna brusquement sentant quelqu'un lui tapotait dans le dos. Il souffla un coup surement de soulagement voyant que ce n'était pas Klaus derrière lui.

**"- Excusez-moi, je crois qu'on n'a pas été présenté!" **lui dit l'interlocuteur d'une voix douce et calme

**"- Non" **souriait Tyler

**" - Tyler Loockwood" **se présenta-t-il tout en tendant sa main

**"- KOl MIKAELSON" **dit -il avec une voix ironique.

* * *

**Alors qu'avez vous pensez du chapitre?**

**Du Klaroline, de la relation KOL/CARO et KLAUS/ MAGELLAN et du retour de TYLER, de la disparition de Katherine?**

**De plus beaucoup de petits détails concernant le triangle ( je suis sûr que dans la série il représente quelque chose ). Et les fameux colliers de Klaus ? (mystère)**

**De plus si vous savez lire entre les lignes, il y'a des secrets sur le personnage de Magellan d'ailleurs je suis surprise que personne à fait un certain rapprochement bref elle est mystérieuse et serait liée à Klaus bien plus que vous le pensez !**

**A bientôt mes petits loups adorés! Klausetcaroline.**


	21. Chapter 21- Face à face

**Coucou à vous tous.**

AnonymeY: coucou oui la révélation approche et je comprends que tu la crains. Pour le petit duel Kol/ Tyler je te laisse découvrir ;)

lilihammer56: Merci de m'avoir fait rire concernant le physique de Tyler, on est souvent du même avis et j'ai bien souris car sa colle parfaitement à l'une de mes scènes du chapitre ( et oui je n'ai rien changé; tu vas comprendre, elle était déja écrite!) Tu es très vilaine et moi aussi alors!. pour ce qui est Klaus/magellan ne t'inquiètes pas il l'a connaît bien et c'est pour cela qu'il se confie et il devait lui avouer car à sa réunion elle va faire des révélations aux frères donc c'est important car ce qu'elle va leur apprendre sera important pour la suite que je prépare. Caro est l'amour de sa vie et il s'ouvrira de plus en plus à elle au fur et à mesure ne t'inquiètes pas peut être qui commençera par ses colliers ou peut être pas.

Yasmina: merci ravie que tu aimes à bientôt.

Joliexylb: Oui il y a une grosse intrigue et Magellan va mettre en plein le pied dedans à sa réunion mais il y'en aura aussi d'autres par la suite. En tout cas tu voulais un peu daction alors savoure ma belle, tu fais partie de celle à qui je dédis ce chapitre.

Lolochou: ma petite lolochou. Tu me fais toujours sourire. Quand je vois ta review moi aussi j'ai la banane. Oui Kol accepte bien caroline car il sait à quel point elle est importante pour son frère et voit que Caro est sincère. Après c'est normal on peut le comprendre elle a joué beaucoup avec lui au début. D'ailleurs tu auras une autre petite scène entre eux.

Mariin3: Tu te demandes ce qui va arriver à Tyler, tu vas avoir la réponse dans le chapitre. Tu vas avoir aussi une petite scène de Kol et caro. Et oui la révélation approche, cela n'a jamais été aussi prêt.

Mel023: hihi voila la suite

SO: hey bienvenue a toi. Merci de m'avoir laissé ta review sur chaque chapitre c'est super gentil. Oui j'ai bien vu que tu as dévoré ma fic en peu de temps c'est très flatteur pour moi. . Je sens que tu seras une de plus à me laisser de longs pavés d'analyses ( et oui je les adore!).Je fais un petit débrif de tes reviews: tu as l'air d'aimer mes petites touches d'humour en plus et effectivement j'essaie de coller au max aux personnages, c'est pas toujours évident surtout Klaus mais que j'adore ce personnage bon dieu! et je suis contente que tu trouves que que je le cerne bien. Non Stefan n'est pas Silas du moins le Stefan jusqu'à maintenant est bien Stefan. je n'ai pas choisi cette fin car je préférais utiliser Stefan autrement et cela n'empêche pas que Silas peut malgré tout être Stefan à un moment donné et oui j'ai pas fini de vous avoir! Ravie que je te fasse aimer Kol,et tu es très perspicace sur Magellan, tu y'es presque! Oui le lien ne t'inquiète pas ne réglera pas leur conflit je m'en sers juste pour appuyer pour leur moment mais ça tu t'es rassuré finalement en lisant la suite.

xxlegendAutomnxx: suspens les colliers, tu verras bien :) voilà la suite

Klaroline: petit message privé pour toi alors du coup tout est dit! CHUT! va le lire!

elo69: ah oui, tu as eu peur que notre Caro regrette la nuit avec Klaus et ba non, ouf tu es soulagé. Tout était dans la douceur entre eux. Oui Kol se rapproche un peu de caro enfin comme un membre de la famille et d'ailleurs tu auras une petite scène entre eux dans le chapitre. En tout cas j'adore tes reviews je suis très contente que tu aimes l'histoire et la révélation du bébé approche. Pour les colliers: interressant. Tu verras bien : ).

Linea : Oh la coquine, je m'en doutais que le lemon y était pour ma belle, je peux pa te le dire, ce sera à toi de le découvrir par la suite. Accroches-toi! et serre les dents jusqu'à ce qu'on découvre ma vérité. Méfies toi des fois je peux être sadique et décider de le laisser être de lui...ou pas! allez j'arrête de t'embêter ma belle je rigole...ou pas! oh que je suis vilaine!

Theoriginalswithklaus: Que de mystères mais tu as raison chacun d'entre eux ont une réponse. Oui Klaus et Caroline sont devenu assez proches et tout se passe en douceur. Le calme avant la tempête peut être j'ai pas encore décidé. Disparition de Karherine t'imagine Tyler l'auteur. Dans ce chapitre tu auras déja cette réponse. Au faite j'allais oublier merci tu as été ma 300 ème Reviews alors n'hésite pas à me demander une scène ou quelque chose ce sera ton cadeau.

Sabrina-Visiteur: Bon ma sabrina qui me torture ma petite tête pour ta scène de jalousie. Je ne sais pas si tu seras tout à fait comblé mais il y aura quand même un peu de jalousie derrière enfin tu me diras bien. bisous bisous.

Nessiebooevans: bah oui, j'étais déçu de ne pas avoir ta review. je me suis dit que mon lemon t'avait fait partir en courant. Oui à chaque fois que je relis la réplique de Magellan sur les cartes je rigole aussi, j'ai adoré elle était très bien trouvée je trouve.

Analissa: alors on n'en avait parlé il y a longtemps et comme tu vois je m'en souviens ma belle. Je te dédie ce chapitre pour toi.

Soihra: Bah dit donc il a le droit de faire un gros dodo avec de jolis rêves notre klausinet :). hihi et puis c'est plus pour que Caroline l'observe je te promets la prochaine fois il sera du matin lol! c'est promis!

Klarolineloove: oui il commence à y avoir un peu de mystère et c'est normal que tu commences à te poser des questions. Tu auras déja une réponse dans ce chapitre mais un autre mystère prendra place aussi de très intéressant mais qui je pense n'aura pas sa réponse tout de suite. Non elle ne va pas l'apprendre de Tyler, souffle ne t'inquiète pas.

* * *

**Note sur le chapitre: ****je tends le dos sur ce chapitre, je ne sais pas trop comment vous risquer de prendre une certaine scène auquel vous ne vous attendez surement pas. J'espère ne pas me tromper et que malgré tout cela ne vous choquera pas, tanpis je prends le risque.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 21- Face à face

**POV CAROLINE**

**"- Tyler Lockwood!" **se présenta-t-il tout en lui tendant sa main.

**"- KOL MIKAELSON!" **lui répondit-il avec ironie tout en lui serrant la main.

**"- MIKAELSON " **répéta tyler .**"Comme Klaus Mikaelson!" **dit-il avec une petite voix légèrement tremblante.

Kol s'amusait du spectacle et de la frayeur qui s'était installé dans le regard de Tyler. Il cherchait à retirer sa main mais le plus jeune frère des Originels ne le laissait pas faire et continuait de le tenir.

Tyler commençait de plus en plus à paniquer tout en essayant de retirer sa main de la poigne de Kol. Il tombait au sol tandis que Kol resserrait ses doigts et lui broyait la main. Le jeune Hybride criait de douleur.

**"- Je t'aime Care, tu es juste une distraction pour lui, jamais il te dira de tel mot!"**

Entendre Tyler me dire de telle chose me faisait mal car je savais au fond de moi qu'il avait raison et que Klaus ne me le dirait jamais et le savoir... me faisait mal.

Kol lui explosait de rire avant de lui balancer:

**"- Mon pauvre petit chien-chien à sa mémère!... tu en as plus... c'est vrai!... "**

Les yeux de Tyler passèrent à la couleur dorée et dans un moment d'adrénaline, il se releva et essaya d'attraper Kol. Tyler fut vite arrêté par l'originel l'attrapant par la gorge.

"-**Même si mon frère ne le dit pas ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne le pense pas! Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi fort que lui, mais entre lui et moi... c'est moi le plus sadique!"**

Kol était entré dans un état de transe, les crocs sortis, les veines noires entouraient ses yeux, il resserrait sa main autour de la gorge de Tyler le faisant suffoquer.

**"- Arrête Kol!" **essayais-je de l'attraper par l'épaule

**"- Je vais t'arracher les membres un par un**" le menaça-t-il **" où t'hypnotiser à te mâcher la langue, ça peut être drôle ça aussi!"**

Kol ne me montrait aucune attention et restait fixé sur Tyler. Il lui brisait les os les uns après les autres.

**"- T'as mal là!" **dit-il en rigolant **" Alors vaut mieux pas que mon frère t'attrape ! "**

Je commençais à paniquer et ne cessais de regarder autour entendant les cris de tyler, je savais que nous allions pas passer une aperçue longtemps.

**"- Espèce de taré, allez vous faire foutre toi et ton frère!" **hurlait-il à Kol

**"- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire là!" **lui dit l'originel

Kol le lâcha au sol et l'inondait de coup de pied alors que tyler lui restait couché au sol à crier.

**"- T'as de la chance que j'ai pas ma batte avec moi!" **dit-il totalement hors de lui.

Aucun de mes gestes n'arrivait à éloigner l'originel qui était dans un état de rage .Je me retournais pour voir Klaus qui marchait tranquillement en observant la scène.

**"- Ne perds pas ton temps Kol!"**

**"- Non je vais le dépouiller ce minable! Et ne me dis pas que tu n'a pas envie de lui arracher le coeur!"**

Klaus s'inséra entre les deux :

**"- Dégage de ma vue avant que je change d'avis!" ** prévena Klaus à Tyler

Le jeune hybride se leva:

**"- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser me voler celle que j'aime!"**

**"- Il fallait te réveiller avant, je t'ai donné ta chance de me prouver que tu étais digne d'elle le soir du bal et tu n'as même pas eu le courage de répondre!"**

**"- ****Quoi, c'est quoi cette histoire?" **demandais-je estomaqué

Aucun des deux ne répondait à ma question, trop occupés à se balancer des horreurs à la figure.

**"- Parce que tu crois que toi tu es digne d'elle, tu l'as hypnotisé pour coucher avec c'est ça, tu n'es bon qu'a ça!... Tu es obligé d'asservir ou d'hypnotiser les autres pour qu'il s'intérresse à toi!" **lui répondit-il.

Le visage de Klaus calme avait changé en quelques secondes. Ses yeux bleux azur ne cessaient de passer au dorée puis à leur couleur d'origine. Tyler avait tapé en plein là où ça faisait mal. Je pouvais sentir sa détresse, il l'avait blessé. Je pouvais sentir à quel point il désirait le tuer et à quel point il luttait pour ne pas lui arracher la tête.

* * *

**POV KLAUS**

Je luttais contre le démon en moi, contre la rage qui m'envahissait. Je voyais rouge à un tel point que je lui aurais arraché sa langue et lui aurait fait avaler avant de l' éventré et de lui avoir ôté le coeur de sa poitrine. Vu l'expression du visage de caroline qui cessait de me fixer je savais qu'elle lisait dans mes pensées et qu'elle paniquait au fond de mes idées morbides. Caroline s'avança vers moi, tout en posant une main réconfortante sur mon bras pour me calmer. Elle me souriait mais vu la colère qui avait envahi tout mon être, je ne lui dégageai pas le moindre sourire.

**"- vas t'en Tyler ! ...J'ai fait mon choix!" **lui répondit -elle

**"- Et bien c'est ta mère qui va être heureuse ainsi que tes amis de voir qui tu as choisi comme mec!"**

**"- Et bien vas-y qu'est -ce que tu attends ? va le crier haut et fort je m'en fiche totalement. Damon a fait bien pire à Elena et à moi et personne viens l'emmerder alors lâche-moi, je couche avec qui je veux et ma mère devra l'accepter!"**

**"- Ouaou quelle tigresse! j'adore, elle est vraiment faite pour toi Nik !" **s'exlama Kol.

C'était agréable de la voir aussi combative aussi sûre d'elle et de mon côté. Elle avait toujours été une personne loyale envers ceux à qui elle tenait et c'est ça qui m'avait attiré vers elle et aujourd'hui elle défendait notre relation et j'étais vraiment satisfait de l'entendre. Mais rien ne m'avait échappé, j'avais écouté chaque mot de sa bouche et j'avais été très intrigué sur l'histoire avec le salvatore et je comptais bien en savoir plus par la suite. Je souriais à mon ange, mine de rien et je la vis me rendre mon sourire et la regarda venir se blottir contre moi devant le regard mauvais de cet imbécile. Elle empressa le pas afin de m'écarter de lui.

**"- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle pourra t'aimer!" **réattaqua Tyler **"Tu n'as pas de coeur!...Tu es incapable d'aimer!... tu n'es qu'un monstre!...une erreur de la nature!"**

Là s'en était trop. J'avais lutté assez longtemps contre moi pour ne pas le tuer pour Caroline mais il avait été loin beaucoup trop loin. Il m'avait blessé, il avait attaqué à chaque fois au bon endroit. Je flashai sur lui le plaquant contre le mur tout en l'étouffant.

**"- Ouh, ça va être intérressant!" **s'amusa Kol " **Il a vraiment envie de mourrir, tue-le Nik, ne te contrôle pas, t'en meurs d'envie!'**

**"- Non!" **cria Caroline

**"- Tu vois, elle m'aime toujours, elle pourra jamais t'aimer, personne ne le pourra.!"**

Une larme de douleur et de rage roula sur ma joue. le voyant sourire à mon état. Je lui perforais la cage thoracique et lui attrapa le coeur que je serrais dans ma main. Son visage était marqué par la douleur et la souffrance. Il suffoquait.

**"- Arrête, non!" **Cria Caroline en larmes essayant de m'écarter de lui.

**"- il te pousse à bout, ne l'écoute pas!" **ré-enchaina-t-elle.

**"- Mais si... tue le mon frère, ne gâche pas ton plaisir!"**

Je tenais son coeur toujours dans ma main avec une envie profonde de lui arracher. J'avais juste à retirer un coup ma main et j'aurais enfin la satisfaction de lui avoir donné ce qu'il méritait. Mon frère lui me pressait de le tuer alors que Caroline essayait de me resonner. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'étais pris dans une envie tellement forte de le tuer.

Cette fois, j'avais pris ma décision, je resserrais mes doigts sur son coeur prêt à le lui arracher, la mort serait sa punition même si je la trouvais encore trop douce pour ce qu'il méritait.

**"- Arrête... Niklaus!" **s'exclama Caroline

Sa phrase, la façon dont elle m'avait appellé, je me retournais sur elle, surpris. Elle me décrocha un sourire. Je retirais la main ensanglantée de la poitrine du jeune hybride qui tomba au sol. Caroline me regarda sans dévier une seule fois le regard sur ma main pour voir si je lui avais arraché ou non.

* * *

**POV CAROLINE**

Je lui souris et lui demanda de rentrer avec moi. Je me blottis contre lui et nous partions l'un contre l'autre. Quand Tyler lui dit:

**"- Affronte-moi!"**

**"- Quoi?" **dis-je totalement choquée en me retournant

**"- C'est une blague!" **répondit Klaus avec rire

**"- En loups, on sera à armes égales!" **enchaina Tyler

Klaus explosa de rire:

**"- Tu n'as pas la moindre chance!"**

**"- C'est facile de tuer des hybrides sous ta forme humaine mais en loup qu'est-ce que tu vaux?"**

**"- Tu crois vraiment que je vais perdre cinq minutes de mon temps avec toi !"**

Tyler enleva son tee-shirt faisant apparaitre son torse musclé.

**"- Et bien, il est musclé en plus, tu as vu Nik, il est bien plus musclé que toi!" **dit Kol

**"- Faut arrêtez ça! avec vos idées de mâles dominants!"**leur dis-je

**"- ça doit la changer!" **enchaina Kol

**"- De quoi?" **répondit Klaus qui commençait à s'énerver

**"- Bah Caroline!... quand elle passait ses mains sur son torse et qu'elle les passe sur le tien après, y a quand même une grande différence!"**

**"- Non mais si tu veux que je t'arrache la langue tu le dis tout de suite!" **s'énerva Klaus après son frère

Je regardais les deux frères s'énerver l'un contre l'autre alors que Tyler se moquait.

**"- Bah rien, c'est la vérité. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es jaloux!"**

**"- Jaloux de ce minable, c'est que de la gonflette!" **railla Klaus

La remarque de Klaus fit perdre le sourire de Tyler mais fit augmenter le mien.

**"- Ne sois pas jaloux, tu es parfait!" **lui dis-je en posant ma main sur son bras n'arrivant pas à cacher mon rire.

**"- Je ne suis pas jaloux!"**

**"- Non mais moi je dis ça, je constate quoi, c'est tout!" **réattaqua Kol

Klaus se retourna sur son jeune frère hors de lui:

**"- t'essaie de faire quoi Kol!"**

**"- t'énerver comme ça, tu vas être encore plus méchant!" **se moqua-t-il "**D'ailleurs je crois que tu es bien chaud là! ça a très bien fonctionner, je suis très satisfait, bien sûr que c'est que de la gonflette en plus on est bien plus sexy, tu as vu sa tête!"**

**"- Vous allez voir ci c'est que de la gonflette, bande de psycopathes !" **s'énerva Tyler

**"-Tu veux te battre?... très bien!...on va se battre!"**

Je voyais Klaus qui commençait à enlever son tee-shirt et se retourner pour me le lancer.

**"- C'est quoi le triangle dans ton dos!" **dit tyler intrigué

**"- Caroline, rentre !" **me demanda mon originel.

**"- Quoi ! non...mais c'est une plaisanterie, vous allez pas vous battre!" **lui répondis-je

**"- C'est quoi le triangle!" **redemanda Tyler

**"- Ne discute pas caroline!" **me dit-il énerver.

Un groupe d'une vingtaine de personnes arrivèrent derrière Tyler.

**"- C'est quoi ça?... tes fans!" **rigola Kol.

**"- Des hybrides!" **corrigea-t-il

**"- y en a plus !" **s'exclama Klaus

**"- Eh bien j'en ai créé d'autre comme tu peux le voir. Eh oui comme tu vois mon sang fonctionne également, j'avais juste besoin de kidnapper le double petrova!"**

**"- Je vois où est passé Katherina maintenant!" **dit Klaus

**"- Tu as monté une armée pour le tuer!" **dis-je estomaquée

**"- je t'avais dit que je le laisserais plus s'immiscer dans nos vies! je suis loin d'être con, je sais que seul je n'ai aucune chance mais avec eux ! "** me dit Tyler avec un regard sadique.

**"- C'est ça que t'appelle à armes égales!" **lâchais-je énervée

**"- De toute façon je vais tous les massacrer !" **s'énerva Klaus

**"- Moi aussi mon frère" **dit-il en se frottant les mains **" Un peu d'action va me faire du bien!"**

J'attrapais Klaus, les larmes ruisselaient sur mes joues. J'avais peur pour lui, même si je savais que d'une certaine façon il ne pouvait pas vraiment mourir mais Tyler ne le voulait pas non plus car il savait qu'étant lui et moi de sa lignée on mourait également mais le fait de voir mon ex aussi sûr de lui alors que Klaus l'avait toujours effrayé ne me rassurait pas.

**"- Non, je ne veux pas" **pleurais-je **" c'est toi que j'ai choisi, ça ne sert à rien de te battre pour moi!"**

**" ne t'inquiète pas tu sais que**

**je ne suis pas n'importe quel loup!"**

entendais-je à travers ses pensées!

**"- je sais mais le venin t'affaiblira quand même et kol pareil!"**

**"- Tout comme le mien !"**

**"- je ne veux pas te perdre!" **lâchais-je

**"- Tu ne me perdras pas, mon amour!"**

**"- Mon quoi!"**

**"- Rentre maintenant, eux ne pourront pas se contrôler devant toi!"**

**"- Magellan...elle peut t'aider!... je vais la chercher !"**

**"- Non Caroline, elle aurait trop besoin d'énergie!' **

**"- Mais...ils sont nombreux!"**

**"- J'ai dit non!"**s'enerva-t-il laissant apparaître la lueur dorée dans ses yeux.

Il souffla un coup avant de me dire d'une voix calme:

**"- Rentre et enfermes-toi, moi aussi je ne veux pas te perdre!"**

Je flashais à toute vitesse dans la maison et m'enfermais. Je tombais sur Magellan qui en voyant ma tête laissa tomber ses sacs et accourut à moi pour me demander ce qui se passait. Je lui expliquais la situation et elle ne cessait de regarder dehors.

**"- Il ne veut pas que tu l'aides pourquoi?" **demandais-je

**"- Il à peur pour moi, c'est tout!"**

**"- Je ne comprends pas, avec la magie tu pourrais en tuer quelques-uns!"**

**"- Caroline, c'est de la magie noire !"**

**"- Et alors, ils sont en danger!"**

**"- Je n'utilise pas cette magie!"**

**"- Mais pourquoi !" **commençais-je à la fois paniquée et incontrôlable

**"- Car je ne peux pas!" **dit-elle avec fermeté

**"- Ils vont mourrir !"**

**"- Caroline, seul le pieu en chêne blanc peut les tuer, le venin les affaiblira juste... écoutes je ne les laisserais pas mourrir".**

* * *

**POV KLAUS**

Les hybrides commençaient à se transformer les uns après les autres. Leurs bras et leurs jambes se transformaient en pattes et leurs bouches s'étendaient en museau. Tyler lui restait fixe se cachant derrière sa pitoyable meute.

**"- tu vas pas m'attaquer hein!" **se retourna mon frère afin de se rassurer

**"- Je contrôle petit frère!"**

**"- Ah cela me rassure...mais alors...qu'est-ce que tu attends... transforme-toi!" **me dit-il **" On a une bande de bras cassés à dégommer!" **dit-il avec un air diabolique tout en les regardant.

C'était le moment pour moi de me transformer à mon tour même si je détestais ça. je devais admettre que la douleur était insupportable et je manquais cruellement d'éxpérience due au faite que je ne m'étais transformé que peu de fois. La transformation commença. Je sentais mes os se briser encore et encore. Mes os se tournaient dans tous les sens me faisant crier de douleur. je sentais le regard de Caroline sur moi et me forçais à ne pas la regarder sachant déja qu'elle n'allait pas bien et avait peur pour moi.

**"- c'est gore ton truc!" **s'exclama Kol un peu écoeurer en me regardant muter**."tu en as encore pour longtemps? là je t'envie pas du tout!"**

Après plusieurs minutes, ma transformation était achevée, Mon corps humain avait pris place à un énorme loup noir et blanc aux poils brillants et soyeux . j'avançais fièrement et gracieusement devant ce pitoyable chien des rues. Rien qu'à voir la tête qu'il faisait me comblait. Sa bouche était ouverte à voir la grosseur de mes pattes et ma différence de taille.

**"- Mais t'es quoi bordel!" **s'exclama-t-il en reculant.

**"- Tu voulais savoir, ce que signifiait le triangle sur mon frère et bien voilà c'est le signe des loups Originels!" **répondit Kol pour moi**." tu veux toujours te battre car là on est chaud!"**

**"- Je croyais qu'il fallait en être digne pour avoir le gène!" **dit-il abasourdi

**"- Et bien mon frère est le mumber one des Originels!" **se moqua Kol

Les hybrides de Tyler reculaient par crainte mais il leur hurlait dessus leur disant que à eux tous il serait bien plus fort. Tyler commença sa tranformation qui fut achevée bien plus vite que la mienne due à ses nombreuses transformations .

**"- Tu as vu tu es bien plus gros qu'eux ! faut que t'arrêtes de grignoter entre les repas c'est pas bon pour ta ligne!" **me dit Kol moqueur.

Mon frère avait un sens de l'humour bien à lui. Même s'il était parfois agaçant. Il me faisait parfois sourire.

* * *

**POV CAROLINE**

J'avais tout vu. Toutes leurs transformations. j'avais reconnu Tyler de loin en un loup gris semblable à tous les autres et la masse imposante de Klaus et sa couleur bien différente des autres me permettait de bien le distinguer. Les autres loups étaient tellement quelconque à côté de mon alpha. J'étais toujours aussi fasciné de le voir sous cette forme, une grosse peluche où je mourrais d'envie de caliner et de passer mes mains dans sa fourrure si douce.

Le combat était lancé depuis un bon moment. Les loups se battaient les uns contre les autres. Kol se battaient contre plusieurs loups en même temps en évitant le plus possible d'être mordu. Ils les jetaient contre les arbres et arrachait leur coeur pour certains.

Klaus lui, avait la majorité de la meute sur lui qu'on en avait du mal à le distinguer. Il arrivait à les écarter mais ils revenaient sans cesse sur lui et le mordaient sur chaque partie de son corps tandis que Tyler lui observait la scène attendant que mon originel soit le plus affaibli possible pour l'attaquer.

Quel lâche était-il?

Les frères originels en avaient tué un certain nombre car sur les vingt hybrides il restait deux sur Kol, Tyler et six sur Klaus.

Je sentais mon coeur oppressé, je pouvais sentir les morsures que cela provoquait sur lui. J'avais mal et j'avais l'impression que c'était moi qui me faisais mordre. Je regardais sans cesse mon corps mais je n'avais rien, absolument rien, c'était notre lien qui nous unissait l'un à l'autre. Il avait mal, j'avais mal. On s'attaquait à mon alpha, on s'attaquait à moi. Je criais un coup de colère tout en frappant la vitre.

**"- Arrêtez "**criais-je en pleurs

Magellan m'attrapa la main d'un geste réconfortant et me demanda de me calmer.

**"- ll a mal!"**pleurais-je

On regardait Kol qui avait faibli d'un coup et commençait à vasciler sur ses jambes dut au venin. Il s'écroula au sol tandis que les autres loups l'abandonnaient là, le voyant plus en état de nuire pour se jeter à leur tour sur Klaus.

Je regardais Magellan qui le regardait avec peine et était dans un moment de réflexion prit d'envie d' y aller. C'est en voyant Klaus se dégager des loups qu'on vit toutes les deux la couleur de son pelage. Il n'était plus noir et blanc mais noir et rouge sang dut à ses nombreuses blessures. je portais mes mains à mon visage tellement je n'allais pas bien et de crier d'effrois. Magellan sortit en trombe de la maison et écarta les loups de Klaus d'une lumière blanche. Klaus lui accourait à son frère les pattes toutes chambranlantes dû au venin qui parcourait ses veines. Il laissa Kol le mordre pour que le venin disparaisse plus rapidement même s' il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin mais c'était une façon pour lui de l'aider plus rapidement.

Magellan s'attaquait à eux et les chassait les uns après les autres. Elle se retourna vers Tyler:

**"- Tu voulais lui botter le cul c'est bien ce que tu as dit au feu de camp et bien je vais te botter le tien!"**

Klaus se mit entre elle et Tyler et prit la lumière de plein fouet le projetant à dix mètres plus loin.

**"- Nik" **lui courait-elle après paniquer.

Il se releva tant bien que mal, essayant de se redresser sur ses pattes.

**"- Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça, tu es malade !" **lui criait-elle après.

J'avais compris les pensées de mon alpha, il voulait se battre contre lui, seul. Magellan le comprit aussi puisqu'elle le laissa passer et accourut à Kol qu'elle aida à se lever et à rentrer dans la maison.

Klaus s'arrêta à cinq mètres de Tyler, en position d'alpha et de domination. Il avait tellement de préstance et se tenait extrêmement droit alors que je pouvais sentir qu'il avait du mal à rester dans cette position. Il redoublait d'efforts pour rester aussi majestueux alors qu'il était fatigué et blessé par les morsures et le venin .

Tyler lui était au sommet de sa forme n'ayant reçu aucune morsure pour l'affaiblir puisqu'il était resté en retrait tout le long et avait eu largement le temps de guérir de la main de klaus dans sa poitrine.

Cela expliquait à quel point, Klaus méritait le gène, il était gracieux fort et courageux. Il honorait le loup qui l'était et faisait honneur aux loups originels.

Tyler lui grogna dessus et se jeta à son cou. Un combat s'était engagé entre un petit loup et un loup majestueux. Klaus malgré ses nombreuses blessures avait clairement l'avantage sur lui. Après quelques minutes de coups de crocs et de plaquage au sol. je soufflais un coup voyant Tyler s'enfuir à toute vitesse. Klaus le regardait faire, tout en grognant, les oreilles en arrière et se jeta à sa poursuite. Il courait à toute vitesse après qu'on pouvait sentir les tremblements dans le sol de ses pattes si puissantes. Il le rattrapa au bout de quelques minutes et le plaqua au sol. Tyler était en position de soumission. On pouvait entendre les jappements de pleurs de Tyler montrant qu'il voulait qu'il l'épargne. Klaus lui restait aussi droit et fier en regardant Tyler au sol pleurnicher. Il ouvrit la gueule et s'apprêta à le mordre afin de l'achever et lui donner le coup de grâce. Je fermais les yeux pour ne pas voir la scène. Je ne comptais pas l'en empêcher, Tyler avait été beaucoup trop loin.

N'entendant rien d'autre qu'un brouhaha énorme, je rouvris mes yeux et recommençais à paniquer voyant que trois autres hybrides étaient revenu et s'étaient jeté sur Klaus pour le faire se soumettre à Tyler. Deux le tenaient sous leur forme humaine tandis que l'autre toujours sous sa forme de loup, lui mordait le cou sans lâcher une seule fois ses crocs de leur emplacement afin que le venin le paralyse au maximum.

Tyler se leva et regarda Klaus maintenu au sol qui était devenu encore plus affaibli. Tyler reprit sa forme humaine et lui balança:

**"- ça c'est pour avoir fait de ma vie... un enfer!"**

il lui donna un coup de pieu en plein dans la poitrine.

Je me retournais pour voir Magellan s'occuper de Kol . Elle me regarda me voyant suffoqué par la panique et avança vers moi après avoir entendu mon cri afin de voir ce qui se passait.

**"- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui fait cet abruti!" **s'exclama-t-elle

**"- Caroline!" **m'appela-t-elle

* * *

**POV KLAUS**

Je regardais cet imbécile me forcer à me soumettre avec ses hybrides qui me tenaient afin de me maintenir au sol. Je pouvais sentir comme une brûlure au niveau de mon omoplate, à l'emplacement du triangle qui me gênait de plus en plus.

Je pris toute l'énergie qui me restait et donna un coup afin de me dégager d'eux. Les hybrides reculaient sous ma force et j'attrapais l'hybride sous sa forme loup qui me mordait le cou et d'un coup de croc je le réduit en miettes, laissant toute ma rage sortir.

Tyler reculait et ordonna à ses hybrides de me maintenir. Je pouvais sentir qu'ils avaient peur et étaient totalement effrayés mais Tyler étant leur chef et surement à l'asservissement ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que d'obéir. Ils m'attrapèrent et me replaquèrent au sol. J'avais beau essayer de me débattre, j'étais cette fois vraiment épuisé.

**"- celui-là c'est pour m'avoir piqué ma copine"**

Je grognais devant lui. Tyler recommença à me donner un autre coup dans la poitrine.

**"- Et celui-là, c'est pour ma mère!" **me dit-il

Il leva un pieu en chêne blanc. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.

**"- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?... ça fait longtemps que je l'ai celui-là! je l'avais échangé avec un des Salvatore avant que tu les détruises. Tu vois j'attendais juste le bon moment pour l'utiliser!."**

IL leva le pieu en l'air et là... la panique commença à me gagner. J'essayais de me débattre afin de me relever mais les hybrides me tenaient bien et toutes les morsures que j'avais reçues m'avaient nettement affaibli.

Je criais de douleur, quand je sentis la brulure dans mon dos qui s'intensifiait de plus en plus et qui me brulais à l'emplacement du triangle. Il devenait plein de lumière et clignotait d'une couleur jaune tout en faisant un bruit assourdissant.

Les Hybrides commençaient à me lâcher, tellement le bruit était infernal.

**"- Mais c'est quoi ça!" **cria Tyler qui se bouchait les oreilles

j'essayais de me dégager n'étant plus maintenu mais le triangle me brulait et me faisait perdre mon énergie à vitesse grand V comme-ci il me prenait de ma force que je n'arrivais même plus à bouger.

Tyler dans un moment d'effort prenait son courage à deux mains tout en essayant d'ignorer le bruit. Je le vis maintenir le pieu en chêne blanc en l'air tout en visant mon coeur. Je fermais les yeux prêt à attendre le coup comprenant que je n'avais plus la force suffisante pour me dégager. Je les rouvris de nouveau sentant le coup ne pas venir. Tyler était dans la même position que quand j'avais fermé les yeux. Mais il suffoquait, les yeux écarquillés et du sang qui coulait de sa bouche. Il se retourna légèrement et j'aperçu Caroline dire:

**"- Pardonne-moi!"**

Elle avait un regard froid et perdu. je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait quand je vis le corps de Tyler tomber au sol dans un bruit fracassant. Je baissais tout de suite mes yeux sur sa main, elle tenait son coeur.

Je regardais Caroline la main toute tremblante. Son visage était choqué et une larme glissait sur ses joues elle pivota sa main sur le côté afin que le coeur tombe au sol.

La douleur ayant totalement disparu d'un coup, je repris forme humaine et accourus à elle. je lui tenais les bras pour la consoler. Elle ne lâchait pas son regard de sa main ensanglantée.

**"- Caroline" **dis-je doucement

**"- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça!" **me dit elle avec une toute petite voix .

je savais qu'elle devait s'en vouloir d'avoir fait ça. je ne savais pas trop quoi faire ni quoi dire. J'avais peur qu'elle réagisse mal qu'elle me porte responsable de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Caroline n'était pas quelqu'un de meurtrier mais de doux et attentionné mais prête à tout pour protéger ceux qui lui était chère. Mais je n'ignorais pas que Tyler faisait tout de même partit des personnes qui comptaient pour elle. Elle m'avait sauvé mais elle l'avait perdu.

**"- écoutes, je suis désolé!" **lui dis-je

Elle leva son regard sur moi et me regarda étrangement.

**"- Tu dois t'en vouloir mon ange!" **continuais-je pour la faire réagir

**"- Non!" **me dit-elle **"c'est ça le plus terrible!" **

elle explosa en pleurs devant moi, je l'attrapais tout en la serrant contre moi.

**"- c'était toi ou lui... j'ai choisi, j'ai juste voulu te protéger !" **me dit-elle à travers ses sanglots.

**"- caroline, s'il avait réussi à me tuer, il t'aurait tué aussi, et il le savait."**

**"- je sais, comment a t-il pu en arriver jusque là ?**

Caroline pleurait toujours dans mes bras mais elle finit par se calmer avec mes caresses pour la réconforter. Elle reprit ses esprits et essuya ses larmes du revers de sa main. Elle me regarda de la tête aux pieds et me dit:

**"- Reste pas danc cette tenue, tu vas faire des envieux"**

Elle enjamba le corps de Tyler et se baissa pour ramasser le pieu en chêne blanc .Elle le mit dans la poche arrière de son jean et entra d'un pas bien élancé dans la maison. Elle se retourna vers moi et m'appela:

**"- Klaus!"**

**"- Oui"**

**"- Ce n'est pas pour ma propre vie que je l'ai fait, je voulais juste que tu le saches!"**

Elle me rendit mon sourire et je lui répondis:

**"- Merci... !"**

Je me dirigeais dans la salle de bain afin de nettoyer le sang sur mon corps. Les marques des morsures avaient toutes disparues. Je me regardais de dos dans un miroir pour regarder ma marque. Le triangle était revenu à sa couleur d'origine mais des marques de brûlures étaient toujours présentes. Je ne savais pas ce qui s'était passé mais vu les marques je n'avais pas rêvé. J'avançais pour rejoindre tout le monde dans la salle.

Je voyais Caroline de dos en train de regarder le pieu en chêne blanc brûlé dans la cheminé. Je m'avançais vers elle et passais mes mains autour de sa taille tout en lui embrassant le cou.

**"- Tu veux toujours venir?"**

**"- j'ai eu la frayeur de ma vie de te perdre, ce soir !"**

Je lui souris et l'embrassais tendrement, je fis rassurer quand je sentis ses mains autour de mon cou et se coller contre moi ne me rendant pas insensible à sa proximité.

**"- Tu es prête mon coeur ?" **lui demandais-je d'une voix douce

Elle me répondit par un sourire et prit Magellan dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir:

**"- Ne sois pas trop dur avec lui, d'accord!"**

Je vis mon ange froncé les sourcils.

**"- Bon on y va!" **essayais-je de la faire penser à autre chose

Elle s'exécuta et entra devant tandis que Kol après avoir dit au revoir à Magellan s'installait à l'arrière. Elle m'attrapa par le bras et je lui fis face:

**"- Oui je vais lui dire!" **lui dis-je agacé comprenant ce qu'elle allait me dire.

**"- T'as intérêt!"**

**"- Oui quand tu reviendras elle le saura , je vais lui dire quand on sera là-bas!, je t'en donne ma parole, ça te va là! pour ce soir j'ai eu ma dose d'émotions.**

Elle hochait la tête et me prit dans ses bras. Je montais et nous prenions la route. Pendant toute la durée du trajet, Kol lui avait expliqué ce qui se passait à la Nouvelle Orléans. Après à peine deux heures nous étions déja arriver au quartier français. Elle regardait tout autour avec de grands yeux qui me faisait tant sourire, elle semblait aller beaucoup mieux et j'étais rassuré de la voir me sourire aussi souvent et de me prendre la main. Je me dirigeais vers une petite route afin de nous diriger au manoir. La voiture de mon frère n'était pas là, il devait sûrement être sorti. Nous descendîmes et entrâmes dans le manoir.

**"- C'est toujours aussi beau!" **s'exclama-t-elle

**"- Allez venez, gente dame, chère belle soeur, je vais vous montrer où se trouve la chambre de mon frère!"**

**"- C'est très aimable de votre part mon cher!" **répondit-elle en se moquant

**"- Elle est douée!" **s'exclama mon frère en me regardant.

**"- Tu n'as pas idée!" **lui répondis-je tout en dévorant mon ange des yeux qui me souriait à ma réponse.

Elle courra en sautillant pour m'embrasser. Ma caroline était si pétillante, j'adorais la voir comme ça, si rayonnante.

**"- Eh bien!" **dit-elle à Kol quand elle le vit prendre son sac pour le porter

**"- T'as vu moi aussi je peux être gentil!... j'ai le droit à un bisou!"**

**"- Kol! "**grondais-je

**"- C'est une blague, mon frère!"**

**"- Blague ou pas, tu peux toujours rêver je n'ai d'yeux que pour un seul originel!"**

**"- Tu vois j'avais raison quand j'étais venu dans ta chambre!"**

**"- Bien sûr, j'allais pas te dire à l'époque ...oh et tu sais quoi?... il a très bon goût...le grand méchant loup !"**

**"- ça c'est normal, il a mangé les petits pots de beurre de mère-grand!"**

Je les voyais exploser de rire tous les deux en montant les escaliers. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait bien pu se raconter quand il était venu à l'époque dans sa chambre pour la menacer afin de m'attirer mais leurs répliques me faisait bien rire.

Je m'étalais dans le canapé avec un verre de bourbon tout en laissant tomber ma tête sur le dossier et soupirais. Que j'étais bien et comblé. Ma famille était là, restait juste ma petite soeur qui allait de toute façon bien finir par montrer le petit bout de son nez et celle que j'aimais en train de s'installer dans ma chambre.

La porte s'ouvrit et j'entendis des rires qui me firent sortir de mes rêveries. Je me levais un coup sec voyant Elijah et... Hayley!

**"- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici!" **Dis-je avec une voix autoritaire

**"- J'ai voulu te le dire au téléphone mais tu m'as raccroché au nez, cela t'apprendra, tu sais très bien que je déteste ça!" **me répondit Elijah

**"- Me dire quoi!"**

**"- j'emménage ici."**me répondit Hayley

**"- Dégage là de là avant que je lui arrache la tête!"**

Hayley s'éloigna de peur en se cachant derrière Elijah.

**"- Niklaus, elle porte ton enfant, elle fait partie de la famille maintenant!"**

J'attrapais le bras de Hayley pour la faire sortir:

**"- Sort de là avant qu'elle te voit!"**

**"- Aïe, mais tu me fais mal!" **cria la louve

Je me retournais pour entendre les pas de Caroline qui s'approchait de nous.

**"- Non... non...non... dehors ! ...pas comme ça!" **dis-je en les éjectant tous les deux.

**"- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes!" **demanda Elijah

Kol lui s'installait confortablement dans le canapé tout en en grignotant son pop-corn:

**"- Il flippe mon frère! c'est la jolie blonde qui va pas être contente! ça va être interressant , les feux de l'amour dans leur vingtième rediffusion!"**

Elijah écarquilla les yeux d'un coup. je regardais derrière moi pour voir ce qu'il regardait. J'étais comme un fou qui regardait tout autour de lui, remplit de panique comme une bête traquée. ll n y avait rien derrière moi pourtant. je sentis deux mains sur ma joue pour m'attirer le regard. Mon grand frère me tenait pour me forcer le regard.

**"- Elle est là! ...tu l'as eu**!" dit-il tout sourire

**"- Pas pour longtemps si tu ne dégages pas tout de suite avec elle!"**

**"- mais de qui vous parlez tous les deux?" **demanda Hayley

**"- Oh mais ferme là, on t'a pas sonné! **lui dis-je d'un ton exaspéré ce qui fit rire Kol.

Je me retournais vers Elijah et lui dit:

**"- c'est à moi de lui dire, je veux pas qu'elle..."**

**"- Ok, on s'en va!" **dit-il tout en attrapant Hayley **" je t'appelle, mais tu lui dis tout demain! "**

**"- Ouais!" **soufflais-je tout en regardant derrière moi.

**"- Niklaus!"**

**"- Quoi encore?"**dis-je agacé tout en murmurant

**"- Tu es amoureux hein!" **me dit-il en me faisant un sourire

**"- dégage!" **dis-je en attrapant ce qui me tombait sous la main pour lui balancer.

Un bruit d'air se fit entendre quand mon ange apparut:

**"- Tout va bien!"**

je me plaquais contre la porte soulagé de ma frayeur et la regardais sous les rires de Kol.

**"- Oui!"**

**"- Tu en fais une tête!" **me dit-elle en me regardant

**"- Moi... non... je crois que la soirée a été assez éprouvante comme ça, on verra ça demain!"**

nous nous dirigions dans ma chambre. J'avais l'impression d'avoir vu ma vie défilée devant mes yeux. Je ne pouvais plus prendre le risque qu'elle l'apprenne de quelqu'un d'autre, il fallait que je lui dise tout et je comptais bien tout lui avouer.

* * *

**Ouf! je pense que notre Hybride a eu chaud aux fesses! ( au départ caro et Hayley tombait face à face dans ma première version et puis finalement je préfère que ce soit lui qui lui dise!)**

**Vous l'aurez compris, la révélation sera dans le prochain chapitre qui risque de me torturer l'esprit. Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé comment elle va le prendre. Bon sinon alors vous rêviez d'un duel entre nos deux hybrides, j'espère que vous avez été satisfait? Peut-être auriez-vous préférez que se soit lui qui le tue mais bon cela m'a permis je suppose de vous surprendre et cela n'a pas empêché de montrer que de toute façon Kaus était largement plus fort que lui alors j'espère que l'action de Caroline ne vous a pas choqué.**

**A bientôt, ma petite tête à pas finit de se torturer avec cette révélation. Au secours. **


	22. Chapter 22- Réaction à chaud

**coucou et c'est moi que v'là! oh je suis sûre que vous avez été très...très... impatients de découvrir ce chapitre et de voir la fic monter en tête de liste. Merci pour vos reviews à tous, je suis soulagé que la réaction de Caroline ne vous a pas si choqué mais surprit car vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça. Pour beaucoup vous êtes même plutôt satisfait donc ouf je souffle un coup d'avoir pris le risque. pourvu que je ne me trompe pas dans sa réaction maintenant.**

Lea michaelson: voila la suite et bonne lecture

Guest: j'ai pris note, je ne peux rien dire malheureusement ce sera à toi de le découvrir. merci pour ta review.

Klarolineloove: merci ma belle, oui je comprends que l'action t'a un peu choqué mais avec ce que Klaus a fait à Tyler, l'un des deux ne pouvait pas survivre et je le pense également pour la série. Tyler est quelqu'un qui ne s'arrête pas et ne pardonne pas comme ça surtout ce que Klaus lui a fait, on serait pareil. De plus Tyler avait bien compris que Caroline ne reviendrait pas avec lui et il n'aurait pas hésité à tuer Caroline en tuant Klaus. j'ai préféré que ce soit elle tout simplement car caroline peut se montrer ainsi elle a tué 12 sorcières pour Bonnie et c'est pour ça que j'ai pris le risque. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait pour Bonnie, je pense que je n'aurais pas tenté le geste. Biz

xxelaurasmilexx: mdr oui il a vraiment eu chaud, mais il ne va pas avoir le choix de se lancer. Donc ravie que l'action de Caro ne t'a pas choqué et que tu as ressentis une bonne palette d'émotions. Alors j'espère sincèrement que tu vas continuer de penser que j'assure avec mes chapitres. biz

Jolieyxbl: haha et bien écoutes toi qui voulait de l'action, je suis contente que tu es adoré. et oui je ne suis pas comme tout le monde j'ai décidé d'évincer Tyler, je ne m'en sers pas comme le grand méchant de l'histoire car il y en aura bien sûr d'autres et les problèmes déja assez pesants avec tout ce qui se passe à la NO. Oui je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est pour ça que j'ai pas voulu non plus le faire tuer tout le monde en cinq minutes même si notre Originel est fort, donc j'ai fait trainé la longueur et insisté sur le venin pour l'affaiblir mais tout en montrant qu'il était quand même bien plus fort. Et mdr sur la métaphore du prince et de la princesse j'ai bien rigolé.

Linea: moi sadique...jamais (rires mauvais) non je rigole! Et oui pour la révélation c'est en bas cette fois-ci, notre originel à plus le choix.

Soihra: fais moi encore les yeux du chat potté et j'essaierais de satisfaire ta demande ou pas lol! pour le triangle...mauvaise réponse...essaie encore hihi. Bonne lecture à toi

AnonymeY: oui d'accord avec toi Team Klaus forever et j'ajouterais même always and forever.

lilihammer56: ah ravi que tu as rigolé sur la différence de muscles, je t'avais dit que j'avais bien rigolé quand tu m'avais sorti ça car j'avais déja intégré une scène dans mon chapitre. Pour le triangle originel..verdict...mauvaise réponse... essaie encore...lol. je ne trouve pas nul ton idée car j'avais pensé à faire quelque chose de similaire entre eux afin de montrer leur appartenance mais je n'ai pas trouvé car comme Caro n'est pas du tout loup-garou s'est compliquée et le triangle est vraiment propre aux loups originels.

Mel023: contente que tu es aimé ma belle. Oui Tyler on n'en est vraiment débarrassé. OUPS tanpis!

Kassandra: et bien écoutes je suis très contente que c'est la tournure que tu espérais. voilà la suite.

Caalypso94: merci a toi et bonne lecture de celui-ci

elo69: merci ma belle, c'est trop mimi. Je suis ravie que mon chapitre ta plût autant. Et de t'avoir surpris que c'est caro et pas Klaus qu'il la tué. Et effectivement tu as bien compris pourquoi elle l'avait fait.

Analissa: toi qui rêvais d'une confrontation entre les deux, je suis contente que cela t'a plu. Tu vas enfin connaitre la réaction de Caro..

SO: alors la OMG OMG! c'est le plus énorme pavé de tous les temps et qu'on m'a fait en review alors là je peux te dire que j'en ai eu le souffle coupé et que j'avais un sourire de débile bien avant de pouvoir me régaler dessus. je te remercie de tout mon coeur surtout avec la mésaventure de l'avoir effacé et d'avoir eu le courage de le réécrire, je t'envoie des bisous. Je suis ravie que tu aies apprécié et que tu es ressenti beaucoup d'émotions sur ce chapitre car il y en avait énormément. Et oui je suis soulagé de voir que le risque que j'ai pris est bien passé. merci de tes analyses j'ai adoré... vraiment un énorme merci... un régal à lire.

sabrina-visteur: ah te voila, je crois que je l'ai ma belle, je te dédie une scène pour toi alors jespère qu'elle te plaira même. Cette scène est très forte et moi je la trouve très bien, très cohérente et très bien placée. Je t'avais dit que je ferais tout pour te la donner mais que je voulais être le plus crédible malgré tout et la voilà alors je pense qu'elle va te plaire et j'espère.

Marianoush: merci pour ta review et ton idée :) c'est peut être pas ce que tu espérait mais merci à toi.

Nessiebooevans: Bon la vacancière, tu as la wifi ou pas, je vais devoir t'attendre alors allez biz et profite.

TheoriginalswithKlaus: et oui tu avais vu juste sur l'enlèvement de Katherine félicitations. Pour ta demande, je pense malheureusement et ça m'embête vraiment car j'aurais bien voulu te donner une scène Hayley/Caro sans confrontation mais malheureusement je ne pense pas être en mesure de la faire, et je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai vraiment de mal avec hayley et je ne vois pas caro calme en sa présence connaissant sa personnalité. Demande moi autre chose stp ( car je m'en veux de ne pas pouvoir faire ça)

Lolochou: tu n'a pas compris avec ce qui se passait avec le triangle haha..ne t'inquiètes pas personne a eu la bonne réponse. je suis de surprise en surprise n'oublie pas. c'est bien de garder un peu de suspens. Et oui pauvre klausinou sa journée a été éprouvante et je ne sais pas si la prochaine va vraiment s'améliorer...à toi de le découvrir.

* * *

_**Chapitre qui étrangement a été plus facile à écrire que je le pensais.**_

_**Beaucoup d'émotions, ayez l'oeil partout car c'est un chapitre très décisif.**_

**vous attendiez sa réaction depuis longtemps, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus. Bonne lecture à vous **

**tous.**

* * *

Chapitre 22- Réaction à chaud

_"L'important n'est pas ce qui arrive mais la façon dont tu réagis"_

**POV KLAUS**

je regardais mon ange dormir profondément. Je ne cessais de la fixer tout en lui caressant le bras. J'avais l'impression d'avoir la respiration coupée, comme si je suffoquais dû une énorme boule qui avait pris place dans ma gorge . je n'avais pas le souvenir d'avoir été si nerveux de toute mon existence. Comment allait-elle bien pouvoir le prendre?

Je la sentis remuer sous mes doigts puis ouvrir les yeux. Le moment était arrivé et je ne pouvais plus reculer.

**"- Bonjour, eh bien on échange les rôles ce matin?" **me dit-elle en souriant

Je fronçais les sourcils ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

**"- c'est toi qui es réveillé en premier et qui me dévisages!"**

**"- Ah parce que tu me dévisages le matin?"**

**"- Ba tu crois quoi? je vais pas baisser les yeux"**

Elle se mit à réfléchir tout d'un coup se levant légèrement afin de s'installer sur ses coudes, l'air très pensive avant d'ajouter en rigolant et avec un regard plein de luxure:

**"-en réfléchissant bien, si je crois que je vais les baisser!"**

**"- Non mais dit donc miss Forbes!" **dis-je en la voyant soulever le drap

**"- Quoi, tu m'as voulu alors laisse-moi contempler ce qui est à moi!"**

Je lui dégageais un sourire en coin.

**"**_Pourvu qu'elle le dise toujours après ce que je vais lui annoncer" __Pensais-je_

Profitant de ma soudaine réflexion, mon ange grimpa sur moi à califourchon et commença ses tendres baisers dans mon cou tout en jouant avec sa langue. Elle me rendait dingue et pas insensible du tout. Il fallait que je lui dise avant de me dégonfler. je l'attrapais afin de la faire basculer sous moi.

**"- Tu aimes me dominer n'est-ce pas?" **me dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre avec sensualité

**"- écoutes mon ange, j'ai quelque chose à te dire"**

Elle pivota sur moi tout en glissant ses mains sur mon torse et en reprenant ses baisers dans mon cou.

**"- Caroline, c'est vraiment important!"**

**"- ça ne peut pas attendre qu'on fasse un câlin avant!"**

_"Oh bien sûr que si, après tout ça peut me donner du courage et elle la détendre" pensais-je_

Je secouais vite cette idée de ma tête.

**"- fais-moi l'amour Klaus"**

_"Oh mon dieu qu'est-ce que c'est trop tentant, reprend toi espèce de dégonfler" pensais-je_

**"- écoutes, laisse-moi juste te le dire et après on pourra faire l'amour toute la journée si tu en as encore envie"**

**"- Pourquoi j'en aurais plus envie après, t'imagine pas à quel point tu me rends dingue."**

**"- Sil te plaît" **dis-je assez froidement

Vu l'expression de mon visage, elle descendit de sa place et s'asseyait en tailleur et me dit:

**"- Bon allez je t'écoute, ça ne peut pas être pire que ce que tu as déjà fait de toute façon! Et dépêches-toi car j'ai toute idée en tête" **reprit-elle avec un regard coquin

J'avalais ma salive tant bien que mal et commençai à tout lui avouer. Son regard aguicheur le devenait de moins en moins et son si beau sourire s'effaçait de plus en plus.

Je la regardais, elle leva son regard sur moi et me colla une gifle mémorable. Heureusement pour moi qu'elle était un bébé vampire et moi un Originel car je pense que vu la claque elle m'aurait fait voler à travers la pièce.

Elle se leva du lit furieuse. Je la rattrapais par le bras tout en forçant le regard"

**"- Tu vas m'en coller une c'est ça"**

**"- quoi? non. je vais pas te toucher mon cœur!"**

**"- ne m'appelle plus comme ça!"**

**"- Et bien faut savoir un jour c'est ça et puis..."**

Clac. Une autre gifle à me décoller la mâchoire s'abattit sur ma joue.

**"- écoutes y a que toi qui comptes, j'ai fait une erreur et je le regrette"**

**"- Lâche-moi!" **me dit-elle

**"- Caroline, si tu savais à quel point c'est toi et uniquement toi!"**

**"- Je t'ai dit de me lâcher" **me dit-elle avec les veines autour de ses yeux

**"- caroline!"**

**"- Comment as-tu osé faire un truc pareil avec cette garce en plus et dire que j'ai couché avec toi après. Tu me répugnes!"**

**"- Ne dis pas ça, mon cœur!"**

Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte à quel point elle m'avait fait mal. Je m'avais interdit de ressentir de l'amour pour éviter de ressentir cela et voilà j'avais été trop faible pour résister et maintenant j'avais le retour de la médaille. je la rattrapais de force par le bras et la clouai contre le mur. Son visage avait totalement changé.

**"- Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce que tu as fait" **Dis-je en comprenant

**"- Eh bien tu as voulu me faire mal et bien je ne ressens plus rien comme ça, c'est bien plus facile!"**

**" -Caroline, rallume-les! Il est hors de question que je te laisse éteindre tes émotions!" **hurlais-je

**"- C'est trop tard, tu m'as perdu!" **me dit-elle avec un regard froid.

**"- Dégage de ma vue... Monstre!" **ré-enchaîna-t-elle tout en flashant hors de la chambre

Je fis un cri d'effroi tout en me réveillant en sueur en sursaut dans mon lit. Je déviais le regard sur le côté pour y voir mon ange endormi tranquillement souriante.

* * *

_**DSL C'était trop tentant, niark niark niark. Merci à la personne qui ma souffler l'idée des émotions grâce à toi cela ma permis de me jouer de vous ...encore une fois... Avouez que cela faisait un petit bout de temps quand même...Allez dites-le, je sais que vous vous êtes fait encore avoir! Que je suis vilaine... Allez bonne continuation, la vraie réaction est dans la suite. **_

* * *

Je déposais un tendre baiser sur son front pour me calmer.

**" - Ne réagis pas comme ça mon cœur **" lui murmurais-je.

Je me connectais à son esprit la voyant sourire. Elle faisait un rêve érotique donc je préférais descendre car je me doutais qu'à son réveil cela allait commencer exactement comme dans mon rêve et je préférais ne pas avoir la même suite, je décidais de descendre après avoir pris une douche rapide, je me dirigeais dehors afin de sortir dehors prendre l'air. J'en avais profité pour aller chercher des poches de sang pour Caroline et je m'installais dans la cuisine.

* * *

**POV KOL**

N'arrivant plus à dormir, je me levais tranquillement et descendis ayant entendu du bruit en bas. Je m'adossais au mur tout en écoutant mon frère. je luttais contre moi pour ne pas exploser de rire.

Qu'est-ce que Caroline était en train de faire du grand Klaus ?

Je me décidais enfin à entrer dans la cuisine tout en gardant mon sérieux et saluai mon frère.

**"- Tu es tombé du lit ce matin ou quoi?" **lui demandais-je

Mon frère ne réagit en rien à ma présence tellement il était en plein discours.

**"- Tu prépares ta demande en mariage!" **dis-je en me moquant tout en buvant un verre de jus d'orange.

Une douleur m'envahit d'un coup. Je me regardais dans le miroir pour y voir mon nez fracturé et des éclats de verre dans ma peau. J'avais même pas eu le temps de réagir mais mon frère m'avait une fois de plus fracassé ma tête sur la table et était retourné dans son discours sans rien dire.

**"- Tu as des sacrés troubles du comportement!"** lui dis-je tout en enlevant les morceaux de verre et en remettant mon nez en place.

**"- Elle va bien le prendre, après tout elle a bien couché avec l'autre tête de cul depuis ...alors elle ne peut pas vraiment t'en vouloir d'avoir eu une aventure d'un soir et c'était bien avant que vous vous rapprochiez en plus."** Enchainais-je

**"- Si seulement" **soufflait-il

**"- mais oui!" **lui dis-je **" Arrête d'être aussi nerveux"**

**"- Tu crois qu'elle va éteindre ses émotions?"**

**"- Tu as de ces idées mon frère!"**

Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise avant de plaquer sa tête sur la table.

**"- Tu sais si tu veux te faire mal, je peux m'en charger! enfin je dis ça c'est pour t'aider!"**

**"- J'ai fait un cauchemar, je lui ai tout dit, elle m'a giflé, puis ma balancée des horreurs et a éteint ses émotions par la suite, c'était atroce!"**

**"- C'était un rêve Nik! "**

**"- Tu le prendrais bien si ta copine disait qu'elle allait avoir un enfant avec un autre?"**

**"- Ah non mais moi je la tue... et lui avec!"**

**"- J'ai peur de la perdre"**

**"- je sais!" **soufflais-je

**"- Je vais profiter qu'elle dort pour aller chasser...Kol , si elle se lève avant mon retour tu pourras lui dire qu'il y a des poches de sang au frigo."**

**"- pas de soucis, je lui dirais"**

**"- KOl"**

**"- Oui"**

**"- Merci petit frère,...oh et... désolé... pour ton nez"**

* * *

**POV CAROLINE**

Je me réveillais après un si joli rêve entre moi et mon alpha. Je m'étirais tout en tapotant le lit. Je me levais un coup sec ne le voyant pas à côté de moi. je m'habillais avant de descendre en bas tout en l'appelant mais en entrant dans la cuisine je ne vis que Kol.

**"- Bonjour boucles d'or"**

**"- salut... où est ton frère?"**

**"- Tu es déja en manque!"**

**"- C'est juste que... "**

**"- Tu es accro à mon frère hein!" **me coupa-t-il

Je lui décrochais un sourire. Il n'avait pas tort finalement.

**"- Je te comprends après tout, il a beau faire des conneries on finit toujours par lui pardonner, je ne sais pas comment il fait!"**

Kol ne cessait de me fixer comme pour attendre une réaction de ma part.

**"- Il est sorti mais il a été cherché des poches de sang pour toi, elles sont au frigo"**

Je me dirigeais vers le frigo pour en prendre une. Je m'installais en face de lui, pensive.

**"- Tu as vu il prend soin de toi, comme il est mignon et attentionné !" **me dit-il

Je souriais. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas été obligé de le faire car il ne partageait pas la même vision que moi de se nourrir car lui avait embrassé son côté vampirique et l'assumait complètement. J'appréciais qu'il n'essaie en rien de me changer une des choses qui me faisaient peur et m'avaient empêché pendant longtemps d'admettre que quelque chose était possible entre nous deux.

**"- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" **me demanda Kol me faisant sortir de mes rêveries

**"- Il...Rien"**

Il me fit les gros yeux afin de m'inciter à parler.

**"- Tu va pas être comme mon frère, à garder tout pour toi!"**

**"- C'est juste que... il en à pris une?"**

**"- De quoi?" **me demandait-il n'ayant pas compris de quoi je parlais.

Je baissais les yeux pour cacher la stupidité de ma question. Il explosait de rire à mon avis en comprenant ce qu'était ma question.

**"- Caroline, je ne vois pas mon frère se nourrir de poche de sang mais on ne sait jamais, mais si cela peut te rassurer, il chasse de moins en moins enfin du moins juste pour se nourrir et la dernière fois, il n'a pas tué, il va devenir ennuyant à mourir, pire que les Salvatore!"**

Je décrochais un sourire et le remerciai. Après tout c'était vrai, On ne s'était presque pas quitté depuis qu'on était ensemble et l'attaque d'hier l'avait quand même fatigué.

**"- En parlant du loup on en voit la queue enfin.." **Annonça Kol tandis que Klaus rentrait.

Le jeune frère originel réfléchissait tout d'un coup avant de dire:

**"- Tu crois que cette phrase a été inventer parce que les loups garous revenaient à poil après leur transformation ?".**

**"- Mais tu es vraiment un crétin!" **S'exclama Klaus

Il s'approcha de moi en me souriant et se pencha afin de m'embrasser tendrement tout en savourant mes lèvres autant que moi les siennes. Je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer et de sortir des bruits de satisfaction contre lui. Il s'éloignait de moi tout en me proposant de l'accompagner que j'acceptais avec joie.

Nous arrivions dans un petit parc, marchant main dans la main comme un couple ordinaire. Je souriais tellement j'étais bien, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il pouvait être aussi attentionné et aimer finalement ses petits gestes banals mais qui avaient une importance pour moi.

**"- Avec Marcel et les autres vampires, tu n'as pas peur d'être vu?" **lui demandais-je en ne voulant en aucun cas qu'il prenne de risque

**"- Je me suis assuré qu'ils fassent tous une longue sieste, on est seuls."**

Sachant qu'on ne courait aucun danger, je passais devant lui et me plaqua contre son corps tout en passant mes mains autour de son cou afin de l'embrasser tendrement. je le sentis m'attraper par la nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Je déplaçais mes doigts dans ses cheveux, que j'adorais ça.

**"- Qu'est-ce que j'aime t'embrasser." **lui dis-je

Il me dégagea un sourire en coin.

* * *

**POV KLAUS**

**"- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"**

Je ne répondais pas à sa question, elle enchaîna:

**"- Je sens que tu vas pas bien, et sa me rend pas bien non plus, on est lié rappelles-toi"**

Je laissais tomber les barrières que j'avais monté autour de certaines pensées les unes après les autres. Cela lui laissait accès à tout. Je la regardais mais mon ange ne chercha pas plus loin dans ma tête.

**"- je sais pas comment te le dire..."**

**"- Eh bien, essaie tout simplement... en tout cas même si j'ai l'impression que tu ne luttes plus pour me cacher ce que tu me caches depuis un moment il est hors de question que je fouille dans ta tête alors je t'écoute !"**

**"- Tu devrais t'asseoir!" **lui dis-je tout en l'invitant à s'installer sur un banc

**"- Non je préfère rester debout"**

**"- Tu sais tout ce que je vais t'avouer cela c'est passé bien avant qu'on se rapproche tout les deux... et qu'on devienne amis... et tout ce qui s'ensuit. pour être honnête avant l'attaque de Silas je n'aurais pas cru qu'on se rapproche autant...aussi rapidement"**

**"- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire?"**

**"- En faite...je...j'ai... c'était plus facile ce matin quand tu n' étais pas en face"**

**"- Klaus tu commences à me faire peur, qu'est-ce que tu as fait?**

je soufflais un coup avant de lui dire:

**"- J'ai couché avec... Hayley!"**

Son visage se crispa et était assez froid. Elle croisa les bras pour montrer sa colère.

**"- Elle me fait chier cette garce à être toujours sur mon chemin!... Comprends-moi merde, tu as couché avec elle comprend que de penser qu'elle t'a touché et qu'en plus tu as pu prendre du plaisir avec elle... ça me rend folle. j'espère ne jamais la croiser sur ma route car je te jure que je vais l'étrangler." **dit-elle furieuse

**"- Faudrait mieux pas!"**

**"- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas terminé" **me demanda-t-elle

**"- car ça ne l'est pas!"**

Je la vis basculer en arrière et s'assoir sur le banc, attendant que je finisse de l'achever avec mes révélations.

**"- Tu es amoureux d'elle!" **Lâchait-elle émue, légèrement perdue et sous le choc.

**"- Hein... quoi...non par pitié mon ange...c'était une erreur, une histoire d'un soir."**

**"- Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas m'annoncer encore?"**

**"- écoutes, je ne crois pas en cette histoire d'accord!"**

**"- Quelle histoire?"**

Je soufflais un coup tout en fermant les yeux avant de les rouvrir et la regarder droit dans les yeux.

**"- Elle est enceinte." **lâchais-je

Ses bras tombèrent le long de son corps. Je la voyais totalement choquée et déboussolée.

**"- écoutes Caroline, je ne crois pas à tout ça, normalement tu sais qu'on ne peut pas procréer et j'y crois pas. Les sorcières disent que c'est à cause du loup en moi mais je suis vampire aussi et normalement c'est impossible."**

Je la regardais dans les yeux afin qu'elle dise quelque chose mais elle était totalement choquée qu'elle lâcha juste:

**"- Tu vas être papa!"**

**"-Je suis tellement désolé, je n'en veux pas de ce bébé et je ferais tout pour connaître la vérité, je suis sûr que tout est faux!"**

**"-Depuis quand le sais-tu? **me dit-elle assez froidement

Une boule encore plus grosse venait de s'installer dans ma gorge à sa question. je lui avouais que j'étais au courant depuis mon arrivé à la Nouvelle-Orléans.

**"- Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour connaitre la vérité, mon ange!"**

**"- il n' est pas venu du Saint esprit" **me dit-elle énerver

Elle se leva et commença à s'en aller. J'essayais de la rattraper mais elle me regarda et me dit en levant les mains:

**"- Non s'il te plait, laisse-moi! j'ai besoin de..." **me dit-elle les yeux humides n'arrivant même pas à finir sa phrase.

Je la regardais s'en aller. Mon cœur venait de se briser à nouveau. Je me laissais tomber sur le banc tout en prenant ma tête dans mes mains.

Après quelques minutes Je sentis une présence s'asseoir à la place où était installée Caroline auparavant.

* * *

**POV ELIJAH**

**"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Elijah?" **me demanda Klaus

**"- Tu ne lui cours pas après?**

**"- A quoi cela servirait, je crois que je lui ai assez couru après comme ça, non. J'ai fait une erreur maintenant j'ai plus qu'à assumer mes conneries."**

**"- Laisse-lui le temps de digérer, ce n'est pas rien!"**

**"- Tu sais ce qu'il me fait le plus mal?"**

J'étais de plus en plus intéressé par ce qu'il allait pouvoir me dire. Mon frère ne se confiait que très peu et il fallait souvent appuyer et appuyer pour qu'il lâche un semblant de ses sentiments. Le voir lui faire le premier pas et en plus évoquer une faiblesse m'intriguait.

**"- non mon frère, dis-moi?"**

**"- C'est d'avoir cru une seule minute que je pouvais connaitre le bonheur! Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être con, quoi qu'il arrive, ils finissent toujours par s'en aller!"**

Sa phrase me fit un énorme choc, je pouvais sentir à quel point mon frère avait mal. Il se sentait abandonné une fois de plus. Je le regardais s'en aller. Une larme coula sur ma joue. Je m'étais trompé sur toute la ligne avec lui et sa rédemption. J'avais mal de la réaction de mon petit frère. J'étais ému et touché de le voir penser qu'il ne méritait pas le bonheur. je restais là sans bouger afin de me remettre de mes émotions.

* * *

**POV CAROLINE**

j'errais dans les rues , mes larmes ne coulaient plus, tellement je tenais que par la colère. Je me sentais trahi. Il avait attendu tout ce temps pour me le dire, j'étais blessé .

Comment avait-il pu coucher avec cette chienne, cette ordure? J'étais folle de rage et en colère rien qu'à penser que cette garce puisse poser sa grosse bouche sur lui.

Cela faisait déjà deux jours que j'avais pris cette chambre d'hôtel. J'avais hypnotisé le réceptionniste de colère afin qu'il me passe une chambre . Je ne cessais de tourner dans mon lit. j'avais été tellement habitué à dormir contre lui que je ressentais le lit vide sans sa présence, sans son odeur. Cela faisait deux nuits que je ne fermais pas l'oeil. Je me levais agacé par le bruit dehors.

**"- Ils ne dorment jamais ici, ou quoi!" **dis-je en me dirigeant vers la fenêtre

Cette ville n'avait rien à voir avec Mystic Falls. La nuit était beaucoup plus agitée enfin non parce qu'elle bougeait autant la journée avec les festivals. On avait l'impression que les habitants ne dormaient jamais. N'en pouvant plus du bruit et de ne pas arriver à dormir, je descendis afin d'entrer dans le premier bar du coin.

Comment avait-il pu coucher avec elle? Et maintenant cette garce portait SON bébé. Je m'effondrais en larmes sur le comptoir pensant à ça.

Une femme blonde s'approcha de moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule en me demandant si ça allait. je relevais la tête tout en essuyant mes larmes et je lui fis un non de la tête avant de me remettre à pleurer la tête sur mon coude.

**"- je vous offre un verre" **me dit-elle

Je la remerciais et je la vis me dévisager **.**

**"- je suis désolée, je suis en train d'inonder votre bar."**

**"- Ce n'est pas grave" **me dit-elle en rigolant **"On s'est déjà vu quelque part?"**

**"- je ne crois pas non, je suis arrivé il y a quelques jours"**

Elle me demanda de raconter ce qu'il n'allait pas. Je lui racontais juste que j'avais cédé au mauvais gars et que tout était super mais que tout c'était effondré en quelques minutes**.**

**"- Vous êtes la petite amie de Klaus?"**

**"- Vous le connaissez?" **dis-je surprise

**"- Oui...enfin...pas autant que j'aimerais... mais j'ai vu votre portrait dans sa chambre, je savais bien que votre visage ne mettait pas inconnu!"**

**"- A parce que vous aussi... vous avez visité sa chambre?" **dis-je avec colère

Elle me regarda assez gênée et ouvrit la bouche en comprenant ce qu'elle venait de me dire.

**"- Non, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez il avait oublié sa veste et c'est moi qui a été trop curieuse et qui est entré. J'ai essayé de le séduire, je vais être honnête mais il n'a répondu à aucune de mes avances, il m'a fait bien comprendre que son coeur n'était plus à prendre."**

Je la regardais s'éloigner et servir les autres personnes. Un homme s'approcha de moi et s'installant sur le côté.

**"- qu'est-ce qu'une femme aussi jolie fait toute seule au bar sans protection ?"**

Je me retournais pour voir un homme à la peau chocolat me regarder. je compris d'instinct que j'étais face à face avec Marcel d'après le portrait que m'avait fait Kol.

**"- Qui vous a dit que j'avais besoin de protection?" **répondis-je froidement

Il décrocha un rire et un sourire jusqu'à ses oreilles. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'une bouche pouvait contenir autant de dents. Enfin ma pensée avait au moins l'honneur de me faire sourire.

**"- Vous savez ici... c'est moi le patron, personne ne rentre dans ma ville sans mon autorisation et même si c'est un vampire!"**

Il était d'une fierté, c'était hallucinant. Il était autant arrogant et aimable que Klaus à ses débuts. Enfin du moins Klaus avait une façon plus accueillante de parler aux femmes. Je lui souriais en coin et lui répondis toujours avec froideur:

**"- Préparez-vous à être détrôné alors et à changer vos petites habitudes!"**

Il se leva d'un coup, contrarié et leva sa main sur moi. il fut vite arrêté par une autre main encerclant la sienne. Je me levais pour y voir Elijah le tenant.

**"- Elijah, quelle surprise... où est ton frère?" **lui demanda Marcel

**"- Oh tu sais Marcel, il ne suit aucune autre règle que les siennes!"**

Marcel se remit à sourire à l'entende du mot règles. Surement en repensant à leur altercation précédente.

**"- Cette jeune femme est avec moi alors je te déconseille de l'approcher ni de la regarder car même si tu es sous la protection de mon frère moi je me ferais un plaisir de t'éliminer!"**

**"- Si tu me menaces, je le dirais à Klaus et il se débarrassera de toi!" **le prévenait-il

**"- Je t'en prie" **lui répondit l'originel en s'écartant de lui et montra de sa main la sortie**" Va le lui dire!"**

Il le regardait sortir après avoir fait signe à ses hommes. Elijah avait un sourire satisfait et l'interpella:

**"- Tu sais si tu as toujours besoin de Klaus méfies-toi que tes hommes ne changent pas de chef voyant ton incapacité à diriger cette ville."**

Je souriais en entendant Elijah. Je réalisais à quel point le bar s'était vidé d'un coup montrant qu'effectivement Marcel avait énormément de vampires de son côté.

**"- Eh bien, montrer qu'il a besoin de Klaus en lui faisant croire qu'ils sont du même côté et en plus appuyer sur ses mauvaises capacités c'était très malin et judicieux!" **lui avouais-je

**"- Oui, je suis très fier moi-même!" **me répondit-il tout en essuyant sa main avec une serviette.

Je rigolais le voyant faire. le grand frère Originel avait toujours cette classe impressionnante. Il avait cette force si tranquille qui se dégageait de lui qu'il était très reposant. On ressentait en sa présence toute la sagesse qu'il avait gagnée à travers les siècles.

**"- Vous savez vous ne devriez pas être seule ici, si je n'étais pas arrivé, Niklaus l'aurait tué de vous avoir fait du mal."**

**"- Et le plan aurait été gâché n'est-ce pas?"**

**"- Et bien oui, je dois l'admettre, les sorcières ne veulent pas nous dire pourquoi mais elles ne veulent pas qu'on le tue tout de suite donc j'essaie de garder le calme légendaire de mon frère" **dit-il avec une légère ironie dans la voix.

**"- Il m'a tout dit pour.. Hayley!"**

**"- je sais, je lui ai parlé juste après!"**

Je soupirais et nous continuons à discuter. Il m'expliquait que depuis que j'avais quitté le manoir Klaus était revenu le premier soir et voyant que je n'étais pas là il n'était plus revenu y dormir.

**"- Il est peut-être avec elle**" dis-je froidement

**"- Non Caroline, Hayley ne représente rien pour lui, c'est vous qu'il aime! et même si vous êtes en froid, ce n'est pas lui qui irait voir ailleurs alors que vous n'avez pas clairement rompu, là c'est une chose que je sais de lui"**

Je ne répondis pas et le laissai parler.

**"- Vous savez quand j'ai appris pour le bébé, je dois vous admettre que j'étais heureux car pour moi c'était un moyen de réunir notre famille et d'appuyer sa rédemption que je crois toujours et de plus en plus."**

Je le regardais dans les yeux, l'écoutant attentivement. C'était très noble de sa part de vouloir aider son frère et de ne pas l'abandonner.

**"- mais je me suis trompé, ce n'est pas le bébé mais vous qui l'aidera dans sa rédemption! J'ai mis du temps à le comprendre car j'ai été mis le dernier au courant concernant ses sentiments pour vous!"**

**"- Tout comme moi j'ai été mise la dernière au courant pour le bébé!"**

**"- Il avait peur de vous perdre, vous savez quand j'ai discuté avec lui après que Niklaus vous a dit la vérité, je me suis sentis vraiment très mal"**

**"- Pourquoi?" **dis-je intéresser

**"- Parce que pour lui vous l'avez abandonné!"**

**"- quoi? mais je ne l'ai pas..."**

**"- Mettez-vous à sa place si les gens autour de vous n'avaient fait que de vous quitter comment prendriez-vous votre réaction?"**

c'est vrai même si ma mère était souvent absente à cause de son travail et que mes parents avaient divorcé, j'avais toujours été leur petite princesse pas comme ce qu'on avait pu lui faire vivre. Mais c'est vrai que j'ignorais beaucoup de lui et le fait qui ne s'ouvre pas à moi ne m'aidait pas.

**"- Il croit que le bébé n'est pas de lui!" **lui demandais-je comme pour me rassurer

Je vis Elijah être perplexe.

**"- Vous ne semblez pas d'accord" **enchaînais-je

**"- C'est juste que j'aimerais être aussi persuadé qu'il semble l'être ou le dire"**

Mes larmes ruisselaient de nouveau sur mes joues. Je vivais en plein cauchemar.

L'ainé des originels me fixait avec un regard doux essayant de me comprendre et me dit:

**"- Vous lui en voulez d'avoir couché avec elle mais il n'y a pas que ça, n'est-ce pas?**

**"- Elle porte SON bébé!" **dis-je avant de m'écrouler en pleurs dans ses bras.

Camille s'approcha à nouveau de nous et s'adressa à moi:

**"- excusez-moi je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter votre conversation. Mais si je peux me permettre j'aimerais te demander quelque chose?"**

**"- allez-y... au point où j'en suis!" **lui dis-je

**"- Est-ce que ça change vraiment tes sentiments pour lui?" **me demanda Camille avant de s'en aller aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

Je réfléchissais à sa question, à lui, à nous, à ma conversation avec son frère au bébé à la louve. Tout était chamboulé dans ma tête, tout sauf une chose.

**"- Je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de lui Elijah" **dis-je en murmurant

Elijah me prit dans ses bras tout en déposant un baiser sur les cheveux et me murmurait que Klaus aussi même si j'allais devoir me battre contre lui pour qu'il me l'admette.

* * *

**POV KLAUS**

Je venais d'entrer dans le jazz club quand je vis avec horreur ce qui se tenait devant moi, Caroline dans les bras de mon frère. Je sentais mon cœur se déchirer et la rage m'envahir. A cet instant ce ne fut qu'un tour dans ma tête, la rage m'avait envahi totalement. Je m'avançais vers eux d'un pas bien élancé. caroline se retourna sur moi sentant surement ma présence et me décrocha un sourire auquel je ne répondis pas et je plaquais mon poing sur le visage de mon ainé le faisant partir en arrière de quelques mètres sous la puissance du choc.

**"- Klaus mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?" **s'exclama Caroline affolée

**"- Niklaus ce n'est pas ce que tu crois!" **me dit mon frère tout en levant ses mains pour me montrer qu'il ne voulait pas se battre.

**"- A d'autres!" **dis-je en l'attrapant tout en le propulsant contre la tablette du bar.

Camille se recula paniquée tout en voyant la scène et les bouteilles du bar se briser sous mon frère. Je n'écoutais plus rien même mon frère qui reculait et essayait tant bien que mal de me calmer en m'expliquant qu'il n'y avait rien et qu'il aimait Katerina. Je n'écoutais rien et le jetais à travers la pièce

**"- Klaus , arrête!"** s'exclama Caroline tout en me tirant sur l'épaule de toute sa force

Je me retournais vers elle, les yeux dorés, les crocs sortis et lui demanda de dégager de ma vue. Elle recula prise de panique me voyant dans cet état.

**"- je te jure qu'il n'y a rien, Niklaus, je sais qu'on a eu des différends dans le passé et que tu es en colère mais je te jure qu'il n'y a rien, reprends-toi!" **me dit mon frère en suffoquant tout en essayant de retirer ma main de sa gorge.

Je ne cessais d'expulser toute ma colère en me défoulant sur mon frère qui essayait toujours de me calmer mais qui maintenant se battait avec moi pour se défendre. Nous détruisions tout sur notre passage tellement le combat était violent. Je repris le dessus sur lui et Caroline se rejeta sur moi en me tirant de mon frère tout en m'expliquant qu'ils avaient juste discuté et qu'au contraire il l'avait aidé à y voir plus clair.

**"- Dégage!" **lui hurlais-je dessus tout en lâchant mon frère et m'avancer vers elle qui reculait en pleurs.

Elle s'arrêta net. Et je tombais face à elle la regardant droit dans les yeux. je voyais Elijah courir et hypnotiser Camille à oublier notre bagarre et nos vraies visages . Je m'approchais d'elle, toujours aussi menaçant pour l'effrayer mais elle ne bougeait plus d'un millimètre.

**"- Je ne reculerais plus!...ton frère est venu pour nous aider à nous réconcilier pas pour te nuire! Je t'appartiens! peu importe les différends que vous avez eu dans le passé c'est toi et uniquement toi! "**

Elle passa sa main sur ma joue et me demanda de me calmer tout en s'approchant de moi. Je la regardais. mes yeux revenaient à leur couleur d'origine et je lui enlevais sa main de ma joue. Mon action lui fit froncer ses sourcils ne comprenant pas mon geste et je quittais le bar toujours aussi furieux et blessé.

* * *

**POV CAROLINE**

J'étais perdu et une larme glissait sur ma joue j'avais essayé de lire en lui à me connecter à son esprit afin de lui montrer et lui prouver qu'il n'y avait que lui pour moi mais le lien était brisé, il n'existait plus, il avait totalement disparu... ...détruit.

**"- Il te repousse car il croit ne pas avoir le droit au bonheur, il fuit!" **m'expliqua Elijah

je sortis du bar en trombe, je courais à toute vitesse afin de le rattraper. Je restai choqué devant lui, le voyant en larmes. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, dans cet état, que mes larmes recoulaient encore plus. Je l'attrapais par le bras afin qu'il me regarde.

**"- je t'en prie, ne te met pas dans cet état!" **dis-je à travers mes sanglots.

**"- Vas-t'en Caroline, repars à Mystic Falls!"**

**"-Non, il est hors de question que je parte, je veux rester avec toi, je veux être avec toi!"**

Nous commencions un conflit à cœur ouvert, tout en crachant tout ce qu'on avait sur le cœur. On criait l'un sur l'autre sans ménagement aussi fort l'un comme l'autre.

**"- Tu ne vois pas Caroline, je ne fais que merder autour de moi, tout ce que je touche je le détruis! Tu ne me connais pas, tu ne connais rien de moi !"**

**"- Parce que tu refuses de te dévoiler à moi, tu refuses de t'ouvrir...parle-moi je suis là en face de toi!...alors ouvre toi. je n'attends que ça !"**

Le voyant toujours aussi énervé et ne pas me répondre et juste me hurler dessus, je tentais un coup de poker. Je lui demandais ce qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait tué sa première victime juste après sa transformation. je connaissais déjà la réponse puisque Magellan m'avait avoué qu'il n'avait fait aucune victime mais je tentais le tout pour le tout afin de le faire réagir et l'entendre de sa bouche.

**"- N'essaie pas de trouver un semblant d'humanité chez moi Caroline, je n'ai plus rien d'humain!" **me répondit-il froidement

**"- C'est toi ou moi que tu essaies de convaincre?" **le provoquais-je

Il me regarda noir et même si le lien entre nous avait disparu je pouvais voir dans son regard à quel point il était furieux. Mais je ne m'arrêtais pas là, voulant le pousser encore plus.

**"- Tes colliers c'est quoi?"**

Il décrocha un rire nerveux en se mordant la lèvre. Et ne me répondit pas.

**"- Arrêtes de chercher quelque chose de bon en moi ?"**

**"- C'est pour ne pas oublier quoi, Klaus?... ils font partie de ton passé n'est-ce pas?"**

**"- arrêtes!" **me prévenait-il

**"- pour oublier quoi?"**

Il flasha sur moi en me propulsant contre le mur me dégageant un cri de douleur sous la puissance du choc.

**"- Si je te dis que ce n'est pas pour oublier la façon dont j'ai massacré une famille entière, le gout de leur sang, leurs pleurs pendant que je les tuais, leur façon de me supplier d'arrêter!."**

**"- je ne te crois pas!" **lui dis-je sous le choc

**"- Tu ne me crois pas où tu ne veux pas y croire?"**

**"- Tu dis ça pour m'éloigner de toi... pour me faire peur. mais c'est toi qui à peur, pas moi. Tu as peur de connaitre le bonheur"**

Je pleurais le voyant si froid et si fermé.

**"- le lien est brisé entre nous, tu t'en rends compte?" **lui criais-je le voyant s'éloigner

**"- c'est mieux comme ça!"**

**"- Ce n'est pas l'amour qui rend faible mais ta fuite à ne pas vouloir t'ouvrir à lui"**

Il se retourna sur moi. Il me regarda et m'écouta attentivement.

**"- Je suis prête à t'aider et à trouver ma place auprès de ce bébé du mieux que je pourrais malgré que ça me fais peur et mal car si cet enfant est vraiment de toi je sais que Hayley sera liée a toi car c'est la mère de ton enfant et ce n'est pas rien. Je n'aurais jamais cette chance et ça...cela me fait mal."**

Il s'avança vers moi tandis que je pleurais une fois de plus à chaudes larmes. Je le regardais dans les yeux avant de lui dire:

**"- Je t'aime, Niklaus!"**

**"- Tu as dit quoi?"**

**"- Je t'aime!" **lui dis-je tout en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il me regarda une larme roulant sur sa joue et plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes tout en me bloquant contre le mur. J'approfondissais le baiser tout en le rendant fougueux et passionné. Je l'embrassais montrant à quel point je l'aimais. Une larme roula de nouveau sur ma joue ne sentant plus aucun lien entre nous. Il me plaqua de nouveau sur le mur, tout en me dévorant la gorge de ses baisers. Je flashais avec lui , se laissant guider et nous atterrîmes dans la chambre d'hôtel que j'avais empruntée. Il me replaquait contre le mur tout en tenant ma tête afin qu'elle ne le heurte pas. Il me déchira mon tee-shirt en deux et laissa ses mains glisser sur tout mon corps. Sentir ses mains sur ma peau me faisait frissonner. Il décrocha mon soutien-gorge tout en embrassant ma poitrine à pleine bouche jouant avec sa langue. Je posais ma tête contre le mur savourant le bien qu'il me procurait. J'aventurais mes mains aussi tout en lui enlevant son tee-shirt et m'attaquais à son pantalon le libérant de son espace devenu beaucoup trop à l'étroit pour lui. Il arracha mon pantalon en deux morceaux. Il m'attrapa les cuisses, les posant sur sa taille, je le sentais au bord de mon intimité, je fermais les yeux tout en agrippant mes ongles dans son dos préparer à la douleur de son passage. Je le sentis entrer en moi avec douceur et s'arrêter afin de me laisser le temps de m'adapter à sa taille. Je rouvris les yeux pour le voir me regarder avec un de ces regards aussi envoutants que pénétrants. Il commença ses vas et vient, me faisant perdre pied à chaque fois qu'il tapait dans le bas de mon ventre.

**"- Je ne vais étouffer aucun de tes bruits mon amour!" **me dit-il avec un sourire coquin

**"- Toute la ville va entendre crier ton nom alors!"**

**"- A ce point-là!" **me dit-il en rigolant avec une pointe de fierté.

Nous flashions l'un dans l'autre sur le lit et nous continuons notre corps-à-corps l'un contre l'autre me laissant murmurer et même crier son nom. Une vague de chaleur envahissant tout notre corps nous déclencha notre orgasme simultanément. Je souriais tout en comprenant que notre lien avait repris sa place si précieuse. Nous ressentions tout de nouveau, notre désir, notre satisfaction à nos corps unis l'un contre l'autre.

Perdant totalement mon contrôle sur le plaisir que mon homme me procurait, le vampire sur moi m'échappa et prit le contrôle me faisant lui mordre le cou assez violemment.

je regrettais mon geste et portais mes mains à mon visage pour cacher ma honte.

**"- Hey mon ange, ne te caches pas!" **me dit-il avec une voix douce

**"- Mais qu'est-ce qui ma prit, je suis vraiment désolé!" **dis-je totalement honteuse

Il enleva les mains de mon visage afin que je le regarde.

**"- Pourquoi j'ai fait ça?"**

**"- c'est l'excitation mon cœur, le partage de sang est très personnel et intime!" **me dit -il tout en souriant montrant à quel point il était fier**."- Tu sais que tu es une veinarde de réussir à te nourrir directement à mon cou"** me dit-il tout en rigolant.

**"- Arrête de te moquer !"**

**"- je ne me moque pas, je suis au contraire, très satisfait!"**

**"- Ne me laisse plus jamais m'éloigner de toi, promets-le-moi!"**

**"- Je te le promets mon ange! je suis vraiment désolé!"**

**"- N'en parle plus d'accord, je veux juste qu'on soit ensemble et que cette nuit on mette tous nos problèmes en dehors de cette chambre."**

Il me souriait avant de m'embrasser à nouveau. Et nous nous câlinions bras dans les bras. je ne pouvais pas ignorer la peur que je ressentais qu'il m'échappe, je voulais le sentir collé à moi et le garder à mes côtés pour toujours.

* * *

_**Allez n'oubliez pas de me dire que vous y avait cru la première fois.**_

_**Chapitre extrêmement important pour le KC. Plusieurs portes ont été ouvertes en crevant certains abcès permettant ainsi à Klaus de se dévoiler à Caroline par la suite. De plus pour les petits malins qui ont un sixième sens il y a un indice sur la suite de l'histoire dans la déclaration de Caroline quand elle lui parle de la place qu'elle essaiera de prendre.**_

_**Cela peut vous paraître dur qu'il s'énerve autant après son frère mais c'est Klaus ne l'oubliez pas et sa rédemption ne se fera pas en un jour et vu leur vécu c'est compréhensible mais ne vous inquiétez pas les relations entre eux s'arrangeront.**_

_**Allez dites-moi tout, si vous avez aimé le chapitre et la réaction de notre blondinette, le lemon, la déclaration. Dites-moi tout et à bientôt et à fond sur les reviews mes petits loups. Klaus et Caroline.**_


	23. Chapter 23- Soif de vengeance

**Bonjour**_** mes petits loups :).**_

_**Merci pour votre soutien et vos reviews.**_

_**Alors vous tous êtes tombé dans le panneau hihi que c'est bon donc tous sauf ma lili56. Ma lili je t'aurais un jour... je t'aurais... :)**_

Bon une question a été posé sur le lien comme je n'avais pas l'intention d'en parler, je le fais ici afin de ne pas faire un énorme pavé pour la personne concernée et puis cela peut être intéressant pour les autres.

_**Donc la question était: Pourquoi le lien s'est brisé et comment fonctionne-t-il?**_

Le lien est unique et particulier. Tout le monde ne l'obtient pas mais est uniquement présent pour un grand amour( un peu comme un lien métaphysique comme on dit parfois que sur un couple quand un des deux est sur le point de mourir l'autre le sent) c'est un peu ça. De plus je l'ai attribué aux loups puisque les loups sont réputés d'être effectivement avec la même femelle tout au long de leur vie. Le lien vient de Klaus et pas de Caroline si elle était également un loup garou elle aurait un pouvoir dessus mais là ce n'est pas le cas. Il provient uniquement de notre Originel maintenant qu'il s'est enclenché entre eux. C'est à dire que même si Caroline est en colère, elle ne pourrait pas le briser. Le Lien joue avec l'émotion. Il devient plus fort par l'action, par l'amour par toutes les émotions c'est pour cela qu'il est encore plus intense dans les lemons. **Le lien s'est brisé pourquoi?** car Klaus en voyant sa belle dans les bras de son frère alors que dans leur passé, les femmes comme Tatia ont été avec lui et Elijah, il a perdu la tête et je pense que dans cette situation on serait pareil. Klaus n'a plus aucune confiance car il a souffert et est torturé.( D'ailleurs vous allez avoir des petits flashs backs sur une partie de sa vie). Klaus en voyant ça devant ses yeux s'est refermé et a voulu une fois de plus fuir par peur d'amour et de bonheur... c'est klaus et tout à fait lui ce qui fait son personnage plein de contradictions. Ainsi en se fermant ainsi, c'est lui sans le vouloir qu'il l'a rompu mais le lien est revenu en place une fois qu'il a fini par se lâcher et à se rouvrir.

_**J'espère que cela vous à intéressé et a répondu à certaines questions et mieux comprendre ma vision de celui-ci.**_

* * *

Bienvenue à Odessa, Mlanie01 et Magali sur la fiction et j'espère jusqu'au bout.

Magali: Et bien merci tout d'abord de m'avoir laissé une reviews sur les chapitres que tu as lu. Je supose que du coup tu ne la pas fini entièrement mais je sais que quand tu arriveras à ce chapitre tu verras mon petit mot. Je suis très contente si c'est moi et ma fiction qui t'as rendu fan du couple et bien c'est très flatteur et une très belle récompense de mon travail bisous a toi et j'espère continuer à lire tes reviews.

Mlanie21:oh merci c'est trop gentil merci vraiment à toi. C'est agréable d'avoir des reviews aussi touchantes.

Odessa: Et bien une nouvelle Klaroline en plus ouaou! et bien je ne sais ce qui t'as fait basculer mais c'est vrai que on ne peut qu'être fan le couple dégage quelque chose de tellement fort et étrange mais de tellement magnifique et d'épique. Un grand merci pour ta review.

Kassandra: Que tu es mimi, tu es adorable, c'est trop gentil. Oui c'est clair que Kol devrait apprendre à tenir sa langue mais j'adore jouer entre Kol et Klaus. Et non je n'ai jamais pensé à écrire une histoire de mon imagination car je ne sais pas si j'en serai capable car la c'est le couple qui m'inspire alors cela me donne une base. bisous

Lolochou: oh désolé de t'avoir choqué avec ma petite boutade mais ça faisait tellement longtemps que la tentation était bien trop grande. oui éteindre ses émotions et bien je sais pas comment je m'en serais débrouillé. Oui pauvre Elijah lui qui à voulu aider, il en a pris pour son grade. bisous ma belle

Mariin3: dsl ne t'avoir fait peur avec ma boutade hihi. Ne t'inquiètes pas je n'aime pas Hayley non plus et en ce qui concerne le bébé..mystère.

Klarolineloove: coucou ma belle merci c'est gentil. Tu as très bien compris c'est Klaus et ses contradictions et tellement torturé mais c'est un plaisir de le décrire à ma façon afin de le percer. Et oui la déclaration de Caro j'ai beaucoup aimé aussi plus qu'à lui de le faire.

AnonymeY: oh ma pauvre, je te fais stressé rien qu'avant de le lire oh que je suis vilaine ton coeur devait battre la chamade au début. heureusement que ton coeur est bien accroché et c'est délécté dans le lemon :)

Elo69: merci je suis contente que tu aimes toujours mes chapitres car c'est vrai que j'ai peur parfois de raté ou qu'on se lasse. Et oui je suis d'accord avec toi c'est horrible pour Caroline cette situation mais elle est prête à l'aider et à la fin de ce chapitre cela va être encore plus dure pour elle . Et oui mon klausinet torturé, tu vas voir d'ailleurs à travers des flashs backs des petites choses de son passé qui j'espère te plaîra. oh et oui la déclaration de Caro*_* et oui pour Klaus cela risque d'être une tout autre affaire même si Caro est bien décidé à le lui faire dire et ne va pas lacher le morceau et cela va commencer dès ce chapitre.

Soihra: oh que oui je suis sadique...! j'aime ça ! pour ce qui est le bébé de Tyler je vais te laisser faire ta propre opinion car une autre bombe va être lâcher. pour l'instant tant que la réponse concernant le bébé n'est pas postée rien n'est joué mais souviens toi que j'avais indiqué bien avant que le bébé ne serait pas forcément évincé.

So: :) *-* j'adore. Et oui si Caroline avait éteint ses émotions je n'aurais pas réussi à m'en sortir surtout que c'était un peu fort de le faire. la relation des frères avec caro est différente en effet. Kol est plus jeune dans l'esprit et donc ils ont une complicité. Elijah est plus mature. Avec Elijah, Caro le voit comme quelqu'un d'intimidant et de sage donc il sera plus un confident et une aide pour la rédemption de son homme. Sur le fait que la rédemption de Klaus se fasse à travers de la paternité je te propose de relire le pov Kol chap 14) tu verras ainsi que je partage ta vision et que le bébé n'est pas écarté... à bientôt.

Linea: Hayley ne sera pas un personnage régulier et ne sera pas forcement je pense dans tout les chapitres mais pour l'instant tant que les réponses ne sont pas là j'ai besoin d'elle. Mais vu comment se termine la chapitre qui n'était pas du tout prévu, je pense que la révélation va éclater. Et oui Klaus à été dur avec Elijah et Caro mais c'est klaus et sa personnalité.

Sabrina-visiteur: bon et bien soulagé que tu as aimé la jalousie ouf, je souffle. voilà la suite ma belle bisous

Analissa:oh que tu es super. J'adore tes reviews, je ne m'en lasse jamais tu es très touchante. Et oui avec Marcel et Klaus cela va bientôt commencer à battre un peu de l'aile à l'origine cela commençait dans le chapitre mais j'ai du l'enlever car comme la fin n'était pas prévu et es venu comme ça il a fallu que j'intègre d'autre événements et du coup la lutte de pouvoir est décalé . J'aimerais faire une nouvelle rencontre entre Klaus/ Caro/ Marcel mais pour l'instant, pas encore écrite.

TheOriginalsWithKlaus: et bien écoutes je suis contente que cela te dérange lus que il n'y aura pas de confrontation tendre avec Hayley et que tu comprends pourquoi car cela n'aurait as collé avec ce que ressent Caro.

Leamichaelson: voila la suite. Vous vous êtes tous fait avoir ne t'inquiètes pas.

lilihammer56: on a discuté par Mp donc cela va m'éviter de te faire un pavé :) ma petite maline qui me connait bien c'est frustrant tout ça. bisous

Mel023: ravie que tu as été soulagé et que tu aimé le chapitre bisous à toi et j'espère que tu aimeras autant celui-ci

Klaroline: merci...merci et oui j'aime m'amusé avec le rêve et la réalité, j'ai pas choisi le nom de cette fic par hasard. J'espère que tu aimeras ce prochain chapitre bisous à toi.

* * *

**Chapitre 23 – Soif de veangeance**

**POV CAROLINE**

Nous avions passé presque toute la nuit à discuter. je lui avais même avoué ma rencontre avec Marcel. Le fait d'avoir lâché tout ce qu'on avait sur le cœur nous avait finalement rapproché encore plus et on s'était promis mutuellement de ne plus rien se cacher à l'avenir, plus aucun secret. Nous étions blottis l'un contre l'autre, mon poignet était sur son torse et je faisais des petits cercles avec mon doigt.

**" - Mais c'est dingue ? " **M'exclamais-je les yeux écarquillés en me levant d'un bond de ma position.

**" - Qui y a-t-il, mon amour? "**

**" - Regarde ! "**dis-je en montrant mon tatouage à l'intérieur de mon poignet."** Je n'avais jamais fait attention !"**

Il m'attrapa la main pour regarder l'oiseau sur mon poignet et me décrocha un sourire mélangé à un rire :

**"- Tu vois je t'avais bien dit qu'on était les mêmes ! "**

Je rigolais et m'affalais de nouveau sur lui tout en m'endormant tendrement contre ce corps qui m'avait tellement manqué depuis ses deux derniers jours.

Je finis par me réveiller et à ouvrir mes yeux en me redressant sur le lit au petit matin. J'écarquillais les yeux en trouvant un gros paquet sur le lit. Je décrochai un énorme sourire devant. J'étais comme une petite fille devant un énorme cadeau le jour de Noël. Il sortit de la salle de bain avec juste une serviette autour de sa taille, ses cheveux en bataille encore humide et des gouttes d'eau qui ruisselaient sur lui, je me mordais la lèvre à le voir :

**"- Tu es à tomber!" **

Il me décrocha un sourire en coin avant de me faire un de ces énormes sourires et regards des plus charmeurs qui en une seconde me faisait frisonner de désir.

**"- C'est en quel honneur ? " **lui demandais-je en regardant la grosse boîte sur le lit.

Il s'avançait souriant et s'installait à côté de moi tout en m'indiquant que je n'allais pas sortir toute nue sachant que mes vêtements de la veille n'étaient plus en état de pouvoir couvrir quoi que ce soit.

Je m'installais sur ses genoux en passant mes jambes de chaque côté et laissais glisser mes mains dans son cou doucement tout en laissant basculer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je ne pus n'empêcher d'aventurer mes doigts dans ses cheveux toujours humides et lui murmurer un merci.

**"- Tu n'as pas vu ce que c'est ?"**

**"- Ce n'est pas grave, je sais que ça va me plaire de toute façon ! " **

j'ouvris la boîte pour y découvrir une petite robe à motifs noir et blanc à bustier. Elle était simple mais superbe. Elle m'arrivait juste au-dessus du genou, elle était vernis noire à la ceinture ainsi que sur tous les contours du bustier.

**"- Elle est magnifique, merci ! "** Dis-je émerveiller

Je courais dans la salle de bain pour prendre ma douche et m'habiller. L'avantage d'être un vampire est que j'en sortis une quinzaine de minutes plus tard prête de la tête aux pieds. Il était de dos en train de boire un verre et se retourna sur moi.

**« - Tu es ravissante, mon cœur ! » **lâchait-il en me regardant.

Je lui souriais pour le remercier . Je fronçais les sourcils le voyant assez soucieux d'un coup et de voir qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de partir tout de suite puisqu'il me tendit un verre. Il se retourna afin de remplir à nouveau son verre et le boire d'un trait avant de recommencer à se resservir.

Je le regardais soucieux, souffler et être légèrement ailleurs. Il prit enfin la parole :

"** - C'était la pleine lune..." **commença-t-il

Je me laissais tomber sur le bord de lit tout en l'écoutant attentivement. Je sentais rien qu'à son regard qu'il avait enfin l'intention de se confier à moi et je n'avais aucune envie de perdre cette chance.

* * *

**POV KLAUS**

"**- Ma famille se réfugiait dans les grottes ces soirs-là pour se protéger des attaques des loups. On avait en aucun cas le droit de sortir pour notre sécurité mais j'étais jeune et insouciant. Cette nuit-là, j'en avais fait qu'à ma tête, j'avais décidé de désobéir et d'aller m'aventurer afin de voir les hommes se transformer en loups.**

**J'étais passé par-derrière pour sortir mais je n'avais pas pensé sur le coup que mon petit frère, Henrick m'avait vu. "**

**Flash Back **

**" - Niklaus, où vas-tu ? " **m'interpellait mon jeune frère

**" - Henrick, rentre dans les grottes ? "**

**" - Et toi où vas-tu ? "**

**" - Là où tu ne peux pas me suivre ? "**

**" - Tu vas aller voir les loups n'est-ce pas ?, je veux venir avec toi ! "**

**" - Non Henrick, C'est trop dangereux ! "**

**" - Alors pourquoi tu y vas toi ? "**

**" - Je ne peux pas t'expliquer, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'en ressens le besoin, rentre maintenant ? "**

**" - Les loups sont dangereux, si père te voit il va encore être furieux et tu prendras encore une correction"**

**"- ça ne sera pas la première fois !"**

**Fin du Flash Back**

Je m'installais à côté d'elle, la voyant assez émue et aussi intéressée par une partie de mon histoire.

**"- Voyant que mon Frère me suivait, j'avais décidé d'abandonner. Mais l'appel, ma curiosité et les hurlements des loups étaient trop forts. J'avais échappé à Henrick pour me sauver dès qu'il eut le dos tourné. Je mettais installer en haut d'un arbre afin de les observer."**

Je sentis la main de Caroline me prendre la mienne et me regarder attentivement avec un regard ému et compatissant.

**Flash Back**

**"- Niklaus...Niklaus!" **résonnait la voix d' Henrick dans la forêt.

**"- Niklaus...où es-tu ?" **

Le petit garçon marchait seul dans la nuit tout en se frottant les bras afin d'oublier la peur qu'il ressentait.

J'observais un des loups qui semblait solitaire. Il était de la couleur du charbon et était énorme et majestueux. Il semblait différent des autres que j'avais aperçu au cours de mon poste d'observation car il était bien plus gros. Il suscitait mon intérêt et le respect dû à la puissance qu'il se dégageait de lui.

Je me redressais de mon arbre en entendant une voix familière à travers l'obscurité. le loup qui reniflait le sol avait mis ses oreilles en alertes. J'entendis crier mon nom et le loup grogna et partit en courant en direction de la voix.

Je descendais de mon perchoir, ayant reconnu la voix d' Henrick à travers la nuit. J'avais couru aussi vite que possible mais il était trop tard, mon frère, était étalé au sol, agonisant, sa respiration sacadée, des entailles profondes des griffes du loup sur sa poitrine. Le loup à la couleur de la nuit était au-dessus de lui. Mes larmes ruisselaient et de colère je lui hurlais dessus n'hésitant pas à le bousculer afin de m'écrouler devant mon petit frère.

**"- Henrick...accroches toi, je suis là!" **pleurais-je

Le loup se remettait sur ses pattes, avant d'avancer vers moi,tout en écartant les babines dévoilant ses énormes crocs.

Je me relevais envahi par la colère, prêt à l'affronter même si je savais que je n'avais aucune chance face à lui étant qu'un simple humain.

Le loup avait avancé, plongeant son regard doré sur moi et se redressa fièrement tout en cessant de grogner.

J'en profitais de ce moment pour lui enfoncer mon poignard dans l'un de ses yeux.

Le loup hurlait à la mort, devant la douleur qui l'envahissait.

**"- Quand la pleine lune sera terminée, je te reconnaîtrais et là on se retrouvera et l'un de nous n'en sortira pas vivant!" **lâchais-je d'un air menaçant.

**Fin du Flash Back**

* * *

**POV CAROLINE**

Je le regardais avec tout l'amour et la fascination que je ressentais pour lui. Il n'était qu'humain à l'époque mais n'avait pas hésité à risquer sa vie pour défendre son petit frère.

Il se leva en direction du bar afin de remplir à nouveau son verre. Il me fit signe afin de savoir si je voulais être resservi mais je répondais dans la négativité sachant que j'étais déjà assez chamboulé par son histoire que je n 'avais même pas encore vraiment touchée au mien.

**" - Tu voulais savoir à quoi correspondent mes colliers ? "**

Je le regardais tendrement, toujours pris sous l'émotion. je ne savais pas vraiment quoi répondre car je ne voulais en aucun cas le forcer et je comprenais que c'était quelque chose de bien plus fort et important que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer.

**" - Ils appartenaient à mon frère, c'est pour ne pas oublier à quel point j'ai été faible et qu'à cause de moi, mon petit frère a perdu la vie!"**

Je plaquai ma main sur ma bouche, choqué et triste. Je lui murmurais que j'étais vraiment désolé. Je me sentais stupide d'avoir autant insisté dessus surtout que Kol m'avait dit de ne pas le faire. Je m'avançais vers lui posant mes mains sur ses joues afin qu'il me regarde. Il avait les yeux remplis de larmes et le voir comme ça me déchirait le cœur. Je comprenais un peu mieux pourquoi il était aussi torturé. Toutes les images de son passé, ses souvenirs revenaient à la surface et j'imaginais à quel point cela devait être dur pour lui. J'avais très envie d'en connaitre plus ainsi que ce qui s'était passé par la suite car grâce à Magellan je savais que Klaus l'avait tué après sa transformation en vampire.

" **- Merci de t'avoir confié à moi"** lui murmurais-je au creux de l'oreille avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue et le resserrer dans mes bras.

Il s'écarta de moi sûrement par fierté et pour ne pas craquer davantage. Il décrocha l'un de ses colliers et s'avança vers moi. Je le regardais de façon surprise et intriguée.

**"- J'aimerais que tu en portes un!"**

Une larme roula sur ma joue par son geste. je savais à quel point il y tenait et s'en était jamais séparé mais aujourd'hui , il avait décidé d'en partager un avec moi. je ne pouvais ignorer à quel point son geste me touchait.

Après avoir soulevé mes cheveux afin qu'il me l'accroche,il me regarda, laissant tournoyer les perles brillantes noires entre ses doigts.

**"- Il va très bien avec ta robe!"**

Je l'attrapais par le cou et l'embrassai tendrement laissant nos langues danser, se caressant sensuellement l'une contre l'autre.

**"-Je ne veux plus qu'on se cache quoi que ce soit alors je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour te donner les réponses auxquelles tu te poses mais tu dois me laisser du temps... " **m'annonçait-il

Il me fit signe qu'il était tant qu'on rentre. Nous arrivions au manoir en direction du salon quand je sentis la main de Klaus se détacher de la mienne. Je tournais le regard dans la direction des yeux de Klaus quand je vis Hayley sur le canapé avec Elijah.

**"- Elijah, je ne veux pas d'elle ici!" **s'exclama Klaus

"-** Ce n'est pas mon problème, on n'en a déja discuté, je ne changerais pas d'avis!" **répliqua Elijah

Les deux frères commençaient une fois de plus à monter le ton. Devant la situation je ne cessais de regarder Hayley qui les regardait. Je ne pus m'empêcher de diriger mon regard sur son ventre qu'elle caressait avec douceur et tendresse. La voir me faisait mal, je n'avais jamais vraiment réalisé avant que moi je n'aurais cette chance de porter un enfant et de savoir qu'une autre femme portait le bébé de celui que j'aimais m'attristais vraiment. C'était moi celle qui lui étais destinée, et elle...elle ne méritait pas de le porter et surtout pas elle, elle qui me dégoutait.

**"- Je ne t'embêterais pas!" **s'exclama-t-elle à Klaus

**"- Ferme là je ne te parle pas!" **lui répondit Klaus

**"- Eh bien... ton frère est bien plus aimable!" **soufflait-elle

**"- Parce que pour moi tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une sauterie d'un soir !"**

Hayley baissa la tête, attristée avant de dire:

**"- Tu te rends compte que je porte ton bébé, et tu as vu comment tu me parles!"**

Klaus flasha sur elle en la collant contre le mur.

**"- Toujours aussi brutal!" **se mordait-elle la lèvre avec un regard aguicheur.

Je bouillonnais la voir en plus le chauffer sous mon nez. Il était à moi et je ne permettrais en aucun cas qu'elle essaye de me le prendre. Le fait qu'elle ait déja eu des rapports sexuels avec lui et qu'en plus elle portait soi-disant une partie de lui était déjà assez frustrant.

**"- Je sais qu'il n'est pas de moi!" **s'énerva-t-il en ignorant sa remarque.

Elijah s'interposa une fois de plus pour le calmer et Klaus le menaça de lui en recoller une autre s'il en avait pas eu assez.

**"- Tu me prends pour qui ?...j'ai couché qu'avec toi!... c'est notre bébé!"**

**"- C'est ce que tu dis?" **continua Klaus encore plus énerver

**"- Très bien tu veux une preuve... puisque tu ne me crois pas...puisque... tu es tellement butté pour reconnaitre que c'est le tien!"**

Klaus la regarda noir et s'approchait d'elle n'ayant pas apprécié sa remarque. Elijah l'attrapa par le bras en lui demandant d'écouter Hayley.

**"- Je n'ai pas pu me transformer à la pleine lune! Et si tu ne me crois pas demande à ton frère car il était avec moi! ce qui prouve que... c'est un hybride!"**

Il se retourna vers Elijah.

**"- Je suis désolé Niklaus!" **lui répondit son ainé confirmant sa présence auprès de la louve le soir de pleine lune.

**"- Et non je n'ai jamais couché avec Tyler même si tu penses le contraire, de plus ma grossesse est récente et que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu il était énervé contre moi car je t'avais conduit à tuer tous les hybrides pour le rituel alors sur ce, je vous laisse car je vais aller me reposer." **Dit-elle tout en montant les escaliers.

Klaus se retourna totalement choqué et frappa le mur de son poing qui passa à travers sous la puissance du choc. Je pouvais sentir à quel point il perdait espoir que cet enfant soit celui d'un autre et à quel point il s'en voulait. Il avait peur et ne voulait en aucun d'enfant. Il sortit dehors de colère suivi d'Elijah partit sûrement pour l'aider et le réconforter. J'admirais l'ainé des Originels, il était toujours calme, j'avais même l'impression qu'il ne s'énervait jamais, il avait cette force si tranquille contrairement à mon originel qui lui était une bombe à retardement toujours sous le point d'exploser. Malgré que Klaus s'était défoulé sur lui alors qu'il cherchait à l'aider,il ne lui en portait pas rigueur et était toujours là à se porter volontaire pour le recadrer et à parler. Je regardais la louve monter les marches et avant qu'elle arrive en haut des escaliers j'avais flashé sur elle me tenant devant les bras croisés sur ma poitrine. Elle me regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

**"- La prochaine fois que tu lui fais du gringue avec ta sale gueule!... je te jure que ce n'est pas de lui qui faudra te méfier mais de moi! J'espère que j'ai été suffisamment claire. Klaus est à moi!... me suis-je bien fait comprendre?"**

**"- Et tu vas me faire quoi? je porte son enfant je te rappelle!" **me dit-elle en me poussant en passant à côté de moi en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je reflashais sur elle.

**"- Caroline... j'ai pas le temps de jouer avec une petite gamine ércervelée, pourrie gâtée et qui croit en plus que tout lui appartient!"**

Je la regardais noir en soufflant comme Stefan m'avait appris afin d'éviter de lui arracher sa tignasse.

**"- Tu as de la chance effectivement d'être enceinte car je te jure que si j'apprends que tout est un coup monté et que cet enfant n'est pas de lui je m'occuperais de toi personnellement!"**

**"- tu es aussi butté que lui!"**

**"- Il est à moi...Et que tu portes son enfant ne changera pas les sentiments que j'ai pour lui et je me battrais corps et âmes pour le garder alors même si tu as un avantage sur moi de porter une partie de lui je te déconseille de t'immiscer entre nous.!"**

Hayley m'avait écouté attentivement et regardait derrière moi. Je me retournais sentant une présence. J'avalais ma salive et me retournai pour voir Klaus me regarder.

Hayley en profita pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre tandis que Klaus se dirigea vers moi. Il paressait toujours assez contrarié.

**"- Je suis désolé...!" **lâchais-je

**"- Ne t'excuse pas mon ange, je m'en tape d'elle!"**

Il m'attrapa dans une étreinte avant de me dire avec un air ironique:

**"- Prête à te battre corps et âmes alors ?"**

**"- Pour te garder, je suis prête à tout!"**

**"- Alors il va falloir muscler ça car c'est un peu maigrichon!" **me dit-il tout en touchant mon bras.

**"- Tu pourrais m'apprendre , ça pourrait être intéressant! Après tout qui serait un meilleur prof que la plus puissante ... créature de la planète!"**

Il se mit à rigoler montrant ses adorables fossettes.

**"- Tu es vraiment ma bouffée d'oxygène, mon coeur! je t'apprendrais deux ou trois petites choses!Après tout cela pourrait être utile."**

**"- Ce serait super !" **avouais-je

Après tout cela pourrait effectivement m'être très utile quand je me souvenais comment Elena m'avait foutu une raclée et pour calmer mes nerfs sur les louves qui me taperont sur le système. Klaus me regarda en me faisant un signe d'enlever l'idée de taper sur Hayley même s'il ne pouvait pas se retenir de sourire à l'idée.

**"- Tu sais si tu veux qu'on aille vivre ailleurs qu'au manoir...je comprendrais!"**

Je lui expliquais que même si l'idée de l'avoir rien que pour moi et de me trouver seule avec lui était très tentante je savais qu'on aurait toute l'éternité pour pouvoir le faire. Et de plus, il avait besoin de ses frères pour reconquérir la ville. Je m'entendais bien en plus avec ses frères. D'ailleurs Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'au sein de la famille Originel on pouvait s'y sentir aussi bien.

"-** Je vais prendre sur moi et me contrôler à ne pas lui arracher la tête." **lâchais-je en pensant à Hayley.

Il riait à ma remarque avant de m'embrasser sur le front et passer ses mains de chaque côté de mes joues.

**"- Pourquoi tu rigoles?" **lui demandais-je

**"- Ma Caroline et son self-contrôle!"**

**"- A ce que Magellan m'a dit il y en avait un autre à l'époque qui en avait un !"**

Il fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit pas. Il avait plus l'air de réfléchir et ne voyait en aucun cas où je voulais en venir. Il m'indiquait qu'il allait devoir passer plus de temps avec Marcel désormais pour ne pas perdre les points qu'il avait déja gagné avant mon arrivée et depuis qu'il était à la Nouvelle Orléans. Il allait devoir se montrer plus malin pour rallier les vampires à sa cause.

**"- Je serais là ce soir, je te le promets... oh et évite de sortir toute seule d'accord et de jouer à la maline comme avec Marcel !"**

**"- J'ai bien réussi à faire chavirer un hybride totalement réputé à être sans pitié et incapable de tendresse alors ce n'est pas lui qui va m'effrayer et de plus si je suis en danger tu ...!" **lâchais-je

Klaus me regarda avec défi.

**"- Ok...C'est promis!" **soufflais-je

**"- Quand tout ça sera fini, toi et moi ont fera un long voyage et on partira découvrir le monde, on ira où tu voudras !".**

**"- J'en serais ravie, Mr Mikaelson!"**

Il se dirigea pour descendre les escaliers quand je l'interpellais:

**"- Tu sais... je sais que tu espères toujours que le bébé ne soit pas le tien..."**commençais-je

Je le voyais assez ennuyer. Cela montrait à quel point, il souffrait toujours de cette situation mais je voulais essayer de le réconforter et lui faire comprendre que même si c'était dur pour moi je ne comptais pas le laisser mais l'aider.

**"- mais je veux que tu saches que je serais à tes côtés et que je te soutiendrais afin de m'en occuper comme s'il était le mien!" **continuais-je

Il ne répondit pas et je pouvais lire en lui qu'il se rattachait à la dernière petite chance que Magellan trouve la moindre piste pour le faire sortir de cet enfer. Je savais que cette situation ne lui convenait pas...pas plus qu'à moi mais je pensais que le fait que d'un côté j'accepte la situation qu'il serait moins torturé et moins négatif. Je me trompais, il était catégorique...il n'en voulait pas.

Il continua de descendre sans rien dire, je lui murmurais un je t'aime qui ne trouva pas de réponse mais il me décrocha quand même un sourire avant de disparaitre.

Je passais dans le couloir quand j'entendis Hayley. Je me concentrais afin d'entendre ce qu'elle ronchonnait tout en m'avançant contre la porte tout doucement essayant de faire le moindre bruit possible quand je sursautais.

**"- Bouh!" **s'exclama Kol

**"-oh mais dégage!" **dis-je en lui tapant le bras

**"- t'aime ça écouter aux portes hein!"**

**"- Tais-toi!"**

Je posais mon oreille sur la porte et Kol fit de même tout en rigolant. On avait l'air de deux imbéciles, l'oreille collée au mur.

**"**_Non mais si elle croit qu'elle va s'occuper de mon bébé, elle se fout le doigt dans l'oeil cette blondasse, espèce de sale poufiasse!"_

Kol mit ses mains sur sa bouche afin de cacher son rire en me répétant qu'elle m'avait traité de pouffiasse.

**"- Dit lui que c'est Dame Béatrice, la pouffiasse!"** s'exclama Kol

Je rigolais à sa réplique du célèbre film des visiteurs.

**"- Comment fais-tu pour connaître ce film alors que tu es resté enfermé dans un cercueil pendant cent ans?"** lui demandais-je en murmurant.

**"- Cela ne m'empêche pas d'avoir regardé les grands classiques par la suite!"**

Je restai un moment devant la porte de la louve tout en murmurant:

_"C'est ce qu'on va voir Hayley, c'est ce qu'on va voir!"_

* * *

**POV KLAUS**

Depuis que ma famille et moi étions revenu ici, j'avais bien progressé et m'étais bien intégré à eux finalement. Mieux qu'avec d'autres mais certains avaient quand même l'air de m'apprécier ou du moins peut-être m'appréciait-il juste par crainte mais cela m'était totalement égal, l'essentiel c'est qu'ils pensent qu'ils avaient besoin de moi et me faisaient suffisamment confiance. Je m'étais intégré tranquillement dans leur cercle sans faire le moindre faux pas et s'en rien préparer afin que les plus suspicieux se sentent en confiance et arrêtent de me pister. Cela s'était calmé au bout de quelques semaines voyant que je ne préparais rien contre eux.

Moi et Marcel buvaient et rigolaient ensemble en nous rappelant des souvenirs de notre passé commun. La soirée défilait et je ne pensais qu'à mon ange blond qui devait sûrement m'attendre.

je rentrais au manoir tout en poussant la porte quand je vis mon ange sur le canapé enveloppé dans une couverture les yeux rivés sur son téléphone.

**"- Ba alors mon coeur! tu n'es pas couché?"**

Un sourire illumina son visage en me voyant.

**"- je t'attendais patiemment, je pensais que tu arriverais bien plus tard!"**

**"- Tu me manquais!" **avouais-je

**"- Ah...méfie-toi..." **me dit-elle avec un air malicieux **" tu vas tomber amoureux!"**

je rigolais à sa remarque. J'ignorais pas qu'elle me tendait plusieurs perches pour que je lui dise les fameux mots qu'elle attendait tant mais pendant mille ans je m'étais convaincu que l'amour était une faiblesse et que je n'y succomberais pas. C'était encore beaucoup trop tôt pour moi,même si je savais qu'au fond de moi je lui avais totalement succombé j'étais encore trop fier pour l'admettre.

**"- D'ailleurs ça donne quoi de le dire avec un accent?"...tu pourrais me le dire juste pour voir?" **essayait ma douce

**"- Bien essayer, Caroline!"**

**"- Qui tente rien n'a rien!"**

**"- Tu croyais quand même pas m'avoir comme ça?"**

**"- On ne sait jamais dans un moment d'égarement!" **me dit-elle avec un regard malicieux

Elle avait eu des nouvelles de sa mère qui était rentré de sa croisière et avait rencontré quelqu'un. Ma douce paressait être surprise mais très contente pour elle. D'ailleurs je pouvais comprendre ayant passé des siècles dans la solitude, sa mère était une femme bien même si elle était accaparée par son travail.

**"- Kol et Elijah ne sont pas là?" **lui demandais-je

**"- Elijah est parti voir Sophie et Kol est là-haut, je crois qu'il s'ennuie de Magellan! lui aussi il succombe, les originels vont devenir de vraies fleurs bleues!"**

**"- Tu vas voir si je suis fleur bleue,"** commençais-je à lui donner des petits coups sur le côté de ses hanches comme pour se chamailler.

Nous rigolions ensemble comme des enfants. Elle se sauva en courant afin de m'échapper. Elle courait à toute vitesse tout en rigolant en me demandant de ne pas tricher avec notre vitesse surnaturelle. je m'exécutais donc à lui courir après dans tout le manoir.

Elle criait et riait en même temps tout en regardant derrière elle, tandis que je commençais déjà à la rattraper. Je finis par la rejoindre dans les escaliers et tellement qu'on rigolait comme des gosses , on dévalisait les marches les unes après les autres et nous atterrissions tout en bas, elle sur moi plaqué au sol.

Je portais ma main à son visage alors qu'elle riait tout en caressant ses joues. Je l'attrapais par la nuque afin de l'attirer pour un baiser. Elle me comblait de bonheur. Elle était si pétillante, son sourire illuminait son visage. Ses petits jeux me plaisaient, je ressentais pour la première fois à quel point on pouvait combler ma vie. je m'étais vraiment habitué à sa présence et je savais que si je perdais ça, j'aurais du mal à m'en remettre. Elle était tout pour moi, mon point d'ancrage dans la lumière, elle m'apportait calme, joie, tendresse. Tout ce qu'un homme rêve d'avoir. J'avais toujours senti la solitude, le manque d'amour et le manque de tendresse. Caroline me comblait, elle était douce et moi qui n'avais jamais été habitué à ça, je n'aurais jamais cru d'ailleurs avoir la chance que quelqu'un me fasse découvrir de telles choses surtout envers moi. Pour la première fois de ma vie, malgré tout ce qu'il y avait autour, avec elle j'étais vraiment heureux et comblé.

Elijah pénétra dans le manoir et nous indiqua que Sophie avait soi-disant quitter la ville depuis plusieurs jours. Cela nous semblait vraiment étrange. Peu de temps après un bruit d'un coup sur la porte se fit entendre. Elijah se dirigea pour ouvrir tandis que nous nous relevions de notre position.

**"- Hey, vous voilà !" **s'exclama-Magellan en entrant dans le manoir tandis que Caroline lui courait dans les bras.

Elle me donna un coup de poing amical dans le bras pour me saluer. Mon frère attrapa ses lèvres que la pauvre n'arrivait même plus à respirer.

**"- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as manqué, petite sorcière!" **s'exclama Kol

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir une boule dans la gorge à sa présence car je savais que si elle était rentrée c'est qu'elle avait plus ou moins trouvé certaines réponses.

**"- Tu as réussi à nous trouver facilement à ce que je vois!" **lui dis-je

**"- Et bien disons que je n'ai pas eu trop le choix car ici, il est préférable que je n'utilise pas la magie pour vous localiser alors j'ai utilisé la méthode du... GPS sur le téléphone c'est fou ce que la technologie est capable de faire."**

**"- Enfin tu dois moins avoir de problème qu'eux, imagine les, ils ont plus de mille ans!" **s'exclama mon ange

Magellan sourit en coin et me regarda.

**"- J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas?" **demande mon ange

**"- Bon alors venons au sujet qui fâche!" **dit-elle en s'installant sur le canapé.

"- **J'ai appris des choses très étranges à cette réunion! J'ai essayé d'être le plus neutre possible et j'ai réussi entre guillemets à avoir le droit à un petit entretien individuel avec une ancienne sorcière afin qu'on aborde le sujet de...Hayley!. elle m'a affirmé de plus que même si tu étais loup originel ou loup-garou, pour elle le fait que tu sois mort il est totalement impossible que tu aies pu la mettre enceinte"**

je soufflais un coup de satisfaction mais Magellan enchaina:

**"- Souffle pas je n'ai pas terminé!"**

"- **Du moins la magie peut parfois être traitre et avoir une faille. Nous avons commencé toutes les deux à faire un sort de visualisation pour voir le bébé réellement et la seule chose qu'on a pu apercevoir c'est... rien. **

**"- Rien!... Cela veut dire qu'elle n'est pas enceinte?" **Demanda Caroline très intéressé

**"- Non ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, c'est juste qu'un sort de protection a été lancé afin de nous en empêcher de le visualiser!"**

**"- Sophie Devereaux nous a garanti qu'elle avait jeté un sort afin de protéger le bébé, c'est sûrement pour ça!" **annonça Elijah

**"- En parlant de ta Sophie, elle était présente! Elle n'a pas cessé de me fixer étrangement et de faire par feu sur par feu avec tous les sorts que je lançais."**

**"- Tu es bien plus forte qu'elle !" **Dis-je

**"- peut-être mais ce n'est pas si simple car le fait d'insister autant a déja dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille sur pourquoi je m'y intéressais autant."**

**"- Pourquoi empêcherait-elle de le voir?" **demanda Caroline

**"- C'est ça le truc elle cache quelque chose c'est certain!"**

**"- Elle veut juste le protéger, c'est tout, elle ne veut peut-être pas que la nouvelle se répande après tout si on l'apprenait on prendrait en chasse Hayley et si elle mourrait elle perdrait son moyen de pression contre Niklaus!" **affirma Elijah

"- **Du coup, j'ai voulu en discuter avec une sorcière qui a des pouvoirs particuliers mais le hic c'est qu'elle n'était pas là!"**

**"- Pourquoi manquerait-elle cet événement ? **demanda Kol

**"- Justement mon petit chou, c'est ça le hic, Sophie était la seule à ne pas être surprise de sa non-présence et je ne me suis pas gêné pour lancer le sujet. Mais elle a fini par être dans l'obligation de nous avouer qu'elle a disparu il y a environ seize ans!"**

**"- Pourquoi la capturer cela n'a pas de sens?" **demanda Caroline

"- **Elle avait une magie bien différente des autres et une rumeur disait qu'elle était enceinte et que l'enfant qu'elle portait serait d'une puissance extraordinaire et serait en mesure de voir au-delà des choses."**

**"-On l'a capturé afin d'obtenir l'enfant!" **dis-je

**"- Tout à fait, on a retrouvé le corps de la sorcière mais jamais de l'enfant." **me répondit-elle

**"- Marcel à une arme secrète dans sa manche il s'est clairement vanté de ça. Il sait quand les sorcières utilisent de la magie!" **leur indiquais-je

**"- Je suis sûre que c'est cette histoire que vous cache Sophie et c'est pour ça qu'elle ne veut pas le tuer car elle sait que c'est lui qui la détient!"**

**"- Donc en clair, on doit la retrouver, la libérer de Marcel et on pourra le tuer par la suite" **Dit Kol

Je soufflais d'agacement.

**"- Nik, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas vraiment plus de réponses, mais si on provoque Sophie et qu'elle baisse sa garde, je pourrais essayer de me faufiler. Son sort a été lancé par deux sorcières de la même famille et je suis toute seule et de plus le sort de visualisation m'avait fatigué!"**

**" Nik, désespère pas!" **me dit-elle tout en essayant de me remonter le moral.

**"- Je vis un véritable cauchemar!" **

**"- Je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens mais je ne détiens pas assez de magie pour voir à travers de ce qu'elle a mis comme barrière."**

Une fois la conversation terminée. Nous passions la soirée ensemble, Kol s'amusait à raconter des anecdotes de notre famille qui faisait rire Caroline. Finalement j'avais retrouvé le sourire en essayant de mettre de côté tout ça afin de ne pas me laisser abattre. J'avais Caroline et ma meilleure amie à mes côtés qui me faisait rire et sourire. Elijah proposa à Magellan de s'installer dans une des chambres du manoir tandis que Kol courait après Elijah pour le convaincre qu'elle allait dormir dans la sienne.

Nous profitions de ce moment seul pour nous câliner l'un contre l'autre. Mon ange me demandait si ça allait et je lui murmurais que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix d'attendre encore pour connaître la vérité. Celle-ci m'effrayait vraiment.

**"- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé mon coeur avec Damon?" **lui demandais-je afin de penser à autre chose

**"-Rien!" **me répondit-elle gêner

**"- Caroline, on a dit plus de secret!"**

**"- C'est du passé, pourquoi tu gâches tout?"**

**"-Gâcher quoi? c'est juste une question."**

Elle partit en direction de la chambre.

**"- si tu veux pas me le dire, j'irais voir dans ta tête!" **criais-je dans la maison afin qu'elle m'entende.

**"- Je te le déconseille, si tu ne veux pas dormir sur le canapé!"**

**"- Quoi?" **dis-je choqué

**"- Elle me rend totalement dingue cette fille!" **dis-je à Kol qui apparaissait.

**"-C'est ce qu'on appelle l'amour je crois !"...Tu es amoureux hein?" **me demanda mon frère tandis qu'il se moquait.

**"- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ça?" **Dis-je de façon exaspérée

**"- Niklaus est amoureux...Niklaus est amoureux...!" **chantait Kol

Il me regarda en coin, il savait exactement ce qui allait se passer. Il partit en courant à toute vitesse dans le manoir tandis que je me lançais à sa poursuite. Nous heurtions tous les murs sur notre passage.

**"- Tu es trop lent, Nik!" **rigolait Kol **" Arrête de trop manger à la cantine!"**

Je lui laissais de l'avance tandis que j'ôtais mon tee-shirt afin de me transformer.

Mon frère s'arrêtait ne m'entendant plus derrière lui. Il passait tout doucement sa tête afin de regarder de chaque côté avant d'entrer dans une pièce. Je le surveillais tranquillement caché. Cela éveillait le goût de la chasse, et j'adorais ma position de chasseur malgré que mon jeune frère était je dois le reconnaitre un vampire loin d'être soumis mais assez sadique et colérique. A la moindre contrariété, il devenait sans pitié mais avec moi depuis son retour, il était toujours la proie et non le chasseur.

**"- Je plaisantais Klaus, un homme comme toi, on ne le laisse pas dormir sur le canapé!" **arrivait Caroline**.**

Elle venait sûrement de descendre ne me voyant pas monter avec elle.

**"- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?" **demanda-t-elle à Kol le voyant à l'affût.

**"- Chuuuutttt!" Nik me chasse."**

**"- Il...quoi?"**

**"- je l'ai encore provoqué et j'ai perdu sa trace." **dit-il tout en regardant partout comme une bête traquée.

Caroline rigolait nous voyant jouer comme des enfants et se moquait de Kol et de sa panique. Elle passa son regard dans la salle et m'aperçut tout de suite couché au sol en train de les regarder. Je pense que mon frère ne s'attendait pas à ce que je sois sous cette forme. Elle sourit en coin en me voyant et fit un petit mouvement de tête en se mordant la lèvre montrant qu'elle était à nouveau très joueuse et qu'elle avait une bien meilleure idée. Je compris directement à travers ses pensées, son intention.

**"- Attention... il est là!" **cria-t-elle d'un coup à Kol en lui touchant l'épaule**.**

Kol hurla de panique tout en courant à travers la pièce sans se retourner. Elle explosait de rire tandis que je sortais de ma cachette pour aller la rejoindre.

**"- Tu es fière là, mon coeur!"**

**"- Petite vengeance personnelle!" **dit -elle tout en me rigolant**." je suis très satisfaite, on fait une super équipe!"**

Elle se colla à moi, tandis qu'elle passait ses doigts dans ma fourrure tout en savourant sa victoire.

**"- Tu feras une reine sensationnelle, mon coeur!"**

* * *

**POV CAROLINE**

Que c'était bon de me venger ainsi. Je n'aurais jamais cru que la vengeance pouvait être aussi jouissive. J'étais contente de mon coup, après tout Kol m'avait menacé à l'époque et c'était bien joué de moi alors j'avais bien le droit de m'amuser aussi. De plus comme il craignait mon originel je ne risquais rien. Je souriais bêtement mais j'étais vraiment satisfaite. Qui aurait cru qu'au sein de la famille Mikaelsons on rigolait à ce point?

**"- Non mais vous n'avez pas fini tout se remue ménage. Hayley a été réveillée par Kol qui hurlait dans tout le manoir. je peux savoir à quoi vous jouer?" **arriva Elijah

**" Dit lui non!" **me dit Klaus

**"- NON!" **répétais-je amuser.

**"- Hayley a besoin de repos, pour le bébé!"**

**" Si elle n'est pas contente, elle a qu'à s'en aller!" **me dit-il par la pensée

**"Je suis d'accord, pauvre choute!" **dis-je sans ouvrir la bouche

**"Qu'est-ce qu'on est méchant quand même!" **me dit-il à travers notre lien.

Je rigolais à sa phrase sous le regard d'Elijah qui voyait qu'on discutait tous les deux entre nous et qu'on se moquait.

**" C'est pas grave!" **lui répondis-je

**"- Ne me répondez pas surtout, tous les deux!" **dit Elijah

**"- Elijah!" **arriva la louve

Elle entra dans la salle et resta les yeux fixé et écarquillé sur Klaus enfin sur son loup.

**"-Waaaa! c'est un loup originel, il est magnifique, j'en avais entendu parler dans les légendes. On disait qu'il fallait qu'il soit tellement spécial et extraordinaire pour avoir le gène qu'aucun loup n'arrivait à l'obtenir causant ainsi leur disparition ! je ne savais pas qu'il en existait encore" **s'exclama Hayley

**"- C'est mon frère!"** l'informa Elijah

**"- Quoi? " **dit-elle totalement choquée.

Elle s'avança vers mon loup alors que je la regardais noir ne voulant pas qu'elle s'en approche. Il était à moi et je me montrais plus que possessive surtout avec elle.

**"- Klaus!" **l'appelait-elle comme pour confirmer.

Elle s'approchait en se baissant légèrement pour le regarder puis tendre sa main afin de le toucher. je me crispais si elle passait un seul doigt sur lui je lui arrachais le bras. Klaus lui grogna dessus violemment ce qui me fit rire et sourire et elle retira vite sa main afin d'éviter une morsure.

_"Bien fait" pensais-je_

Magellan qui venait également de nous rejoindre se mit à rigoler voyant Klaus lui grogner dessus.

**"- C'est sûr... c'est bien lui!" **dit-elle tout en s'écartant.

j'en profitais pour passer mes doigts dans son pelage si doux et la regardait avec un grand sourire niais afin de montrer ma place auprès de mon originel. Il était calme et ne disait rien me laissant savourer ma petite vengeance. Elle me fixait tout en me regardant faire.

Cependant le comportement de Klaus avait changé d'un coup. Il avait les yeux fixés sur le ventre d'Hayley. C'était comme-ci il ne se contrôlait plus, le loup avait pris totalement possession de son corps et de sa tête. Il ne contrôlait plus rien et avançait droit vers elle. Je le voyais se diriger vers la louve, comme captivé. le voir ainsi même si je me doutais qu'il ne contrôlait rien me brisait le coeur qu'une larme roulait sur ma joue. je sentis la main de Magellan prenant la mienne tandis que je regardais l'homme que j'aimais s'avancer en direction d'une autre femme.

* * *

_**OH MY GOD! J'ai perdu ma langue. Dites-moi vous y croyez-vous à la muse au-dessus de la tête? je ne sais absolument pas où cela va me mener cette scène mais mon dieu! j'adore. j'espère que vous allez aimer et cartonner dans vos reviews . Alors que pensez-vous de la petite partie de l'histoire de Klaus,des colliers? de la rencontre Hayley/ Caro, de notre blondinette qui défend sa relation et ne lâche rien pour que Klaus lui avoue ses sentiments. Sa petite vengeance sur Kol, des moments Klaroline, des révélations de Magellan ainsi que la dernière scène de Klaus qui avance droit sur le ventre de la louve?**_

_**Please...donnez tout ce que vous avez. Faites monter la fiction très haut dans le nombre de reviews.**_


	24. Chapter 24- Vérité

**Coucou à vous tous. Vous êtes vraiment adorables. C'est grâce à vous et vos reviews que l'histoire se place en deuxième position des fictions Klaroline en français sur 187 et 67ème sur 3900 toutes les langues confondues. C'est énorme et super pour moi. Je crois que c'est tout simplement un énorme cadeau alors je vous remercie car c'est grâce à vous qui faite de cette fiction une réussite. Un grand merci et continuez afin qu'elle conserve sa place et monte dans le classement toutes langues. Un grand merci.**

**De plus je suis contente d'en retrouver certains qui m'ont laissé à nouveau leurs reviews cela me montre que vous la suivez toujours.**

**Alors la scène de fin était pour moi, magnifique. Beaucoup d'entre vous l'on prise différemment de ce qu'elle signifiait alors souffler un coup ne perdez jamais de vu que je n'aime pas Hayley et bien avant le 4*16 et que je suis Klaroline. J'espère que ce chapitre vous fera voir cette scène autrement. Bisous à vous et bonne lecture.**

* * *

Mayu87: merci de m'avoir laissé ta review, tu es trop mimi. ravi que tu as aimé l'histoire des colliers. je trouve également cela très touchant. Ah et merci d'avoir apprécié la scène de fin même si elle a le mérite une fois de plus à te poser des questions. hihi.

So: Waouh, j'ai eu peur de ne pas l'avoir ta review. J'aurais été super déçue. Ravie que tu aies été touché par les colliers, j'aime beaucoup aussi cette scène. Et oui notre Caro a bien en tête que Klaus lui avoue qu'il l'aime après tout on peut la comprendre et elle ne compte bien sûr ne pas s'arrêter quitte à le faire tourner en bourrique. pour le bébé tu auras ta réponse dans le chapitre. Et bravo pour Magellan tu es la seule à m'en avoir parlé. Tu es doué!

Nessiebooevans: revoilà ma vacancière bien en forme et efficace. Tu comprendras.

Selena spears: :) J'imagine que lire les 23 chapitres en une nuit doit effectivement prendre un temps considérable mais si tu ne regrettes rien c'est super. tiens tu es tombé dans le piège du rêve mais ne t'inquiètes pas y'a qu'une seule lectrice qui n'est pas tombé dans le panneau :) mais je l'aurais. Ravie que tu adores ma fiction et pour ce qui concerne le bébé, je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre.

Lilihammer56: :) oui moi aussi j'ai beaucoup aimé l'histoire des colliers retraçant un peu l'histoire de Klaus comme on a discuté en MP. Donc moi j'aime pas Hayley je ne m'en cache pas même si je ne l'aimais pas même avant le 4*16 c'est le personnage que j'aime pas par contre je n'ai rien contre Sophie et non elle ne fera pas partie des méchants ne t'inquiètes pas elle a une cause juste et peut se montrer parfois fourbe mais elle a ses raisons. bonne lecture ma lili.

Caalypso94: merci de ta review voila la suite j'espère que tu l'aimeras.

AnonymeY: Ravi que l'histoire de dame Béatrice t'a tordu de rire. Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour le bébé tu auras ta réponse enfin.

Guest: merci pour ta review bonne lecture.

Guest: merci je suis contente que tu trouves ma fiction superbe. Bisous.

Delicious-Klaus: oh merci je suis tellement ravi que tu continues de lire cette fiction merci beaucoup à toi. ta review est touchante comme la dernière fois merci.

SweetJapaneseCherry: Oui Caroline devient de plus en plus forte et sûre d'elle. Elle grandit autour de Klaus comme je le trouve dans la série qu'il se complète vraiment et grandisse ensemble. Et c'est très touchant que tu aimes la façon que je décris leur amour car je veux que ce soit intense, je veux décrire un amour unique et épique. Je veux qu'on se souvienne de ma fiction une fois terminée en rappelant qu'on ressentait à quel point ils s'aimaient.

Piliao: Je te remercie de ta review et tu es ma 400ème alors n'hésite pas à me demander à la fin de ta lecture si tu veux retrouver quelque chose dans ma fiction car si je le peux, je le ferais comme j'ai déjà fait avec d'autres lecteurs.

Mariin3: ah oui notre Caro devient une tigresse pour défendre son couple et son Klaus. Elle prend de l'assurance autour de Klaus. Et oui L'histoire avec Henrik est super touchant j'aime beaucoup et cela montre un côté torturé de Klaus que j'adore.

XxMissCarolineForbesXx:  *_* cela fait rêver des reviews comme ça. je te remercie c'est un véritable plaisir à lire. Oui Caroline et Klaus deviennent de plus en plus fusionnels et Caroline grandit beaucoup avec lui et lui s'adoucit. Oh et non je vais te laisser découvrir le chapitre et j'espère que la fin du chapitre précédent stoppera tes peurs mais non pas de Klayley ça c'est sûr. Voilà la suite et bonne lecture à toi bisous.

Littlefananas:*_* J'adore tes review de ce type. Moi je te remercie pour ta review. Oui le fait que Klaus passe un collier à Caroline en dit long et à quel point il l'aime car l'histoire avec son frère était touchante et il ne s'en sépare jamais. J'espère que tu as bien prié la sainte Marie concernant la fin et j'espère que tu la prendras différemment après.

sabrina-visiteur: Ouah tu peux te montrer dure! quand même. Tu vas brisé mon cœur! Je suis Klaroline et tu peux laisser ton ordi allumer ne t'inquiète pas je te laisserai pas l'éteindre. J'espère que lire ce chapitre apaisera tes craintes et que cette fois tu aimeras tout lol. J'espère que tu auras une vision différente de cette scène qui t'a gêné.

Soihra: Oui notre Klaus est mimi en amoureux. En même temps il tombe tellement peu de fois amoureux qu'il se rattrape! Quel homme! Intéressant tes suppositions, y a la bonne dedans.

LeaMichaelson: voila la suite, j'espère que la révélation te plaira.

Orely38:  C'est ce que j'aime retracer l'histoire de Klaus et j'aimerais d'ailleurs après la fin de cette fiction d'en faire une justement sur son histoire un peu pourquoi il est devenu ce qu'il est. Alors je suis contente que beaucoup aient aimé l'histoire avec Henrik, vous l'avez trouvé touchante cette scène et c'était le but donc je suis contente. Merci à toi et blablate ne t'inquiète pas j'adore ça.

Elo69: *_* Elles sont magiques tes reviews! je les adore. Oui Klaus et Caroline sont mignons ensemble et notre Caro est bien décidée à entendre les deux petits mots et ne va rien lâcher. Oui il y a quelque chose de pas clair avec le bébé et tu vas découvrir quoi.

Mary: merci pour ta review ne t'inquiète pas j'ai tout compris. J'aimerais aussi bien parler anglais que toi tu te débrouilles en français. Cela m'aiderait pour regarder les épisodes :). Alors je compte sur toi pour continuer à me donner ton avis bisous à toi.

LollipopRock: merci j'adore. Caroline grandit au fil des chapitres en présence de son homme donc elle devient plus sûre d'elle et plus forte. Voilà la suite qui j'espère te plairas.

RihannaGirl: *-* sa tourne, sa tourne. J'adore ! ah merci je suis très contente que Klaus en serviette t'as fait fantasmer. Ouf c'était le but hihi. Pour le bébé réponse dans le chapitre.

Klaroline: suspens... suspens voilà la suite que j'espère te combleras et répondra à tes questions.

ooo-Jasmine-ooo: merci c'est trop gentil. j'aime beaucoup ta review car grâce à toi qui m'a expliqué que la façon que je décrivais leur relation était si fusionnelle si émouvante que l'on s'imaginait à la place d'un des deux et que cela t'enviait même de voir un tel amour et bien je suis comblée car c'est ce que je veux. J'aimerais qu'après la fin de ma fiction on se dise c'est une belle histoire d'amour et qu'on ait vraiment ressenti leur amour alors je suis vraiment comblée car grâce à toi je sais que je suis sur la bonne voie merci beaucoup ta review ma touché droit au cœur.

xxx-Klarolineepiclove-xxx: OMG! que du bonheur! J'ai des étoiles plein les yeux. ta review était tellement magnifique que je l'ai lu je ne sais combien de fois. Super touchant. Oui notre Caro devient de plus en plus forte au côté de notre Hybride. je suis d'accord avec toi concernant le bébé quand Jp a dit que Klaus et Hayley seraient liés, les commentaires ont fusé et là on n'a sorti qu'elle serait enceinte et là j'ai laissé un message en disant clairement: mais où allez vous chercher des conneries pareilles! Imagine ma tête avec le 4*20 je croyais faire un arrêt cardiaque qu'il a fallu que je visionne plusieurs fois l'épisode et que je réfléchisse à ça me permettant d'apprécier l'épisode sans ça. Je suis tout à fait d'accord sur sa rédemption auprès de sa famille même si je trouve que le bébé aurait pu être intéressant dans le sens de voir comment il réagit dans une situation similaire de ce que lui a vécu. Donc oui je ne vais pas faire revenir Sage et Finn mais un événement est prévu au cours de cette fiction qui sera dans la même optique qui j'espère te plaira et qui rejoins ce que tu as évoqué. Alors j'espère que tu le verras au moment venu. J'espère avoir la chance de continuer à lire tes reviews car c'est magique.

MelleLizzy75: Tu as très bien cerné ce que ressent Caro face à Hayley son intrusion c'est tout à fait ça. Et oui comme toi je trouve qu'Hayley ne sert à rien je suis d'accord à 100%. Bonne lecture a toi.

Odessa: Coucou merci. Tu es une de mes grandes lectrices! J'espère que tu m'as laissé ta review sur les autres aussi!. Voila la suite de celle-ci avec la réponse.

Mayuko: Ouai, Bravo. Bien joué pour Davina super. Voilà la suite et bonne lecture à toi.

TheOriginalWithKlaus: coucou ma belle. Oui Caro/Hayley c'est mouvementé car elle voit la louve comme une agression dans son monde et cela n'est pas évident pour elle. Caro ne lâche rien pour montrer que c'est à elle que Klaus appartient et compte bien le faire tourner dingo pour qu'il lui dise enfin les deux petits mots.

Mel023: je voulais te remercier tu es une lectrice fidèle et tu me laisses toujours ta review sur chaque chapitre de mes fictions et je te remercie vraiment. Je comprends que tu aimes pas les parties avec Hayley mais avec ce que Jp nous a pondu je n'ai pas le choix de faire avec mais ne t'inquiètes pas le chapitre est décisif.

Lolochou: Comment vas-tu ma lolochou? Toi aussi tu as aimé la vision de Klaus sortant de la touche c'était le but! je l'ai bien visualisé dans ma tête avant de l'écrire cela va te soit lol. Un entrainement au combat entre eux deux c'est prévu alors si cela te tente tant mieux. Alors sur le fait de la scène Klaus/Kol/ Caro c'était excellent je me suis moi-même marré en l'écrivant et le rire de fillette que tu t'es imaginé c'est Nikel car c'est comme ça que je le visualisais, C'est parfait.

Floriane13: Super tu deviens une de mes lectrices fidèle de mes fictions et qui en plus me laisse ta review je t'en remercie ça me fait super plaisir. Et oui Klaus qui donne un collier ce n'est vraiment pas rien et montre à quel point sa Caroline est tout pour lui. Concernant le bébé c'est pas tout à fait ça mais tu vas savoir pourquoi.

* * *

******Chapitre 24- Vérité**

**_Flash Back_**

**"- Comment allons-nous pouvoir la libérer? Marcel ne nous laisse pas utiliser la sorcellerie!" **s'exclama Sophie

**"- ****Tu te souviens de ce que nous racontait notre grand-mère Sophie, l'Originel Klaus est son créateur. C'est lui et sa famille qui ont commencé à construire cette ville. Il est parti la laissant à Marcel mais il est assez fort pour lui tenir tête et le détrôner!" **lui répondit sa soeur

**"- On va gagner un tueur pour un autre, Jane Anne!"**

**"- Peut-être oui, mais lui n'a jamais empêché aux sorcières d'utiliser la sorcellerie, il s'en fiche, il ne craint personne! Chacune de nous pourra refaire de la magie!"**

La jeune sorcière hochait la tête comme pour acquiescer à la proposition de sa soeur.

**"- Tu as un plan?" **finit-elle par lui demander

**"- ****J'ai parlé à notre mère, tu sais qu'on arrive toujours à communiquer avec elle. Elle m'a parlé d'une femme, une louve du nom d'Hayley avec qui l'originel aurait eu des rapports récemment, c'est parfait...il nous faut la trouver, on ne doit pas perdre cette chance!"**

**"- Et on va la trouver comment cette louve?"**

**"- Elle m' a dit qu'elle viendrait à nous en cherchant des réponses sur sa famille!"**

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées quand une jeune femme brune entra dans le bar . Jane-Anne lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait et lui servit du gumbo. La jeune femme regarda et finit par goûter.

**"-Hum, pas mauvais!" **lui répondit-elle

**"- C'est du Gumbo, c'est une spécialité de la Louisiane."**

La jeune femme acquiesçait sous le regard de la sorcière avant de quitter le bar. Deux jours plus tard , cette même jeune femme refit son apparition.

**"- Eh bien, vous ici!"**

**"- Oui, une envie irrésistible de Gumbo!" **lui répondit-elle

La sorcière se mit à rire et les deux femmes discutaient ensemble. la jeune femme sortit une carte tout en barrant certains endroits.

**"- Tu cherches quelque chose?" **lui demanda Jane-Anne tout en quittant le bar et en passant derrière la jeune femme.

La sorcière resta comme figée sur place regardant la marque d'une lune sur son épaule. Son regard dévia vers sa soeur en cuisine qui donnait tout son amour dans la préparation de ses plats.

**"- Je cherche ma famille, on m'a mené ici! Enfin j'ai encore deux trois petites choses à voir" **dit-elle tout en se levant en direction de la sortie.

**"- Vous avez oublié votre sac...euh!"**

**"- Hayley" **s'exclama la femme brune

Un bruit de quelque chose qui tombait au sol dans la cuisine se fit entendre. Sophie ramassa son couteau tout en regardant sa grande soeur.

**"- Moi c'est Jane-Anne!" **lui répondit l'aîné des sorcières

**"- Au revoir, Jane-Anne!"**

**"- Vous reviendrez?"**

**"- Sûrement!" **Dit Hayley tout en quittant le bar.

Sophie rejoignit sa soeur au bar alors que sa soeur fixait la louve sortir.

**"- Tu as entendu?Elle l'avait prédit"**

**"- On ne sait pas préparer, tu crois qu'elle va revenir?"**

**"- Sophie, tu donnes tellement dans tes plats, qu'elle reviendra!"**

La jeune sorcière dégagea un sourire en coin à la remarque de sa soeur avant de prendre la parole:

**"- Tu es sûre de toujours vouloir le faire?"**

**"-Sophie, je ne reculerais pas maintenant! Pour elle!"**

**"-Pour elle!" **lui répondit-elle tout en serrant la main de sa soeur.

_**Fin du flash back**_

* * *

**POV Caroline.**

J'étais comme paralysé voyant se dérouler la scène sous mes yeux. je ne comprenais rien de ce qui était en train de se passer devant moi. Klaus s'avançait droit vers la louve comme intrigué tandis que je broyais la main de Magellan tellement je n'allais pas bien. je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal mais je n'arrivais pas vraiment à me résoudre à lâcher. Je n 'avais plus personne pour m'aider à surmonter ce que j'avais sous les yeux, alors je lui tenais toujours la main sans me résoudre à arrêter. Elle avait beau essayer de me réconforter en me disant que j' étais tout pour Klaus et que je n'avais aucun doute à avoir sur son amour pour moi, le voir comme ça me déchirait le coeur.

J'avais toujours eu peur que lui et Hayley deviennent proches à cause du bébé et pourtant je savais que d'une certaine façon s'il était le père cela serait inévitable. J'avais l'impression qu'elle prenait ma place, qu'elle envahissait mon espace, qu'elle me le volait. Klaus était beaucoup trop fasciné, beaucoup trop curieux, captivé comme hypnotiser devant elle. Pourtant je savais qu'il ne l'appréciait pas. Je savais au plus profond de moi que c'était moi qu'il aimait même s'il ne le disait pas à mon grand regret je le savais au fond de moi. Alors pourquoi était-il comme ça? pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi?

Prenait-il conscience, qu'elle portait la vie, une partie de lui en elle?

C'était une évidence le loup avait ressenti quelque chose mais quoi?

Toutes ces questions ne cessaient de trotter dans ma tête. Voir celui que j'aimais se diriger vers une autre me faisait mal et je pouvais sentir mon coeur pourtant mort se serrer dans ma poitrine par la douleur qui m' envahissait.

Klaus se finit par s'arrêter et à se retourner vers moi. Il devait sentir ma douleur et il m'adressait un regard compatissant. Il laissait plonger ses grands yeux dorés dans mon regard azur. Je me baissais m'accroupissant en le regardant en lui demandant de revenir vers moi. Il se retourna vers Hayley qui souriait et se délectait du spectacle.

**"-Mon coeur!" **lâchais-je en le suppliant du regard de venir vers moi.

Il me regarda tendrement et je pus même sentir que sous sa forme humaine, un sourire aurait traversé son visage. Il avait eu l'air d'être touché par la façon que je l'avais appelé et je comptais bien l'appelé plus souvent comme ceci s'il m'en donnait l'occasion et la chance de pouvoir le faire. Il regardait de nouveau Hayley et avait échangé son regard tendre pour un regard déterminé tout en continuant d'avancer vers elle.

**"- Je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça!" **lui dis-je n'arrivant plus à retenir mes larmes.

Il se retourna de nouveau sur moi ennuyé, comme-ci, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il me regardait tout en me fixant de ses yeux. Je sentais l'attraction de son regard, c'était comme-ci un champ magnétique reliait nos yeux l'un à l'autre, sans plus rien autour, plus personne, juste lui et moi. Nous étions hunis une fois de plus et je finis par entendre le son de sa voix. Je souriais de l'entendre, je compris que quoiqu'il se passait, il était là et savait ce qu'il faisait même si le loup avait pris possession de son corps, il avait encore et toujours un contrôle sur celui-ci. Il m'avait dit de me rassurer , que du fait que j'avais mal il sentait ma douleur et l'empêchait de bien se concentrer.

**"Tout ce que je veux c'est toi!" **lui dis-je à travers la pensée

**"Moi aussi mon ange, n'oublie jamais que je t'appartiens."**

**"Alors pourquoi vas-tu vers elle?"**

"**Je sens ou du moins le loup sent quelque chose, je dois le laisser faire. je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'en ressens le besoin, fais-moi confiance . Est confiance en nous mon coeur!"**

Tout le monde nous regardait et semblait assez ému de voir une telle scène. J'ignorais pas à quel point c'était unique**. **Il ne voulait pas m'en dire plus mais je sentais qu'il avait besoin de le faire.

**"- Il dit qu'il sait ce qu'il fait et qu'il ressent quelque chose et qu'il à besoin de s'en assurer" **informais-je les autres.

**"- Le loup est un animal sociable pour lui, la famille, la meute est très importante. Je suis sûre qu'il lui donnera les réponses. Il se sert de l'instinct du loup!" **nous expliquâmes Magellan

**"- C'est très astucieux!" **annonça Elijah avec de la fierté dans la voix.

Hayley tendit sa main vers Klaus comme pour l'inviter à s'approcher encore plus d'elle. Je me sentais bouillir, luttant pour ne pas lui tordre le cou mais je savais que je pouvais faire confiance en mon alpha, il m'avait rassuré comme à chaque fois tout en trouvant les mots qu'il fallait. La main de la louve était à une vingtaine de centimètres de sa truffe. Le loup passa ses oreilles en arrière montrant son mécontentement. Il retroussait les babines montrant ses crocs tout en grognant d'une façon menaçante qu'elle en retira vite sa main.

**"- Elijah, ne bouge pas et fait confiance à ton frère!" **l'arrêta Magellan

On voyait que l'aîné des originels ne savait pas trop comment réagir, mais il finit par hocher la tête laissant son frère continuer.

La porte du manoir s'ouvrit d'un coup sec tandis que Sophie entrait en courant en nous demandant d'arrêter ça tout de suite. Elle semblait paniquée et affolée en nous disant qu'il ne fallait pas essayer de traverser le champ que si on le faisait Hayley et le bébé pourrait ne pas survivre.

**"- C'est du bluff!,un sort de protection ne met pas en danger son porteur!"**lui dit Magellan tout en invitant Klaus à poursuivre.

**"- NON!" **criait Sophie en se laissant tomber à genoux.

On la sentait totalement impuissante. La sorcière savait qu'elle ne pouvait se défendre seule et encore moins sans la magie. Elle était démunie.

Mon originel arrivait à la hauteur de la louve. Son triangle dans le dos clignotait doucement tandis que le loup tournait autour d'elle comme pour l'identifier, la reniflait, fixait le ventre tout en mettant ses oreilles en alerte.

Sophie était toujours à genoux au sol tout en regardant la scène ses yeux en larmes.

Klaus s'éloigna d'elle tout en se dirigeant d'un pas toujours aussi majestueux et gracieux vers Sophie à terre qui pleurait tout en regardant le sol. Il s'arrêta devant elle, la regardant de haut. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, les yeux humides, voyant ses pattes avant à quelques centimètres de ses mains au sol.

**"- Je suis sincèrement désolé!" **lui dit-elle

Klaus la regardait toujours intensément sous sa forme loup. Il se tenait droit tout en la regardant de haut avec une expression neutre. Il était d'une puissance, si majestueux si magnifique que s'en était troublant.

**"- Désolé!" **lui demandais-je intriguée.**" Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?"**

J'avais essayé de demander à Klaus par notre lien mais il ne m'avait pas répondu. Je ne savais pas et ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait.

**"- L'enfant n'est pas de lui, n'est-ce pas?" **lui demanda Magellan

Sophie hochait la tête dans la négation.

**"- Mais ce n'est pas possible, je n'ai pas eu d'autres rapports!" **s'emporta Hayley

**"-C'est parce que tout est faux! Ma soeur et moi avions lancé un sort pour lui faire croire afin qu'il nous aide!"**

**"- Pourquoi moi?" **demanda Hayley tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

**"- Tu étais juste un moyen de le faire chanter. On savait que pour lui, vu le passé qu'il a, il serait perdu face à une situation comme celle-ci .Quand on a su que tu avais couché avec lui et que toi tu étais capable de donner la vie, on n'a pas hésité à lancer un sort sur toi, créant toute cette histoire."**

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

**POV EXTERNE**

Hayley venait tout juste de se réinstaller au bar quand Jane-Anne la rejoignit.

**"- C'est la troisième fois cette semaine"**

**"- Je ne pense qu'à ce Gumbo, Jane-Anne"**

**"-On dit que ma soeur Sophie verse un peu de son âme dans chaque plat." **lui répondit-elle tout en regardant sa soeur dans la cuisine.

**- As tu avancé dans tes recherches? **continua-t-elle

**"-J'ai interrogé tout le voisinage sur ma famille" **lui répondit la louve

**"-Et?" **lui demanda la sorcière tout en lui apportant son verre

**"-Rien, zéro!" **souffla Hayley d'agacement **" Personne ne se souvient d'eux!"**

**"-Les gens comme toi sont partis il y a longtemps, Hayley" **l'informa-t-elle

La femme la regarda comme intriguée tout en fronçant les sourcils:

**"-C'est-à-dire?"**

La sorcière quitta le bar pour aller la rejoindre tandis que sa soeur Sophie la regardait légèrement soucieuse mélangée à de la crainte . elle ne pouvait plus ignorer que leur plan allait enfin commencer. Jane-Anne entourait d'un cercle sur la carte en lui indiquant qu'elle devait se rendre à cet endroit et qu'elle trouverait ce qu'elle cherche.

Hayley se leva les yeux fixés sur la carte tandis que la sorcière lui demandait d'être prudente tout en touchant l'épaule de la louve lui arrachant une mèche de cheveux au passage.

Jane-Anne la regarda partir et se retournait vers sa soeur en lui montrant les cheveux de la louve dans sa main prouvant qu'elles avaient désormais tous les ingrédients nécessaires pour commencer le rituel.

Les deux sorcières se rendirent au cimetière afin de commencer le sort.

**"-Elle est notre seule chance d'attraper Klaus!"**

**"-Une autre pourrait le faire !" **proposa la plus jeune

**"-Et Qui? les sorcières sont bien trop effrayées!"**

**"-Parce qu'elles savent qu'on va se faire prendre!" **lui lança Sophie

**"-C'est notre seule option Sophie, c'est notre ville, si on ne se bat pas autant tout abandonner et la quitter, cela fait bien trop longtemps qu'on essaye, il est temps qu'on avance"**

_**Fin du flash Back**_

* * *

**POV CAROLINE**

**"- Ce soir-là, quand tu es arrivé à l'endroit indiqué. Je suis venue te rejoindre tandis que ma soeur préparait le sortilège et on t'a implanté les souvenirs de ta captivité alors que nous avons juste lancé le sort, tout était faux je suis désolé." **expliquait-elle à la louve.

Klaus la regardait toujours intensément et changea de pièce tandis que je le regardais s' éloigner. Je le rejoignis dans la chambre où il était en train de s'habiller. Je fermais la porte quand il se retourna vers moi me regardant et me décrocha un énorme sourire.

**"- C'est vrai, il n'y a pas de bébé?" **lui dis-je tout émue comme pour vérifier que je ne rêvais pas.

**"- Oui c'est vrai, mon amour!" **me dit-il en me soulevant dans ses bras en me faisant tournoyer.

Il souriait et riait tout en me portant dans les airs avant de me reposer au sol où je capturais ses lèvres. Je le sentais heureux et soulagé comme un poids énorme enlevé de ses épaules.

Nous descendions ensemble main dans la main tandis que Sophie essayait d'expliquer ses raisons tandis que Klaus avançait vers elle. Je cherchais du regard la louve mais je ne la vis pas quand je sentis Kol passer derrière moi et me murmurer à l'oreille :

**"-Tu as loupé quelque chose!"**

**"-Ah oui et quoi?" **lui répondis-je avec une petite voix

**"-Dame Béatrice à préférer décamper comme un lapin, tu l'as raté de peu!"**

Je basculais la tête sur le côté en le regardant tout en souriant.

**"-Tu sais si tu veux régler tes comptes je veux bien t'aider, je suis très doué" **me dit-il

**"-Je n'en doute pas!" **lui répondis-je tout sourire.

**"- Je sais que c'est mal ce qu'on a fait!" **dit Sophie avec une voix légèrement tremblante montrant à quel point elle avait peur de la réaction de l'originel.

**"- Tu crois que je vais te laisser t'en sortir comme ça? Tu m'as fait vivre un véritable enfer !" **s'énervait-il

**"-Je sais, je suis vraiment désolé, j'avais besoin de ton aide!"**

**"- Tu ne pouvais pas simplement demander?" **lui demanda Elijah

**"- Il l'a dit lui-même qu'il ne perdrait pas cinq minutes de son temps avec moi!"**pleurait-elle tandis que le visage de mon originel se transformait petit à petit.

**"- Ne fais pas ça, je t'en supplie!" **pleurait-elle

Je posais la main sur l'avant-bras de mon alpha afin de le calmer. Je lui demandais de l'épargner, que chacun avait le droit à une seconde chance et que maintenant tout ça était désormais derrière nous. Il m'écoutait attentivement et sans rein dire ni broncher il s'éloignait d'elle tout en passant ses bras autour de ma taille en m'embrassant langoureusement comme il savait si bien le faire.

**"- Merci de m'apporter ta clémence, je sais que ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes!"**

**"- Remercie-la elle, pas moi" **dit-il en me montrant du regard.

**"- Je sais que c'est osé mais comptes-tu toujours..." **commençait-elle

**"- Je compte toujours reconquérir la Nouvelle Orléans oui, cette ville appartient à ma famille! Tu peux disposer!"**

**"- Tu comptes le tuer maintenant!" **lui demandait-elle

"- **Dit nous pourquoi tu ne voulais pas qu'on le tue?"** demanda Elijah

**"- Je...je ne peux pas !" **lâchait-elle

**"- Eh bien ce n'est pas mon problème!"** lui répondit Klaus

**"- Je pense qu'une sorcière puissante de ton côté ne peut qu'être utile!" **se défendait Sophie

**"- J'ai déjà une sorcière de mon côté!" **Lui répondit Klaus avec froideur en montrant Magellan.

Sophie quitta le manoir les larmes aux yeux. Tout ça était derrière nous, on n'allait pouvoir consommer notre amour et profiter que personne ne pourrait s'immiscer entre nous. J'étais heureuse et comblée, je gardais ma place et je savais que je serais toujours sa seule et unique priorité. Et ça c'était quelque chose.

**"- C'est très astucieux, petit frère!" **dit fièrement Elijah en passant son bras autour des épaules de Klaus.

**"- Oui, je suis bien trop malin, j'avais bien raison, les vampires ne peuvent pas procréer!"**

**"- Heureux mon frère?" **lui demanda-t-il

**"-Et comment!" **lui répondit-il tout en courant vers moi, me lançant dans les airs avant de me rattraper dans ses bras me faisant tourner. j'avais mes bras entourant son cou et me laissais porter par mon grand amour tout en riant.

**"-Je vous aime Mr Niklaus Mikaelson!" **lui dis-je en laissant frotter mon nez sur le sien.

**"-Waou! y a de l'amour dans l'air !"**s'exclama Kol**." Pourquoi tu me dis pas des mots comme ça!"** Demanda-t-il à Magellan

**"-Car premièrement on n'est pas ensemble !"**

**"- Cela peut s'arranger! Et deuxièmement?"** lui demandait-il

**"-Tu le mérites pas!"**

**"-Et troisièmement!"** dit-il légèrement froissé

Un sourire illumina le visage de Magellan.

**"-Car je ne t'aime pas!"** lâchait-elle très amusée.

Nous explosions de rire tandis que Kol paressait ne pas être très content.

**"- Vous nous excuserez!" **annonça Klaus aux autres tout en flashant à sa vitesse surnaturelle m'emmenant avec lui pour une nuit d'amour.

* * *

Je m'étais réveillé pendant la nuit. Klaus dormait profondément sur le ventre et je le regardais dormir si tendrement, si paisiblement. On sentait qu'il était bien, en sécurité et apaisé. C'était chose rare depuis un certain moment mais j'adorais le regarder dormir, il me fascinait à chaque fois, il semblait si fragile si doux si sexy que j'étais une femme comblée d'être à ses côtés. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors je savourais son si beau visage son corps magnifique qui m'appartenait et laissais glisser mes doigts sur son dos. Je me penchai à son oreille en lui murmurant un je t'aime.

Il fit un bruit de soupir comme pour me répondre et je m'amusais à me rapprocher à coller mon ventre à lui afin de m'approcher de son oreille:

**"-Tu m'aimes hein?" **lui murmurais-je

Il ne répondit rien du tout mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire et recommençais encore et encore. Il fronçait les sourcils et attrapa son oreiller pour le mettre sur sa tête couvrant ses oreilles en grognant.

**"-Mon coeur!" **soufflais-je d'une façon très sensuelle.

Il grognait en appuyant davantage sur l'oreiller.

je passais mes doigts en m'aventurant sur ses hanches en remontant avec une douceur et une lenteur exagérée.

**"-Ah mais tu vas me tuer mon ange un jour!" **s'exclama-t-il en se mettant sur le dos

je faisais sursauter mes sourcils en me mordant la lèvre en le dévisageant.

**"-Viens là mon coeur!" **me dit en tendant le bras pour m'inviter à venir me coller contre lui.

je pris place immédiatement contre lui en tout en entremêlant nos doigts ensemble.

**"-Tu m'aimes hein!"**

**"-D'après toi ?"**

**"-Je n'en sais rien, je ne te connais pas!" **dis-je avec ironie.

Il explosa de rire.

**"- Dors mon amour!"**

* * *

**POV KLAUS**

Ma Caroline était si douce. Elle était tellement merveilleuse. Elle me rendait à chaque fois le sourire. J'étais vraiment heureux de l'avoir à mes côtés. Elle illuminait ma vie. Plusieurs fois au cours de ma vie je m'étais demandé si ma vie avait réellement un sens. De vivre aussi longtemps sans jamais pouvoir mourir sans personne avec qui la partager. Aujourd'hui je regardais ce petit bout de femme, cet ange blond qui était collé à moi et je ne pouvais que d'être soulagé. Mon immortalité m'avait permis de la rencontrer et c'était le plus beau cadeau que la vie avait pu me faire malgré toutes les atrocités que j'avais faites.

_"Quand le mensonge prend l'ascenseur,_

_la vérité, elle prend l'escalier, _

_elle met plus de temps mais finit toujours par arriver."_

* * *

**Et voilà mes petits loups vous avez votre réponse. J'espère que vous êtes satisfait mais n'oubliez rien que j'ai parfois plusieurs tours dans mon sac mais je n'avais pas demandé vos avis sur Hayley et le bébé pour ne pas le suivre. Vous savez très bien que je donne toujours mon maximum pour écouter vos demandes et essayer de vous satisfaire. Donc heureux que ce soit juste un complot? Soufflez un coup il était hors de question que je fasse du Klayley quelle horreur!**

**Bon j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et a bientôt.**

**Ps: Lilihammer56: tu vas me tuer un jour! t'imagine la tête que j'ai fait quand hier tu m'as dit que tu as posé tes mains sur tes joues en te demandant si y avait bien un bébé. **

**ps2: Analissa Snif...snif tu es où?**

**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre. KlausetCaroline.**


	25. Chapter 25- Travail au corps

**Coucou à vous tous et me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre . J'ai bien compris que pour beaucoup d'entre vous, vous appréciez toujours autant la dynamique et je suis très contente. Derrière vos messages je pense que vous avez essayé de me faire comprendre que mes belles scènes Klaroline vous manquez un petit peu malgré que vous le trouviez cela normal car il faut que j'avance. Alors savourez c'est pour vous..****.Il y'a du Klaroline dans ce chapitre.**

* * *

Mariin3**: **Tu étais je pense l'une de mes lectrices à qui le Klaroline manquait un petit peu. Bonne lecture.

Magali: Tu as avancé un petit peu dans les chapitres mais tu n 'as pas encore terminé donc je suis très contente que l'histoire te plaise autant bonne continuation et merci de me laisser ta review sur chaque chapitre que tu lis bisous.

Kassandra: Tu as été moins surprise, tu t'en doutais petite maline. ravie que tu apprécies autant et tinquiète moi aussi je regarde pour eux deux cela va être dur maintenant mais bon je vais regarder le spin off c'est dans sa réussite que se fera le Klaroline.

Jolieyxbl: Coucou oui je me demandais où tu était et te revoilà merci à moi aussi je suis tombé amoureuse de leur scène , j'adore écrire des scènes comme ça, je les trouve encore plus intenses. je sais qu'un bébé aurait pu être très intéressant pour l'évolution de Klaus mais avec Hayley non! affaire à suivre, ce n'est pas terminé. J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac. Pour le palmares tu as un bouton Filters en haut où tu choisis personnages, langues... là tu changes la case sort et tu mets reviews.

selena spears: merci a toi on a discuté par MP donc merci pour ta review et j'ai pris note de ce que tu me demandais. biz

So: ravie que tu aimes ma révélation et que tu la trouves cohérente. L'histoire des sorcières est loin d'être terminé donc tu apprendras encore plus pourquoi elle l'a fait. Je pense que tu vas aimer ce chapitre avec le Klaroline. Alors oui Becky va arriver sous peu les vacances se terminent.

AnonymeY: ravie que tu aimes ma révélation, bonne lecture.

Lea michaelson:voila la suite et hum c'est beau l'amour.

mayu87: Oh c'est ton chapitre préféré pour l'instant surement dû à la révélation je suppose. c'est trop mignon de me dire que tu aimerais que JP s'inspire de ma fiction, tu crois qu'on peut lui envoyer? lol en tout cas merci cela ma vraiment émue.

TheOriginalsWithKlaus: La prise de pouvoir de Klaus va commencer, un petit extra de Klaroline avant. Bonne lecture.

Klaroline: Est-ce une façon de me demander si tout va bien se finir. Hum intéressant je vais réfléchir. :)je pense que cela dépend du point de vue de chacun. bonne lecture.

Elo69: J'imagine que tu devais être contente, est-ce le fait que ce soit d'Hayley? Klaus a du mal à avouer ses sentiments et ça va continuer mais il a toujours des petits gestes qui prouvent qu'il aime mais il a des contradictions depuis plus de mille ans et Klaus et l'amour c'est compliqué depuis sa plus tendre enfance mais plus ça ira plus il sera confronté à ce que lui procure Caro et il s'ouvrira.

Sabrina-visiteur: tu vois il ne fallait pas stresser, c'était qu'une supercherie. Et oui le chapitre était plus court tu as raison parce que je voulais partir dans une autre dynamique. Pour ce qui est de hayley, je n'ai pas encore décidé, je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas trouvé de fin concluante, mérite-t-elle de mourrir malgré tout? je ne sais pas alors pour l'instant cela ouvre une porte que je pourrais exploiter ou non.

Guest: Oui le klaroline est intense et magique, je sens que le chapitre tu vas l'adorer avec les scènes entre eux c'est très intense passionné.

Mel023: oui Hayley est évincée, place à l'amour klaroline délectes-toi dessus c'est cadeau.

Elina: Oui Klaus pas papa cette fois. :) merci j'adore c'est super gentil de me dire que tu veux que JP fasse la même chose que ma fic. Enfin je voulais juste te demander de réfléchir pour TO. Moi non plus Hayley je n'aime pas, le bébé ma dérangé mais je me suis dit que cela peut être intéressant pour Klaus d'être confronté à être père alors que lui et le sien et bien voilà( on ne sait pas ce qu'il a vécu et c'est dans TO qu'on va pouvoir le savoir )de plus je suis persuadé que pour avoir un beau Klaroline et les voir évoluer vraiment en couple il faut que le spin off fonctionne sinon on n' aura rien ou juste une malheureuse scène pour nous faire comprendre qu'ils sont ensemble et the end ,moi c'est pas ce que je veux enfin du moins je veux vraiment voir des scènes d'amour entre eux alors il faut donner sa chance à TO.

Lilihammer56: on a discuté par Mp donc tout est dit. Bisous j'espère que tu apprécieras davantage ce chapitre..

Analissa: Et bien te revoila. ouf! hihi. amuses-toi à lire le chapitre contient de la pure passion, j'ai adoré l'écrire. C'est de bonne guerre entre KOl et Magellan c'est un peu je t'aime moi non plus et il vont vivre des moments assez intenses que ce soit en bien ou en mal, KOl est compliqué et différent de Klaus donc il ne se laissera peut-être pas changer aussi facilement à moins de recevoir un énorme électrochoc.

Nessiebooevans: ah et bien tu le savais, mince je suis plus doué pour le suspens alors! lol. bonne lecture.

Soihra: contente qu'il y a plus de bébé ou le fait qu'il soit d'Hayley?,moi c'est vraiment elle qui me dérangeait. je trouve l'idée intéressante de le voir confronter à être père à son tour afin de voir s'il ferait les mêmes erreurs.

Lolochou: la petite danse de la joie, j'imagine. Le je t'aime Caroline va être encore compliqué mais il arrivera bien. C'est Klaus et ses contradictions. Je peux pas le changer en un claquement de doigt mais je le travaille au corps ne t'inquiète pas même si avec les autres il va se remontrer moins gentil mais fourbe.

* * *

**Chapitre 25- Travail au corps**

**POV KLAUS**

Je m'étais réveillé en sursaut après avoir fait un cauchemar. Je me retournais afin de regarder ma douce dormir profondément. J'enfilais juste un pantalon de jogging et je descendis en bas. Je m'asseyais à la table tout en prenant ma tête dans mes mains pour réfléchir à ce rêve.

Après de nombreuses minutes, je laissais tomber et sortais mon téléphone de ma poche tout en commençant à composer le numéro et le portai à mes oreilles écoutant les tonalités retentir. Vu le nombre de tonalité, je savais que ma chère soeur m'avait une fois de plus envoyé directement vers sa messagerie.

**"-Allez ma soeur chérie, répond à ton grand frère, tu vas pas rester fâcher ."**

Je raccrochais et posais mon téléphone sur la table. Ma soeur m'en voulait toujours, elle était très possessive et avait un sacré tempérament mais justement son mauvais caractère me manquait. Rebekah avait été celle où j'avais été le plus au cours de ma vie et le fait de la voir toujours fâchée m'énervait, je détestais ça. Mon portable se mit à vibrer et je regardais le message :

_"Tu te souviens de Always and Forever?tu as ta réponse!"_

Et bien ce n'était pas ce que j'attendais mais au moins elle m'avait répondu.

**"-Toc toc!" **fit Magellan en tapant sur la porte "**Alors déjà levé?"**

**"-Je te retourne la question"**

**"- J'ai toujours été du matin contrairement à certains!"**

**"-Qu'est-ce que tu veux au moins je suis calme quand je dors, cela compense avec le reste de la journée."**

**"-C'est pas faux!" **rigola-t-elle **" Allez crache le morceau!"**

**"-Tout va bien, tu te fais des idées!"**

Magellan me fixait de ses grands yeux verts.

**"- Nik et ses émotions, c'est une grande histoire! Regarde, je te fais mon regard de méchante" **me dit-elle tout en fronçant les sourcils.

J'éclatais de rire devant sa tête. Magellan avait beau avoir des cheveux de couleur noir corbeau, elle avait un visage de poupée de porcelaine qu'elle n'arriverait même pas à effrayer une minuscule sourie si elle le voulait.

**"-Je suis soulagé que tout ça soit faux, j'y ai échappé belle. "**

**"-Je t'aurais bien vu en train de changer des couches cela aurait été drôle"**

Je la regardais exploser de rire et se foutre de moi. Je riais avec elle, j'étais tellement soulagé de ne pas avoir le poids d'un enfant derrière moi.

**"-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, j'ai beaucoup de bol!" **m'exclamais-je

**"-Alors pourquoi es-tu debout?"**

**"-Je suis debout pour attraper les jolies sorcières et planter mes crocs dans le petit cou tendre!" **dis-je en étant le plus sérieux possible.

Son expression changea d'un coup et je réalisais la portée de ma phrase. Je m'excusais aussitôt réalisant ce que je venais de dire. Je l'attrapais dans une etreinte et déposai un baiser sur le front.

**"-Bon alors pourquoi tu es debout?" **réattaqua-t-elle tout sourire

**"-Juste un mauvais rêve!"**

**"-Dit moi!"**

**"-Ce n'est rien je crois que cette histoire de bébé m'a tellement secoué que ma tête à tout inverser, rien d'important." **dis-je en me levant.

**"-Tu vas où?"**

**"-Réveiller ma douce!"**

**"-Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est?" **lâcha-t-elle

**"- Bien sûr !" **dis-je tout sourire en sortant de la cuisine en me dirigeant dans ma chambre.

J'arpentais le couloir quand je tombais sur mon frère aîné me faisant signe de m'arrêter .

**"- Pas maintenant Elijah!"**

**"- J'aimerais que l'on discute tous les deux !"** me dit-il

**"- Plus tard j'ai prévu de passer la matinée avec Caroline, donc cela attendra"** lui répondis-je

**"-Très bien mon frère. Comme tu voudras... Retrouvez-vous tous les deux, vous l'avez bien mérités , j'attendrais ."**

Je me retournais légèrement intrigué par la réponse de mon frère qui me regardait chaleureusement et me souriait tandis que je continuais ma route en direction de ma chambre.

Je poussais la porte et la refermai derrière moi. Je la regardais dormir si tranquillement sur le ventre. Ses boucles blondes tombaient de chaque côté de son visage. Le soleil commençait à se lever et se reflétait dans sa chevelure, qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle brillait. Elle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Je la regardais tout en souriant en me rendant compte que ce petit bout de femme, m'appartenait enfin. Elle était enroulée dans un drap de soie de couleur crème qui cachait sa nudité. J'allais chercher mon carnet de croquis et m'installais dans un fauteuil en face tout en commençant à la dessiner. Je représentais chaque trait de son corps, chaque partie que je commençais à connaitre sur le bout des doigts. Rien que de penser à son corps nu en dessous de ce petit bout de tissu soyeux ne me laissait pas de marbre que je me sentis à l'étroit au niveau de mon bas-ventre. Je finis par refermer le carnet et à monter sur le lit, laissant mes mains montées, caressant ses jambes tout en montant sur ses fesses et montai encore sur tout le côté de son ventre jusqu'au niveau de sa poitrine. Je dégageais ses cheveux de son cou et attrapai sa peau douce avec mes lèvres. Ma Caroline remuait et soupirait. Un mélange de ne t'arrête pas et de laisse-moi dormir.

**"-Mon amour!" **soufflais-je sensuellement

**"- Laisse-moi dormir encore un tout petit peu!"**

**"- Tu rêves mon coeur, si tu n 'avais pas passé une bonne partie de la nuit à m'empêcher de dormir tu serais en forme ce matin!"**

**"- C'est pas de ma faute c'est toi qui ne cèdes pas à me le dire !" **Lâchait-elle encore endormie

**"- Tu sais que je suis fou de toi!"**

Mon ange était toujours allongé, les yeux fermés. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage malgré tout elle semblait tout de même satisfaite.

**"-Bon allez debout mon cœur!" **J'attrapais le drap en le retirant.

**"-Klaus...non!" **Dit-elle tout en cherchant le drap de ses mains.

Je déposais des baisers sur tout son dos en descendant le long de sa colonne vertébrale sur ses fesses et le long de ses jambes.

**"-Tu sais être persuasif, tu as gagné!"**

**"- Je gagne toujours!" **Dis-je avec fierté dans la voix.

Elle se redressa sur ses genoux avant de m'attraper par le cou et de m'embrasser langoureusement. Elle forçait l'entrée de ma bouche en cherchant ma langue contre la sienne. Elle haletait, se délectait de nos langues dansant l'une contre l'autre de façon si harmonieuse et si sensuelle. Un baiser si tendre si envoutant qu'on se sent en manque lorsqu'il s'arrête, un frisson naître tellement le baiser est savoureux. Elle avançait doucement sur ses genoux afin de se rapprocher et de coller son corps contre le mien en ne perdant pas le contact de nos langues l'une contre l'autre. Elle se frottait contre moi, la proximité de son corps nu contre moi me rendait fou. Elle me faisait un effet de dingue et elle le savait et le sentait. Elle en jouait d'ailleurs. Je la sentis descendre ses mains pour les glisser à l'intérieur de mon pantalon pour me caresser. Elle capturait ma lèvre inférieure avec ses lèvres tout en me mordillant. Elle me mordit un petit cou sec avant de se retirer. Je m'écartais la voyant faire, elle était fière de voir ses petites dents me mordre et voir un petit filet de sang sur ma lèvre. Elle les captura tout en léchant la morsure afin d'aspirer le sang d'une façon sensuelle.

**"-Arêtes-ça, tu me rends fou!" **dis-je en m'éloignant d'elle.

Elle rigolait tout en se mordant la lèvre en regardant mon pantalon bien tendu.

**"-C'est ce que je vois!" **me dit-elle en avançant telle une féline sur le lit.

Elle jouait de l'effet qu'elle me faisait. Elle me rendait dingue. je la voyais avancer vers moi aussi aguicheuse et sexy.

**"- Chérie...mon ange!"**dis-je en essayant de la retenir de ne pas plus avancer plus près.

**"- Tu as envie et moi aussi, c'est quoi le problème, mon coeur!"**

**"-J'adore que tu m'appelles comme ça! **soufflais-je **" Mais arrête de m'amadouer!" **reprenais-je mes esprits

Elle jouait encore de sa sensualité, de son pouvoir de l'attraction qu'elle avait sur moi tendit qu'elle m'embrassait le lobe de l'oreille. Elle reglissa sa main à l'intérieur de mon pantalon tout en laissant courir ses doigts à l'intérieur.

**"-Arrêtes!"**

**"-Pourquoi?... Laisse-moi te montrer à quel point je peux t'apporter de la tendresse!" **me dit-elle d'une façon suave.

* * *

**POV CAROLINE**

Je le regardais devenir nerveux. C'était étrange comme sensation lui qui était toujours sûr et fier et moi plus timide,les rôles s'étaient inversé et j'adorais ça. C'est gratifiant de sentir pour une femme l'effet qu'elle fait à son homme. Et pour Klaus, je sentais à quel point il était fou de mon corps. je lui suscitais du désir et j'adorais ça. Je l'avais pourtant compris plusieurs fois qu'a chaque caresse, chaque frisson qui l'envahissait il était parfois sur la défensive comme-ci il s'interdisait de ressentir de la douceur comme-ci il n'y avait pas le droit. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui fasse autant preuve d'affection, c'était nouveau pour lui mais je savais à quel point ce sentiment nouveau lui plaisait et le troublait. Je le caressais toujours sur toute sa longueur tandis qu'il avait laissé tomber sa tête dans mon cou tout en haletant à mes caresses. Il leva les yeux dans les miens et plongeait ses lèvres dans mon cou en m'embrassant. Sa respiration se saccadait minutes après minutes, notre lien entre nous m'indiquait qu'il montait en flèche. Il perdait le contrôle sur lui et je voulais voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller, sans retenue. Il ne m'effrayait plus, j'avais confiance en lui, je savais que même si y 'allait plus fort notre ébat serait toujours aussi magique et passionné. Le vampire en moi le voulait, nous voulait unis l'un à l'autre. Je le sentais lutter, je pouvais sentir qu'il soufflait pour reprendre le contrôle, faire rentrer ses veines noires autour de ses yeux. Je sentais ses canines à certains moments contre ma peau quand il m'embrassait. Je penchais davantage le cou pour l'inciter à me mordre.

Il recula d'un coup sec.

**"-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" **lui demandais-je

**"-Je vais plus me contrôler alors stop!"**

**"-Mais c'est ce que je veux, que tu te lâches!"**

Il me regarda intensivement et ne répondit pas.

**"-Tu voulais un petit entrainement!"**

**"-Oui! Un corps-à-corps serait parfait"** dis-je avec beaucoup de luxure qui le fit sourire.

**"-On n'y va, habilles-toi dans une tenue adéquate et je t'attends en bas!"**

**"-Tu restes pas avec moi!"**

**"- Non c'est préférable que je descende avant que je n'arrive plus à me contenir !"**

**"-C'est pas moi que ça dérangerait!"**

Il ria et me demanda de m'habiller, qu'on aurait tout le temps mais que s'entrainer était préférable de le faire tôt le matin avant que la ville soit trop réveillée et agitée. J'en profitais pour déambuler dans notre chambre, d'être aussi sexy que je pouvais pour le faire craquer.

Je le regardais partir limite en courant de la chambre et je souriais nerveusement en le voyant s'échapper et fermer la porte

**"-Très bien Monsieur l'hybride Originel voyons jusqu'où va ton contrôle!" **dis-je avec malice.

Après m'être habillé et douché je m'attachais les cheveux en queue de cheval afin que mon visage soit dégagé pour m'entrainer avec lui. Je sortis de la chambre et tomba sur Magellan qui me regarda.

**"-Tu vas où comme ça?" **me demanda-t-elle souriante.

**"-On a prévu une petite séance d'entrainement au combat!"**

Elle me dévisagea en me voyant en petit short moulant faisant ressortir la longueur de mes jambes avec un petit top moulant.

**"-Eh bien je crois qu'il va penser à autre chose en te voyant!" **dit-elle en éclatant de rire

**"-C'est le but!" **Dis-je en lui souriant contente de mon petit jeu.

**"- Heureusement que vous pouvez pas procréer ni l'un ni l'autre car à force de faire l'amour vous nous feriez une armée de petits Niklaus**."

Nous explosions de rire toutes les deux.

**"-C'est tellement bon que je suis ravie d'essayer ...encore et encore!" **dis-je pensive avec une voix rêveuse en pensant à nos ébats charnels.

**"-Epargne moi les détails!" **me dit-elle en rigolant.

Je descendais en bas accompagné de Magellan et nous nous dirigions dans le salon où Klaus et Kol discutaient. Magellan entra en première en se positionnant juste en face de Klaus pour être sûr de ne pas louper son expression. Je fis mon entrée et Klaus écarquilla les yeux ce qui me fit sourire. Il regardait la longueur de mes jambes en me dévisageant. Kol rigolait de la tête qu'il faisait. Je me penchais sur le côté tout en caressant mes jambes tandis qu'il bavait sur moi. Que c'était bon et jouissif.

**"-Oh tu permets je m'étire avant... et ensuite je te suis!" **dis-je amusée

**"-Tu pouvais pas... t'habiller un peu moins..." **lâchait-il avec difficulté

J'avançais comme une chasseuse devant sa proie tout en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, je collais mon corps au sien me penchant à son oreille pour lui dire avec une voix sensuelle:

**"- Ba voyons Love, tu as tes armes, j'ai les miennes!"**

**"-Elle est parfaite, mon frère, vraiment faites pour toi!" **rigola Kol.

**"-C'est bien pour ça que je l'ai choisi !" **lui répondit Klaus en me suivant.

Nous montions dans sa voiture. Je faisais mine de regarder le paysage mais je le voyais en coin relooker mes jambes en soufflant. J'étais plus que satisfaite.

**"- ça fait bizarre de savoir que ma mère à trouver quelqu'un!"**

**"-Pourquoi?"**

**"-Je suis contente pour elle, c'est juste que je ne l'ai jamais vu avec un autre depuis mon père! Tu crois que c'est quelqu'un de bien?"**

Klaus décrocha un sourire avant de me répondre avec un air moqueur:

**"-Il ne peut pas être pire que moi !"**

Je lui décrochai un sourire tout entremêlant mes doigts dans les siens.

Nous arrivions dans une petite forêt éloignée du quartier français. Il était encore tôt et tout était silencieux et encore humide. Il me prit la main tandis que nous nous enfoncions davantage parmi les arbres. Il m'expliquait les différentes positions de défense pour faire tomber son agresseur. Il me parlait tout en se plaçant derrière moi passant ses mains autour de ma taille en m'embrassant dans le cou . Il m'expliquait les endroits les plus sensibles du corps tout en touchant. Je fermais les yeux au contact de sa main sur ma peau, chaque fois qu'il me touchait mon corps s'enflammait de désir et sa voix étant toujours aussi sexy n'arrangeait pas les choses.

**"-Là aussi c'est sensible!" **me dit-il tout en glissant sa main dans mon short effleurant mon intimité.

Je basculais mon poids contre son torse tandis qu'il glissait ses doigts. Je fermais les yeux et ouvrais la bouche tant il éveillait mon désir et éveillait les frissons dans mon corps.

**"- Là je pense que cela n'a rien avoir avec la défense!" **dis-je avec difficulté tellement j'étais concentré sur ce qu'il me procurait.

**"-Non tu as raison, ça c'est pour mon plaisir." **lâchait-il tout en arrêtant d'un coup.

**"-Non mais tu fais quoi là!" **dis-je agacé

**"-L'entrainement, c'était ce qui était prévu!"**

**"-Non mais tu va pas me laisser comme ça?, c'est une véritable torture!"**

**"-Bien sur que si mon coeur, tu oublies que je suis réputé pour être maitre dans ce genre de domaine!" **me répondit-il avec une expression légèrement sadique.

**"-Oui et bien y a pas que dans la torture que tu es doué!" **

**"-Tu as tes armes... j'ai les miennes!" **me dit-il séducteur.

Il souriait de me voir ainsi tandis que je me disais à quel point il était malin et qu'il me surprenait. J'adorais jouer avec lui.

**"- Allez mon coeur fais-moi voir ce que sait faire un bébé vampire!"**

**"- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le bébé!" **dis-je en posant mes mains sur les hanches comme signe d'affrontement.

Il me regardait tout en souriant en me faisant un petit signe avec sa main d'avancer. Je m'avançais vers lui mais je n'arrivais pas à vouloir l'attaquer, il m'inspirait de l'amour et l'époque où il était mon ennemi était bien lointaine.

**"-Allez Caroline, pense quand tu me menais en bateau pour me tuer."**

**"-Justement cette époque est terminée, je ne te vois plus comme mon ennemi!" **dis-je en m'asseyant sur un morceau de bois.

**"- Allez mon bébé vampire!"**

**"- Appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça et je te mets la raclée de ta vie!" **dis-je

Il explosa de rire en me disant qu'il aimerait bien voir ça. Je me jetais sur lui en tapant tandis qu'il contre carré tous mes coups d'un air amusé. Il me demandait de taper plus fort à chaque fois...toujours plus fort. Après une bonne heure il m'avait appris à laisser ma force surnaturelle prendre le dessus afin que mon esprit oublie les normes humaines et c'était efficace je le sentais, je tapais plus fort que ce que je pensais être capable même si pour lui c'était une force de mouche. Au moins il se moquait pas c'était déja ça.

J'avais beau essayer de le faire tomber avec les positions qu'il m'avaient apprises je n'arrivais pas à le faire basculer. Je savais pourtant qu'il était loin d'y mettre toute sa force. Cela le faisait sourire de me voir lutter pour le faire tomber.

**"-Tu tiens bien sur tes guiboles c'est infernal!" **lâchais-je

Il ria en me rappelant qu'il était un originel et pas un simple vampire et que je me débrouillais très bien.

**"-J'abandonne, je suis trop forte pour toi, si je mets toute ma force tu vas être blessé dans ton égo!"**

**"-Ba voyons!" **dit-il amusé.

Je lui souriais tout en plaçant mes mains autour de son cou pour l'embrasser. Après plusieurs minutes de délice entre ses lèvres je le fis basculer et il tomba au sol sur le dos dans un bruit sourd tandis que je m'asseyais sur lui.

**"-J'ai gagné!" **dis-je en posant un bout de bois sur son coeur.

Il me souriait en posant sa main sur ma joue tout en me regardant intensivement avec amour et fierté.

**"-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"**lui demandais-je

Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Je savais qu'il avait été sur le point de me le dire mais c'était ravisé à la dernière minute, perdu dans ses pensées. Je me levais de lui ,même si j'étais déçu qu'il ne l'avait pas dit je savais que j'en étais pas loin et c'était déja ça.

Il se leva et me souriait. Je le regardais avec luxure et le plaqua un coup sec contre un arbre avec une force qui m'était totalement inconnu. Je capturais ses lèvres avec puissance. Il répondit de suite à mon baiser avec une envie aussi importante que la mienne. Je lui enlevais son tee-shirt en quittant le moins possible sa bouche, sa langue. Je m'attaquais à sa ceinture et à son pantalon en glissant ma main l'intérieur reproduisant le même petit jeu qu'un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. Il frémissait à mon contact tout en reposant sa tête dans mon cou en soufflant, haletant du plaisir que je lui procurais. Il montait une fois de plus en pression et j'étais vraiment décidé à le faire se lâcher complètement. Il luttait contre le vampire en lui alors je devenais de plus en plus entreprenante avec mes caresses afin qu'il perde le contrôle, le vampire en moi l'appelait. Ce fut chose faite quand mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens passés à la couleur d'or. Il était magnifique ainsi. Il essayait de reprendre le dessus mais je ne le laissais pas faire. Il m'attrapa avec force et échangea nos positions en me plaquant contre l'arbre avec force. Je sortis un petit cri sous le choc.

**"-Lâche-toi mon amour !"**lui murmurais-je

Il m'embrassa le cou goulument que je sentais la grosseur de ses crocs contre ma chair sans pour autant me mordre tandis qu'il me déshabillait en même temps. Même si c'était nettement sauvage et animal, c'était intense et le vampire en moi était en extase et mon corps frémissait au contact du corps de l'hybride originel. Il entra en moi sans réelle douceur mais j'avais eu ce que je voulais, et c'était si extraordinaire, si délectable que j'étais sur mon petit nuage et j'en oubliais bien vite la douleur de son passage. Je sentais chacune de ses pénétrations si intenses que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sortir des cris de satisfaction. Son désir montait de plus en plus en voyant dans l'état qu'il me mettait. Il se jeta sur mon cou en m'embrassant tandis que je penchais la tête afin de l'inciter de nouveau. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, étais-ce le vampire ou moi qui en avait besoin ? Mais je voulais, ressentais le besoin de découvrir ceci, d'être unis à lui de cette façon, unis de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables. Je fus un cri de douleur quand il finit par planter ses crocs dans mon cou en se délectant de mon sang. Je posais la tête sur l'arrière quand l'orgasme envahissait tout mon corps et le sien. je n'avais jamais connu quelque chose de tel que je lui mordis à mon tour avec mes petits crocs de bébé vampire tout en savourant le doux nectar, le sang de l'hybride originel, le sang de l'un des plus cruels et dangereux prédateur.

Nous étions allongés au sol sur le dos l'un contre l'autre. je me prélassais dans ses bras alors qu'il ne cessait de regarder à de nombreuses reprises si sa morsure était guérie et que je ne courais aucun danger.

**"-Tout va bien, c'est guéri ne t'inquiètes pas!"**

**"-Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû!"**

**"-Je l'ai voulu et c'était extraordinaire, on a été proches comme jamais. On ne pouvait pas l'être plus. C'était OUAH!"**

Il me souriait tout en déposant un baiser sur mon front et leva son regard afin d' observer le ciel. Je le sentais bien et apaisé.

"-**Tu es heureux mon coeur?" **lui demandais-je

Il dévia son regard vers moi avant de me répondre:

**"-Tu n'as même pas idée ! "**

**"-L'hybride Originel est en train de planer!" **dis-je en rigolant

**"-Oui, complètement!" **m'avouait-il. "

Il se leva tout en me tendant sa main pour m'aider à me lever. Nous nous habillons et reprenait la route du manoir. Une fois rentré Kol explosait de rire voyant mes cheveux tout en désordre et les siens ébouriffés.

**"- Chaude séance d'entrainement?**" Dit-il

Je souriais quand mon regard rencontra Magellan. Nous atterrissions dans la douche. Je parcourais mes mains sur son corps et déposai un baiser sur son tatouage. Il me positionnait contre le carrelage au mur avant de mêler sa langue à la mienne. Nous recommencions à unir nos corps l'un à l'autre sous l'eau chaude qui ruisselait sur nos corps entremêlés.

* * *

** POV MAGELLAN**

Je mettais installer dans la cuisine la tête posée sur mes mains en soupirant.

**"-Je crois que je vais être jalouse!" **soupirais-je

**"-Tu es amoureuse de mon frère?"**me demanda Kol choqué qui venait à ma rencontre

**"-Hein?" **finis-je par sortir de mes pensées " **non j'envie leur amour, ils ont une alchimie de dingue!"**

**"-Oui enfin, à la force de jouer à s'emboiter, c'est normal!" **s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire

**"-Qu'est-ce que tu es romantique, mon cher KOl!"**

Il s'avança vers moi tout en posant son visage près du mien. Nos têtes étaient face à face à une dizaine de centimètres. Nous étions dans la même position comme un effet miroir. Je fixais ses lèvres mais ne préférais pas m'avancer davantage. Je connaissais très bien Kol. Pour lui je ne serais jamais autre chose qu'une conquête, une belle femme qu'il pouvait utiliser et j'en avais assez.

**"-Tu boudes chérie?"**

**"-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !"**

**"-Pourquoi?"**

**"-Car je ne serais jamais autre chose qu'une conquête!"**

Kol réfléchissait et m'indiquait qu'il ne pouvait me donner mieux. Une larme roula sur ma joue. Cela me semblait être une éternité que je l'aimais, j'espérais toujours au cours des années qu'il change, décide à son tour de se poser avec une seule mais Kol aimait sa liberté.

**"-Je t'aime beaucoup Magellan!"** me dit-il sérieusement

**"-Mais!"**

**"-J' y réfléchirais!"** me dit-il en quittant le manoir après m'avoir embrassé la joue.

Klaus et Caroline faisaient leur apparition main dans la main, souriant et rigolant.

Caroline fronça les sourcils en voyant surement que j'avais les yeux rouges et s'asseyait à mes côtés.

**"-Tu veux discuter?"**

**"-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait?"** me demanda Klaus assez froidement

**"-Rien Nik... rien justement!**

Klaus nous informait qu'il quittait le manoir et reviendrait que ce soir ou dans la nuit afin de passer la journée avec Marcel. Il embrassa Caroline et me sourit tout en quittant à son tour le manoir. Caroline et moi discutions, je lui racontais ma discussion avec Kol.

**"-Si seulement il pouvait être plus comme Nik!"**

**"-Oui enfin c'était loin d'être rose au début, il a tué je ne sais de combien de personnes autour de moi, il m'a mordu à de nombreuses reprises et était obsédé par ses hybrides alors tu sais c'était pas mieux. Il a peut-être besoin de temps pour avouer qu'il tient à toi, tu sais je me bats encore avec Klaus pour qu'il se dévoile!"**

**"-Avec Nik, tu sais que tu seras l'unique, car jamais il ira voir ailleurs. Kol lui est tout l'inverse et je ne serais jamais convaincue de sa fidélité."**

Nous avions passé des heures à discuter autour d'un pot de crème glacée comme deux amies. Nous décidions de sortir afin de passer l'après-midi entre filles. On avait fait les boutiques puis nous nous nous étions installé à une terrasse en buvant nos verres. Je la sentais très pensive et je la fixais intensivement jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par me dire:

**"- J'ai une question mais je ne veux pas que tu rigoles...non laisses, c'est débile."**

**"-Vas-y dit moi!"** l'incitais-je

**"-Non c'est rien, oublie, de toute façon cela sert à rien que je me pose la question!"**

Elle semblait nerveuse, je la regardais prendre son verre en mettant la paille dans sa bouche, ennuyée.

**"-Tu crois qu'il aurait eu la même réaction si cela avait été..."** s'arrêtait-elle

**"-Si c'était toi qui serait tombée enceinte?"**

**"- je sais que c'est débile...je sais que je ne peux pas mais c'est juste que..."**

**"-Tu te poses la question" **finis-je

Je ne voulais pas la blesser et je comprenais qu'elle pouvait se poser la question mais je me doutais que même si Klaus l'aimait j'aurais quand même très peur de sa réaction et même si c'était d'elle.

**"-Je pense que même si cette histoire a été dure pour lui, le fait de créer une nouvelle famille avec une femme qu'il n'aimait pas n'arrangeait rien mais je pense que c'est plus l'idée d'être père qui était compliqué pour lui."**

**"-En rapport avec Mikael?"**

Je hochais la tête en guise d'affirmation.

* * *

**POV KLAUS**

Je rencontrais Thierry adossé à un pilier et je m'avançais vers lui pour aller à sa rencontre.

**"-Thierry, sais-tu où je peux trouver Marcel?"**

Il me fit un signe du doigt pour me montrer sa direction. Il était en pleine discussion avec Camille. Il se pavanait tandis qu'elle détournait le regard vers le défilé qui venait de commencer. Nous sourions ensemble voyant la réaction de la jolie blonde.

**"-C'est pas gagné!"** lui dis-je

**"-Il n'abandonnera pas aussi facilement"**

**"-La pauvre"** dis-je souriant

**"-Oui j'espère qu'elle a le cœur bien accroché!"** me dit-il en rigolant.

Je le regardais changer d'expression quand une jeune femme brune passa dans le défilé. Il restait fixé sur elle, le temps que je le regarde s'il la suivait des yeux cette jeune femme avait disparu.

**"-Qui était-ce?"**

**"-Aucune idée!"** me répondait-il.

Un klaxon résonnait dans toute la foule forçant les personnes à s'écarter. Une voiture décapotable rouge sang apparaissait et se garait à quelques mètres. Une blonde en sortie en mini jupe. J'écarquillais les yeux quand je reconnu ma sœur.

Je m'excusais auprès de Thierry et partis dans sa direction. Je l'attrapais par le bras ce qui la fit se stopper net.

**"-Je te conseille d'enlever ta main de mon bras avant que je te l'arrache!"** dit-elle sans se retourner.

**"-A quoi tu joues Rebekah?"**

**"-Klaus...quelle mauvaise surprise!"** lâchait-elle

**"- Ne te promène pas comme ça, tu as vu comment tu es habillé!"**

**"-Et alors, j'aime qu'on me regarde !"**

**"-Tu es revenu pour moi n'est-ce pas, avoue que je te manquais!"** lui dis-je

**"-Mon frère, ne prend pas tes rêves pour une réalité tu veux bien, je ne suis pas là pour toi, je ne veux même plus entendre parler de toi, tout ce qui t'intéresse sont tes propres intérêts alors tu vois les personnes dans ton genre je les évite."** me dit-elle en dégageant son bras.

Je la rattrapais avant de la clouer au mur.

**"-Je suis ton frère préféré et tu le sais!"**

**"- Ce n'est pas toi mais Elijah que je préfère."**

**"- C'est un vilain mensonge!"** lui murmurais-je au creux de l'oreille.

* * *

**Alors qu'avez-vous pensez des petits jeux de Caro de leur petit entrainement tourné en lemon. Du retour de Rebekah. De la relation de Magellan avec les autres personnages? J'espère que vous avez apprécié le chapitre faites moi part de votre ressenti. Pour ceux qui aiment tout analyser dans leurs adorables pavés n'oubliez pas qu' il y a plein de petits détails qui ne sont pas là pour rien. bisous à vous et à bientôt.**


	26. Chapter 26- Rencontre musclé

**Coucou à vous. Me voilà. Je sais, j'ai été longue mais ce chapitre était compliqué car c'est un peu un chapitre de transition, une porte dans laquelle plusieurs portes s'ouvrent sur plusieurs intrigues que j'ai prévu sur mon fil tracé pour l'histoire. Il y a moins de Klaroline et c'est pour ça que celui d'avant était plus centré sur eux. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a pleins de belles scènes que j'ai prévue pour eux deux mais celui-ci est plus un chapitre d'intrigue même si vous avez une petite scène Klaroline à la fin. Ouvrez l'oeil, soyez attentive à tout et bonne lecture.**

**Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews.**

Jade: Bienvenue a toi. J'ai vu que tu as commencé à lire ma fiction alors bonne lecture et bon rattrapage.

So: Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne suis pas en avance non plus et en plus tu m'avais prévenu. Contente de voir que tu as aimé le petit entrainement (qui me servira bien sûr :) Kol et Magellan c'est très compliqué entre eux et cela va continuer dans ce sens. Rencontre bekah/Caro va pas être de la tarte mais pas dans ce chapitre. A bientôt.

Ludivine92: merci tu es adorable je te souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que tu aimeras celui-là. A bientôt.

Mayu87: Oui un lemon sauvage était dans ma tête depuis un moment et de plus que je voulais qu'il partage leur sang, voulant les lier davantage car apparemment c'est très intime et personnel donc j'ai rassemblé les deux:)

vipstef: hey merci a toi. Bon a discuté par Mp donc tout est dit mais je voulais vraiment te remercier d'avoir laissé ta review sachant que ce n'était pas dans tes habitudes donc encore merci et je compte sur toi pour la suite maintenant que tu sais que c'est important. Biz

Anonyme Y: ravie que tu aimes les passages klaroline c'était un petit cadeau mais ne t'inquiète pas il y aura plein de scène entre eux encore leur histoire n'est pas près de s'arrêter. Et Rebekah oui elle va pas y aller de main morte dans ma fiction, elle est très en colère.

Klaroline: Contente que tu aimes toujours. Voilà la suite et désolé pour le retard.

Mariin3: Alors Klaus n'a pas été coincé du moins c'est pas comme ça que j'ai voulu l'écrire je voulais plus faire montrer Caroline qui grandit et s'affirme devant lui, elle devient plus forte plus entreprenante, une reine. Klaus lui à peur de lui faire mal car il sait la force qu'il a et est conscient que Caroline est très jeune de plus Klaus veut toujours garder le contrôle et ne voulait pas se lâcher pour ne pas la mettre en danger encore une fois. Et contente que tu aimes du coup le changement de notre Caro, chacun évolue au contact de l'autre.

Mel023: Voilà la suite et encore désolé pour l'attente.

Lilihammer56: Coucou Sweetheart :) Oui notre Caro lui a fait tourner la tête, elle est prête à tout pour son homme, elle veut le percer entièrement comme pour faire qu'un et le jeu entre eux est du fait très intéressant. Pour KOl j'avoue qu'il est pas cool avec Magellan. Il est différent de Klaus car lui s'amuse et il lui faudra un énorme électrochoc pour qu'il le voit. Et oui c'est tout à fait ce que dit Magellan sur Klaus et la paternité. Il a peur de le devenir car voila lui a subi je ne sais quoi avec le sien, il a peur de devenir comme Mikael mais ne veut pas non plus pouponner non plus mais oui je creuserais ça au moment venu. :) . Pour tes interrogations... suspens! :) pour la grossesse de caro n'oublie pas que l'un et l'autre ne peuvent pas procréer( je joue avec tes nerfs, hein?, Au cours de l'histoire à un moment tu n'y échapperas pas et tu comprendras peut-être bien avant les autres.

TheOriginalswithklaus:  Oh que oui j'ai eu un peu peur du coup que ce soit un peu trop chaud enfin c'est le Klaroline qui est chaud bouillant après tout on n'en rêve tous. Pour la brune du défilé, interrogation, je ne peux rien dire.

Nessiebooevans: Pour le caro/Reb c'est difficile car pour l'instant Beckie est très furax mais pour un avant goût regarde ma fic "Retrouver un amour perdu" cela peut te donner un indice. Pour Magellan qui réalise un sort pour que Caroline tombe enceinte je ne crois pas qu'elle s'y aventurait et de provoquer la colère de Klaus. Elle l'apprécie mais n'ira pas à le confronter donc patiente...

Sabrina-visiteur: désolé pour l'attente, j'espère que tu aimeras le chapitre bonne lecture.

Mlanie01:Merci a toi pour créer le kogellan (Magellan et KOl) cela va être les montagnes russes entre eux mais peut être...

Elo69: Oui c'était chaud entre eux Ne t'inquiètes pas Klaus ne lui dira pas ses sentiments tout de suite, il doit déjà régler certaines choses sur son passé avant, tu verras au cours de l'histoire.

Analissa: merci encore a toi, bonne lecture ma belle.

LeaMichaelson: bonne lecture a toi

Soihra: J'ai pris note de ta review et je suis dans la même optique. Bonne lecture.

Lolochou: Rebekah aura sa place dans ma fic même si ce sera loin d'être rose au début. J'ai prévu un gros clash entre elle et Klaus et chacun des deux va en prendre un bon coup cela risque d'être très frustrant mais nécessaire à chacun et leur permettre d'évoluer.

* * *

**Ch26- Rencontre musclé**

**POV KLAUS**

**"-J'aimerais que tu me lâches!" **lâcha ma sœur avec une voix autoritaire

**"-Tu m'as manqué Sweetheart ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là si ce n'est pas pour moi?"**

Elle m'expliquait brièvement que les vacances étant sur le point de se terminer elle avait décidé de venir voir son unique frère Elijah. Elle voulait profiter de celui qui ne la décevait jamais.

**"-Oublie le passé Rebekah voyons... c'est fatiguant à la longue!"**

Marcel alla à notre rencontre tout en souriant à ma sœur.

**"-Et bien jolie blonde, toujours aussi sexy!" **Dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras**.**

Ma sœur le salua et Marcel lui proposa de rentrer boire un verre. Elle me fixait tandis que je regardais mon ancien protégé. Voyant mon regard mauvais envers lui, elle décida pour me contrarier d'accepter avec joie sa proposition. Je les suivis agacé afin de garder un œil sur elle. Ils se remémoraient leur passé ensemble.

**"-C'est vrai j'avais presque oublié que tu couchais avec ma sœur!" **Dis-je d'un ton las

**"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux tu sais que j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les blondes! " **me dit-il en étalant son sourire jusqu'à ses oreilles.

**"-Cesse de parler ou je te jure que je t'arraches la langue!"**

**"-Ne te fâche pas, d'accord !"** me répondit-il

Après ce qui me semblait des heures à écouter Marcel et ma soeur raconter leurs histoires de jambes en l'air je m'écartais ne voulant plus en entendre davantage au risque de céder à mes pulsions d'éclater la tête de Marcel sur la tablette du bar.

Je continuais mon observation du bar quand mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un homme d'un certain âge qui était assis dans un coin reculé en train de fumer sa pipe qui me regardait attentivement. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais il m'intriguait. Je m'installais à une table après avoir commandé un verre et le fixais à mon tour, il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir baisser le regard et je ne comptais pas le faire non plus.

Cependant je finis par le détourner quand une jeune femme rousse entra avec prudence dans le bar en poussant la porte. Je la fixais, quand elle me vit la regarder elle prit peur et sortit. Je sortis discrètement afin de lui courir après. Après de nombreuses minutes elle s'arrêta tout en regardant derrière elle. Elle se retourna et se buta contre mon torse ce qui lui décrocha un cri d'effroi et elle tomba au sol en me demandant de ne pas la tuer.

**"-Voyons Love, il m'arrive d'avoir de bonnes manières!" **dis-je avec ironie.

Elle rampait au sol en arrière afin de s'échapper. Je posais ma jambe sur son ventre en la plaquant au sol.

**"-Ravi de voir qu'il reste des hybrides de Tyler Lokwood!"**

**"-Toi et ton frère, vous nous avez tous massacrés!"**

**"-Pardonne-moi, Love mais ton alpha avait une dent contre moi, sans vouloir faire de jeux de mots"** Dis-je en souriant

Elle me regardait avec peur.

**"-Mais tu es seule et en plus sans loup alpha... pauvre petite louve !"**

**"-Tu vas me tuer, n'est-ce pas?"**

**"- Tout dépend si tu te montres coopérative et gentille...tu vas faire quelque chose pour moi!" **lui dis-je avec un air machiavélique.

* * *

**POV CAROLINE**

Magellan et moi étions toujours sur la terrasse tout en discutant.

**"- Comment tu sais autant de choses sur les Mikaelsons?" **lui demandais-je

Elle me regarda avec ses grands yeux en haussant les sourcils.

**"-Enfin je veux dire, tu savais que Klaus avait tué le loup originel qui était à l'origine de la mort de son frère et tu as l'air aussi de connaitre la relation qu'il entretenait avec Mikael...comment tu peux savoir tout ça?"**

Elle me regardait et ouvrit la bouche quand mon téléphone sonna, nous interrompant. Je grognais tout en essayant de le trouver . C'est à dire impossible avant que la sonnerie s'arrête digne d'un sac de femme. Je le renversais volontairement sur la petite table afin de le trouver plus facilement et le porta à mon oreille après avoir vu le nom de ma mère à l'écran.

**"-Chérie j'espère que Tyler ne te fait pas trop oublier la fac, je t'ai inscrit à tous les cours qu'on avait discutés avant les vacances."**

Je vis le visage de Magellan se crisper à l'entente du nom de mon ex petit ami.

**"-Maman..." **soufflais-je

**"-Tu rentres quand?... Elena vient de rentrer avec Damon et t'attend pour prendre votre chambre."**

C'est vrai qu'avant la remise des diplômes j'étais tellement impatiente d'aller à la fac, c'était une toute nouvelle aventure mais maintenant avec Klaus dans ma vie, la fac était loin de m'emballer et encore moins d'étudier à des heures de lui.

**"-Tu es toujours là, Caroline...Allo!"**

Je savais que ce moment arriverait mais je m'empêchais d'y penser et le reculais tandis que cela devenait de plus en plus sérieux avec lui. Comment ma mère allait prendre la nouvelle de me voir quitter la ville pour La Nouvelle-Orléans et en plus au bras de l'hybride Originel. J'indiquais à ma mère que j'allais bientôt rentrer afin que nous puissions discuter.

Je regardais Magellan qui observait le défilé et fronçait les sourcils quand ses yeux rencontrèrent une jeune femme brune entrain de courir et regarder derrière elle.

**"-Je reviens Caroline!" **me dit-elle en se lançant vers cette femme en courant après avoir poussé sa chaise.

Je me levais d'un coup sec en l'appelant ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle partait aussi vite.

**"-Maman, je te rapelle " **dis-je avant de raccrocher.

Je vis des hommes courir en direction de la jeune femme brune et du coup en direction de Magellan. Je tendis ma jambe pour les faire tomber ayant reconnu les hommes comme étant des vampires de Marcel . Ils s'éclatèrent au sol en grognant et se retournaient d'un air furieux vers moi.

**"-Oups... désolé, je suis maladroite vous savez ce que c'est les hauts talons... c'est joli mais pour tenir dessus!"** dis-je en me sentant beaucoup moins sure de moi d'un coup.

Ils n'avaient vraiment pas l'air de rigolé. Je flashai à toute vitesse les voyant autant énervé tandis qu'ils couraient vers moi pour m'attraper.

* * *

**POV MAGELLAN**

Je courais à travers la foule et je me maudissais de ne pas être plus rapide. Je m'arrêtais extenuer par cette jeune femme qui courait voyant que je lui courais après. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais elle dégageait quelque chose de si spéciale que j'avais ressentis le besoin de lui courir après pour en savoir plus. Je m'arrêtais totalement exténué. Je la regardais s'enfuir quand j'étalais ma main prête à lancer une boule de magie pour l'arrêter.

**"- C'est vrai faut mieux pas ici!" **dis-je en secouant la main pour eteindre la lumière.

Je regardais à travers la foule mais elle avait disparu. Je retournais sur mes pas pour retrouver Caroline ne voulant pas la laisser seule longtemps même si je savais que Klaus ne devait pas être loin et sentirais si elle avait un problème mais il ne pourrait peut être pas agir non plus comme il le désirait avec Marcel et les vampires autour de lui. Je marchais sur le côté de la rue épuisé de ma course poursuite où j'avais échoué lamentablement quand je m'arrêtais à l'entrée d'une ruelle.

* * *

**POV KLAUS**

Je retournais au bar quand je regardais le comptoir pour y voir ma soeur en train de boire des verres cul sec avec Marcel. Je me dirigeais vers elle la voyant éméché.

**"- Sa suffit maintenant!" **Dis-je en l'attrapant par le bras.

**"-Va te faire voir Klaus, tu as perdu le droit de me dire ce que j'ai à faire!"**

**"-Je suis ton grand frère, il est de mon devoir de veiller sur ma petite soeur!"**

**"-Détents toi Klaus, elle est assez grande !" **m'interrompit Marcel

**"-Toi... je ne t'ai rien demandé!" **le cassais-je avec fureur tout en pointant mon doigt vers lui.

**"-Très bien je dépose les armes!" **me dit-il en levant ses mains en l'air montrant qu'il ne cherchait pas à me confronter tout en s'éloignant.

Ma sœur éclata de rire avant de me dire:

**"-Arrêtes de jouer au grand frère protecteur, tu me donne la nausée." **me dit-elle avec dégoût.

**"- Tu es ivre Rebekah!"**

**"-Et alors tu vas me mettre une dague dans le cœur, tu es bon qu'à ça!"**

Je me sentais opressé, elle me blessait avec ses mots. Je sais que j'avais une façon bien à moi de montrer que ma famille était importante pour moi et que j'avais fait des erreurs, je l'avais blessé mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser prendre la cure pour devenir une petite humaine pitoyable.

**"-Où est ton petit ami...Matt?" **Lui demandais-je après avoir réussis à retrouver son prénom.

**"-C'est pas tes oignons!"**

**"-Oh je vois!... Tu t'ai fait larguer et maintenant tu te venges sur moi, de toute façon il est pas pour toi... je préfère Stefan!"**

Elle se mit à rigoler nerveusement en se retournant sur moi pour voir le sourire que je lui lançais.

**"- Klaus le jour où tu voudras ouvrir une agence matrimoniale tu me feras signe!" **se moqua-t-elle.

**"-Au moins si je veux occuper Marcel, je viens de trouver une distraction de premier choix!"** Dis-je avec sournoiserie

Elle se retourna furieuse envers moi.

**"- Tu comptes encore m'utiliser! Tu sais quoi va te faire foutre" **me dit-elle en quittant le bar, furieuse.

Marcel me retrouva en rigolant voyant ma soeur dans un état de colère. Je l'ignorais tout en ronchonant de colère et je sortis du bar pour me calmer.

* * *

**POV Magellan**

J'avançais dans la ruelle où je reconnu Sophie en préparation d'un sortilège. De la poudre blanche étaient étendu partout sur une table avec des bougies allumées où les flammes dansaient avec le soufflement du vent.

**"-Tu pratiques la magie vaudou?" **lui demandais-je

Elle avait ce même visage triste qu'elle avait eu quand elle avait fait intrusion chez les Mikaelsons. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être attristé par son mal-être. Elle ne me répondit pas tout en continuant à répandre sa poudre en dessinant des motifs.

**"-Si je peux me permettre, je crois que tu ne tiens pas à la vie!"**

**"- Que veux -tu que je fasse, j'ai échoué, je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Marcel contrôle tout dans cette ville, il nous prive , nous les sorcières, de toute magie et il a tué ma soeur. Je dois l'arrêter"**

**"-Pourquoi tu t'obstines? pourquoi ne quittes-tu pas celle ville? Plus rien ne te retiens ici!' **lui demandais-je

**"-J'ai mes raisons!" **me dit-elle

**"-Tu va vite la rejoindre si tu continues." **la prévenais-je

Sophie me regardait avec une larme qui roulait sur sa joue .

**"-Marcel sait quand nous pratiquons la magie, et je sais que tu sais comment." **Dis-je tout en m'adossant au mur en posant mon pied sur celui-ci.

**"-Mais qui es-tu Magellan?" **me demandait-elle

**"-Juste une sorcière!" **répondis-je tout simplement

**"-Tu es bien plus que cela, tu dégages quelque chose de différent, de puissant. Ta magie est pure et tu as de grandes connaissances sur les sorts les plus anciens, comment est-ce possible?"**

**"-Tu ne réponds pas à mes questions pourquoi veux-tu que je réponde aux tiennes?"**

**"-Tout ce que tu dois savoir et que j'ai vraiment besoin de Klaus pour m'aider!"**

**"-Vous vous y êtes mal pris avec lui, vous n'avez obtenu que sa colère. Ce n'est pas par la force que vous obtiendrez son aide. Jamais en aucun cas utiliser la violence ou de l'obliger à faire quelque chose contre son gré où tu le braqueras à chaque fois."**

**"- Comment puis-je m y prendre alors pour qu'il accepte de m'aider?"**

**"- Gagne sa confiance et suscite son intérêt." **lui répondis-je.

Je m'avançais vers Sophie en soufflant sur les bougies pour les éteindre.

**"- Ne te fais pas prendre, si tu meurs ta cause qu'elle qu'elle soit sera définitivement perdu." **Dis-je en m'éloignant

**"-Comment puis-je gagner son respect?"**

**"- Je ne sais pas!... La vie est parfois faites d'aléas. Peut-être qu' a un moment donné j'aurais besoin de toi!" **lui répondis-je

**"- Vu la puissance que tu as, j'en doute!"**

**"-J'ai beau avoir énormément de magie, je suis limité que toi tu es libre de toute magie bonne ou mauvaise!" **Dis-je en lui souriant. **" ****Tu as un avantage considérable dans ta manche!"**

**"-Tu es ..." **commença-t-elle

**"-On a tous un vécu derrière nous!...tu vois tu es plutôt doué dans ton genre!" **la coupais-je tout en quittant la ruelle.

* * *

**POV Klaus**

J'avais marché un moment quand je me retrouvais au Jackson Square où les peintres évacuaient toutes leurs frustrations dans leurs mouvements. Je me retrouvais là à observer une toile qui se tenait devant moi afin d'évacuer tout ce que j'avais sur le coeur. Je m'installais sur un banc tout en prenant ma tête dans mes mains tout en réfléchissant. Je relevais la tête, toujours désemparé par la rencontre avec ma soeur quand je vis Camille assise sur un banc aussi tout en regardant les peintures exposés. Je me dirigeais vers elle, la voyant comme moi perdue et déboussolée. Je m'asseyais à côté d'elle silencieux. A ma grande surprise, elle ne me regarda pas et restait dans ses pensées. Je la sentais réellement en état de choc. Nous restions là, l'un à côté de l'autre sans qu'aucun ne nous deux prenne la parole, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Après un bon moment elle brisa le silence:

**"-J'ai passé ma vie à croire qu'il n'y avait pas de réelle différence entre le bien et le mal, que chacun à une part de bon en lui. Chose pourquoi, j'ai choisi d'étudier le comportement humain"**

Je me retournais vers elle intrigué sans rien dire.

**"- Vous pensez qu'un homme peut ne rien avoir de bon en lui?"** me demanda-t-elle

**" -Tout le monde n'est pas fait pour être bon !" **lui répondis-je en pensant à moi-même

Camille me fixait avec insistance. Je la regardais mais finis par dévier le regard

**" - Un homme à forcément une bonne raison d'être méchant ! Il ne peut le rester toute sa vie. Je refuse de croire une telle chose !" **me dit-elle les yeux en larmes.

Cette petite humaine était vraiment différente avec une façon de voir le monde bien à elle. Elle évoquait des choses qui torturaient déjà mon esprit et cela faisait déjà plusieurs fois qu'elle me rendait mal à l'aise. Elle essuya ses larmes du revers de la main et commença à me parler:

**"-Aujourd'hui il m'est arrivé quelque chose !" **m'avouait-elle au bord des larmes.

Je détournais le regard vers elle. Elle m'avouait qu 'elle avait dû faire un choix. Faisant partie d'un centre d'aide à heures perdues elle avait eu la chance de pouvoir donner son opinion sur le cas d'un homme au passé sombre qui devait être exécuté. Elle s'était battu afin qu'on lui accorde une grâce afin de l'aider à reprendre le bon chemin. Elle avait gagné ayant trouvé des arguments de taille pour aider cet homme afin de prouver qu'il n'était pas perdu et avait négocié qu'il soit relâché mais en étant aidé par un thérapeute.

**"-C'est tout à votre honneur, c'est peut-être une bonne chose, certaines personnes on peut-être besoin que quelqu'un croit en eux." **

**"-Deux heures après avoir été relaché ,il a volé une voiture et a percuté une famille , leur petit garçon est dans le coma maintenant!" **me lâchait-elle.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je restais là sans vraiment savoir quoi faire, ni quoi dire. J'étais déja tellement perturbé par mon propre moi, à lutter contre moi-même contre mes démons sans savoir si moi aussi j'étais capable d'être bon et de mériter le pardon. Camille se leva et partit tandis que je restais là sans bouger à observer les oeuvres sous mes yeux. Je décidais de me lever afin de rejoindre la bande à Marcel quand je percutais de plein fouet mon épaule sur celle d' un homme me faisant vaciller sous le choc.:

**"- ça t'arracherait la langue de dire pardon!" **m'énervais-je.

Il se retourna pour me regarder et je reconnu l'homme à la pipe du bar.

**"-Désolé mon grand, je ne voulais pas te blesser!" **me dit-il

Je me mis à rire nerveusement, après tout cet homme était un imbécile s'il pensait m'avoir fait mal. Sans vraiment que je réalise ce qui venait de se passer, il avait disparu. Je continuais ma route et rentrais de nouveau au bar.

**"-Ba alors, tu n'es plus fâché!" **avança Marcel en me tendant un verre

Je fis mon sourire le plus faux possible en le buvant cul sec. Marcel m'attrapa par le cou pour m'emmener avec lui pour une partie de cartes.

* * *

**POV Caroline**

J'étais très satisfaite de moi et d'avoir été aussi maligne. Magellan alla à ma rencontre:

**"-****Te voilà, est-ce que tout va bien? j'étais prête à appeler Nik pour lui dire que je t'avais perdu, j'étais morte d'inquiétude!"**

**"- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien je suis là! Et toi alors?" **lui demandais-je

Nous prenions le chemin du retour tandis qu'elle m'expliqua sa rencontre avec Sophie qui avait l'air toujours aussi déterminé pour vouloir l'aide de mon originel. Je ne pouvais que me sentir émue par son obsession. C'était plus fort que moi, j'étais toujours en train de me soucier des autres.

**"-Tu sais pourquoi elle tient vraiment à ce qu'il l'aide?" **lui demandais-je

**"-Non elle n'a pas voulu me le dire, mais je pense que ce n'est pas pour rien et cela éveille ma curiosité" **me répondit-elle

Magellan percuta un jeune homme qui lui sourit en s'excusant. Il la dévorait des yeux tandis que je souriais. Il s'avança vers elle tout en lui faisant son sourire le pus charmeur et lui demanda son numéro de téléphone. Je la vis hésiter et me doutais que ses sentiments pour Kol y étaient pour beaucoup. Je m'écartais les laissant seul quand l'odeur du sang se répandait jusqu'à mes narines . L'homme cria un coup sec de douleur en tombant à genoux tout en tenant son nez brisé avec ses mains. J'accourus vers elle et vis Kol qui attrapait l'homme en le lançant sur le trottoir d'en face, il venait de lui mettre son poing dans la figure.

**"-Non mais t'es malade!" **cria Magellan

**"- L'autre abruti croit qu'il va te draguer comme ça?" **s'énerva-t-il

**"-Tu ne veux pas de moi alors c'est quoi ton problème?" **lui cria-t-elle

J'accourais vers le jeune humain en lui donnant mon sang et l'hypnotisai à tout oublier et à rentrer chez lui.

**"-J'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas de toi!" **haussa-t-il la voix

**"-Ah oui et tu n'as pas dit le contraire non plus!" **continua-t-elle

**"-Tu sais quoi Magellan fait ce que tu veux je m'en tape." **s'éloigna-t-il vexé.

**"-Kol!" **s'exclama-t-elle

Je la vis lui courir après tandis que je préférais rentrer dans le manoir les laissant seuls. Tout était silencieux, il était assez tard alors je rejoignis notre chambre tranquillement. Je m'asseyais sur le lit et commençai à composer le numéro de Bonnie n'ayant toujours aucune nouvelle même si Elena m'avait dit qu'elle était en vacances, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de ne pas répondre.

* * *

**POV KLAUS**

Nous jouions aux cartes avec ses hommes. Marcel me regarda en souriant:

**"-Tu bluffes?" **me demanda-t-il

**"-Je ne bluffe jamais!" **lui répondis-je tandis que Thierry rigolait de voir Marcel en pleine réflexion.

**"-Je suis sûr que ton jeu n'est pas aussi bon que tu le dis!" **me dit-il

**"****-Pourquoi ne joues-tu pas si tu es aussi sûr de toi ?" **lui répondis-je en lui lançant un regard manipulateur

**"-Marcel n'a perdu aucun match c'est pour ça, personne n'a osé lui tenir tête encore !" **m'informa Thierry

**"- J'ai pas encore perdu!"**annonça Marcel. **" ****Bon ok je me couche!" **dit-il en balançant ses cartes vexé.

J'étalais mes cartes sur la table et Marcel écarquilla les yeux en regardant mon jeu.

**"-Mais il était pourri ton jeu!" **lança-t-il

**"- Effectivement, y avais pas plus nul mais je t'ai battu quand même!" **Dis-je avec fierté tout en me moquant.

**"-Nous avons un nouveau champion!" **s'exclama Thierry tandis que Marcel le foudroya du regard.

Il baissa la tête devant le regard noir de Marcel tandis que je n'en perdais pas une miette.

**"-La prochaine fois je te battrais!" **me dit-il

**"- Veux-tu que je t'apprenne également à jouer aux cartes" **lui demandais-je avec rire.

Il rigola en m'attrapant par le cou me montrant son affection envers moi quand la porte du bar s'ouvrit à la volée. Un vampire que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant entra tout affolé en cherchant quelqu'un du regard.

Marcel me lâcha et son visage changea d'expression. Le vampire s'avança vers Marcel qui paressait troublé et également très inquiet de sa présence. Il murmura quelque chose à son oreille et le visage de Marcel passa à la colère tout en sortant du bar. Diego comme un bon petit toutou le suivit.

**"-Qui était-ce?" **demandais-je à Thierry

**"-Un homme de Marcel!"**

**"-Comment ça se fait que c'est la première fois que je le vois?"**

**"- Il est affecté ailleurs!" **re répondit-il

**"-Et où ça?" **lui demandais-je très intéressé.

Il me regarda mais ne répondit pas. Voyant que je n'obtenais pas plus de réponses, je décidais de rentrer au manoir et monta retrouver ma douce. Je poussais la porte quand je la vis assise en petite nuisette sur le lit les yeux sur son téléphone.

**"-Est-ce que tout va bien?" **lui demandais-je

**"-Oui mon coeur et toi ça c'est bien passé?"**

**"-Très bien!" **lui avouais-je étant satisfait de ma soirée ayant montré ma supériorité à Marcel.

**"-Tu m'as manqué mon coeur!" **se jeta-t-elle dans mes bras pour m'embrasser

**"-Toi aussi mon ange, j'ai hâte que tout soit fini afin de t'emmener où tu voudras et de me consacrer qu'a toi!"**

**"-Moi aussi j'ai hâte!" **m'avouait-elle avec un sourire rêveur.

Je pris une douche rapide et enfilais juste un boxer afin de la rejoindre. Je la vis faire les gros yeux en me regardant.

**"-Quoi?" **lui demandais-je

**"- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?" **me demanda-t-elle paniqué en avançant vers moi à sa vitesse vampirique.

**"-De quoi mon coeur?"**

**"-Ton épaule?" **continua-t-elle

Voyant sa voix inquiète je me levais pour regarder dans un miroir quand je vis un énorme bleu sur toute mon articulation. Je le touchais mais malgré la marque je ne ressentais aucune douleur.

**"-Qui t'a fait ça? Tu as mal? **" Dit-elle toute affolée

**"-Chut mon coeur, tout va bien!" **essayais-je de la rassurer en cachant ma propre inquiétude. Mais je ne pouvais ignorer que le fait de la voir se soucier autant de moi me plaisait. C'était agréable.

Je regardais son portable sur le lit et lui demanda ce qui la tracassait sentant que quelque chose l'inquiétait et afin de changer de sujet.

Elle ignorait ma question tout en restant fixé sur ma marque.

**"-Caroline, je vais bien!" **m'exclamais-je en mettant mes mains de chaque côté de son visage en la regardant dans les yeux.

**"-Tu me le promets?" **me demanda-t-elle avec une toute petite voix.

**"-Oui mon ange, je te le promets, dis-moi ce qui t'inquiète"**

J'écarquillais les yeux tout en ouvrant la bouche quand elle me parla de Bonnie.

**"-Quoi?" **me demanda-t-elle

**"-Tu ne le sais pas?"**

Je la vis froncer les sourcils me prouvant qu'elle ignorait complètement ce qu'il était arrivé à la sorcière Benett.

**"-Bonnie est morte mon ange"**

Je vis ses larmes ruisselées sur son visage, choquée, tandis qu'elle reculait.

Je levais mes mains en l'air en signe que je n'y étais pour rien. Elle me regarda tandis que je lui disais que je ne lui avais rien fait.

**"-Cela ne m'a pas traversé l'esprit!" **me dit-elle **" je comprends maintenant pourquoi elle était émue quand on parlait de notre avenir à la graduation."**

Je soufflais de soulagement.

Je finis par lui raconter ce qui lui était arrivé et que c'était en ayant essayé de faire revenir Jeremy qu'elle avait perdu la vie. Je lui expliquais également la rencontre que j'avais eu avec elle pour faire revenir Kol ne voulant rien lui cacher après tout la sorcière était déja morte.

Je la vis pleurer et je m'avançais vers elle pour la prendre dans mes bras. Je ne supportais pas de la voir pleurer que j'étais vraiment triste de la voir ainsi même si la mort de la sorcière n'avait aucune importance pour moi, je savais qu'elle en avait une pour Caroline. Je la prenais dans mes bras en la portant tout en l'installant sur le lit en m'allongeant à côté d'elle. Elle se colla à moi tandis que je la serrais fort contre moi alors qu'elle pleurait à chaudes larmes.

* * *

_**Bon alors j'espère que vous avez apprécié le chapitre car il m'a prit du temps quand même. Qu'en avez-vous pensé? **_

_**La rencontre Klaus et Rebekah est assez compliquée mais c'est leur relation actuelle, n'oubliez pas ce qui lui a fait. De plus j'adore Rebekah donc je ne vais pas en faire une garce et je compte réunir les originels et pas les diviser. Avec Rebekah il y aura un énorme clash je préfère vous prévenir, il sera fort et peut-être choquant mais cela va emmener une scène très importante pour Klaus et confronter la blonde originelle sur ce qu'elle veut. Alors faites moi confiance.**_

_**Le mystère Magellan se met en place. Sophie refait son apparition toujours déterminée et que cache-t-elle? Notre personnalité de notre Caroline évolue aussi et elle va continuer à grandir.**_

_**Rencontre de pouvoir entre Marcel et Klaus qui s'est installé entre eux. Que pensez-vous d'ailleurs de la fourberie de notre Klaus.**_

_**De nouveaux personnages ont été intégré à la fiction, mais qui sont-ils et quels rôles ont-ils, je vous laisse y penser.**_


End file.
